


Конь и его доктор (The Horse and his Doctor)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Horselock, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Magical Realism, Veterinarian John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Вынужденный уйти в отставку после ранения в плечо пулей сибирского браконьера, хирург-ветеринар Джон Ватсон с трудом привыкает к обыденности лондонской жизни. Все меняется, когда друг приглашает его посетить местный приют для животных, где он и встречает их последнее приобретение - строптивого фризского жеребца с самыми необычными глазами и еще более необычными повадками, какие только бывают у лошадей.





	1. Доктор для зверей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Horse and his Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591864) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



— У них пять пони, но Леди — лучшая. Я ухаживаю за ней. Она белоснежная, с пушистой гривой, и любит морковку. Но другие лошади тоже прекрасные, особенно Люк. Он огромный, и у него забавные мохнатые ноги.  
— Это называется «щетки», Энни, — поправила шестилетнюю сестру Тильда, восьмилетняя дочь Майка Стэмфорда.  
Со своего пассажирского места Джон бросил взгляд через плечо на двух девочек, сидевших сзади. Они были одеты в резиновые сапоги и теплые свитера. Между ними лежала сумка с морковкой и сухарями. Девочек буквально переполняли эмоции, и их желание повидаться с питомцами едва сдерживали ремни безопасности. Девочки были круглолицыми, веселыми и общительными, как их родители, а особенно Майк — старый друг Джона еще с университетских времен.  
Пару недель назад Джон, только что прибывший в Лондон, случайно столкнулся с ним в Рассел-сквере. Друзья пили кофе в парке на скамейке, залитой светом весеннего солнца, и вспоминали прошлые деньки. Джон признался, что имеет временную работу в Королевском Обществе Защиты Животных от Жестокого Обращения в клинике Камберуэлла, и Майк пригласил его посетить несколько мест, где требовался ветеринар. Все это были частные приюты для животных и фермы в пригородах Лондона. Джон пока не очень-то искал новое место. Работа врача на подмене его вполне устраивала, если бы не общественный транспорт, которым приходилось добираться в клинику. Он так и не привык к толпе мрачных и спешащих людей, ежедневно заполнявших метро и автобусы. Однако, Джон давно не был в большом городе и не сталкивался с тем, что должны делать «нормальные» ветеринары, посему согласился на предложение Майка. А еще Майк был открытым, неприхотливым человеком, очень приятным в общении, а Джону было любопытно увидеть тот таинственный приют в Путни, о котором две дочери Майка восторженно трещали без умолку с тех пор, как Джон сел в машину.  
— Почему это называют щетками? Они ведь лошади. У лошадей не бывает щеток, — разумно возражала Энни. — Вы не знаете, доктор Джон, почему их так называют?  
— Увы, Энни, не знаю, — извинился тот, — к тому же, я не большой специалист по лошадям. Лучше спроси у отца, может, он ответит.  
Майк пожал плечами и по-доброму улыбнулся, быстро взглянув на своих девочек в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Не отвечу, Энни, хотя думаю, что должен знать такие вещи. Это было в колледже, да, Джон? Спроси у Алисии, когда приедем. Она спец по лошадям.  
Энни кивнула, глядя в окно на мелькающие за стеклом окраины Южного Лондона, и глубоко вздохнула. Она была убеждена, что просто обязана во всех подробностях рассказать Джону о «ее абсолютно самом любимом месте на земле».  
— Еще у них есть ослики, целых три ослика, — взахлеб говорила Энни, — и Пьер, ослик, очень лохматый. Потому что он Пу-ту. Они все лохматые, даже летом.  
— Пуату, — терпеливо поправила сестру Тильда, — это потому, что он французский. Да и не лето еще _(речь идет о пуату или длинношерстном осле, п.п.)_.  
— Мисс Пигги и Леди Кермит тоже лохматые, но они не французские ослы, — продолжила возмущенно Энни. — Они кудрявые с ног до головы. Клара говорит, что они манга-хрюшки. А у Леди Кермит скоро будут поросята.  
— Мангалицы, — пробормотал Майк с усмешкой. — Дети обожают их _(кудрявая свинья породы венгерская Мангалица, п.п.)_.  
Джон с улыбкой наблюдал за мелькающими за окном жилыми районами Уимблдона. Он пытался отслеживать маршрут, но после того, как подсел к Майку в Баттерси-Бридж, они столько раз сворачивали и ехали не-совсем-официальными проселочными дорогами, чтобы миновать светофоры, что уже перестал ориентироваться. Впрочем, они направлялись на запад, к Путни, это все, что он знал.  
— Как ты нашел этот приют, Майк? — поинтересовался Джон, когда Энни, наконец, закончила рассказ. Сейчас она делила угощение для животных между собой и сестрой, чтобы убедиться, что все их любимцы (и «остальные») не будут обделены вкусностями.  
— В школе рассказывали. Приют искал детей, которые хотели бы ухаживать за животными, особенно за лошадьми. Это было в ноябре прошлого года, незадолго до Рождества. Первый раз мы туда приехали как раз на Рождество. Дети просто влюбились в этот приют. На трех пони там можно ездить, а Тильда хотела научиться ездить верхом с лета прошлого года, так что в январе мы организовали ей пару уроков в честь дня рождения. Остальным лошадям тоже нужны тренировки, и даже Энни может помочь, например, прогуливать их по паддоку. Приют держится на добровольцах, большинство из которых подростки, но есть и пенсионеры. Некоторые из родителей помогают своим детям ухаживать за кроликами. Лишняя пара рук, чтобы расчесывать шерсть, выводить из конюшни, выгуливать собак или играть с кошками никогда не помешает. А можно просто сидеть и смотреть на животных, что, по-видимому, приносит пользу и им, и детям. Девочки все это обожают, даже грязную работу. Если бы могли, они приходили бы сюда каждый день, но Лаура с утра до вечера занята в театре, а я кручусь около Голдер-Гринс, где наш дом, так что нам удается выбираться максимум пару раз в месяц, в основном, по субботам, как сегодня. Рад, что ты смог с нами поехать.  
Джон пожал плечами. Не очень-то много у него было дел в выходные, а еще он не очень многим мог бы заняться после травмы плеча и ноги. Он подумывал было поездить на велосипеде, вот только падать ему совсем не хотелось.  
— Это интересно, и я, безусловно, смогу найти с коллегами точки пересечения в профессиональном плане. Совсем выпал из круга общения, пока был за границей.  
— Может быть, для тебя это слишком просто, но если ты действительно хочешь помочь... — размышлял Майк. — Некоторые ветеринарные работы оплачиваются, но, когда я с детьми, то связан по рукам и ногам. У них есть несколько состоятельных клиентов, которые оставляют собак, уезжая отдыхать. Приют также предлагает «кошачьи гостиницы» и денники для аренды, но в основном там живут животные, которые были подарком на день рождения или к Рождеству, а потом они просто наскучили и, в конечном итоге, оказались здесь. Других пришлось забрать у владельцев, которые плохо с ними обращались, такие вот дела. В общем, мне нравится это место. У них те же проблемы, что и у благотворительных организаций во всем мире, в основном, с финансированием. Но сейчас недостатка в воодушевленных добровольцах нет.  
Он с любовью взглянул на девочек.  
— Если бы только это место было поближе к дому... Туда нелегко добираться на общественном транспорте, особенно в выходные, когда некоторые линии метро останавливают на ремонт. У тебя нет машины, Джон?  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Она была не нужна, когда я жил в Лондоне. Правда, я и не проводил здесь много времени до того, как... был отослан домой.  
Майк серьезно кивнул.  
— Скучаешь? По дикой природе, я имею в виду? Должно быть, очень трудно вот так вернуться в многомиллионный город.  
Джон криво улыбнулся.  
— Скажу, что меня хватает лишь на то, чтобы пройтись немного по Оксфорд-стрит в середине ночи, да и то недолго. Как правило, люди очень быстро утомляют меня. Потому-то я и не стремлюсь найти постоянную работу в клинике, да и к частной практике не тянет.  
Майк проницательно посмотрел на друга.  
— Боишься, что умрешь со скуки, вечно вакцинируя и кастрируя собак и кошек, да постоянно твердя хозяевам, что животных нельзя кормить шоколадками?  
Джон вздохнул.  
— В целом, да. Это выматывает, хотя я не должен тебе этого говорить. Владельцы домашних животных становятся еще большими идиотами, чем раньше. Я не припомню во времена студенчества, чтобы они были столь безответственными, и в то же время так качали права. Так не было, когда я уезжал из Англии. Хотя бывают исключительные случаи. Вчера вот семья приехала в клинику с коробкой, полной детенышей дегу, и они моментально разбежались.  
— Оу, дегу такие милые, — провозгласила Тильда с заднего сиденья. — Жаль, папа и мама не разрешают нам их завести.  
— Это мудро. Они вовсе не милы, когда ползают за шкафами, и их надо отловить, желательно, не двигая мебель, — сказал Джон. — Одна клиентка даже предложила нам в помощь кота. В итоге удалось всех выловить, но я лично был рад такой работе для разнообразия. Хотя не сравнимо с тем, что я делал раньше. — Закончил он с нотками разочарования и тоски.  
— Ты не можешь вернуться? — спросил Майк. — Может, не… где, говоришь, ты был выведен из строя? В Сибири? Есть же менее опасные места?  
Джон с мрачной улыбкой пожал плечами.  
— Интересное выражение, Майк. "Выведен из строя".  
— На вас бросился тигр, доктор Джон? — спросила Тильда с испугом. — Папа что-то говорил про тигров.  
Джон повернулся к ней и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я был в Сибири для спасения тигров и защиты от браконьеров.  
— А кто это — браконьер? — спросила Энни.  
— Они незаконно убивают диких животных, часто редких и находящихся под охраной, например, тигров, — пояснил Джон.  
— И слонов и носорогов, — подсказала Тильда. — Я видела программу по телеку, и нам говорили, когда мы ездили с классом в музей посмотреть на динозавров и других животных.  
— Для чего им мертвые тигры? — спросила Энни шокировано. — Живые они куда лучше. Мы видели их в зоопарке. Они классные, но только когда они живы. Они могут плавать, знаете? Зачем они их убивают? Они их едят?  
— Нет, не едят, — объяснил Джон, — и я согласен, что они гораздо лучше живые, особенно, в дикой природе, а не в зоопарке. Но некоторые люди хотят пальто из шкуры тигра, а другие думают, что их кости имеют особые целебные свойства.  
Энни поморщилась.  
— Это глупо, — обиженно заявила она. — Почему они не могут просто выпить сироп от кашля, когда болеют? Или аспирин? Я не люблю браконьеров. Они придурки.  
— Эй, Энни, — сделал ей замечание Майк. Джон еле сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться. — Понабралась всяких непотребных слов в школе, — пробормотал он.  
— Да, держу пари, — прошептал Джон.  
— Прости, папочка, — сказала Энни без тени сожаления. — Вы ловили браконьеров, доктор Джон?  
— Да, было пару раз. Но они коварны, а сибирская глушь, где живут тигры, огромна, потому их бывает трудно найти.  
— Вы их убивали, когда находили?  
— Нет. Передавал полиции.  
«В основном», — добавил он про себя. Бывали и перестрелки, и несколько раз браконьеры погибали либо в собственной ловушке, либо при погоне. В большинстве случаев, однако, они сдавались рейнджерам, которым помогали Джон и его коллеги, но порой местные власти способствовали выходу правонарушителей на свободу, сами участвуя в продаже шкур и костей.  
— Их сажали в тюрьму? — спросила Тильда.  
— Иногда. Или они должны были заплатить штраф. Но иногда их освобождали, потому что они соглашались помочь, или потому, что были слишком бедны, чтобы платить штрафы.  
— Я считаю, что они все должны сидеть в тюрьме, — заявила Энни, убежденная в своих словах. — Причем навсегда. Ой, смотрите, доктор Джон, мы почти на месте. Видите ферму?

\-- 

«Приют для животных _"Солнечные луга"_ » — гласила висевшая на деревянном заборе ярко раскрашенная вывеска. Между двумя кирпичными двухэтажными зданиями располагался посыпанный гравием двор. Его окружали многочисленные хозяйственные постройки и несколько высоких деревьев — в основном, березы и буки, покрытые ярко-зеленой листвой. В центре клумбы с нарциссами стоял улыбающийся деревянный барашек Шон, придающий этому месту радостный, даже детский, колорит. Слева от главного здания напротив конюшен были припаркованы несколько машин и множество велосипедов, несколько скутеров у забора паддока, который граничил с автостоянкой. Всюду сновали дети всех возрастов. Небольшая группка шумно сопровождала черноволосую юную девушку в костюме для верховой езды, которая вела в поводу могучего мерина-клейдесдаля _(порода тяжеловозов, п.п.)_. Большой конь вел себя добродушно, не обращая внимания на верную галдящую свиту.  
С заднего сиденья раздался восторженный визг.  
— Ох, ох, это Джуд, и Алисия ведет его! — взволнованно воскликнула Тильда, забыв, что всё это время изображала из себя «разумную старшую сестру». Она даже подпрыгивала на сиденьи.  
Энни была взволнована в равной степени.  
— Вы видите щетки, доктор Джон? Я вот вижу.  
Она постучала по стеклу и помахала Алисии рукой. Та заметила ее и помахала в ответ.  
— Да, вижу.  
— Пап, мы можем пойти поздороваться с Джудом и Алисией? Я должна спросить ее о щетках.  
— Всему свое время, Энни. И, пожалуйста, не расстегивай ремень, пока автомобиль не остановится. Не забудьте куртки и шапки. Сегодня довольно холодный ветер.  
Но девочки едва слушали. Они спорили о том, кому кормить Джуда. Их первоначальная договоренность о кормежке, судя по всему, была забыта.  
— Настоящие непоседы, верно? — спросил Джон, когда они вышли из машины. Девочки, продолжая спорить, помчались со своей сумкой к Алисии и лошади.  
Майк забрал плащ и ветеринарную сумку из багажника, пока Джон выходил из машины, опираясь на трость.  
— Ты даже не представляешь. Но после того, как они проведут здесь день, они совершенно без сил. Энни часто засыпает на обратном пути. Зато дома тихо, и мы с Лаурой можем посмотреть фильм и вкусно поужинать. Все в выигрыше, я бы сказал. Пойдем, я покажу тебе приют. Давай поищем Клару. Она уже звонила мне, просила кое-кого посмотреть, если будет время. Ничего серьезного, видимо, у двух собак опять что-то с зубами, и еще они получили новую лошадь, из-за которой проблемы. Там и впрямь потребуется твоя помощь. Я ведь, скорее, специалист по домашним животным. Прошло много времени с той поры, как я лечил кого-то крупнее сенбернара.  
— Буду рад помочь, — пообещал Джон, стараясь не отставать от друга, который сначала пошел быстро, а потом замедлил шаг. Джон заметил это с легкой досадой, которую всегда ощущал, когда люди обращали внимание на его состояние. Джон ненавидел это — взгляды, полные жалости, расспросы о здоровье, тактичность и осторожность, когда люди видели его трость. Несмотря на хромоту, он ведь не калека, ради бога! И даже если бы им был, это не их дело. Больше всего, однако, он ненавидел собственные тело и ум, которые вот так его предавали. Черт, он был ранен в плечо, а не в ногу! И все-таки болела именно нога. Это всё психосоматика, и он знал это. Однако никто не сказал это его ноге и той части мозга, которая ею управляет. Врачи в реабилитационном центре предлагали обратиться к психологу. Он даже пытался раз или два, но чувствовал, что это не никак помогает ему. Он справится, он знал, что справится. В конечном счете.

\-- 

Как только они подошли к главному дому, открылась дверь, и оттуда вышла высокая, с короткой стрижкой, крепкая черноволосая женщина. Она наклонилась к высоким розовым резиновым сапогам, стоявшим сбоку от двери. Когда она выпрямилась и посмотрела в их сторону, Джон остановился.  
— Клара? — спросил он с удивлением.  
Мгновение она смотрела на него в замешательстве, а затем лицо ее озарилось улыбкой.  
— Господи, Джонни, это ты?! Мы не виделись целую вечность! Что тебя сюда привело?  
— Ну, вообще-то, Майк, — ответил Джон, слегка улыбнувшись. — Такое вот совпадение. Он старый друг из универа. А ты? Вроде управляющей?  
— В некотором смысле. Меня взяла сюда пожилая пара несколько лет назад. Мы хорошо ладили, но потом хозяин умер, и старушка переехала жить поближе к своим детям и внукам. Я недавно развелась, ты ведь в курсе? В любом случае, мне нужно было расстаться с прошлым, и это было правильным. Ну, дай я тебя обниму! Мы с тобой так давно не виделись.  
Она спустилась по ступенькам и подошла к нему.  
Джон помедлил. Он никогда не любил обниматься, но Клара была хорошим другом во времена ее отношений с Гарриет, сестрой Джона. Он с ней ладил и всегда любил за прямоту и открытый характер. Он позволил себя обнять, но быстро высвободился и похлопал ее по широким плечам. Она отстранилась и оценивающе на него посмотрела, на мгновение задержавшись взглядом на трости.  
— Гарри упоминала, что ты был ранен за границей, хотя и не знала подробностей. Вы ведь давно не встречались? Ты и Гарриет, я имею ввиду?  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Гарри? Вы снова общаетесь?  
— Очевидно, что больше, чем вы с ней, — ответила Клара.  
Джону показалось, что она слегка покраснела.  
— На самом деле, всё намного улучшилось. С ней. С нами. Мы с недавних пор опять общаемся. Она здесь бывает дважды в неделю, чтоб помочь со счетами и прочими административными делами. Ты же знаешь, она хорошо всё организует, кроме себя, конечно, и она нам очень полезна. У нас есть магазин, возле фермы, — она указала на еще одну красочную вывеску на главном здании, рядом с боковой дверью. — Это ее идея, и мы в мае откроемся. Так что да, она справилась. А отношения между нами... всё в порядке, я думаю. Не романтические. Но достаточно теплые.  
Она пожала плечами и еще сильней покраснела.  
— Может, будет и больше. Пока не знаю. Посмотрим. Она не пьет уже год, ты знаешь об этом? Она совсем не пьет, не то, как было раньше.  
Джон вздохнул. Его сестра, ее дурные привычки и неудачный из-за пьянства брак были отчасти на его совести, потому что он чувствовал, что позволяет ей опускаться, ей и остальным членам семьи Ватсонов, своим родителям. Он уехал, чтобы сделать карьеру, проведя много времени за границей и практически не следя за тем, что происходило дома. Гарри как-то обвинила его в бегстве от семейных проблем и ответственности, и они крупно разругались. С тех пор так отчуждение так и осталось, хотя прошло много лет. Прежде он на нее сердился, виня за привычку к спиртному. Но сейчас, имея много времени для размышлений в больнице и реабилитационном центре, он смог признать, что она была права. Он выбрал легкий путь, отвернулся от семейных обязательств, оставив ее и родителей ухаживать за престарелыми родственниками и не помогая ей бороться с собой. После вынужденного возвращения в Англию он лишь один раз позвонил родителям, чтобы сообщить им, что произошло, но не приезжал в гости и не звонил Гарри, хоть она, по-видимому, была в курсе его судьбы.  
Он кивнул Кларе и заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Это... м-м-м... хорошо. Ты права, мы не общались в последнее время. Но приятно слышать, что дела у нее в порядке. Надо будет как-нибудь ей позвонить.  
Клара серьезно на него посмотрела.  
— Уверена, она оценила бы это, — тихо сказала Клара. — Она очень волновалась, когда узнала, что ты был ранен. Как это случилось? Я думала, что вы были там со Всемирным фондом дикой природы?  
Увидев реакцию Джона, она умолкла.  
— Прости. Я иногда перехожу границы... Гарри всегда говорила, что у меня нет понятия «личного пространства». Как-нибудь в другой раз расскажешь, если захочешь. Говорят, что это помогает. Разговор. О травмах. А пока я всё тебе покажу. Вижу, ты надел практичную обувь. Некоторые места здесь не особо чистые, особенно в стойлах или паддоках. Ты представить не можешь, в чем порой приезжают горожане. В прошлые выходные у нас был весенний праздник, приехало много народу, богатеи какие-то из Ноттинг-Хилла. Так они тут ходили на шпильках и в дизайнерской кожаной обуви. Мы их, к счастью, сумели переодеть, раздобыв резиновые сапоги и какие-то куртки. Надо было видеть парня, который отказался переодеваться и прошелся по конюшне с детьми.  
Майк хихикнул, Джон тоже слегка улыбнулся.  
— У вас часто появляются состоятельные люди?  
— Удивительно, но да, — ответила Клара, пока они шли по двору к самой большой конюшне. — Мы тут сделали рекламу в Лондоне и пригородах на Рождественских каникулах. Это Гарри опять всё придумала: обновила веб-сайт, а ее подруга-художница подготовила визитки и буклеты. Можно забрать наших подопечных в семью, а скоро будут в продаже мягкие игрушки. Мадс и Эрик организовали пошив, и теперь их хорошо раскупают. Мы ходили в школы и детские сады, открыли даже ларек выходного дня у Кэмденского рынка. Еще работаем с местными организациями. Дети из начальной школы Ричмонда и Путни — наши постоянные клиенты, и там много богатых людей. Так что да, нас очень поддерживают, и мы смогли многое привести в порядок, построили новую конюшню. Приют нуждался в ней. А когда магазин заработает, а еще чайная лавка... В общем, планы у нас большие. Хотя бы основать регулярную ветеринарную службу, — добавила она, многозначительно посмотрев на Майка и Джона.  
Джон обернулся к приятелю.  
— Потому ты меня сюда привез?  
Майк пожал плечами, добродушно ухмыляясь.  
— Да. Я же говорил тебе, не так ли? Хотя не знал о Кларе и твоей сестре. Я бы ничего и не узнал, хоть имя Гарри слышал часто. Признаться, я думал, что Клара говорит о парне.  
Глядя на эту парочку, Джон подумал, что ему не должно особо нравиться, что его так провели, но в итоге решил, что сердиться не будет. Он ненавидел, когда люди решали что-то за него без его же ведома. Вот что его всячески возмущало в сестре, так это ее стремление организовать все, даже не спрашивая, хочет он или может укладываться в разработанную ею схему. Он все же подумал, что ни Майк, ни Клара не имели в виду ничего плохого. Сама работа не была похожа на то, чем он привык заниматься. Да еще возможность встречи с Гарриет... Он очень хотел, чтобы они сначала обсудили свои отношения и все уладили, но на более нейтральной территории.  
С другой стороны, всё могло быть хуже. Меньшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, это взглянуть на приют. Признаться, ему стало интересно. Клара была увлечена своим делом. Джон знал ее как трудолюбивого и ответственного, хотя и несколько идеалистически настроенного человека. Куда более практичные организаторские умения Гарри всегда прекрасно дополняли энтузиазм Клары, когда они еще были вместе, и Клара работала ландшафтным дизайнером. Она, безусловно, имела некоторые навыки работы руками, но Джон не знал, включают ли они в себя уход за животными.  
— Ты хотела, чтобы я осмотрел зубы у ваших собак? — спросил Майк.  
— О, конечно. Есть одна старая немецкая овчарка, Бруно. Ты его знаешь. И новенький — Нобби, дворняга, которого нашли привязанным к столбу рядом на трассе М25. Надо бы осмотреть его, сделать прививки, обработать от блох и проверить зубы.  
Майк переложил сумку в другую руку.  
— Конечно, пойду посмотрю. Удачи, Джон!  
Джон кивнул и махнул рукой.  
— Спасибо, Майк.  
— Сколько человек здесь работает? — спросил он, когда они с Кларой зашли в пристройку, в которой, судя по запахам и корму, обитали разные животные — овцы, свиньи и даже крупный рогатый скот. Большинство обитателей паслись во дворе — стойла были сейчас пустыми, но наверняка заполнятся к ночи, о чем свидетельствовали подстилки на полу. Нарисованные от руки вывески с именами, явно созданные школьниками, украшали боксы; на некоторых была информация о животных.  
— До сих пор мы полагаемся на волонтеров, и их много. Есть четверо взрослых, наблюдающих за кошками и собаками. Три пожилые дамы, живущие по соседству — Мод, Софи и Амрита, и мистер Кингсли, который раньше разводил собак. После инсульта он был вынужден их распродать. Много девушек помогают с лошадьми, например, моя племянница Алисия и ее подруга Лариса. Обе хотят стать ветеринарами. Три раза в неделю к нам приходит бывший жокей Хэл. Забавный парень. Дымит, как паровоз. Гарри говорит, что он похож на Добби — эльфа-домовика, — и я с ней согласна. Он хорошо ладит с лошадьми. Ой, у нас еще парочка родителей-помощников. Стелла и Тед приезжают почти каждый день с сыном Оливером. Он аутист, но любит посидеть с кошками и курами и поговорить с ними. Он обычно не разговаривает с людьми, но Стелла говорит, что с тех пор, как они стали приезжать сюда, он лучше общается со своими одноклассниками. Давай, сюда. Осторожно, здесь спуск и бывает скользко. Справишься со своей тростью?  
Джон умел удержаться от резкого ответа. Она хотела, как лучше, он понимал, но не мог вынести жалости к себе.  
— Да, — пробормотал он резко.  
На другой стороне конюшни было несколько загонов, а дальше — огороженный луг, где паслись животные. На изрытом участке земли с низким заборчиком Джон увидел тех самых курчавых мангалиц, о которых говорили дочки Майка. Две большие свинки лежали в тени небольшого домика, лениво дернув ушами при приближении людей. Одна из них, похоже, была беременна. Джон припомнил, что Энни говорила — скоро появятся кудрявые поросятушки, что, безусловно, привлечет еще больше местных школьников. Небольшая отара овец паслась на соседнем лугу, усыпанном ярко-желтыми одуванчиками. Козы тоже были, но в другом загоне, за углом, — запах выдал их присутствие еще до того, как Джон их увидел.  
— Мы хотим приобрести еще несколько коз, чтобы делать и продавать сыр, — объяснила Клара. — Все овцы, в основном, подаренные. Их мало, и они слишком старые для разведения.  
— Вы просто их держите, чтобы они спокойно могли прожить старость? — спросил Джон.  
Клара пожала плечами и кивнула.  
— Да, в принципе. То же самое и для наших четырех коров и волов. Они вон там, за деревьями. Все с Шетландских островов. Две коровы в прошлом году принесли телят, но мы их продали, в этом году мы решили не разводить их, потому что наши леди стареют. У нас выработана схема, согласно которой человек «владеет» своим животным и платит небольшую сумму на еду, уход и медицинские расходы. Большинство животных имеют одного или больше «крестных родителей». Конечно, лошади и ослы самые популярные. Вот тут, налево. На другой стороне здания, где стойла для лошадей и большие луга.  
— Я удивлен такими площадями, — сказал Джон, оглядевшись вокруг. — Стоит, наверное, бешеных денег, если покупать это сейчас, ведь все это близко к зеленым зонам Путни и Ричмонд-Парку.  
— Да, нам очень повезло. Предыдущие владельцы докупали понемногу при любой возможности, задолго до того, как цены на аренду и собственность взлетели до небес. На дома вокруг очень высокий спрос, как везде в Лондоне, но мы надеемся на поддержку местных властей. Так что скрестим пальцы, чтобы ничего не изменилось, хоть, по правде сказать, обеспечены мы неплохо. Похоже, мы становимся даже богатыми по милости таинственного спонсора.  
Джон вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Спонсор?  
Клара наклонила голову.  
— Мы недавно приняли на постой одного жеребца, — пояснила она. Джон увидел, как ее лоб прорезала морщинка. — Если можно, я хотела бы узнать твое профессиональное мнение об этом постояльце.  
— Ты о хозяине или о коне?  
— О коне. Его привезли к нам три дня назад, поздно вечером, уже после закрытия. Было все молчком-молчком и весьма таинственно. Владелец — шикарный аристократ из Лондона. На самом деле шикарный, поверь мне. Костюм-тройка, черный, неброский, но дорогущий автомобиль. «Ягуар», не меньше. Черт возьми, он был даже с зонтиком, представляешь? Только котелка не хватало — вылитый Джон Стид _(персонаж из сериала «Мстители» п.п.)_ или агент национальной безопасности. Он знал о нас слишком много, так много, что стало жутко. Но заплатил вперед, за три месяца постоя своего драгоценного скакуна. Не жалел расходов, мы только должны были содержать животное отдельно от других и не показывать гостям и даже сотрудникам, только Алисии и Хэлу. Я лично за ним присматриваю. Я не против чистить конюшни и все такое, я ведь на это подписывалась, когда шла сюда работать, но этот конь… Джон... он странное существо. Чертов ночной кошмар! Я с детства верхом ездила и работала со многими животными, особенно с лошадьми, но ни с чем подобным не сталкивалась, и Хэл тоже. Бедный парень, он приручает самых диких, самых проблемных животных. Ты бы видел бедного Джуда, когда тот к нам попал. А теперь он — добрейшее существо. Но с этим даже Хэл-заклинатель-коней ничего не может поделать. Конь почти не ест, никого к себе не подпускает, к воде и то едва прикасается. Когда к нам его привезли, он был под действием сильных транквилизаторов, и в стойло пришлось его нести. Когда он очнулся, то бесился полдня. Мы опасались, что он и загон разнесет, и сам покалечится. Попытались успокоить его, добавив в воду легкое обезболивающее, так он опрокинул ведро. С тех пор хандрит, если лошади вообще могут хандрить. Я просто в отчаянии. Мне не хочется вызывать владельца или его шикарную помощницу (надо признать, она такая красотка), но, боюсь, мне придется что-нибудь предпринять, если ничего не изменится. Мы не можем сказать, что с животным, потому что никто не осмеливался войти в денник, ведь конь напал на меня и на Хэла. Но мы думаем, что он ранен. Щадит одну ногу, а когда я последний раз его видела, был слаб и дрожал. Ужасно жаль, он такой невероятно красивый! Я надеялась, что Майк мог бы его посмотреть, но теперь, когда ты приехал... Ты не должен, но...  
Улыбнувшись, Джон покачал головой.  
— Клара, ты же не думаешь, что после подобного описания я отказался бы хоть одним глазком взглянуть на твоего загадочного коня?  
Она ухмыльнулась, посмотрев на него с явным облегчением.  
— Нет, конечно. Ведь ты тот идиот, что преследовал браконьеров в Африке и где-то там еще, освободил львицу из силков, не усыпив ее, если слухи не врут. Ты, кажется, расцветаешь от опасности. И это, ну... это может быть опасно, — она подмигнула ему.  
Джон криво улыбнулся.  
— Это была самка леопарда, и она была так слаба, что не смогла бы причинить мне вреда, даже если бы захотела. Давай, показывай своего строптивого постояльца.  
Клара похлопала его по плечу, отчего Джон слегка вздрогнул, поскольку это было раненое плечо, не далее как три месяца назад словившее пулю от браконьера. Клара уже двинулась дальше, не заметив его реакции и не услышав резкого вздоха. Закрыв глаза, он постарался пригасить пронзившую руку боль хоть немного и, тяжело опираясь на трость, похромал за нею. 

\-- 

 

Сюда долетал смех детей и тяжелый, глухой топот копыт большой лошади по мягкой земле. Джон вошел в другую конюшню, судя по запаху, в ней содержали только лошадей. В отличие от позже построенных конюшен, эта, кажется, была ровесницей дома, к которому примыкала. Здесь был каменный пол, толстые кирпичные стены и расположенные высоко сводчатые окна. Сквозь стекла лился яркий весенний свет, в лучах которого видны были танцующие пылинки. Всё это делало помещение похожим на средневековую церковь или склеп. Особенно два ряда кирпичных столбов, расположенных посередине прохода, с их квадратными капителями, упиравшимися в сводчатый потолок.  
Удивленный и очарованный, Джон остановился в дверном проеме и огляделся вокруг.  
— Впечатляет, правда? — спросила Клара. — Дом и эти конюшни очень старые. Я не эксперт, если это не касается парковой архитектуры, но, насколько я знаю от предыдущих владельцев, первые здания начали возводить еще во времена Тюдоров. За столетия, конечно, многое изменяли и переделывали, но что-то осталось с прежних времен. И центральный дом, и эти конюшни считаются исторической ценностью, и это хорошо, потому что нам удалось получить финансирование на ремонт и содержание.  
Они шли по проходу, и Джон всматривался в пустые деревянные стойла справа и слева. Они, очевидно, были предназначены для животных разных размеров. От руки нарисованные и раскрашенные вывески рассказывали об обитателях. Джон узнал Джуда — огромного клейдесдаля, который, судя по доносившимся звукам, гулял в соседнем паддоке. Тут же были стойла трех осликов, о которых говорили девочки, и Пьера породы пуату. Напротив обитала пони Леди — любимица Энни. Согласно старательному рисунку, шетландская лошадка была белого цвета.  
На вбитых в столбы гвоздях была развешана упряжь, веревки, детали сбруи. Некоторые помещения пустовали и использовались как кладовые, для хранения всякого инвентаря; там стояли вилы и метлы, мешки с овсом и минеральными добавками.  
В середине конюшни две двери, расположенные одна напротив другой, позволяли выйти на пастбища и во внутренний двор. Задняя часть конюшен была отгорожена деревянной стеной.  
— Мы держим здесь тех лошадей, которых нам оставляют на постой. Перегородка защищает их от посетителей и других обитателей. Владельцы предпочитают приватность, и мы рады, что можем ее соблюдать. Пошли, нам сюда.  
— Сколько же лошадей вы содержите в настоящее время? — спросил Джон, когда Клара открыла дверь и позволила ему войти. Эта часть конюшни выглядела немного по-другому. В то время как архитектура здания оставалась такой же, загоны выглядели более современными и практичными, если можно так выразиться. Они напомнили Джону те, что он видел во время обучения в интернатуре. В таких помещениях вполне могли размещаться чистокровные скаковые лошади или выставочные экземпляры.  
— Мы можем принять восемь, но сейчас у нас только три, — ответила Клара, направляясь по коридору. — Вот Гонзо, — указала она на серого в яблоках андалузца, тихонько заржавшего при виде них и навострившего изящные уши. Умные большие глаза коня были прикованы к людям. — Его хозяйка попала в аварию на мотоцикле. Ее сбил грузовик, прямо на Лондонском мосту, представляешь? Просто чудом осталась жива. Сейчас она на реабилитации. Он душка, правда, Гонзо?  
Клара подошла, чтобы погладить шею коня и убрать с его глаз упавшую гриву. Джон улыбнулся и тоже нежно потер бархатистый нос андалузца.  
— Он вообще уже старенький, но очень милый и прекрасно обученный. Его даже в кино снимали во Франции. Как только Алисия закончит прогуливать Джуда, то зайдет, чтобы и его выгулять. Она его обожает, как и все мы. Да, все мы, Гонзо, правда?  
Она похлопала его по шее, затем обернулась.  
— Вот там, — указала она на открытое пустое стойло напротив, — обитает Санрайз Текила. — Клара рассмеялась, когда Джон закатил глаза и фыркнул при подобном имени. — Да, да, я знаю. Она раньше принимала участие в скачках, и ее хозяева — точно такие, как можно представить. Они вывели ее погулять сегодня. Она с нами уже полгода. Слегка нервная, но управляемая. На последних скачках повредила связки, и пришлось сойти. Но лошадь молодая, и владельцы надеются вывести ее на местные состязания. Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая мысль, но… — Она вздохнула, чтобы скрыть раздражение. Было ясно, что владельцы Санрайз Текилы куда менее приятны, чем она говорила.  
Джон проследовал дальше за нею, подняв бровь при виде дорогой упряжи и попоны с вычурной монограммой, свисающей со стены стойла. Он знал, что владельцы животных могут быть людьми трудными. Он достаточно видел таких даже в клинике. Разум и здравый смысл не всегда были к ним применимы. Интересно, что же ждет его в случае того тайного постояльца, о котором рассказывала Клара. Тот владелец, должно быть, побьет все рекорды эксцентричности и причуд.  
Следующие загоны были пусты, кроме последнего справа. Солнечные лучи сюда не проникали, так что всё было погружено в тень. После яркого света в коридоре Джон вынужден был подождать, чтобы глаза приспособились к сумраку, затем подошел к деревянному стойлу и заглянул сквозь металлические прутья, но все равно не смог толком ничего разглядеть. Затем из глубин стойла до него долетел тихий и низкий вздох, похожий на рычание.  
У него вдруг тоже перехватило дыхание, и он с удивлением почувствовал выплеск адреналина. А затем, может этого и не стоило делать, но он нашел причину. Этот звук пробудил похороненные воспоминания. Он напомнил Джону полосатый мех, когти и острые зубы, запахи снега и крови, дикого животного, резкий холод, ледяной порывистый ветер, дым горящего дерева и жгучий вкус мерзкого самогона, что влил ему в горло Сергей. Ощущения, почти позабытые после месяцев больницы и восстановления, утомительной, скучной работы врача-заместителя, всколыхнулись в его груди. Он ощутил напряжение и выпрямился, не опираясь на трость. Чувство было неожиданным и первобытным, но весьма и весьма приятным. На краткий момент Джон Ватсон почувствовал себя живым, словно получил удар током или сделал первый вдох, вынырнув после погружения в морские глубины.  
Что бы там ни скрывалось в сумраке, это было чем-то темным, опасным… и совершенно захватывающим! Он наполовину ожидал, что перед ним предстанет фантастическое существо, дракон или единорог, или некая лошадь-монстр, оживший скелет… когда он приблизится.  
— Вот и последнее приобретение, наш кругом проблемный ребенок, — сказала Клара несколько удрученным голосом, который совершенно не вязался с вдруг охватившим доктора душевным подъемом. — Познакомься, Джон, это Шерлок!

Примечания переводчика:

К каждой главе на странице оригинала есть чудесный рисунок от Автора!

Картинки для настроения: 

Прекрасный и волшебный Фриз  
https://otvet.mail.ru/question/18629717

Самый красивый жеребец мира - фриз Фридрих Великий  
http://www.kulturologia.ru/blogs/260516/29706/

Таким может быть добрейший Джуд - тяжеловоз  
https://vseokone.ru/loshadi-porody-klejdesdal-shotlandskij-tyazhelovoz.html

Мохнатый ослик пуату  
https://ianimal.ru/topics/dlinnosherstnyjj-osjol

Кудрявая хрюшка мангалица  
http://fermagid.ru/svinovodstvo/64-poroda-svinej-mangalitsa.html

Дегу - маленький грызун, похожий на мышку  
http://zoopodolsk.ru/images/stories/Gryzuny/degu3.jpg  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%B3%D1%83

Гонзо - серый в яблоках андалузец  
http://s54.radikal.ru/i143/1307/23/859eb68151a1.jpg

Барашек Шон - персонаж детских мультфильмов:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BA_%D0%A8%D0%BE%D0%BD

Примечание:  
Династия Тюдоров - королевская династия Англии в 1485—1603.


	2. Глубоглазый фриз

Шерлок оказался не драконом и не единорогом, хотя на последнего был очень похож. Так подумал Джон, разглядев, наконец, в полумраке обитателя денника во всей его дикой, хотя и немного потрепанной, красе. Шерлок был жеребцом фризской породы и выглядел, как типичный фриз: черный как смоль, с гордо изогнутой шеей — Джон слышал выражение «порода в стиле барокко», — мощное, но гибкое телосложение, превосходная, мускулистая грудь, длинные стройные ноги, впечатляющий круп, заканчивающийся длинным волнистым хвостом. Кудрявая грива спадала слегка запутанными прядями по одну сторону шеи. На ногах и копытах у него были густые щетки. Вот радость-то для Энни, подумал Джон.  
По мнению Джона, жеребец был прекрасной стати и довольно высокий для фриза.  
Что не понравилось Джону, так это беспокойство лошади и ее вид. Инстинкты и знания хирурга-ветеринара вопили о том, что Шерлок, при всей красоте и величии, характерных для этой породы, выглядел очень плохо. Это было видно даже издалека и при плохом освещении. Грива и хвост коня были в грязи, щетки давно не расчесывали. Шерсть была шероховатой и тусклой, со следами пота и грязи. В нескольких местах были видны проплешины. За конем явно не ухаживали, но Джон не мог винить в этом Клару и прочих сотрудников. Если лошадь не позволяет людям прикасаться или нападает на тех, кто пытается это сделать, за ней тяжело следить. Особенно тревожило, что коня, похоже, вообще не заботило его состояние.  
Джон напрягся. Еще больше обеспокоился он, увидев, как фриз себя вел — голова поникла, словно конь лишился сил. Он щадил левую переднюю ногу, с задней правой дело обстояло еще хуже — копыто едва касалось земли. Чтобы не упасть, животное опиралось на стену денника. Джону показалось, что ноги Шерлока дрожат от усилия устоять. Он вспомнил, что Клара тоже заметила дрожь. Дыхание коня было тяжелым и явно болезненным.  
Солнце выглянуло из-за туч, и из окошка на стойло упал луч и разогнал тени. Шерлок издал низкий, рычащий звук и сдвинулся, уходя от яркого света. Он повернулся, но Джон успел мельком увидеть его глаза. У него перехватило дыхание. Глаза у коня были очень светлыми, почти прозрачными, с голубовато-серым оттенком. Джон и раньше видел такие глаза у животных, но очень редко у лошадей и никогда — у фризов. У Шерлока не было белых отметин. Шерсть его была целиком вороная в загаре, это стало видно на солнечном свету. В таком случае, в его глазах должно быть много пигмента, но оказалось наоборот. Джон видел голубые глаза только у пегих лошадей или у тех, у которых на шкуре красовались белые пятна, иногда это сочеталось с глухотой или плохим зрением, но Шерлок, похоже, слышал прекрасно. Его чуткие уши то и дело поворачивались в сторону Джона и Клары, прислушиваясь к малейшей опасности.  
— Он был ранен, когда его привезли, или навредил себе уже здесь? — спросил Джон.  
Клара пожала плечами.  
— Открытых ран не было, но, вполне возможно, были повреждены ноги. Он был так напичкан успокоительным, что не мог двигаться. Нельзя было определить, хромает ли он или просто с трудом идет. Сопровождающий ветеринар осмотрел коня, как только его завели в денник, но возможно, что-то упустил, потому что лошадь вела себя не очень адекватно. Он оставил нам лекарства, в основном, транквилизаторы и антибиотики, но мы ничего не давали. Я не хочу делать этого без консультации со специалистом. Хэл вчера попытался осмотреть его повнимательнее, и чуть не получил в лоб копытом, да еще ему покусали пальцы. Он подтвердил, что лошади явно плохо, но не разобрался, стресс ли это от незнакомого места или что-то посерьезнее. Мы попытались подмешать снотворное в еду и воду, но конь едва к ним притронулся. Сам видишь, какой беспорядок устроил в стойле. Словно заподозрил что-то и раскидал все ведра.  
Да, это Джон прекрасно видел. В деннике будто ураган пронесся. Подстилка разодрана. Кормушка – частично разбита, сено рассыпалось по полу и даже висело в двух метрах над полом, застрявшее в паутине на грубой кирпичной стене, отброшенное сердитыми копытами. Ведро с овсом было втоптано в землю, пластик раскололся, содержимое высыпалось на подстилку. Поилка выглядела ненамного лучше.  
— А здесь мило, Шерлок, — пробормотал Джон. — Небольшой косметический ремонт, да?  
Чуткие уши дрогнули и повернулись в сторону гостя. Фриз издал низкое рокочущие ржание, после чего отвернулся от двери и вновь начал бить копытом по полу.  
Чем дольше Джон смотрел на лошадь, тем больше задавался вопросом, что случилось с животным. Из его опыта следовало, что животные не проявляли враждебности без причины. Он имел дело с пойманными в ловушку носорогами, слонами и крупными хищниками, которые успокаивались даже в моменты сильнейшего стресса, когда понимали, что люди готовы помочь им, освободить от силков или ловушек и облегчить им боль. Не было похоже, чтобы Шерлока били или издевались над ним, но было совершенно ясно, что он многое претерпел, раз так боится и не любит людей. Также беспокоило отсутствие аппетита и жажды.  
Джон почувствовал жалость и гнев. Он не знал, что случилось с Шерлоком, но был убежден, что вся вина на людях. В нем вспыхнуло жгучее желание помочь этому существу. Он раньше часто ощущал стремление как-то исправить вред, который нанесли животным люди. Он не знал, что именно сможет сделать, но был преисполнен желанием помочь.  
— Я войду к нему, — решительно сказал он Кларе.  
— Ты вовсе не должен, Джон, — ответила она быстро. — Я хочу поговорить с владельцем. Тут явно нужен специалист, если мы хотим помочь. По крайней мере, нам нужно четкое позволение провести необходимую седацию, чтобы осмотреть его и полечить. Мистер Холмс, владелец, категорично просил, чтобы мы обращались с конем с наивысшей степенью заботы и осторожности. Он мало рассказал, упомянул лишь несколько серьезных травм, и то, что Шерлоку нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым условиям. Все, конечно, прекрасно, но конь страдает, а мы не в силах помочь, потому что он нам не позволяет... Я понимаю, ты хочешь к нему подойти. Но не рискуй, хорошо?  
— Просто хочу взглянуть поближе, чтобы понять, что его беспокоит, кроме стресса и страха, — ответил Джон. — Мне не нравится, как он ведет себя. Он, похоже, очень устал. Может быть, когда громил здесь все подряд, но, подозреваю, тут нечто большее, чем простое утомление.  
Он не упомянул, как сильно заинтригован самой лошадью и ее серо-голубыми глазами. Он облизнул губы. Может быть опасно, да, действительно. Это опасно, и боже, как же он скучал по подобным испытаниям! Он украдкой взглянул на Клару; та выглядела немного взволнованной. Джон заподозрил, что она видит его насквозь, но решил, что ему всё равно. Сестра уверяла, что он всегда был любителем острых ощущений. Если Клара тоже так о нем думала, она была недалека от истины.  
— Ладно, — уступила она. — Можешь входить, только не нарывайся.  
Она отперла дверь и медленно открыла ее. Джон зашел, удивленно взглянув на замок, и Клара пожала плечами.  
— Его владелец предупредил нас, чтобы мы были крайне осторожны, — сказала она. — Конь ухитрился открыть запертую дверь денника и ворота конюшни, где жил раньше. Не представляю, как можно сделать это без рук, видимо, он очень умен и сообразителен.  
Джон кивнул, выпрямился и, опираясь на трость, с решительным видом направился к лошади. Шерлок тут же заволновался, встал на все четыре ноги и дернул головой, удивительные глаза посмотрели на Джона. Угрожающе, негромко заржал. Звук напомнил вдруг Джону рык пойманной тигрицы, которую он в сентябре освобождал из ловушки. Джон ощутил, как забилось сердце и обострились все чувства, тело напряглось. Такого не было со времен ранения.  
Шерлок, казалось, заметил эти изменения. Он еще больше напрягся и раздул ноздри. Джон осторожно шагнул ближе, а позади него Клара быстро вытащила из денника покореженное ведро. Затем коснулась плеча Джона.  
— Протяни назад руку. У меня кое-что есть, что может задобрить его.  
Джон почувствовал что-то в левой ладони. Лошадиное лакомство, подумал он и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Привет, Шерлок, — сказал он тихим и спокойным голосом, излучавшим дружелюбие. Шерлок подозрительно посмотрел на него, но не предпринимал попыток наброситься или отвернуться к стенке. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, — продолжал Джон успокаивать жеребца. — Просто хочу взглянуть. Посмотреть, что случилось, почему ты не можешь наступить на ноги. И я принес тебе кое-что.  
Джон положил большую часть лакомства в карман, оставив немного на ладони, и протянул лошади. Шерлок фыркнул, на мгновение, кажется, соблазнившись, потом фыркнул снова, почти иронически, тряхнул гривой и вновь принялся бить землю копытом.  
— Эй, да ты хоть попробуй. Ты, похоже, давно ничего не ел. Здесь сплошные вкусности — овес, сухая морковка, яблоки.  
Еще фырканье, и Шерлок еще более решительно затряс головой. Джон на краткий миг почти готов был поверить, что конь понял сказанное, и что Шерлок очень разборчив в еде. Но потом усмехнулся, потешаясь над собственным воображением.  
— Ну, давай, попробуй. Ладно, оставлю здесь.  
Медленно, не сводя глаз с жеребца, Джон положил три кусочка перед конем, предварительно отодвинув подстилку. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, а когда Джон выпрямился, одарил его тем, что можно описать только как «пристальный взгляд». Не особенно враждебный, скорее раздраженный, будто Джон больше действовал ему на нервы, чем угрожал. Ватсон решил попытаться урезонить жеребца, но напомнил себе, что, несмотря на свой ум и тонкие инстинкты выживания, лошади — всего лишь животные, и не стоит приписывать им человеческих качеств, а тем более, эмоций.  
Джон осторожно отодвинулся к левой стене, где на досках были заметны четкие следы копыт. Джон отметил, что на копытах не было подков, и вообще, не было видно, чтобы коня раньше подковывали. Копыта даже не подпиливали, хотя выглядели они так, будто Шерлок долго ходил по твердой земле. Странно… И весьма необычно — не подковывать верховую или упряжную лошадь, особенно в городе, где высока вероятность, что конь пойдет по твердой дороге. Конь даже не был взнуздан, и Джон усомнился, что он вообще когда-либо видел седло или уздечку, словно годовик. Однако фриз не выглядел юным. Определенно, взрослый скакун, не годовалый жеребенок. Очень странно, что коня за всю жизнь ни разу не тренировали. Зачем же его держат, если он не скаковой и не упряжной? Может, ради потомства?  
— Клара, — окликнул он девушку. — На него есть документы? Я бы хотел узнать его возраст, прошлые болезни и аллергические реакции.  
— Да, мы получили папку с документацией, и я ее просмотрела. Кажется, документы в порядке, он числится здоровым, без аллергии, со всеми прививками, иначе мы бы его не приняли. Мы не можем взять животное, которое заразит всех гриппом или подобным дерьмом. В последнее время его держали в конюшнях Гайд-Парка, в Кенсингтоне. Шикарное место, видимо, близко к дому владельца. Я даже не знала, что там сдают конюшни, но мистер Холмс выглядит человеком с большими связями. В любом случае, Шерлок не остался там надолго, и недели не пробыл. Судя по всему, устроил там кучу проблем и сбежал. В интернете есть заметка про коня, скачущего через Риджентс-Парк. Даже фото приложено, и тот конь очень похож на нашего Шерли. Но это же «Daily Mail», их сообщения надо делить на сто. Мистер Холмс не хочет ничего комментировать, этим все сказано. Кроме этой истории, всё остальное в порядке. Единственное, что показалось мне странным — дата рождения. Шестое января 1977-го года. Я хорошо запомнила ее, потому что сама родилась чуть позже.  
— Семьдесят седьмой? Серьезно?! — Джон был поражен. — Ничего себе! Ему что... тридцать... тридцать восемь? Он не выглядит таким старым. Полная ерунда!  
Он склонил голову, критически изучая жеребца. Нет, Шерлок, конечно, не выглядит как Мафусаил. Грива не седая, никакой катаракты в поразительных глазах, ноги по-прежнему стройные и сильные, без признаков артрита, а шерсть, если почистить, без сомнения, будет сверкать на солнце; зимняя шерсть сменилась, а не осталась, как это бывает у старых лошадей. Джон не видел зубов, но, по всем внешним признакам, Шерлок не был старым. Тридцать восемь — старость даже для пони, а фриз не дожил бы до этого возраста.  
— Действительно странно, — сказал Джон. — Может, документы подделаны?  
Клара издала неопределенный звук.  
— Всё возможно, с таким-то владельцем. Этот парень — само британское правительство. Но медицинская карта верна, да и хозяин заинтересован в идеальном состоянии лошади. Зачем ему давать ложные данные? Он очень беспокоился за своего питомца, хотя выглядит довольно равнодушным человеком. Владелец не говорил напрямую, но, похоже, Гайд-Парк просто отказался от него, а это престижное заведение гораздо больше подходит для ухода за такими постояльцами. Наверное, там были сыты по горло капризами Шерли, и мистеру Холмсу оставалось только перевести коня в другую конюшню. Собираюсь ему звонить. Ты выходишь?  
— Дай мне еще минуту.  
Джон продолжил наблюдать за жеребцом, который не двигался, но, похоже, слушал внимательно, как пантера, готовая к прыжку, вернее, готовая напасть на посетителя. Несмотря на напряженную позу, Джон видел, что конь истощен и из-за боли едва может перенести вес на задние ноги. И что конь даже не дотронулся до угощения.  
— Так, погоди, — ласково обратился к нему Джон. — Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь тебе. Я не обижу тебя, не буду даже прикасаться, ладно? — Он поднял обе руки в примирительном жесте, опустив трость на солому. — Только позволь взглянуть на другой твой бок, хорошо? Надо посмотреть, не ранен ли ты.  
Он медленно приблизился к лошади. Шерлок вскинул голову и издал низкий гортанный звук. Джон сделал еще один шаг. Он был теперь достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть свежий пот на темной шерсти коня и старые пятна высохшего пота. Ноги коня были исцарапаны, особенно передняя левая, которую он берег. Колено казалось слегка опухшим, а небольшую рану покрывали струпья. Джон заметил, что вдоль гребня сильной шеи, где грива была разлохмачена, виднелись следы веревок, причем много следов. Он представил себе, как Шерлок пытался вырваться, а люди ловили его при помощи лассо или подобных штук. Возможно, он забежал в кусты ежевики и разодрал себя колючками. Неудивительно, что животное было в состоянии стресса. Некоторые веревки, похоже, глубоко врезались в шкуру, если следы остались спустя сутки. Были неглубокие ссадины и рваные раны на груди, словно конь продирался сквозь изгородь или густые, колючие кусты.  
— Ты через многое прошел, да? — пробормотал Джон. Шерлок фыркнул и отпрянул на шаг, правым боком прижимаясь к кирпичной стенке. Джон увидел, как по телу лошади пробежала дрожь, что свидетельствовало о серьезных, пока не диагностированных, травмах. Он очень медленно присел, чтобы взглянуть на живот Шерлока, осознавая, что в таком положении уязвим для потенциального нападения. Шерлок взглянул на него с подозрением, но не двинулся с места.  
Солнце опять исчезло за тучами. Джон бросил взгляд вверх. На высоком потолке были прикручены несколько ламп, но он сомневался, что они дадут какой-нибудь толк. Трудно быть уверенным при таком свете, да еще на темной шерсти, но Джон распознал на правой задней ноге пятна крови. Коленное сухожилие и пясть опухли. Без пальпации или, еще лучше, рентгена, Джон не мог наверняка сказать, повреждены ли кости, сухожилия, связки, или все перечисленное, или, в конце концов, у коня просто артрит. Что он точно мог видеть, так это длинный осколок, торчащий из венчика под бабкой, наполовину скрытый густой щеткой.  
Джон прикусил губу. Плевое дело — придержать за копыто и вынуть занозу, но, чтобы это сделать, надо было или подползти коню под живот, где его могут растоптать копыта, или подойти с другой стороны, которую Шерлок старательно скрывал от взгляда человека. Он мог причинить этим большой стресс лошади, а еще была вероятность, занозу не удастся полностью извлечь. Было бы лучше провести седацию пациента и удалить щепку, проверить рану на предмет заражения, осмотреть другие повреждения. Они, как минимум, должны быть очищены и промыты — нельзя допустить развития столбняка, пусть даже лошадь привита. Могут потребоваться антибиотики, и Джону нужна была информация о реакции на них.  
Медленно, чтобы не испугать Шерлока, Джон выпрямился и посмотрел на своего пациента. До сих пор тот выглядел подозрительным и напуганным, но не злым. Некоторые животные, как и люди, реагируют непредсказуемо, когда испытывают страх и боль. И все же... все же... если он может двигаться достаточно быстро... Джон всё еще хотел попробовать избавиться от занозы одним махом.  
Он почувствовал, как его сердце заколотилось в груди, словно он опять очутился в Сибири. Бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Клары. Та шагнула внутрь денника, явно догадываясь, что он что-то замышляет. Шерлок тоже насторожился и принял угрожающий вид, тревожно фыркая.  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — напряженно спросила Клара.  
— Он напуган и страдает от боли, — Джон не сводил глаз с жеребца, медленно отходя назад, чтобы оказаться вне досягаемости копыт. — Я не смог как следует осмотреть его, он не подпускает, но думаю, что есть ссадины или порезы на правом боку, из которых на ногу течет кровь. Кроме того, его связывали веревками. Две ноги повреждены или во время транспортировки со старой конюшни, или когда вчера он все здесь громил. Может, поранился, когда разносил свою кормушку. Есть следы шерсти и вырванные волоски из гривы. В правой задней ноге заноза, похоже, она вызвала инфекцию. Ее надо немедленно удалить. Клара, ты сказала, владелец оставил антибиотики и какие-то лекарства? Если да, я бы хотел взглянуть на них. На документы тоже. Была ли прививка против столбняка, известны аллергии или реакции на антибиотики, на пенициллин? У него многочисленные ссадины и даже раны. Надо проверить, заживают они или воспалились. Возможно, придется наложить швы, если раны глубокие. В любом случае, следует провести тщательную обработку. Для адекватного осмотра он должен находиться под успокоительными. Попытки сдерживать его приведут к дополнительному стрессу, а бедняга и так достаточно натерпелся.  
Джон посмотрел на взволнованную лошадь, которая немного успокоилась, когда человек отошел. Шерлок переводил взгляд с Клары на Джона, будто оценивая, кто представляет большую опасность.  
— Я не хочу получить удар копытом, быть покусанным тоже не жажду, но ему необходимо дать транквилизаторы, мне может понадобиться помощь. У вас, случаем, духового метателя нет?  
— Нет, но я поищу. У Майка может быть. Принесу бумаги и лекарства, оставленные владельцем Шерлока. Аптечка первой помощи в маленькой комнате в конце этого здания, сразу за денниками. Дверь не заперта. Я приготовила немного воды и овса, в ведрах сразу на улице. Он, должно быть, хочет пить. Надеюсь, не расколошматит их снова в порыве злости. Ох, я могу чем-нибудь тебе помочь, Джон? Ты, наверное, тоже хочешь пить. Вода, лимонад, чай?  
— Лучше чай, — ответил Джон, только сейчас понимая, как пересохло в горле. — С молоком, без сахара. Спасибо большое, Клара.  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

\-- 

К тому времени, когда Клара вернулась в компании Майка и маленького, худенького, кривоногого человечка с самыми большими оттопыренными ушами, какие только видел Джон, («действительно, Добби-домовик», — подумал он, сдерживая улыбку), кто мог быть только бывшим жокеем Хэлом, Джон наполнил кормушки лошади, принес воды и достал аптечку. Она была хорошо укомплектована, и Джон уже начал выбирать из нее то, что нужно, когда рядом появилась кружка с горячим чаем. Он взял ее с благодарностью, и после краткой вступительной речи Клары, прихлебывая напиток, рассказал Майку и Хэлу о своих наблюдениях. Хэл кивнул с мрачным видом и, вытащив из-за уха наполовину выкуренную сигарету, с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
— Я тоже так подумал, — сказал он хриплым и грубым, но довольно высоким голосом; похоже, курильщиком он был заядлым.  
Клара одарила его и сигарету суровым взглядом, и жокей драматично вдохнул. Очевидно, у них был какой-то Разговор о курении на конюшне. Хэл засунул бычок обратно за ухо и откашлялся.  
— Говорите, вам нужна моя помощь, док? Он сущий дьявол, этот конь, но чую, с ним просто плохо обращались. Люди часто портят своих лошадей… Наоборот никогда не бывает. Бедняга.  
«Он даже говорит как Добби», — подумал Джон изумленно, но он не мог не согласиться с Хэлом, его опыт свидетельствовал то же самое.  
Просматривая папку, Джон быстро нашел все, что нужно было знать о Шерлоке. Медицинская история была короткой. Конь серьезно не болел и травм не получал. Аллергии или реакции на антибиотики отрицались. Впрочем, не было свидетельств о прививках против столбняка, посему Джон попросил Майка приготовить ампулу и усыпляющий дротик.  
Майк потер затылок и зарядил инструмент.  
— Даже не помню, когда в последний раз его использовал. Может, сам выполнишь эту почетную обязанность?  
Ватсон кивнул. На самом деле, он тоже давно не пользовался этой штукой. В полевых условиях он стрелял из ружья дротиками, но чаще — резиновыми пулями в сторону браконьеров. И у него неплохо получалось — он легко достиг той меткости, которой обладали более опытные коллеги-рейнджеры, с которыми он работал в Африке и Сибири.  
Он взял в руки заряженное устройство и шагнул к деннику. Шерлок отошел в тень в дальнем конце. Теперь он полностью опирался о стену, свесив голову еще ниже, и его напряженное дыхание было слышно в звенящей тишине конюшни. Все же он смог бросить на Джона взгляд своих сверхъестественных светлых глаз. Бедный парень, пожалел его Джон. Давно пора о тебе позаботиться.  
Он быстро прицелился и выстрелил. Дротик попал прямо в широкий круп лошади. Конь дернул головой, удивленно фыркнул, но, похоже, был не в силах по-настоящему разозлиться. Он повернул голову к дротику, потом пристально посмотрел на Джона — почти обвиняюще, что поразило доктора. Это было… жутко, другого слова не подобрать. Джон привык к тому, что животные изо всех сил пытаются убежать, когда транквилизатор начинает оказывать эффект, но никогда не видел такого прямого сопротивления, пусть даже только на уровне взгляда.  
Шерлок стоял неподвижно, хотя ноги его дрожали, и не отрывал своих странных глаз от Джона. Взгляд был решительным, хотя Джон видел намек на уступку, затем дрожь усилилась, и колени коня начали подгибаться. Покачнувшись, жеребец попытался опереться о стену, но ноги не слушались, и Шерлок осел на покрытый соломой пол, завалившись на левый бок и открывая взору свою правую сторону.  
Зайдя в денник, Джон взглянул на раны. Кроме тех, которые он заметил на ногах, на правом боку был большой порез, кровь из которого, видимо, и текла по ногам. Кровотечение уже остановилось, но рана выглядела страшно и требовала бережной и тщательной обработки, даже наложения швов. Неизвестно, как была получена травма, но Джон заподозрил, что конь поранился о сломанные перегородки денника. Интересно, почему Шерлок вообще впал в ярость? Пытался сбежать еще раз? В каком же отчаянии должно быть животное, чтоб идти на такие меры?  
Джон медленно приближался, тихо и успокаивающе говоря с больной лошадью. Хотя Шерлок был под действием седативных, он оставался в сознании и пытался встать на ноги, а когда это не удалось, поднял голову, чтобы следить за Джоном. Сделал еще одну нерешительную попытку, но ноги не послушались, и он уронил голову скорее с разочарованным, чем с жалобным ржанием.  
— Эй, всё хорошо, — успокаивал Джон, опускаясь на колени рядом с головой лошади и протягивая руку, чтобы Шерлок ее понюхал. Ноздри жеребца раздулись, когда тот учуял запах человека, и он закрыл глаза, словно сдаваясь. Очень медленно и осторожно, чтобы не испугать, Джон чуть коснулся мягкого носа Шерлока. По телу коня пробежала слабая дрожь, но он не открыл глаза и не попытался отодвинуться или укусить. Джон понадеялся, что Шерлок понял — ему хотят помочь, а не навредить.  
Осторожно гладя коня по голове, Джон продолжал с ним разговаривать. С такого близкого расстояния он заметил на морде несколько неглубоких порезов и ссадин, которые Шерлок, видимо, получил, продираясь сквозь кусты. К счастью, глаза не пострадали. Двинувшись дальше, Джон резко втянул воздух, когда отвел волнистые пряди гривы и увидел пересекавшую шею рану. Длинные волосы насквозь пропитались кровью и прилипли. Рана прежде сильно кровоточила, но сейчас кровь уже не шла. Она выглядела гораздо старше остальных. Ватсон подумал, что Шерлок получил ее, когда первый раз сбежал из конюшни, и рану проглядели, потому что она была скрыта под гривой. Определенно, здесь требовались швы.  
Однако более тревожным, чем рана, был пот на широкой шее Шерлока, особенно там, где она была покрыта гривой. Другие части тела тоже блестели от пота. Джон положил руку на влажную шерсть, чтобы оценить температуру. Она была слишком высокой, а пульс частил и прерывался.  
Джон поднял взгляд на Майка и Хэла, стоящих у входа, и кивком подозвал их.  
— Неси свою сумку, Майк, и аптечку, — попросил он. — Клара, у вас нет капельницы? Его лихорадит, нужна жидкость, ведь он не пил со вчерашнего дня, а сейчас мы вряд ли убедим его попить воды.  
— Я поищу, — ответила Клара. — Или куплю. Что-нибудь еще нужно?  
— Составлю список, как только закончу осмотр. Это займет некоторое время.  
— Насколько все серьезно?  
— Слишком рано говорить. Травм больше, чем я думал, но я беспокоюсь о лихорадке и общем состоянии. Некоторые из ран, скорее всего, инфицированы. Надеюсь, избежим септического шока. — Он обернулся и хмуро посмотрел на Клару. — Будет лучше, если ты свяжешься с его владельцем. Нам необходима дополнительная информация о медицинской истории животного, и хозяин, в любом случае, должен быть информирован. Надеюсь, не случится ничего критичного, но тут не угадаешь. Лучше подготовиться. Хэл и Майк, нужна ваша помощь. Где перчатки? 

\-- 

В течение следующего часа с помощью Хэла Джон и Майк обрабатывали и дезинфицировали многочисленные раны Шерлока, чтобы затем наложить швы, где необходимо, или перевязать. Заноза из венчика была осторожно извлечена. Другие раны и ссадины были относительно мелкими и могли зажить сами по себе, но заноза глубоко сидела в ноге и была причиной инфекции и отека суставов.  
Джон зашивал порез на шее Шерлока, когда Хэл осторожно провел руками по травмированной задней ноге и издал обеспокоенное восклицание.  
— Не нравится мне это ощущение, док, — заметил он мрачно. — Суставы… они отекшие, а нога горит как печка. Я чувствую, как пульсирует кровь. Видел раньше такое у скакунов, когда их заставляли бежать слишком рано или слишком много, или загоняли. Они все охромели, их приходилось усыплять.  
Шерлок, который до сих пор пролежал неподвижно и только слабо дернулся, когда ему делали прививку и удаляли занозу, но в остальном переносил лечение молча, открыл глаза. Попытка поднять голову была безуспешной. Издав долгий вздох, он снова лег на солому, глядя на Джона почти умоляюще.  
Джон мягко погладил его по потной шее, затем подался вперед, чтобы нежно погладить голову.  
— Эй, эй, парень, мы не собираемся сдаваться. Ты примешь хорошие антибиотики, поставим капельницу, раз уж ты отказываешься пить. Сделаем всё, чтобы сбить жар и поставить тебя на ноги. Всё остальное зависит от тебя.  
Он потрепал лошадь по голове и продолжил работу, поймав слегка удивленные взгляды, которыми обменялись Хэл и Майк. Джон не обратил на них никакого внимания. Он обычно разговаривал с больными животными, и коллеги отмечали, что его голос обладает успокаивающим действием. В особо тяжелых или безнадежных случаях он даже напевал, иногда и во время сложных операций, чтобы успокоить свои нервы и нервы пациента. Ему нравилось верить, что это помогает. Это, безусловно, помогало. Пусть люди думают, что он слегка чудаковат, Джон не возражал. С животными ему нравилось разговаривать больше, чем с людьми. Среди людей он хорошо общался только с коллегами и немногими близкими друзьями, однако большую часть времени избегал даже их. Ему никогда не нравилось быть в шумной компании, хотя он много с кем общался в студенческие годы. И даже тогда он проводил почти все время в ночных сменах, выхаживая самых тяжелых пациентов, а не сидел в барах или на дискотеках. Однажды сестра обвинила его в большей заботе об «этих чертовых тварях», чем о людях, подразумевая себя и их семью. Джон знал, что она права, хоть и не смог признаться в этом во время их ссор.  
Она была права, вне сомнения. Эта его черта — желание быть не среди людей, а помогать всем иным живым существам — заставила его искать работу за рубежом. Разумеется, он искал и приключения.  
Закончив зашивать рану, Джон обработал ее бетадином и начал накладывать повязку, снова ободряюще потрепав коня по шее.  
— Всё, Шерлок, — сообщил Джон.  
Жеребец поднял голову и слабо фыркнул, затем устало закрыл глаза. Его дыхание было неглубоким и затрудненным. Джон вздохнул, взял шприцы с антибиотиками, которые Майк достал из небольшой сумки-холодильника, принесенной Кларой.  
— Надо приложить к ноге охлаждающий компресс, — предложил Хэл. — Я знаю кое-какие рецепты. Левое колено тоже нуждается в уходе. Он не сможет стоять на двух ногах, если попытается встать, бедняга.  
Джон задумчиво кивнул. Многие коллеги высмеивали знахарские средства, но чему его научила работа за границей, так это с вниманием относиться к бесценным советам местных жителей, касающихся альтернативных методов лечения. Некоторые его коллеги в Африке удивлялись, что он использует методы, идущие вразрез с тем, чему учили в университетах и клиниках. Но Хэл провел всю жизнь среди лошадей, и по тому, как он действовал на протяжении всей процедуры, можно было сказать — бывший жокей действительно знает, что делает.  
Поэтому Джон одобрительно кивнул.  
— Хорошая идея, Хэл. Я останусь с лошадью, а вы приготовьте компресс. Может, он немного попьет. Действие транквилизатора скоро сойдет, надо успеть все сделать, хотя я сомневаюсь, что теперь будут проблемы. Бедолага смертельно устал.  
Майк поднялся с колен, закончив перевязывать порез на боку. Отряхнув солому с брюк, он начал собирать обертку и использованные шприцы и протянул руку за перчатками Джона.  
— Я хочу взглянуть, как там мои девочки. Уверен, они захотят остаться подольше, поэтому я буду рядом, если нужно. Хэл, нужно помочь с компрессом?  
— Я пойду с тобой, док. Вы справитесь, доктор Ватсон?  
— Джон, пожалуйста. Да. Только прикройте дверь и дайте мне чай. Спасибо.  
— Остыл, — сказал Майк, как только взял в руки кружку. Он передал ее Джону, который тоже встал. Чертова нога заныла после долгого сидения на коленях.  
— Ничего. Я пил и хуже, — ответил он, усмехнувшись, вспоминая те времена за границей, где чашка хорошего чая была роскошью, так что приходилось ограничиваться альтернативными вариантами. Некоторые были... мягко говоря, интересными, и требовалось время, чтобы к ним привыкнуть. В конечном счете, крепкий русский чай из самовара Алексея оказался очень хорошим, настолько чудесным, что Джон по нему иногда скучал.  
Выловив из кружки несколько соломинок, Джон сделал длинный глоток, оперся о деревянную дверь и закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их вновь, то увидел Шерлока, смотрящего на него на удивление пристальным взглядом, учитывая, что конь был всё еще под наркозом. Ноздри коня слегка раздувались, словно он пытался уловить аромат напитка.  
— Чувствуешь запах чая, приятель? — спросил Джон. — Он вкусный, хотя и холодный. Сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится, а то я тебя угостил бы. Но могу дать немного воды. Давай попробуем?  
Осушив кружку одним глотком, он сполоснул ее и наполнил водой. Повернулся к Шерлоку и медленно опустился на колени у головы лошади. Шерлок слабо фыркнул. Джон нежно провел рукой по его голове, слегка потрепав длинную челку. Шерлок терпел прикосновения, но Джон подумал, что тот просто слишком устал, чтобы активно сопротивляться. Посмотрев коню в глаза, Джон заметил крошечную крапинку золота в правом глазу, прямо над зрачком.  
— У тебя уникальный цвет глаз, — сказал он задумчиво. Шерлок медленно моргнул, как будто соглашаясь. — Может, кто-то из твоих предков добавил генов «белых пятен», — продолжил Джон, налил себе в руку воды и поднес ее к губам лошади. Конь слегка напрягся, когда холодная жидкость коснулась губ, но стал потихоньку облизывать мокрую ладонь. Джон улыбнулся.  
— Вот так, мой хороший. Выпей еще.  
Он осторожно продолжил поить Шерлока из руки, и тот послушно облизывал и глотал. Джон обрадовался, что Шерлок пил воду, несмотря на то, что температура не опустилась, даже наоборот, поднялась. Со вздохом доктор встал на ноги, немного постоял, чтобы размять ногу, и похромал к ведру с водой.  
Обернувшись, он увидел, что Шерлок поднял голову и смотрит на него своим пристальным взглядом. Джон подошел и вновь медленно опустился на колени. К своему удивлению, он заметил, что Шерлок вытянул шею и ткнулся в больную ногу. Джон вопросительно взглянул, затем горько усмехнулся.  
— Да, я тоже хромой, но в моем случае это всё отсюда, — он постучал пальцем по виску. — Психосоматическое. Всё равно беспокоит. Будем надеяться, ты не останешься хромым. Ты, должно быть, захочешь ходить, бегать и покинуть стойло, каким бы просторным и удобным оно ни было.  
Шерлок фыркнул и закрыл глаза. На мгновение Джон подумал, что тот выглядит чрезвычайно грустным, но потом себя отругал. Странно, что он сидит здесь и разговаривает с конем, словно знает его очень давно, словно они старые и близкие друзья. Он не должен забывать, что Шерлок — всего лишь животное, которое не понимает слов и реагирует только на звук и тембр его голоса, возможно, на запах. Шерлок — пациент, более того, только на время. Нельзя приписывать ему человеческие качества.  
— Выпей еще воды, — мягко сказал Джон.  
Шерлок выпил полкружки, но потом отказался. Джон попытался заинтересовать его лакомством, которое лежало в кармане, но Шерлок и к нему не проявил никакого интереса.  
Джон вздохнул. Поставив кружку, он сел на полу на куче сена и соломы и вытянул ноги, чтобы облегчить вовсе-не-воображаемые боли в коленях. Совсем недавно они его не беспокоили, но ведь ему уже за сорок, и возраст дает о себе знать. Бросив задумчивый взгляд на Шерлока, доктор снова вспомнил про дату его рождения и стал думать, не являются ли документы поддельными. Шерлок выглядел как лошадь в расцвете сил, несмотря на свое жалкое состояние, и ему уж никак не под сороковник, ведь признаки старости просто обязаны были проявиться.  
Джон смотрел на жеребца, лежащего на боку. Дыхание лошади все еще было затрудненным, но уже более спокойным. Джон рассеянно потрепал рукой его спутанную гриву и начал выбирать солому и веточки из темных прядей. Шерлок слегка фыркнул, но не двинулся. Джон задался вопросом, куда делись Майк, Хэл и Клара, хотя минутка спокойствия была очень кстати. Несмотря на холодную погоду, в конюшне было тепло. Пылающая жаром лошадь грела, словно черная печь. Джон решил немного подождать, и если Хэл не появится, обтереть жеребца водой, чтобы охладить.  
Так он сидел и слушал дыхание лошади и слабые звуки, доносящиеся со двора, как вдруг в голове появилась мысль. Он порылся во внутреннем кармане куртки и вытащил свой мобильный. Интернет-связь была не очень хорошей, но ему удалось найти в «Daily Mail» ту статью, о которой упоминала Клара. Обычно он проходил мимо таких вещей. Заметка была двухдневной давности, ее написала репортер по имени Китти Райли. На весьма размытой фотографии, которая, очевидно, была снята прохожим на мобильный, изображалась улица Лондона с домами георгианской архитектуры и кафе с красным навесом, несколько столиков со стульями, расставленными на улице. Рядом с кафе стоял вороной конь, перепуганный и готовый броситься прочь, с куском хлеба во рту. Заголовок гласил:  
«ФУРИЯ УКРАЛА МОЙ ТОСТ»  
«Дикая лошадь терроризирует хозяев кафе на Бейкер-стрит».  
Джон не сдержал смешка. Уши Шерлока дернулись, и тот открыл глаза. Джон развернул телефон, чтобы показать ему статью.  
— Ты на первой полосе, приятель, — сообщил он Шерлоку. — Хочешь знать, что о тебе написали?  
Шерлок, казалось, пробудился от усталости и апатии, в которую был погружен. Он чуть подвигался на полу. Джону показалось, что конь кивнул. Джон улыбнулся и чуть ближе наклонился к голове жеребца.  
— Ладно, слушай: «Можно думать, что только в Лондонском зоопарке в Риджентс-Парке можно посмотреть на диких животных тем посетителям, которые решили прогуляться по парку весенним солнечным днем. Вчера, однако, любители оздоровительного бега и владельцы собак опешили, когда из зарослей вырвался вороной конь и побежал через газоны к Бейкер-стрит. «У него не было ни седла, ни уздечки, не было и следов всадника или хозяина», — вспоминает миссис Смитерс, выгуливавшая собаку и «прошедшая все круги ада», пытаясь поймать пса, рванувшего за конем. На этом суматоха не закончилась. Чтобы помешать лошади покинуть парк и выбежать на Бейкер-стрит, престарелый мистер Холл и его жена закрыли ворота, но лошадь «прыгнула прямо через них», — вспоминает в ужасе мистер Холл, бывший врач, добавив, что лошадь была в отчаянии, потому что за ней гнались три собаки. Возможно, посетители парка забыли, что их нужно держать на поводках».  
— Да, это, должно быть, было ужасно, — прокомментировал Джон. Шерлок сделал движение, схожее с кивком головы. Джон внимательно посмотрел на его ноги. — Какая-нибудь из собак тебя укусила? Надо бы сделать прививку от бешенства. Для профилактики. Если это случилось три дня назад, мы не опоздали, даже если ты что-то подхватил. Читаю дальше.  
«Обитатели Бейкер-стрит вспоминают перепуганную лошадь, которая бежала по оживленной дороге и с трудом уворачивалась от машин. «Я чуть не наехал на него, — восклицает опытный таксист Джефф Хоуп. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного за все годы работы». Конь остановился лишь у кафе «Спиди», популярного места отдыха местных работников и студентов. Этим утром они страшно удивились. «Я завтракала снаружи, когда вдруг услышала визг тормозов и возгласы, а затем приближающийся стук копыт», — вспоминает немецкая студентка Лена. «Когда я подняла глаза от ноутбука, увидела рядом с моим столом коня, который пытался схватить тост. Я была настолько потрясена, что даже не успела его сфотографировать. Лошадь постояла немного, жуя тост и глядя на окна над кафе на втором этаже, потом тряхнула гривой и умчалась. Я видела много странных вещей с тех пор, как приехала в Лондон, но это, должно быть, самое странное происшествие». С этим трудно не согласиться. По словам местной жительницы миссис Хадсон, которая живет рядом с кафе, ее внимание привлек шум на улице. Она выглянула в окно и увидела, что по дороге бежит лошадь, которая затем свернула направо, в сторону Паддингтона.  
«Конь выглядел плохо, хотя был очень красивым», — говорит миссис Хадсон. Она надеется, что отважное животное не пострадало. Столичная полиция, которая была вызвана на место происшествия, успокоила пожилую леди. По словам сержанта С. Донован из Скотланд-Ярда, конь был пойман и возвращен владельцу, который предпочел остаться неизвестным. Хотелось бы надеяться, однако, что в будущем он предпримет меры и не допустит, чтобы его лошадь убегала из конюшни. Что касается украденного тоста, хозяин «Спиди» был счастлив предложить посетительнице новый тост».  
Джон покачал головой, тихо насвистывая сквозь зубы.  
— Определенно, с тобой что-то случилось. Неудивительно, что ты прибыл сюда таким несчастным и измученным. Надеюсь, тост был хорошим.  
Шерлок лишь тихо фыркнул в ответ. Джон прищурился, наблюдая за ним. Шерлок, по-видимому, почти отвечал на его слова, что заставляло доктора чувствовать себя странно, необычно, почти дискомфортно. Однако Джон опять отбросил это ощущение. Он решил, что если Шерлок откажется от лошадиной еды, стоит попробовать тосты. Кто их знает, этих эксцентричных аристократов? Может, мистер Холмс кормил своего драгоценного жеребца исключительно пирогами.

\--

Некоторое время спустя вернулись Хэл и Майк. Жокей нас большую сумку с кубиками льда и бинты, у Майка в руках была капельница и два пакета с физраствором.  
— Извини, что так долго, — сказал Майк. — Я должен был присмотреть за девочками, пока Клара искала капельницу. Как дела?  
— Он немного попил, но капельницу я все-таки хотел бы поставить, хотя бы один пакет физраствора. Температура, кажется, немного повысилась, его дыхание меня беспокоит. Надеюсь, он встанет на ноги в ближайшее время. До сих пор не было никаких реакций на антибиотики, ни септического, ни анафилактического шока. Он оставался в сознании и вышел из апатии. Даже начал активно интересоваться окружающим, что весьма обнадеживает. Думаю, шансы на выздоровление высоки, если ночью не будет проблем. Не поможешь мне подняться, Майк?  
Шерлок не сопротивлялся, когда Джон и Хэл приложили смоченные в холодной воде отруби к его израненным ногам, а Майк установил катетер в яремной вене. Так как температура не спала, Джон медленно налил немного воды на шею и бок Шерлока, стараясь не намочить повязки, закрывающие швы.  
Клара вернулась, когда мужчины выносили из денника свои вещи.  
— Я позвонила мистеру Холмсу, он сказал, что будет попозже вечером. Как долго вы здесь будете, Майк? Джон?  
— Я должен уйти через час. Девочки валятся с ног, хотя говорят, что все в порядке, — сказал Стэмфорд.  
Клара улыбнулась.  
— Они слегка оживились после какао и пирога на кухне. Думаю, еще немного они выдержат. Сейчас они помогают грумам чистить пони.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Майк с явным облегчением.  
— Я могу остаться, — ответил Джон. — На сегодня у меня планов нет, и, честно сказать, я предпочел бы никуда не уезжать и присмотреть за Шерлоком, а не сидеть весь вечер перед телеком. Доеду домой на поезде, если кто-нибудь подбросит до станции.  
— С этим проблем не будет, Джон, — уверила его Клара и посмотрела с благодарностью.  
— Я тоже могу немного задержаться, — добавил Хэл. — Владельцы Текилы хотели побеседовать о тренировках. Я подожду, когда они вернутся, эти забавные ребята.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Картинка от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_02_100.jpg
> 
> Духовой метатель - пневматическое устройство для метания дротиков со снотворным.
> 
> Картинки по анатомии лошади с щетками, венчиком и т.д.  
> http://animalzoom.ru/sites/default/files/1259.jpg  
> http://thehorses.ru/text/img_text/stati_horses.gif


	3. Человек с зонтом

Они договорились, что Майк немного побудет с Шерлоком, чтобы убедиться, что конь успокоился и не вырвет капельницу, а Джон с Хэлом немного подкрепятся. Джон, который вспомнил о потребностях собственного организма (в первую очередь, о неотложном визите в туалет), был благодарен за перерыв. Как только троица вышла из конюшни, Хэл сразу вытащил свой неизменный бычок, зажег его от спички и затянулся с выражением глубокого удовлетворения. Клара закатила глаза и многозначительно взглянула на Джона. Тот пожал плечами — каждому своё. Его никогда не тянуло к сигаретам после одного знаменательного знакомства с никотином в юные годы. Тогда он всю ночь провел в ванной, склонившись над унитазом. Да и алкоголь почти не употреблял — перед глазами был дурной пример сестры. В Сибири он действительно позволял себе иногда глоток водки, потому что это помогало завоевать уважение его товарищей по оружию, но всегда отказывался курить их китайские сигареты и жевать табак.  
Джон последовал за Кларой и Хэлом в главный дом. В задней части оказалась большая, загроможденная кухня, которая играла роль импровизированного кафе. Там отдыхали две семьи с детьми, играющими на разостланном на полу одеяле деревянными раскрашенными фигурками зверей. За огромным деревянным столом в центре комнаты могли легко усесться с десяток людей. На столе лежали остатки двух пирогов, стояли разномастные чашки, кружки, тарелки и большой кувшин молока.  
После краткого обмена приветствиями, Клара убрала грязную посуду и пригласила мужчин сесть.  
— Берите пироги, ребята. Я поставлю чайник.  
Джон положил себе кусочек морковного пирога, глядя с изумлением и даже шоком на то, как Хэл практически одним махом уничтожил огромный кусок шоколадного торта. Заметив взгляд Джона и его вопросительно приподнятую бровь, Хэл оторвался от тарелки.  
— Что? — спросил он с набитым ртом.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Ничего. Похоже, ты реально проголодался.  
Хэл усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Нет, не совсем. Дело в шоколаде. В течение многих лет я не смел даже прикасаться к нему, приходилось держать вес. Работа, понятное дело. Теперь приходится наверстывать упущенное.  
Джон засмеялся, и Хэл присоединился к нему.  
— Как насчет морковного? — спросил Джон, и Хэл протянул ему свою тарелку.  
Пока они ели пироги и пили чай, Джон осматривал кухню. Он заметил несколько рисунков и фотографий из комнаты Клары с тех времен, когда они с Гарри были вместе. Была и фотография Гарри. Он не смог вспомнить, видел ли ее раньше. Сестра стояла перед барашком Шоном в старом свитере, грязных джинсах и резиновых сапогах и широко улыбалась. Гарри выглядела счастливой и здоровой. Она немного поправилась и загорела, и следы пагубного пристрастия к алкоголю исчезли с ее лица. Глядя на фото, Джон ощутил укол совести. С подросткового возраста и со времени каминг-аута, сестра была для него вечным поводом для беспокойства. Такое облегчение было видеть, что ей, наконец, удалось направить свою жизнь в нужное русло.  
— Она придет завтра на весь день, — сказала Клара, заметив взгляд Джона. — Рассказать про тебя?  
Джон на мгновение задумался, затем отхлебнул чая и кивнул.  
— Да, пожалуй. В зависимости от того, как пойдут дела с Шерлоком, я планировал и завтра приехать. Я свободен в клинике до полудня.  
— О, было бы здорово. Ты пообедал бы с нами.  
Джон кивнул, чувствуя легкий трепет от предстоящей встречи с сестрой, которую так долго не видел, но решил, что для примирения лучшего места, да еще в компании с Кларой, не найти.  
— Эта лошадь такая странная, — размышлял Хэл, размешивая «вырвиглазное» количество сахара (или, скорее, «растворизубное») во второй чашке чая. — Никогда таких раньше не видывал. Вы-то к разным дикарям привыкли, док. Этого прежде не обучали, но он умный, да. Как будто насквозь меня видит своими забавными глазами.  
— Да, правда, — согласился Джон. Шерлок, вне сомнения, отличался от всех лошадей, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, да даже от любого животного. И услышать, как то же самое утверждает Хэл — человек, проведший всю жизнь среди лошадей, только подтверждало его ощущение… А какое, собственно?  
Не беспокойство, нет. Несмотря на все проявления строптивости и агрессии, Джон не чувствовал себя под угрозой рядом с Шерлоком. Очарование, да, и ощущение, что в Шерлоке что-то большее, чем видно глазу.  
— Не могу дождаться встречи с его владельцем.

\-- 

Таинственный мистер Холмс задерживался. Когда Джон, Хэл и Клара вернулись в конюшню, его там не было. Большинство посетителей фермы уже уехали. Алисия с верными поклонниками занимались делами в общей части конюшни, ухаживая за пони; девушка тихо инструктировала детей, что им следует делать. Клара разыскала Тильду и Энни, которые выглядели усталыми, но счастливыми. В их волосах запуталась солома, а лица и руки нуждались в хорошей ванне.  
— Скажи папе, что мы не хотим домой, — жаловалась Энни. — Нам еще нужно почистить Тиффани.  
— Уверена, Алисия сама справится. Пойдемте, девочки. Посмотрим, что делает ваш папа. Он лечит больную лошадь. Ведите себя тихо.  
— Почему лошадь больна? — спросила Тильда, заинтересовавшись.  
— Не знаем, но конь, похоже, поранился, когда хотел убежать, — объяснил Джон.  
Войдя в заднюю часть конюшни, они увидели молодую пару в модных и дорогих костюмах для верховой езды. Они чистили стройную, длинноногую кобылу рыжей масти с белой звездой на лбу. Лошадь была явно скаковая. Она вскинула голову, раздувая ноздри.  
— Мистер Кеннет, рада, что вы смогли это сделать, — встретила Хэла женщина, и тот извинился перед компанией.  
— Держите меня в курсе касательно Его Светлости.  
— Конечно, — обещал ему Джон, уводя от кобылы двух очарованных ею девочек.  
— Это Текила Санрайз, — объяснила Клара. — Скаковая лошадь.  
— Вот это да, — прошептала впечатленная Тильда, а Энни хихикнула.  
— Выглядит так, будто на ней смешные чулки.  
— Шерсть стригут, чтобы во время бега было не слишком жарко, — объяснил Джон. — Так часто делают у скаковых лошадей.  
— А можно вырезать картинку, например, «Привет, Китти?» — предложила Энни.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Не уверен, что это помогло бы.

\-- 

Майк ждал их снаружи.  
— Без перемен, — сообщил он. — Никаких проблем, он почти и не шевелится, бедолага. Я еще раз сбрызнул его водой, чтобы охладить, но жар не спадает. Пить он не стал.  
Джон перешагнул порог и взглянул на Шерлока, лежавшего на боку. Даже на расстоянии врач слышал, как тяжело дышит конь.  
— Хочу сделать прививку от бешенства на всякий случай. Не знаю, насколько верна информация, но я прочел в «Daily Mail», что его гнала через Риджентс-парк стая собак. Может, его и покусали. В документах есть отметка о прививке, но с бешенством лучше перестраховаться, чем потом кусать локти. — Джон пожал плечами. — А вообще, мы сделали всё, что могли. Остальное от него зависит.  
Майк кивнул.  
— Считаю, что состояние тяжелое, но не критическое. Я рад, что ты останешься, Джон. Если всё станет очень плохо, звони в любое время. Девочки, собирайтесь, пошли.  
— Папа, а мы можем взглянуть на больную лошадь, пожалуйста? — попросила Тильда, стараясь разглядеть коня сквозь решетку.  
— Одним глазком, — сказал Джон, обменявшись взглядами с Майком и Кларой. — Не входите к нему, посмотрите из дверного проема. Ему нужно отдохнуть, так что ведите себя тихо и не пугайте его.  
Девочки торжественно кивнули. Джон взял шприц и достал из сумки вакцину против бешенства. Увидев, что пакет с физраствором почти пуст, вытащил второй. Клара тихо открыла дверь, и он вошел. Энни и Тильда осторожно заглянули в загон из-за его спины.  
— Ох, да он — фриз, — восхищенно шепнула Тильда.  
— Да, как Черный Красавчик, — выдохнула Энни с благоговением, а потом увидела повязки и испугалась. Схватила Джона за куртку и взглянула на него большими глазами. — Вы ведь вылечите его, да, доктор Джон? Вы и папа?  
— Сделаем все возможное, Энни. Подождите здесь, мне нужно дать ему лекарство.  
Девочки стали послушно ждать, пока Джон менял капельницу. Шерлок едва вздрогнул от укола. Джон ласково потрепал его по голове.  
— Мы оставим тебя в покое, дружище. Отдыхай.  
Шерлок открыл глаза и слабо фыркнул, словно в знак протеста. Джон взглянул на него.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остался, да? — спросил он, впрочем, не особо серьезно. Шерлок слегка двинул головой.  
— Он кивает, доктор Джон, — сказала Энни. — Вы ему нравитесь.  
Джон обменялся еще одним взглядом с Майком и Кларой, затем вздохнул.  
— Ладно, если Его Светлость просит… Счастливо доехать до дома, Майк, спасибо за то, что привез меня сюда. Напишу, если что-то изменится.  
— Прекрасно, Джон. Дай знать, если будут нужны лекарства или оборудование. Днем я буду занят, но пораньше вечером мог бы заскочить.  
— А мы? Мы сможем приехать? — спросила Тильда взволнованно.  
Майк пожал плечами.  
— Посмотрим, если успеете сделать домашнюю работу. Увидимся, Джон, Клара. Ох, и Шерлок. Не создавай Джонни проблем, ладно?  
С этими словами он ухватил сумку одной рукой, а другой взял за руку Энни, и семейство Стэмфордов отбыло.  
Джон слышал взволнованный голос Энни:  
— Ты видел его щетки, папа? Они такие густые!  
Клара взяла сумку.  
— Переложу лекарства в холодильник. Держи мой номер.  
Она протянула ему визитную карточку «Солнечные Луга», на которой были мобильный и стационарный номера и электронный адрес.  
— Позвони или пришли смс-ку, если что-нибудь понадобится. Я должна проверить, как Алисия и другие справились с нашими постояльцами. С тобой все в порядке?  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо, Клара.

\-- 

Наконец-то Джон остался в милом сердцу одиночестве. Хэл по-прежнему был занят с владельцами Текилы Санрайз, которые, кстати, выглядели именно так, как Джон себе и представлял, вплоть до кожаных сапог и модного прикида, жемчужных сережек женщины и уложенных волнами волос ее мужа, с часами тысяч за десять, наверное. Джон закатил глаза, когда увидел неприлично дорогую попону с монограммой. Кстати, о попоне… Он отправился на поиски одеяла и нашел его в складской комнате, где лежала аптечка. Попона была попроще, чем у Текилы, немного более пыльной, но вполне годилась. Он отнес ее в денник Шерлока и расстелил на полу.  
Шерлок слегка пошевелился и открыл глаза, когда Джон опустился рядом с ним на одеяло.  
— Ничего страшного, Шерлок, — успокоил он лошадь. — Просто буду наблюдать за тобой, следить за катетером. Хочешь воды?  
Кружка всё еще стояла в деннике, наполовину полная, и Джон наклонился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до морды Шерлока. К его облегчению, жеребец послушно глотнул воды, когда Джон поднес кружку к его губам. Джон наполнял кружку еще дважды, и конь выпил все.  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Джон, погладив по голове. — Тебе будет лучше, вот увидишь.  
Он собрался было отодвинуться и опереться на стену, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок ткнулся мордой в его ногу.  
— Воды? — спросил он. Шерлок фыркнул. Джон нахмурился. — Погладить? — спросил он неуверенно.  
Кивок. Джон нахмурился еще больше.  
— Становится жутковато, знаешь ли. Может быть, мой мозг играет в игры не только с ногой, и я всё больше начинаю верить, что ты меня понимаешь.  
Последовала пауза, затем Шерлок снова двинул головой. Это определенно было кивком!  
Джон нервно усмехнулся.  
— Хочешь убедить меня, что ты — волшебный конь, который понимает человечий язык, да? Боже, интересно, что они кладут в морковный пирог или чай.  
Шерлок фыркнул снова, и Джон покачал головой, смеясь.  
— Ну, давай, иди сюда, я тебя поглажу. Может, тебе и музыка нравится?  
Глаза лошади расширились, он оживился и взглянул с интересом. Джон придвинулся ближе, просунул руки под голову лошади и аккуратно положил ее на свои вытянутые ноги. Шерлок не сопротивлялся, может, очень устал, а может, решил, что Джон действительно хочет ему помочь. Конь тихонько заржал, поудобней устроил голову, и выжидательно посмотрел на Джона.  
Подавив очередную вспышку острого интереса и изумления, Джон достал мобильник и включил музыкальный плеер. Поставив его в режим случайного воспроизведения, уменьшил громкость и начал расчесывать гриву Шерлока под первые ноты «Битлз».  
Шерлок не жаловался на эклектичную смесь музыки, которая имелась на телефоне Джона. Он закрыл глаза и чуть подергивал ушами в такт более быстрым песням, потом снова заржал, что Джон расценил как выражение довольства и умиротворения. Немного занервничал, когда заиграла «Апокалиптика», но успокоился, когда началась призрачная и нежная Мелодия Силы из «Звездных Войн».  
Спустя какое-то время Джон просмотрел свои письма (главным образом, спам, который он удалял), а затем начал изучать сайт с расписанием поездов. Уткнувшись в яркий экран, он забыл о времени и заметил, как наступили сумерки, только тогда, когда включили лампы. Джон удивился, что прошло столько времени. Телефон почти сел, а на часах было без малого семь. Его желудок издал звук, на который Шерлок обратил свое внимание, потому что снова тихо заржал.  
У Джона мелькнула мысль, и он набрал номер Клары. Она почти сразу подняла трубку.  
— Хочу соблазнить тебя ужином, Джон.  
— Поэтому и звоню. Много не нужно.  
— Сэндвич и чай сгодится?  
— Идеально. Можно еще тост без ничего?  
— Конечно!  
— Большое спасибо!

\-- 

Вскоре Клара принесла небольшой поднос. Увидев Джона и Шерлока, она очень удивилась.  
— Господи, вот это да! Трудно поверить, что эта лошадь вчера разнесла денник, а Хэлу чуть голову не проломила. Отлично, Джон! Тост, полагаю, для Его Светлости?  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Да, собираюсь его покормить.  
Он хотел было встать, но Клара махнула рукой.  
— Сиди-сиди. Вот твой чай и сэндвичи, а вот тост. Цельное зерно. Ему будет полезно, — она усмехнулась и направилась к двери. — Скоро вернусь.  
Джон отпил чай, затем откусил сэндвич с тунцом. Отломил кусочек поджаренного хлеба и поднес его к морде Шерлока, чтобы тот мог понюхать. Шерлок прищурился, глубоко вздохнул и осторожно взял кусок из рук Джона.  
Тот улыбнулся.  
— Эй, эй, хороший мальчик. Так и знал, что ты голодный. Давай еще немного.  
Он отламывал кусочки тоста и один за другим скармливал их Шерлоку, а тот, казалось, обрел аппетит и ел с возрастающим энтузиазмом. Джон поглаживал его шею и начал скармливать ему второй кусок. Его Шерлок тоже съел.  
— Может, яблочка? — спросил Ватсон, когда большая часть тоста была съедена. Шерлок кивнул и взял фрукт из рук доктора. Тот наблюдал, как он жует, не обращая внимания на брызнувший на джинсы сок.  
— Браво! Хочешь, Кларе позвоню, она еще принесет? Ведь ты считаешь сено и овес недостойной едой?  
— Могли бы и сами попробовать, доктор Ватсон, — произнес от двери резкий голос. Интонации говорившего были тщательно взвешены и безошибочно указывали на привычку повелевать.  
В изумлении Джон повернул голову. Его взгляд остановился на паре новеньких «оксфордов», отполированных до зеркального блеска и сохранивших свой лоск, несмотря на пыль и грязь конюшни, брюках в тонкую полоску под пиджаком, просто кричавших о том, что они с Сэвил Роу — сидели как влитые — а также жилете с цепочкой от часов (кто, черт возьми, до сих пор носит часы на цепочке?), шелковом галстуке сдержанной расцветки. Над всем этим возвышалось суровое аристократическое лицо со слегка крючковатым носом, тонкими изогнутыми бровями под тщательно уложенной прядью темных волос надо лбом. В правой руке мужчина держал черный сложенный зонт, кончик которого упирался в землю рядом с его безупречными туфлями, а в другой руке был пакет овсяного печенья.  
Джон сглотнул. Никаких сомнений в том, кто этот человек, не было. Он действительно выглядел как Джон Стид (без котелка) или Гарри Харт (без очков). В нем, однако, не было ничего нелепого. Наоборот, этот человек имел чрезвычайно серьезный вид, и Джон невольно стал прикидывать, какое оружие может быть спрятано в зонте, если, конечно, владелец зонта вообще в нем нуждается, имея возможность заткнуть и уничтожить врагов кивком головы или легким движением руки.  
— Мистер Холмс, полагаю, — сказал он, стараясь казаться спокойнее, чем был на самом деле. Он даже не удивился, что этот человек его знает. Наверное, Клара сказала. Шерлок слегка кивнул головой и неодобрительно фыркнул, не удостоив вошедшего взглядом.  
— Совершенно верно, доктор Ватсон. Миссис Уильямс сообщила мне, что Шерлок... нервничал.  
Шерлок фыркнул еще раз, и мистер Холмс поднял бровь, но решил не комментировать.  
— Тем не менее, приятно отметить, что вы, кажется, достигли успеха в его лечении и даже покормили. Похвально.  
Он вошел в денник и протянул печенье Джону.  
— Если снова откажется от еды, попробуйте это. Он любил их, когда… когда был моложе.  
Осторожно Джон вытащил ноги из-под головы Шерлока, уложив ее на одеяло, и встал на ноги, стряхивая с джинсов крошки от тоста и яблочный сок, чувствуя себя замусоленным оборванцем по сравнению с лощеным мистером Холмсом.  
— Я хотел бы уточнить его возраст, честно говоря, — Джон заставил себя выпрямиться, потому что острый изучающий взгляд собеседника вызывал желание съежиться и спрятаться. Джон чувствовал себя, словно под рентгеновским аппаратом. Он с вызовом вздернул подбородок и сжал кулаки. — Я изучил его бумаги, и дата рождения кажется мне неверной. Если бы он родился в конце семидесятых, был бы уже дряхлым конем.  
Мистер Холмс слегка наклонил голову.  
— О, нет, доктор Ватсон, могу вас заверить, что дата вполне корректна.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который закрыл глаза и слегка отвернул голову. Джон с изумлением подумал, что конь похож на ребенка, обиженного на весь белый свет.  
— По всем признакам он не стар, — возразил Джон.  
Мистер Холмс смерил его еще одним долгим пронзительным взглядом.  
— Чем дольше вы будете проводить время в компании с ним, доктор Ватсон, тем больше будете понимать, что Шерлок является самой уникальной лошадью из всех, которых вы встречали раньше или встретите в будущем.  
Брови Джона поползли вверх.  
— Что это? — спросил он резко. — Генетический эксперимент? Овечка Долли в лошадиной шкуре?  
Джон имел четкие взгляды на эксперименты с животными, и по этому вопросу много раз конфликтовал с коллегами. На его приступ сдержанного гнева мистер Холмс лишь криво улыбнулся.  
— Боюсь, эта информация является чрезвычайно секретной.  
Теперь Джон действительно рассердился.  
— Чрезвычайно секретной? Даже так? Слушайте, я пытаюсь спасти его жизнь, потому что он серьезно болен и получил много травм. Если я точно не буду знать, что с ним, и как я могу или не могу его лечить, есть опасность того, что он не выживет в ближайшие пару дней. Сомневаюсь, что вы заинтересованы в его смерти от инфекции, потому что начнется сепсис или анафилактический шок, или потому что я по незнанию ввел антибиотики или что-то другое и спровоцировал аллергию. Я его врач, да, случайно, быть может, но он мой пациент, и я хочу помочь ему. Мне нужно ваше сотрудничество, а не чертовы разговоры о «чрезвычайно секретных» вещах.  
Лицо мистера Холмса не выразило никаких эмоций. Некоторое время он выдерживал гневный взгляд доктора, который смотрел твердо и вызывающе, а потом отвел глаза (что Джон посчитал победой) и посмотрел на Шерлока. Джон тоже взглянул на лошадь, на мгновение у него появилось ощущение, что уголки губ Шерлока дернулись, словно тот пытался улыбнуться. Джон тут же обозвал себя идиотом, потому что лошади не улыбаются.  
Мистер Холмс чуть изогнул бровь, изучая лошадь.  
— В самом деле, Шерлок? — пробормотал он. Затем нова уставился на Джона. — Я полностью _d’accord (согласен, фр.)_ с вашей профессиональной оценкой и стремлением к полной осведомленности. Я действительно заинтересован в здоровье этого скакуна, и расскажу вам то, что нужно знать для успешного лечения. Все же, доктор Ватсон, есть аспекты Шерлоковой… давайте назовем это историей болезни, которые я не вправе раскрывать. Несомненно, в свое время вы их узнаете, если продолжите столь же внимательно ухаживать за ним. Но сейчас, будьте добры, расскажите мне о его состоянии.  
Джон впился взглядом в мистера Холмса. Ему не нравились все эти разговоры об «истории болезни», что бы под этим ни подразумевалось, ведь это значило, что в документах чего-то не было. Он продолжал считать Шерлока неким генетическим экспериментом, «супер-лошадью» с почти человеческим интеллектом, и кто знает, какие способности скрыты под темной шкурой и этими удивительными глазами. Он вздохнул, облизнул губы, поборол искушение ответить мистеру Холмсу резким отказом, но в итоге сдался и бесстрастно доложил Майкрофту (господи, какими проблемными должны были быть родители, давшие ребенку имя «Майкрофт»?! Надо признать, этому парню оно идеально подходило, он даже производил менее жуткое впечатление, если его считали аристократом с нелепым имечком) обстоятельный отчет о состоянии Шерлока и тех мерах, которые были предприняты для его стабилизации.  
Когда он закончил, мистер Холмс посмотрел на него с выражением, которое Джон расценил как одобрение.  
— Отлично, доктор Ватсон. Действительно, очень хорошо сработано. Вы, кажется, нашли информацию о… маленьком приключении Шерлока в Риджентс-парке? Ему не понравилось в прежней обители, и мы решили перевести его в более спокойное место, где он мог бы акклиматизироваться и поправиться. Однако, это требует не только достойного жилья и медицинского обслуживания, но и его сотрудничества, — он наградил Шерлока суровым взглядом, который тот проигнорировал.  
Джон вдруг ясно понял, что он не единственный, кто общается с Шерлоком как с человеком. И что мистер Холмс — при всей своей правильности и отчужденности — тоже делает это (а Шерлок возмущается). «Чрезвычайно секретно», — подумал Джон и усмехнулся.  
— Доктор Ватсон, учитывая, что вы, кажется, добились почти невозможного и сумели не только успокоить Шерлока, но даже уговорили его поесть, я хотел бы предложить вам должность его ответственного лечащего врача. Бог свидетель, он никого к себе не подпускает, должен признаться, меня тоже.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал его личным ветеринаром? — Джон для себя перевел фразу с майкрофтовского языка на обычный английский.  
— Именно так.  
— Но у меня уже есть работа.  
— Да, знаю, — мистер Холмс достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой блокнот в кожаном переплете и открыл его. — Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, ветеринарный врач, окончил Королевский ветеринарный колледж в 1997-м году, кандидат наук с 2001-го года, ранее работал с такими организациями как Альянс дикой природы, Гринпис, Международный фонд защиты животных и совсем недавно, со Всемирным фондом дикой природы в одном из тигриных заповедников в Сибири, бассейне Амур-Хейлон, если точнее. Холост, без каких-либо романтических связей или интересов в данный момент, с семьей отношения натянутые, младшая сестра — выздоравливающий алкоголик, ранее была жената на миссис Кларе Уильямс, владелице данного заведения. В настоящее время работает в больнице Камберуэлл, довольно неудобное место, поскольку приходится с трудом добираться из квартиры в Брикстоне, несмотря на то, что клиника расположена относительно близко. Играл в футбол и регби в школе и университете, но в последнее время спортом не занимался из-за огнестрельного ранения, полученного в России. Вы получили и психологическую травму, в результате которой страдает правая нога, но о ней вы в напряженных обстоятельствах забываете, потому что прямо сейчас уверенно стоите на обеих ногах, без вашей… думаю, что уместно сказать «шаткости». Я что-нибудь упустил?  
Джон уставился на него в шоке. Сказанное переводило понятие «жуткий» на совершенно новый уровень.  
— Кто вы? Откуда всё это знаете? — спросил он резко.  
Мистер Холмс закрыл записную книжку и убрал ее в карман.  
— Последнее не существенно. Что касается первого, то скажу лишь, что занимаю незначительный пост в британском правительстве.  
Шерлок громко фыркнул и стукнул по земле правым копытом.  
— Кажется, ваша лошадь с этим не согласна, — сказал Джон.  
— Да, — ответил мистер Холмс. — Он всегда был склонен… к противоречиям и созданию трудностей. Во всяком случае, подумайте над моим предложением, доктор Ватсон. Эта временная работа в Камберуэлле ужасно скучна для человека с вашим послужным списком, талантами и мастерством. Уверен, вы не пострадаете, если будете ухаживать за Шерлоком. Ваше время и усилия будут достойно вознаграждены.  
— Мне не нужны ваши деньги, — твердо возразил Джон. Он ненавидел, когда его пытались купить, а тот факт, что в блокноте хозяина Шерлока записана вся история жизни, весьма тревожил. «Большой Брат следит за тобой», воистину. С другой стороны, он был заинтригован. Больше того, его зацепило на крючок. Хотелось ухаживать за Шерлоком, узнать о нем побольше. Приходилось признать, что даже за этот короткий промежуток времени он полюбил красавца-коня с таким необычайным характером, такого восхитительного! И обещание опасности и азарта… Черт, это было более, чем заманчиво! Да еще и деньги! Он ненавидит свою убогую крошечную комнатушку в Брикстоне, но это всё, что он может позволить на данный момент. Заработать немного не помешает.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, мы можем договориться, что все ваши расходы будут возмещены — транспорт и лекарства для Шерлока — а значительная сумма будет пожертвована этому приюту и любой другой организации по вашему выбору.  
Джон сверлил взглядом мистера Холмса. Черт побери, этот человек знает, как манипулировать людьми. «Незначительное положение», как же, как же... Скорее всего, он глава проклятого МИ-5 или МИ-6. Не он ли «М» в историях про Джеймса Бонда?.. Джон мог живо представить себе, как мистер Холмс сидит за тяжелым дубовым столом с красным телефоном, фарфоровым бульдогом с британским флагом и большим портретом королевы позади него на стене.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Позвольте мне подумать до завтра, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства и делая вид, что контролирует ситуацию.  
— Безусловно, доктор Ватсон. Не торопитесь.  
— Хорошо, — угрюмо ответил Джон. — Теперь, если вы позволите, мне нужно отсоединить капельницу и еще раз проверить его температуру.  
Мистер Холмс прекратил разговор и тактично положил печенье на одеяло поближе к лошади. Жеребец насмешливо фыркнул и принялся наблюдать за Джоном. К счастью, температура животного слегка упала. Джон аккуратно вытащил иглу и продезинфицировал небольшую ранку.  
— Думаю, мы сможем сегодня обойтись без капельниц, — тихо сказал он коню, поглаживая его шею.  
— Примечательно, — пробормотал мистер Холмс.  
Джон повернулся к нему и нахмурился.  
— Что именно?  
— Тот незатейливый факт, что Шерлок позволяет вам к нему касаться. Он не терпел подобное обращение от людей и никогда не искал человеческую компанию. В… эм… жеребячестве, его лучшим и единственным другом была собака. Он редко проводил время с существами своего вида и возраста. Думаю, это говорит само за себя, не так ли?  
— Такие дружеские отношения не редкость, — ответил Джон, чувствуя странное желание защитить Шерлока от его властного владельца.  
— Конечно, нет, доктор Ватсон. Хотя в случае Шерлока, позвольте мне заверить вас, что это исключение из правил. Сегодня ночью ему потребуется наблюдение?  
Джон оценивающе поглядел на коня.  
— Не думаю. Его состояние улучшилось, по крайней мере, в плане лихорадки. Дыхание стало полегче, тоже хорошо. Он не должен долго лежать на боку. Завтра он, надеюсь, сможет встать на ноги. Я перед уходом заменю компрессы на ногах и дам еще одну дозу антибиотиков, этого будет достаточно.  
Майкрофт Холмс серьезно кивнул.  
— Очень хорошо. Я оставлю вас, чтобы обсудить несколько вопросов с миссис Уильямс. Не уезжайте, не поговорив со мной.  
Джон издал неопределенный звук, и мистер Холмс вздернул брови, словно говоря: если вы попытаетесь ускользнуть, за вас возьмутся агенты. Джон не посмотрел на него — он приглаживал шерсть Шерлока там, где прежде была воткнута игла, пока не услышал звук удаляющихся шагов и тихое постукивание зонтика.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он взглянул на спокойно наблюдающего за ним Шерлока.  
— Вот это я называю кошмар. С таким-то хозяином немудрено, что ты попытался удрать. Но сегодня не надо, ладно? Вернусь через минуту с лекарствами. Завтра тоже приеду.  
Потрепав челку Шерлока, Джон выпрямился и вышел из денника, заперев за собой дверь.

\-- 

Шерлок спал, когда Джон вернулся с отрубями для смены компресса и пенициллином, и даже не проснулся, когда Джон менял повязки и делал укол. Только когда врач собрался уходить, Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз и издал тихое ржание.  
— Увидимся завтра, Шерлок, — ласково сказал Джон. — Клара еще проверит тебя.  
Глядя на отдыхающую лошадь, Джон почувствовал глубокое удовлетворение, которое испытывал тогда, когда был уверен, что смог сделать что-то хорошее. С легкой улыбкой он покинул денник.  
Было совсем темно, когда он вышел из конюшни. Во дворе было пусто, лишь шикарная черная машина припарковалась прямо посередине. Клара была права, «Ягуар». Ладно, рассуждал Джон, нельзя ожидать, что такой человек, как Майкрофт Холмс, будет ездить в фольксвагеновском «жуке»? Темная фигура, освещенная экраном мобильника, стояла рядом с автомобилем. Несмотря на свежий вечерний воздух и холодный ветер, на ней не было плаща, лишь брюки в тонкую полоску, пиджак, подчеркивающий фигуру, и туфли на умопомрачительных шпильках. Должно быть, помощница мистера Холмса. Джон согласился с Кларой — девушка была великолепна. Однако, как и мистер Холмс, она словно излучала атмосферу отчужденности и легкой угрозы. Джон предположил, что она гораздо больше, чем просто помощник. Если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что она его телохранитель и заместитель.  
— Доктор Ватсон, мистер Холмс скоро подойдет, — сказала помощница, не отрываясь от телефона. — Можете сесть. Сегодня прохладно.  
Она указала на заднее сиденье машины. Джон нахмурился.  
— Кто сказал, что я еду с вами? — спросил он и почувствовал в очередной раз, что у него из-под ног выбивают почву и принимают решения, не спрашивая его согласия.  
Женщина кинула на него острый взгляд и снова уткнулась в телефон.  
— Вам нужно на станцию, а миссис Уильямс занята. Кроме того, мистер Холмс хочет обсудить еще несколько вопросов. Выгода обоюдная, не правда ли?  
— Не для меня, — проворчал Джон. — Я всегда могу вызвать такси. Или добраться пешком.  
При этом правую ногу пронзила боль, заставляя перенести вес на левую конечность и сильнее опереться на трость.  
— Как хотите, — сказала женщина. — До станции Путни около мили, полторы до Барнса и две с половиной до Эрсфилда, линия Дистрикт пока не работает, и на метро вы добраться не сможете.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Отлично. Мысль понял. Но я подожду мистера Холмса здесь. Как вас зовут, ведь вы-то всё обо мне знаете? Было бы неплохо, по крайней мере, знать, с кем говорю.  
— Антея, — ответила она.  
— Это ваше настоящее имя? — спросил Джон, подойдя к ней.  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Конечно, нет.  
Джон угрюмо кивнул.  
— Я словно в фильме про Джеймса Бонда. Или пародии на него, да. Этот телефон настоящий или управляет всеми линиями связи Великобритании?  
Антея рассмеялась и повернула телефон к нему. Это был довольно старый Блэкберри, и, конечно, не похож на устройство с красной кнопкой хотя бы потому, что девушка играла на нем в «Кэнди Краш».

\-- 

Джон все еще смеялся, когда дверь главного дома открылась, и вышел мистер Холмс, а за ним очень довольная Клара, которая показала Джону большой палец. Очевидно, хозяин Шерлока сдержал слово и сделал приличное пожертвование.  
Мистер Холмс пожал ей руку.  
— Дайте мне знать, если понадобится больше, и держите в курсе дел вашего пациента.  
Она снова поблагодарила мистера Холмса, а затем помахала Джону.  
— Я напишу вам, если что-то случится. Обычно я обхожу конюшню после полуночи. Увидимся завтра, Джон, спасибо за всё.  
— Без проблем, — ответил Джон.  
Антея уже заняла место водителя. Со вздохом проигравшего Джон сел сзади, и мистер Холмс присоединился к нему.  
Некоторое время они ехали молча, и Джон раздумывал, что же мистер Холмс хотел с ним обсудить. Он пока не согласился на предложение, хотя все, похоже, считают, что дело в шляпе. Мистер Холмс смотрел из затемненного окна на уличные фонари и освещенные окна бесконечных, выстроившихся рядами, домов. Джону показалось, что спутник потерял немного своей тщательно выработанной «отчужденности». Он выглядел усталым и взволнованным, и Джону внезапно захотелось его успокоить.  
— Я убежден, что Шерлок полностью поправится. На нем нельзя будет ездить какое-то время, иначе захромает, но все будет в порядке. Если не возникнет непредвиденных осложнений, он завтра встанет на ноги.  
Мистер Холмс коротко кивнул и только после того посмотрел на Джона:  
— На конюшне, возможно, я не выразил вам всю свою благодарность в полной мере, но я рад, что Шерлок, наконец-то, встретил настоящего и в чем-то необычного профессионала.  
— Я не специалист по лошадям, — начал Джон, но мистер Холмс поднял руку.  
— Возможно, но у вас есть необходимые медицинские знания, и к тому же у вас есть то, чего лишены многие специалисты. Вам глубоко небезразличны те, кого вы лечите, и не только потому, что вам платят. Нет, вы заботитесь о них ради них самих. Я считаю, что Шерлок это заметил и именно поэтому доверился вам. Он не позволил бы прикоснуться любому другому врачу, даже под наркозом. Вы должны знать, доктор Ватсон, что за последние дни он пережил много перемен и потрясений, и ему потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к новой ситуации.  
— Вы можете сказать мне, что с ним случилось?  
Мистер Холмс покачал головой.  
— Не сейчас. Некоторые вопросы до сих пор расследуются.  
Джон кивнул, глядя в окно.  
— Просто скажите одну вещь. Он не какой-то сумасшедший эксперимент, так ведь?  
Мистер Холмс долго и пристально смотрел на него.  
— О нет, доктор Ватсон, он был рожден и вырос совершенно обычным способом. Он всю свою жизнь провел в нашей семье, и мои родители очень любят его и были бы в глубоком горе, случись с ним что-то. На самом деле, им еще ничего не сказали о его… состоянии, я предпочел бы не волновать их.  
Джон наблюдал за ним.  
— А вы? — спросил он проницательно, чувствуя в себе смелость. — Вы тоже были бы в глубоком горе, да?  
Трудно поверить, что такой бесстрастный человек, как мистер Холмс, заботится о ком-либо, но мужчина со вздохом потеребил ручку зонта.  
— Я беспокоюсь о нем постоянно с тех пор, как он родился, — ответил он тихо.  
Джон снова кивнул, кусая губы. Он узнал выражение лица мистера Холмса. Он часто видел его в собственных глазах, когда смотрел в зеркало после каждого бессмысленного и яростного разговора с сестрой, когда был вынужден наблюдать за тем, как она вредит себе, родителям, Кларе, а он ничего не может поделать. Вот и мистер Холмс, который, вероятно, может начать Третью мировую кивком головы и тихим словом, беспокоится о старой лошади. Сантименты, вот что это. Никто не имеет защиты от чувств, неважно, как сильно он пытается быть неуязвимым.  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Я в деле. Но как только вы сможете, как только эта информация перестанет быть «чрезвычайно секретной», расскажите мне все, что случилось с вашим конем.  
Мистер Холмс некоторое время невозмутимо изучал собеседника.  
— Вне всякого сомнения, доктор Ватсон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Картинка от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_03_100.jpg
> 
> "Жук" от "Фольксвагена".  
> https://www.drive.ru/brands/volkswagen/models/2012/beetle
> 
> Шикарный "Ягуар"  
> http://www.classycars.org/Jaguar/Jaguar.2011.XJ.Saloon.625.jpg
> 
> Джон Стид – вымышленный шпион, персонаж телесериала «Мстители», придуманный продюсером Сидни Ньюменом и разработанный сценаристом Брайеном Клеменсом в 1960 году. Роль исполнена актером Патриком Макни. http://boingboing.net/2015/06/25/rip-patrick-macnee-the-aven.html http://photos1.blogger.com/img/129/4245/320/steed.jpg
> 
> Гарри Харт (Галахад) – герой модного комедийного боевика «Kingsman: Секретная служба» про частное разведывательное управление в Британии. Сыграл эту роль Колин Фёрт – знаменитый «мистер Дарси». http://spiritius.net/assets/gallery/1/159.jpg https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/122490283/images/13d743b12477ea86.jpg
> 
> M — персонаж книг и фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде - глава британской секретной службы MИ-6. Псевдоним «M» придумал Ян Флеминг, взяв первую букву имени реально существовавшего главы Секретной Службы Её Величества Мэнсфилда Смита-Камминга.
> 
> «Приключения Черного Красавчика» – английский сериал (1972-1974) о добром жеребце по кличке Черный Красавчик. Конь с золотым сердцем рассказывает историю своей жизни. Сюжет сериала основан на произведении знаменитой английской романистки Анны Сьюэлл "Черный Красавчик" http://www.koni66.ru/e/130091-anna-syuell-cher


	4. Выздоровление

Джон задремал в поезде и чуть было не проехал свою станцию — его разбудил один из попутчиков. На станции, где он делал пересадку на линию Виктория, царили шум и гам. Краткая прогулка от станции «Брикстон» до крохотной квартирки немного взбодрила его, но, поднявшись по лестнице, он почувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Зевая и прихрамывая, буквально втащил себя через порог. После теплых конюшен, пахнущих сеном и лошадьми, безалаберной, но уютной кухни Клары и суеты общественного транспорта, небольшая комнатка с ее бежевыми стенами и занавесками и невзрачная функциональная мебель показались чуть ли не тюремной камерой. Воздух был застоявшимся и затхлым, хуже, чем в подземке, а это о многом говорило. Джон похромал к единственному окну и распахнул его, впустив в комнату прохладный воздух, запах шашлыка из кебаб-кафе на первом этаже и шум полицейских сирен на соседней Хай-стрит.  
Он провел рукой по волосам, прикидывая, остались ли у него силы на душ или отложить водные процедуры на завтра, и тихо засмеялся, когда на ладони остались сухие травинки. «Душ лучше сегодня», — подумал он.  
Выйдя из крошечной ванной, Джон высушивал голову полотенцем, когда раздался сигнал телефона, лежавшего на зарядке на прикроватном столике. Сообщение было от Клары.  
«Джон, мы только что проверили нашего особого пациента, он мирно спит. Температура спала, дыхание ровное. Представляешь, он каким-то образом ухитрился разорвать пакет с печеньем и съел половину. Фантастическая лошадь, ошибки быть не может! Увидимся завтра, береги себя, Клара Х».  
Джон улыбнулся и быстро напечатал:  
«Спасибо за новости, Клара. Ты тоже береги себя. Постараюсь уйти с работы пораньше. Думаю, что получится, потому что воскресенье. Спрошу, нужен ли я им на следующей неделе. Увидимся, Джон».  
Он сделал себе чашку чая, и усталость слегка отступила. Джон принялся разбирать коробки, лежавшие под кроватью, в которых хранились старые университетские тетради и учебники. Он выбрал те, в которых говорилось о психологии и физиологии лошадей и их болезнях, и читал добрых два часа, пока не стал засыпать на ходу. Допил остывший чай, почистил зубы и заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.  
Ему снилось множество странных вещей: мистер Холмс, спускающийся, словно Мэри Поппинс, на своем зонте с Лондонского Глаза… Какие-то животные, которых он утром не мог припомнить... Во сне был и Шерлок, это он помнил ясно. Странные светлые глаза с золотой крапинкой. В его сне эти глаза принадлежали, однако, не лошади, а человеку. Джон не смог разглядеть его четко — фигура расплывалась и мерцала, словно мираж.  
_— Будь внимателен, Джон, — раздавался шепот, словно ветер шумел в камышах. — Решение очевидно. Смотри внимательно. Ты должен наблюдать, а не просто смотреть._

\-- 

Джона разбудил звук мобильника. Не будильник — до таймера было еще полчаса, а еще одно сообщение. Встревожившись, Джон открыл его.  
«С добрым утром, Джон, это Клара. Я сейчас осмотрела Шерлока. Этот идиот умудрился сорвать повязку на передней ноге. Никаких повреждений он себе не нанес и выглядит бодрее, но по-прежнему лежит на боку. Когда сможешь приехать?  
Джон вздохнул и покачал головой. «Вот глупый конь, — подумал он, — по крайней мере, ночь пережили». Быстро ответил:  
«Постараюсь быть к полудню. Можешь забрать меня от Путни? Линия Дистрикт еще закрыта. Джон».  
«Да, конечно, только сообщи, когда приедешь. Хэл будет в десять, мы попробуем сменить компресс. Дать еще пенициллин?»  
«Нет, с этим дождитесь меня. Попробуйте уговорить его хоть что-нибудь попить. Он доел печенье?»  
«Да. Если вдруг тебе попадется, возьми несколько пакетов. Не совсем подходящая еда для лошади, но я счастлива, что он ест хоть что-нибудь».  
«Ладно, увидимся позже, Дж.». 

\-- 

В воскресенье людей на станции Камберуэлл было гораздо меньше, но пассажиры все равно действовали Джону на нервы. Владельцы собак в клинике были ненамного лучше. Он еле досидел до конца своей смены, стремясь побыстрее уйти к Шерлоку. После того, как он привил трех кошек от кошачьей лейкемии, вывел блох у собаки и хорька, вылечил зубы и когти двух кроликов и одной морской свинки, почувствовал, что терпение достигло предела.  
К счастью, Сара отнеслась с пониманием, когда он сказал, что лошадь его знакомых в критическом состоянии, и что он должен ухаживать за ней до конца недели.  
— Позвоните, если потонете в больных кошках и собаках, — сказал он. — Или если Стюарт найдет еще один выводок котят в мусорном баке, — подмигнул он и улыбнулся.  
— Договорились.

\-- 

Перед отъездом Джон забежал в Теско и купил четыре пакета овсяного печенья для Шерлока, бутылку воды и злаковый батончик с шоколадом для себя. Зайдя в поезд, сообщил Кларе примерное время прибытия. Всю дорогу он изучал онлайн статьи в ветеринарном журнале по уходу за лошадьми и о тренировках.  
Клара ждала его на привокзальной площади в своем стареньком красном «Фольксваген-Пассат». Джон поставил на заднее сиденье пакет с печеньем, рюкзак с медицинскими инструментами, некоторые лекарства, которые он приобрел в клинике (выписав счет на имя Майкрофта Холмса), и сел рядом с Кларой.  
— Хэл был у него недавно, — сообщила она. — Наложил новый компресс. Отек уменьшился, особенно на передней ноге. А еще Шерлок сумел поднять голову настолько, чтобы попить из ведра, и доел печенье. Как же он его любит! Хорошо, что ты прикупил побольше. И ведь не снисходит до нормальной лошадиной еды, чертов сноб!  
— Да уж, вот такая особенная маленькая Снежинка, наш Шерлок, — сказал Джон.  
Клара рассмеялась.  
— Снежинка? Сажинка, скорее, — поправила она, и они расхохотались.

\-- 

В «Солнечных лугах» было опять полно посетителей. Потратив немного времени на дискуссию, стоит ли забрать антибиотики из холодильника, и решив взять их позже, Джон пошел к конюшне. В паддоке Алисия работала с серым в яблоках андалузцем Гонзо. Джон ненадолго остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как они выполняют довольно непростые элементы выездки под громкие аплодисменты восторженных зрителей. Алисия оказалась отличной наездницей, и Гонзо, похоже, помнил, как тренировался для съемок в фильме. Они потрясающе смотрелись вместе.  
Улыбаясь, Джон прошел дальше, представляя, как Шерлок вел бы себя под седлом. Скорее всего, сбросил бы всадника через десять секунд, перепрыгнул через забор и поминай как звали. Мистер Холмс непонятным образом замалчивал, чем занимался Шерлок, помимо того, что был всеобщим любимцем. Его содержание, должно быть, влетало в копеечку, хотя его владелец явно не страдал от недостатка денег. Однако для домашнего животного Шерлоку не хватало умилительности — или, все-таки, нет? Несмотря на слова хозяина, и даже странную и единственную в своем роде дружбу с собакой (и ни с кем другим), Шерлок не только терпел прикосновения Джона, но и активно их искал, ластился, как кошка. Джон полагал, что доброта и забота именно к такому и приводят. Владелец Шерлока, очевидно, не сидел рядом с конем, не разговаривал, не играл ему музыку и не выказывал любовь иным очевидным способом. Если подумать, он его вообще, похоже, не касался.  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Джон ускорил шаг, идя по коридору конюшни, и лишь подойдя к двери в специальное отделение, сообразил, что почти не хромает, а тростью не пользовался с того момента, как вышел из красного «Пассата». Вопросительно посмотрев на палку, он широко улыбнулся и вошел в дверь.  
Текила Санрайз покосилась с опаской, когда он проходил мимо ее стойла. Гриву лошади заплели, а шерсть начистили до блеска. Владельцы, очевидно, собирались с ней поработать, хотя пока их нигде не было видно.  
Сердце Джона забилось быстрее, когда он приблизился к деннику Шерлока. Погруженный в мысли о том, что сейчас увидит, он подошел к решетке и глубоко вздохнул. Шерлок больше не лежал на боку, чему Джон очень обрадовался. Конь полулежал, подогнув под себя ноги и опустив голову. В этой позе опасное давление на легкие уменьшалось. Кажется, конь дремал. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, но уши повернулись в сторону Джона, а ноздри слегка раздулись, втягивая запах. Он выглядел лучше, чем накануне, решил Джон. Его шерсть нуждалась в хорошей чистке, но блеска пота, вызванного лихорадкой, не было. Кто-то — скорее всего, Хэл — заменил компресс на задней ноге Шерлока. Пятен крови не было, а повязки на ранах выглядели чистыми, хотя Джон сомневался, что их меняли. Повязка и компресс на передней ноге отсутствовали, и даже на расстоянии Джон видел, что отек сустава значительно спал, а ссадины начали затягиваться. Нога была согнута, и, судя по всему, больше не беспокоила Шерлока, значит, не было и серьезного повреждения суставов и сухожилий. Дыхание коня было нормальным — ровным и глубоким. Шерлок просто отдыхал, а не находился под угрозой септического шока, как вчера. При виде спокойного животного у Джона в груди разлилось тепло. Так было всегда, когда он понимал, что смог помочь больному или раненому существу или даже спасти его.  
— Привет, Шерлок, — Джон улыбнулся и открыл дверь денника. Тот тихо фыркнул, но больше знаков внимания не оказал. Джон покачал головой, оглядывая лошадь, и положил на пол рюкзак, пластиковый пакет, трость. Снял куртку и оставил все это у двери внутри денника.  
— Надеюсь, ты просто слишком ленив, чтобы поднять голову, потому что сегодня выглядишь намного лучше, чем вчера. Дай-ка проверю температуру.  
Он осторожно приблизился. Шерлок фыркнул снова, что прозвучало почти раздраженно. Подойдя ближе, Джон заметил, что глаза лошади быстро двигались под веками, словно в фазе быстрого сна (Джон не знал, могут ли лошади иметь такую фазу сна, тем более что поза Шерлока не подходила для настоящего, глубокого сна; в подобной позе лошади обычно отдыхали). Возможно, подумал Джон с улыбкой, конь пребывает в глубоких раздумьях, раз уж вчера проявил такой особый ум.  
— Да, да, знаю, врачи такие несносные зануды, — усмехнулся он. — Вот что я тебе скажу. Чем лучше будешь себя вести, тем скорее от меня избавишься. Так что будь пай-мальчиком и дай посмотреть, что случилось за ночь.  
Шерлок фыркнул снова.  
С тихим стоном Джон опустился на колени и провел рукой вдоль лошадиной шеи. Дрожь пробежала по телу Шерлока. Наконец, конь шевельнулся, открыл глаза, живо повернул голову, и посмотрел на Джона в замешательстве, словно ему нужно было время, чтобы сфокусироваться. Джон задался вопросом, что не так со зрением лошади? Ведь для того, чтобы на него посмотреть, не обязательно было поворачивать голову. Было похоже, что на мгновение Шерлок забыл о боковом зрении и с удивлением обнаружил новые возможности видения.  
Джон усмехнулся и потрепал челку.  
— Уже за полдень, соня. Снилось что-то хорошее, или ты размышлял о квантовой теории или о предстоящих выборах?  
Шерлок фыркнул еще раз, по мнению Джона, слегка оскорбленно. Он пихнул Джона в плечо головой, чуть не сбив его с ног.  
— Эй, что за дела? — возмутился Джон. — Физика и политика тебя не интересуют? — поддразнил он, проводя рукой по раненой передней ноге Шерлока, и заметив, к своему облегчению, что температура сустава стала нормальной, значит, инфекции удалось избежать. Температура тела тоже была нормальной. Очень хороший признак.  
К вящему удивлению Джона, Шерлок в ответ на последние слова покачал головой. Доктор даже прервал осмотр и вопросительно посмотрел на животное. В очередной раз возникло тревожное ощущение, что Шерлок его понимает. Джон вспомнил о своей встрече с мистером Холмсом и о загадочных словах относительно прошлого этого коня.  
Усевшись на пятки, Джон сделал глубокий вздох и прищурился, глядя на фриза с любопытством. Шерлок спокойно смотрел на человека. Джон облизнул губы. Похоже, он сошел с ума, но чувствовал, что должен спросить.  
— Шерлок ... э-э ... ты ... Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Светлые серо-голубые глаза Шерлока с золотым пятнышком посмотрели прямо в темно-синие глаза Джона. Сердце человека забилось быстрее, он даже перестал дышать. Продолжая смотреть в глаза Джону, Шерлок очень медленно и осторожно склонил голову.  
Джон не знал, что думать. Совпадение или ответ? Может, глаза его обманывают? Или воображение богатое? Разум и тело играют в игры? Он с утра не ел и не пил, может, обезвоживание или гипогликемия? Плюс усталость. Или всё вместе. Или... Или Шерлок только что подтвердил, что да, он понимает человеческую речь? Или может читать мысли? Неважно.  
— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, Джонни.  
Голос, которого Джон не слышал уже довольно давно, прервал его напряженные размышления. Шерлок напрягся и дернул головой, чтобы через решетку рассмотреть гостью. Джон медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, не зная, радоваться прерванному моменту или нет. Он предпочел бы не встречаться с сестрой прямо сейчас, хотя, с другой стороны, лучше все расставить на свои места и поговорить. Холодная война и затянувшаяся напряженность между ними длились слишком долго.  
Прикусив губу от боли, пронзившей колено, он встал и повернулся к ней лицом:  
— Привет, Гарри.  
Сестра стояла, прислонившись к полуоткрытой двери, скрестив руки и окидывая Джона с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. Покончив с осмотром, вопросительно наклонила голову.  
— Мама сказала, ты опять куда-то уехал, там и пулю словил, — сказала она, наконец, спокойным, но не особенно теплым голосом. — Что привело обратно к родным пенатам?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Подстрелили, — подтвердил он ровно, стараясь не быть слишком резким и пренебрежительным. Речь шла о заключении мира, или, по крайней мере, о перемирии.  
Она медленно кивнула, не зная, что сказать. В реальности она выглядела еще лучше, чем на фотографии. Честно говоря, Джон не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел ее такой здоровой. Гарри, кажется, стала тренироваться и накачала мускулы, слегка загорела, даже веснушки на носу появились. На его взгляд, даже в резиновых сапогах, старых джинсах и свитере, она смотрелась более ухоженной, чем прежде. Волосы были собраны в незамысловатый пучок, что ей очень шло и напомнило ему ту сорвиголову, какой она была в юности. Несколько морщинок на лице — из-за улыбки, а не тревог, ненависти и последствий чрезмерного употребления алкоголя.  
Гарриет кивнула в сторону трости, стоявшей у стенки.  
— Нога?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Нет, левое плечо. Нога просто иногда барахлит.  
— ПТСР?  
Джон пожал плечами. По какой-то причине он не чувствовал той неловкости, которой ожидал, признаваясь в этом. Может быть, потому что Гарриет сама переживала трудные времена.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Ходишь к психотерапевту?  
Всегда прямолинейная и режущая в глаза правду-матку, не знающая личных границ — такой была Гарри, и, очевидно, это не изменилось. Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
— Нет. Я думал об этом, но... — он пожал плечами.  
Гарри ухмыльнулась.  
— Да, я знаю, Джон Ватсон не говорит о личных делах, чувствах и прочее — не царское дело.  
Джон едва удержался от резкого ответа.  
— Ты ведь ходила к психотерапевту? — спросил он.  
Гарри кивнула.  
— Да. Сначала терпеть не могла эти визиты, но сейчас... Всё в порядке. Она хороший специалист. Я чувствую, что могу доверять ей, потому что она серьезно относится ко мне и моим проблемам. Клара сказала тебе, что я в завязке? На этот раз все наверняка.  
— Это замечательно, просто прекрасно, Гарри, — сказал Джон, надеясь, что его слова в полной мере передадут его радость, несмотря на копошащийся внутри червь сомнения. Джон знал о долгих попытках Гарриет бросить пить, о ее надеждах и полном разочаровании, когда усилия шли прахом. Он надеялся, что на этот раз она полна решимости достичь успеха. Гарри, кажется, восприняла его слова как искреннюю поддержку, потому что застенчиво улыбнулась.  
— Где остановился? — спросила она, помолчав немного. — На юге, сказала мама.  
— В Брикстоне, — ответил Джон. — Ничего особенного, обычная временная конура, пока не устроюсь основательно.  
— Ты какое-то время здесь побудешь? — спросила она с сомнением. В вопросе прозвучало и обвинение, поскольку послужной список Джона вовсе не подходил для работы в столице.  
— Честно говоря, не знаю. Лондон по-прежнему мне чужой. Работа забирает много времени, и поискать что-то другое возможности не было. А еще плечо с ногой... не уверен, что смогу работать в полевых условиях. Даже для здорового нелегко, смотря куда попадешь. Но и сидеть где-то в офисе... нет, спасибо.  
— Ты хотел бы вернуться, так ведь? — это прозвучало утвердительно, и Джон заметил в этом полувопросе нотку горечи.  
Он слегка кивнул. Положа руку на сердце, вот и ответ. В жизни, которую он ведет в настоящее время, есть все, кроме полноты. Вот почему он рассматривает Шерлока и с точки зрения медицинской проблемы, и с точки зрения окружающей его тайны, таким желанным событием в своем рутинном существовании.  
Взгляд Гарри стал тяжелым, и Джон ощутил потребность оправдаться.  
— Я не собираюсь срываться с места в ближайшее время, — произнес он уверенно. — Знаю, ты недовольна, когда я уезжаю искать приключений в дикой природе, а ты остаешься одна с проблемами — с бабушкой и со всем остальным. Я, наверное, забыл сказать спасибо, но я действительно благодарен тебе, Гарри. Ты держала оборону, а я никогда не говорил, насколько ценю это. Но это было и есть. Так что... да... спасибо.  
Некоторое время она молча смотрела на него тяжелым взглядом.  
— Знаешь, порой я реально, искренне и неистово бесилась от твоих выкрутасов. Но больше от того, что мама и папа — особенно мама, — всегда тебя защищали. «Джонни — настоящий герой, Джонни то, Джонни сё, у него такая важная работа». Ты всегда был лучшим во всём: в школе, в универе, на работе. С тобой никогда проблем не было, никаких. Джонни... Даже бабуля вспоминает, как ты однажды выиграл регбийное дерби, будучи в последнем классе школы, хотя сейчас она мало что помнит и даже меня не узнает. Но ее Джонни… Боже, она заводит эту шарманку каждый чертов раз, стоит мне прийти.  
Она смотрела сердито, но Джон видел за этим взглядом глубокую обиду, боль и гнев. Это было отчасти справедливо, но не ничуть не успокаивало его совесть. Захотелось ответить резко, но он вовремя остановил себя, ведь Гарри была права. Он был эгоистичным поганцем, и на Гарриет свалилась основная тяжесть забот и мучений от того, что близкий им человек медленно угасал. Пора принять на себя ответственность, а не бежать от нее.  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Реально. Было бы легко обвинить тебя в том, что ты не сказала мне, насколько все серьезно с бабушкой и родителями, но... Я был бы еще большей сволочью, если бы так поступил, так что не скажу ни слова.  
— Ну, ты — сволочь, Джонни, и всегда ею был, — ответила она хоть резко, и ее глаза заблестели, ясные, а вовсе не мутные от этого чертова алкоголя.  
— Да, знаю. Так мои искренние извинения приняты?  
Она опять внимательно посмотрела.  
— Посмотрим. Я собираюсь к бабушке во вторник. Можешь присоединиться.  
Джон снова сглотнул.  
— Буду рад, — сказал он, понимая, что не видел бабушку уже лет пять, в последний раз побывав на ее восемьдесят пятом дне рождения.  
Гарриет бодро кивнула.  
— Хорошо, договоримся позже. — Вытянув шею, чтобы лучше увидеть Шерлока, она подняла брови. — Так это и есть тот таинственный конь, о котором всё время болтает Клара? Со странным, но неприлично богатым хозяином?  
Джон бросил на Шерлока взгляд через плечо. Конь поднял голову и внимательно смотрел на Гарриет.  
— Да… Его зовут Шерлок, и он был очень плох. Сейчас поправляется, а еще вчера был в критическом состоянии. Гарри, не могла бы ты принести из холодильника лекарства? Клара знает, какие. Там еще одна сумка с пенициллином. Остальное у меня здесь.  
Гарри кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но через несколько шагов остановилась.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Джон, — сказала она серьезно. — Хоть Клара и не говорила, она очень тревожилась за эту лошадь. Представь себе последствия, которые грозили бы приюту в случае ее смерти. Газетчикам только повод дай, как понимаешь. Так что... спасибо за содействие. Он даже тянется к тебе, как и любая живность.  
При этих словах Шерлок тихо заржал, а Джон рассмеялся.  
— Похоже, ему не нравится, что ты называешь его «живностью», — заметил он.  
Гарри улыбнулась.  
— Его проблемы. И разве он понимает, что я говорю? Сейчас принесу лекарства, — и она, подмигнув, ушла.  
Джон глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к Шерлоку. Жеребец поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него. У Джона вновь появилось жутковатое ощущение, что конь буквально просвечивает его насквозь своим странным взглядом.  
— Что? — невольно спросил он, разведя руками.  
Шерлок фыркнул и стукнул здоровым копытом по полу.  
Джон покачал головой и запустил руку в волосы.  
— Братья, сестры… Родня. У вас, лошадей, наверное, с этим полегче.  
Шерлок лишь тряхнул головой, отчего его густая волнистая грива взметнулась. Джон уставился на коня и прищурился, ощутив внутренний жар и душевный подъем. Что, если он не ошибся, и Шерлок, в самом деле, «ответил» ему?..  
Подойдя поближе, они присел, оглянулся быстро через плечо и тихо спросил:  
— Это значит «нет»?  
Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрел на него… и кивнул.  
Джон заморгал. Это не случайность. Что, черт возьми, происходит?! Да он просто обязан до конца разобраться, подтвердить свое подозрение. Снова сглотнул, затем облизнул губы.  
— Ты _можешь_ понять, о чем я говорю?  
Шерлок снова фыркнул, на этот раз громче. Это звучало почти раздраженно, словно конь был раздосадован тем, что Джон медленно соображает. Он мотнул головой, на этот раз более резко.  
Доктор тихо присвистнул.  
«Но как?» — хотел он добавить, затем сообразил, что даже если, по какой-то странной иронии... неважно. Шерлок, похоже, способен понять речь, но говорить-то он не может! Слабая улыбка тронула губы Джона, его просто жгло любопытство, и он твердо намерен был расспросить Майкрофта Холмса при следующей встрече о том, о чем тот умолчал и что было самым важным. «Чрезвычайно секретно», черт побери! Это будет самой странной игрой в «кто я?», в какую он когда-либо играл, учитывая его игру с рейнджерами в Сибири, когда он едва разбирал их кириллицу на стикерах, прикрепленных ко лбу, и совершенно не понимал, о ком шла речь.  
— Ладно, ладно, — начал он, изучая Шерлока, а тот смотрел словно со смесью нетерпения и снисходительности по поводу медлительности и глупости людей. Если бы конь имел брови, он бы их, по мнению Джона, поднял.  
— Хорошо.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо заржал.  
— Эй, — запротестовал Джон. — Дай собраться с мыслями. Я в жизни много встречал необычных тварей. Удивительных. Но лошадь, понимающая английский, это что-то новенькое.  
Снова фырканье. Джон рассмеялся.  
— Не только английский? — все, пора вызывать психиатров. — Какой еще? Франсэ?  
Кивок.  
— Дойч?  
Кивок, при котором Шерлока словно передернуло от ужасного произношения Джона.  
— Эспаньол?  
Снова кивок. И еще один — при упоминании итальянского, не столь уверенный — по поводу китайского и русского, и, что вогнало Джона в ступор, по поводу латыни.  
— Черт возьми, — заключил он. — Да ты больше меня языков знаешь! Как тебе это удалось? Но читать-то ты не умеешь?  
Шерлок затряс головой. Джон нахмурился.  
— Значит, умеешь?  
Конь кивнул.  
Доктор сел на солому, глядя на Шерлока с искренним восхищением, хоть и не без тревоги. Мистер Холмс уверял его, что конь родился обычным путем, но откуда тогда этот экстраординарный интеллект? Может, мистер Холмс лгал ему, но Джону почему-то казалось, что тот, скорее, о чем-то умалчивал, уж очень осторожно подбирал слова. Хотя, конечно, такие люди запросто солгут, если нужно.  
Размышления о странном владельце Шерлока лишь отвлекали. Джон почувствовал, что должен просто спросить: «Ты — генетический эксперимент?»  
— Если я — эксперимент, то кто ты? — донесся голос Гарри со стороны двери. Джон обернулся, как только мог, сидя на соломе, и тихо чертыхнулся, когда от резкого движения заныло плечо.  
— Боже, Гарри, неужели надо так тихо подкрадываться?..  
— Твой мохнатый друг заметил меня давно. Ты на самом деле болтаешь с ним? Новая медицинская практика?  
Джон закатил глаза, пытаясь подняться и, досадуя из-за того, что Гарри опять прервала его «разговор» с Шерлоком (за неимением лучшего слова), но в то же время радуясь, поскольку получил отсрочку, чтобы обдумать этот невероятный феномен, который только что узнал и в который было очень трудно поверить.  
— Я всегда полагал, что разговоры их успокаивают, — сказал он, словно оправдываясь.  
Гарри подняла бровь.  
— Да, есть такое. Я частенько прихожу к выводу, что тебе приятнее общаться с животными, чем с людьми.  
— Сейчас-то я с тобой разговариваю, разве нет?  
Она усмехнулась, зашла в денник и протянула Джону сумку.  
— Клара сказала, они с Хэлом скоро придут. Хэл хочет сменить компрессы, и, видимо, будет пытаться убедить Его Светлость встать на ноги. Если ты, конечно, сам не _уговоришь_ его, Доктор Беседую-с-Конями.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — парировал Джон беззлобно. — Спасибо за лекарства.  
Гарри кивнула.  
— Зайди позже в магазинчик, покажу, что мы там готовим. Да и выпить чаю и перекусить тебе не помешает.  
— Позже, да. У меня с собой есть что пожевать. Сперва побуду с Шерлоком, удостоверюсь, что все в порядке.  
Она снова кивнула, критически разглядывая лошадь.  
— Ладно, увидимся. Только не забудь о магазине.  
Когда она ушла, Джон открыл сумку, достал шприц с антибиотиком, перчатки и антибактериальные салфетки из рюкзака. За работой он избегал смотреть на Шерлока, осознав, что проигнорировал медицинские нужды пациента, затеяв болтовню с ним (за неимением лучшего термина). Он сгорал от любопытства, но скоро должны были прийти Хэл, и Клара, так что он не хотел возвращаться к разговору, особенно с учетом того, что его мысли были в полном беспорядке. Более того, он чувствовал, что «особенность» Шерлока — это тайна, разделенная в настоящее время только между ним и этим конем.  
Шерлок перенес укол без жалоб. Джон начал осторожно снимать повязки с шеи и бока жеребца. Швы выглядели хорошо, признаков инфицирования не было. Джон обработал их и сменил повязки, затем перешел к раненой задней ноге и копыту. Когда Джон прикоснулся к венчику, Шерлок слегка дернулся, вскидывая ногу. Очевидно, рана по-прежнему болела, хотя воспаление уменьшилось, и отек прилично спал.  
Джон обработал и эти раны, затем отступил, оглядывая лошадь.  
— Сможешь встать? — спросил он. Джон сомневался, мудро ли он поступает, заставляя коня подняться, поскольку это будет нагрузкой на ноги. С другой стороны, вертикальное положение улучшит циркуляцию крови. Поскольку передняя нога уже почти здорова, конь сможет беречь заднюю и комфортно стоять, даже дремать.  
Конь смотрел на него, будто думая о том же самом. Джон решил дать ему попробовать, посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Чтобы подбодрить жеребца, Джон подошел к сумке из Теско и начал в ней рыться. Стоя спиной к Шерлоку, он не видел коня, но ощущал его пристальное внимание. Открыв упаковку печенья, Джон вытащил несколько штук. Улыбнулся, услышав длинный вздох за спиной. Шерлок, очевидно, учуял запах вкусности.  
Джон повернулся и, держа в руке одно печенье, наклонил голову.  
— Хочешь?  
Шерлок тихо заржал, вскинул голову, его чуткие уши повернулись, а ноздри расширились. «Похоже, он хочет есть», — решил Джон. «Глупенький бедняжка, проголодался». Вокруг было полно другой, более подходящей для лошади еды, «но нет, мы выше этого, очевидно».  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Давай, подойди и возьми, — сказал он, шагнув к рюкзаку и делая вид, что убирает в него уже ненужные вещи. Шерлок снова тихо заржал. Джон бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Фриз был напряжен, встревожен и выглядел очень расстроенным.  
— Поднимайся, — стал уговаривать его Джон. — Твои раны не настолько тяжелые, и нет ощущения, что ты совсем без сил. Сегодня ты отлично выглядишь. Просто вытяни передние ноги и подними зад. Несложно же. И пойдет на пользу. Не только ради печенья.  
Шерлок фыркнул, словно в раздражении. Джон еще раз внимательно осмотрел лошадь. Нет, решил он, Шерлок однозначно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы подняться на ноги. Лежание точно принесет ему вред. «Возможно, — подумал Джон, — он лентяй. Или хандрит. По любому, я знаю средство».  
— Хм, похоже, ты не совсем хочешь печенья, — сказал он громко, демонстративно кладя два печенья в сумку. Третье печенье он поднял и понюхал. — Ах, как здорово пахнет. Интересно, какие они на вкус?  
Доктор откусил кусочек, всё время наблюдая за Шерлоком, который фыркал и тряс в расстройстве гривой. Джон усмехнулся и откусил добрый кусок печенья:  
— О, как вкусно! — сказал он с набитым ртом. — Превосходная выпечка! Ты уверен, что не хочешь? Я ведь опустошу пакет, не сходя с места. Я, видишь ли, не обедал, и сильно проголодался.  
Он прожевал то, что было во рту, доел то, что держал в руке и достал еще печенье из пакета. Шерлок смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. Джон снова улыбнулся и принялся за второе печенье. Конечно, это был не тот супербренд, который принес вчера мистер Холмс, но и дешевая версия из «Теско» оказалась весьма неплохой. Теперь, когда он начал есть, живот заурчал, требуя добавки.  
Позади послышалась ржание, теперь более громкое и требовательное. Зашуршала солома и сено, и с глубоким вздохом и, скрипя суставами, Шерлок поднял себя на ноги. Несколько секунд он стоял неуверенно, но затем передние ноги выпрямились и прочно уперлись в землю. Конь больше не щадил переднюю ногу, но все же перенес вес с правой задней ноги. Фыркнул опять, встряхнулся и взмахом головы отбросил с глаз челку.  
Джон подошел к нему, широко улыбаясь.  
— Ах, ты, молодец. Все не так плохо, да?  
Протянув руку, он откинул несколько прядей великолепной гривы на другую сторону шеи коня, чтобы они не закрывали повязки, но те тут же упали обратно, и Джон решил попросить у Алисии несколько заколок, чтобы зашпилить непокорную гриву.  
Пока он осматривал бинты на шее лошади на предмет кровотечения и разорванных швов, мягкий нос коснулся его руки, в которой был пакет. Доктор ухмыльнулся.  
— Хочешь? — спросил он, доставая печенье из пачки. Шерлок издал почти первобытный звук и схватил печенье, едва не прикусив Джону пальцы.  
— Эй, полегче!  
Доктор подавил искушение еще немного поддразнить лошадь. Шерлок, кажется, был очень голоден, что являлось хорошим знаком, свидетельствующим о выздоровлении. Джон высыпал печенье прямо на пол, на сено, в надежде, что Шерлок съест не только лакомство, но и немного травы захватит.  
Пока жеребец жадно расправлялся с едой, Джон вновь проверил его бок и ноги. Шерлок даже не дернулся, когда Джон коснулся травмированной ноги, так он был увлечен печеньем, исчезавшим с фантастической скоростью. Улыбнувшись, Джон высыпал ему еще один пакет, а затем принес ведро воды.  
Оставив Шерлока уничтожать печенье, Джон взял сумку с принадлежностями для ухода за лошадьми, что висела на столбе рядом со входом в денник. В коридоре он заметил владельцев Текилы, готовящих лошадь к прогулке. Оба были в шикарных костюмах, на этот раз других. Вероятно, у этих господ был целый шкаф с амуницией всех цветов. Он кивнул им, и те поприветствовали его в ответ.  
Когда он вернулся в денник, Шерлок, который съел всё печенье на полу, перевернул сумку из Теско и вытаскивал зубами еще один пакет. Джон усмехнулся и подошел к нему, протягивая руку за печеньем. Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон закатил глаза.  
— Я просто открою пакет, глупыш. Оно всё твое.  
Шерлок недовольно выпустил добычу, и Джон, верный слову, высыпал печенье на пол. Глядя, как жадно ест Шерлок, Джон спросил:  
— Хочешь попробовать яблоки или морковку?  
Шерлок кивнул, носом отодвигая сено в сторону. Пусть с опозданием, но Джон понял, что принял без доказательств способ общения с конем как с человеком, и вновь почувствовал дрожь волнения.  
Безумно хотелось продолжить их разговор, задать все вопросы, буквально кипевшие в голове, но доктор заставил себя запастись терпением. Достал из мешка для грумов расческу, щетки и крючок для копыт. Подойдя к Шерлоку с другого бока, стал расчесывать его гриву, вытаскивая соломинки и сено из длинных локонов. Сначала Шерлок посмотрел на него настороженно, словно не был уверен, что именно Джон собирается делать, и не решил, хочет ли он, чтобы к нему прикасались. Джон видел, что конь даже немного напрягся, будто приготовился к драке, но, в конце концов, фриз расслабился и сконцентрировался на печенье. Когда оно закончилось, конь опустошил больше половины ведра с водой.  
Джон почти закончил чистить шерсть и наклонился, чтобы расчесать щетки на передних ногах лошади, когда подошли Клара и Хэл. Последний нес миску запаренных отрубей для компресса. Он широко улыбнулся с явным облегчением, когда увидел, что Шерлок встал на ноги.  
— Не ударишь меня копытом по голове? — спросил Хэл, войдя в денник и покосившись на Шерлока. Тот фыркнул.  
— Нет, он очень мирный, — сказал Джон и мягко похлопал коня по широкой шее. — Думаю, в тот день он просто был напуган, устал и страдал от боли. Давай помогу с компрессом. Бинты в моей сумке.  
Клара тоже обрадовалась такому прогрессу Шерлока.  
— Мне неловко, Джон, но могу я попросить тебя еще об одном одолжении? Нужно взглянуть на одну собаку. Майк вчера ее лечил, сказал, что нужно поменять повязки, а сегодня позвонил и сообщил, что приехать не сможет.  
— Конечно. Буду рад помочь. Если у вас есть яблоки и морковь, принеси, пожалуйста. Я уверен, Шерлок их съест. Мы не можем кормить его только печеньем.  
Шерлок разочарованно вздохнул. Джон слегка толкнул его локтем, лишь потом сообразив, что сделал бы так, если бы Шерлок был человеком и его приятелем. Если бы Шерлок был человеком... Будучи сформулированной, эта мысль намертво засела в его голове. Джон уже не мог ее «раздумать», и поймал себя на том, что разглядывает Шерлока и его необычные глаза, вспоминает экстраординарные интеллектуальные способности и психические качества. Джон сглотнул, осматривая фриза критически на предмет сверхъестественного и странного. Но ничего странного не было. Голубоглазый красавец выглядел, как обычная лошадь. Даже глаза… есть логическое, биологическое объяснение их цвету. И всё же, и всё же… Конь утверждал, что, понимает латынь, господи боже!  
— … я спрашиваю, не хочешь ли ты пирога? — Голос Клары прервал мысли Джона. Вздрогнув, он облизнул губы и провел рукой по волосам, сообразив, что она уже какое-то время с ним разговаривает. Хэл смотрел на него с пониманием.  
Джон откашлялся.  
— Пирог — это чудесно. Думаю, мы можем оставить Шерлока одного. Позже я еще осмотрю его.  
Он стал собираться, и вскоре они отправились в сторону дома. Мозг Джона все время переваривал новую мысль, а сердце билось в возбуждении. Когда они добрались туда, Джон заметил, что оставил свою трость на конюшне.

\-- 

Остаток дня и начало вечера пролетели быстро. Джон присоединился к Кларе, Хэлу, сестре и другим волонтерам. Компания пила чай с пирогами и оживленно беседовала. Затем Джон осмотрел некоторых других четвероногих пациентов, стараясь не думать о Шерлоке и его тайне. Около шести, когда большинство гостей и помощников, кроме Хэла, Стеллы и Теда с их сынишкой, уехали, Гарри нашла Джона на лугу, осматривающим корову. Из-за большого числа пациентов ему казалось, он снова вернулся в бытность студенчества, ощущая себя чертовски хорошо, полноценным и полезным, чего давненько не было.  
— Ты еще долго? — спросила Гарри, прислонившись к деревянному забору.  
— Не знаю, — Джон закончил осмотр и стянул перчатку, затем вспомнил про недавнюю просьбу. — Ах, черт, совсем забыл, ты же просила меня насчет магазина.  
— Ничего. Я знаю, что Клара напрягла тебя по полной.  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну, я бы сказал, что это животные напрягли.  
Странно было улыбаться в присутствии сестры. Так давно было то время, когда ему хотелось улыбаться рядом с ней, в детстве, перед тем, как они стали подростками и разошлись, как в море корабли.  
Гарри также улыбнулась.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Джон пожал плечами и легонько шлепнул корову по боку. Та затрусила к другой стороне луга.  
— Так долго, как вы мне позволите. Хотел бы отправиться на станцию попозже, но могу взять и такси. Как ты обычно добираешься? У тебя ведь нет машины?  
— Нет, мне она не нужна. Сначала еду на поезде, потом на велосипеде. У Клары есть один старый велик, она бы тебе его одолжила, если ты, ну… хочешь прокатиться.  
Джон состроил гримасу.  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, с моей-то ногой и плечом. Однако, попробовать можно. Покажи-ка мне магазин, — предложил он в качестве еще одного знака доброй воли, потому все еще чувствовал себя обязанным сестре за то, что она сделала для семьи.

\-- 

Проект Гарри был еще в стадии разработки, но, даже не имея больших знаний о магазинах, Джону действительно понравилось увиденное. Комнаты, обустроенные под сельский магазин, были такими же уютными и располагающими, как и кухня; ассортимент товаров, которые Гарри хотела предложить покупателям, был подобран как под вкусы постоянных клиентов, так и под вкусы зарубежных покупателей. По словам Гарри, она запустила несколько месяцев назад успешный онлайн-магазин.  
Клара подошла, когда Гарри распаковывала коробки с вязаными шарфами, перчатками и прочими аксессуарами, а также пушистыми тапочками из шерсти и войлока. Джон похвалил магазин, и сестра просияла. Он заметил взгляд, каким обменялись женщины, и покраснел, отведя глаза. Он никогда не понимал, почему его дура сестра ушла от такой женщины, как Клара, но, видимо, сейчас у них всё налаживалось. Он действительно хотел, чтобы на этот раз все получилось. Обе выглядели спокойными и счастливыми, находясь вместе.  
— Огромное спасибо за помощь, Джон, — сказала Клара. — Как видишь, нам нужен постоянный ветеринар, ведь мы растем и расширяемся.  
Джон поднял брови.  
— Предлагаете мне работу? — спросил он.  
Клара пожала плечами.  
— Просто намекаю. Я не смогу тебе много платить, но мистер Холмс... обеспечил нам стабильное финансирование, как минимум, на несколько месяцев. И я предпочла бы пригласить кого-то, кто действительно заботился бы о наших брошенных и трудных постояльцах, а не советовал бы усыпить их, потому что они стары и бесполезны.  
Джон вспомнил о своей работе в клинике и сравнил с тем, чем сегодня занимался в приюте. Он уже знал, что именно выберет. Хотя мысль о том, что придется постоянно встречаться с сестрой на работе, не сильно привлекала. Сегодняшняя их встреча была лучше, чем Джон мог надеяться, но он знал из своего богатого опыта, что ветер может быстро перемениться. Все хорошо, пока они ходят на цыпочках и заставляют себя цивилизованно общаться друг с другом. Впрочем, «Солнечные луга» были достаточно большими, чтобы сбежать от сестры и ее капризов, если такая необходимость возникнет. Ездить придется дольше, зато не так напряженно, потому что он будет уезжать из Лондона утром, когда большинство пассажиров будут спешить в город. А еще он не хотел быть привязанным к работе в течение длительного времени, сохраняя возможность покинуть страну ради спасательной миссии или чего-то подобного («бегства», сказала бы Гарри). Хоть с его физическим состоянием у него, конечно, в ближайшем будущем почти не было шансов на подобные вещи. Как и работа врача на подмене в Камберуэлле, это работа могла быть временной, давая возможность в любой момент ее покинуть.  
А еще был Шерлок. Мысль о нем ударила, словно молния. Он совсем забыл про Шерлока! Неизвестно, как долго фриз будет здесь содержаться, но, конечно, не останется навсегда. Но на данный момент, он был нужен Шерлоку. Джон понимал, что кроме него, никто не справится с этой ситуацией — Шерлок, как правило, не подпускал к себе людей. Клара и Хэл заслужили его сдержанное доверие, но Джон понимал, что с ним Шерлок ведет себя по-другому. Конь вроде как… общался с Джоном беспрецедентным образом, и Джон ощущал себя странным образом тронутым и заинтригованным. Он знал, что у него талант общаться с животными, но все равно задавал себе вопрос, что особенного нашел в нем фриз. «Возможно», — думал он, — «сыграл роль тост и печенье, или ему просто нравится мой запах или голос. Возможно, я должен просто спросить его».  
Джон тут же улыбнулся этой мысли. Он начинал воспринимать Шерлока как человека. «Которым он, возможно, является», — добавил разум. Джон нахмурился.  
— Джон? — голос Клары заставил его очнуться. — Ты в порядке? Я не хотела тебя напрягать. Просто идея. Не бери в голову.  
— Прости, Клара. Просто задумался. Мне нравится ваше предложение, но нужно сначала поговорить с Сарой. Она сказала, вряд ли я нужен на этой неделе, но все равно надо бы удостовериться. Я мог бы даже работать в две смены — одну в клинике, одну здесь, пока метро и поезда приходят вовремя. В любом случае, на этой неделе я планировал приезжать регулярно, чтобы присматривать за Шерлоком. Ему понадобятся уколы пенициллина еще пять дней. Потом швы можно будет снять.  
Клара улыбнулась.  
— Отлично. Это хорошие новости. Если хочешь, могу составить предварительный договор, и мы завтра обсудим твою зарплату и прочий расклад, а ты пока всё хорошенько обдумаешь. Пообедать не хочешь?  
— Разве что сэндвич. Я до отъезда хотел бы проверить Шерлока. Обещал ему яблоки и морковь.  
— Этот конь, вижу, конкретно тебя зацепил? — сказала Клара.  
— Он уникален, ты сама говорила, — ответил Джон небрежно, не желая показывать, как на самом деле его заинтриговал Шерлок.  
— О, да, — согласилась она. — Пойдем, сделаю тебе сэндвич. Если сможешь приехать завтра днем, будет отлично. Привезут на постой еще трех лошадей, и я бы хотела, чтобы ты осмотрел их, тем более что Шерлок еще не совсем здоров. Вот уж не нужно, чтобы он подхватил заразу от новеньких.

\-- 

Через полчаса, неся на здоровом плече рюкзак, в правой руке — сумку с яблоками и морковью, а в левой — надкусанный сэндвич с сыром и соленым огурцом, Джон вошел на конюшню. Гонзо и Текила поприветствовали его тихим ржанием. В полумраке у загона Шерлока Джон заметил движение, а, подойдя ближе, уловил блеск серых глаз у двери, которые тут же скрылись, и услышал шарканье копыт по соломе. Он усмехнулся про себя, проглотив еще один кусок сэндвича. Кто-то, видимо, ожидал его, но был слишком горд, чтобы это продемонстрировать.  
Когда он открыл дверь, Шерлок стоял в дальней части стойла, опустив голову, как и в первый день. Однако он больше не выглядел измученным. Джон видел, что конь притворялся уставшим и безразличным, дуясь на весь белый свет. Однако, его выдали уши, повернувшиеся, когда Джон вошел в денник.  
— Привет, Шерлок. Извини, что так долго, но я должен был присмотреть за парочкой других обитателей. Вот, принес тебе кое-что.  
Он поставил на сено сумку и рюкзак и открыл пакет. Вынул яблоко и морковку и протянул их коню. Шерлок поднял голову, втягивая воздух с интересом.  
— Если хочешь, подойди и возьми, — сказал Джон и, внимательно взглянув на его пострадавшую ногу, добавил. — Движение пойдет на пользу. Это прекрасно. Подойди, получи свой ужин. Я и печенья принес.  
Шерлок фыркнул, но двинулся в сторону Джона, соблазненный запахом пищи. Тот отметил, что скакун всё еще немного хромает, но меньше, чем утром, и способен на ровный шаг. Джон напомнил себе, что нужно будет перед уходом сменить повязку, про себя порадовавшись, что рецепт Хэла оказался настолько хорош.  
Он, не глядя, потянулся за остатками сэндвича, который положил на рюкзак, но наткнулся пальцами на мягкие губы лошади. И обернулся в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлок схватил хлеб и втянул его в рот одним жадным движением.  
— Ах ты, ворюга! — возмутился Джон и легонько шлепнул коня по носу. — Это был мой ужин, большое спасибо. А твой — вот. — Он указал на мешок с морковкой и яблоками. — Радуйся, что специально для некоего фриза приготовили особое блюдо. Тебе сено следует жевать, а не эти деликатесы. Лактоза в сыре не очень хороша для лошадей. Чем, черт побери, тебя кормил хозяин всё это время? Или ты привык тусоваться у его обеденного стола, как огромная собачонка?  
Шерлок, проигнорировав эти слова, обнюхал рюкзак в поисках еды. Доктор оттащил рюкзак подальше, но Шерлок не поддался, а подошел ближе, и даже схватил зубами «молнию» и потянул ее вниз. Джона это поразило настолько, что просто стоял и смотрел, а затем бросился спасать шоколадный батончик, купленный в супермаркете и забытый в этот суматошный день.  
— Ты — сплошное недоразумение, — Джон сказал сурово, но без злости. — Шоколад еще хуже для лошадей, чем сыр, а соленые огурцы совсем не полезны для вашего здоровья.  
Шерлок фыркнул, и это прозвучало разочаровано и обижено. Он как-то странно взглянул на Джона, будто хотел закатить глаза. Нетерпеливо встряхнув гривой, прижал Джона к деревянной перегородке и потянулся мордой к батончику. Шерлок настойчиво наседал, а Джон пытался спрятать шоколадный батончик, в итоге ему удалось поднырнуть под шею лошади и выскользнуть из денника, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Шерлок сердито заржал и попытался просунуть переднюю ногу между дверью и стеной, но безуспешно, поскольку Джон навалился на нее всем телом. Джон видел, что за недовольством коня таится желание поиграть — не настолько тот казался голодным и не так уж хотел шоколада. Шерлок, казалось, развлекался, издавая тихое ржание и пытаясь открыть дверь. Джон едва удержался от смеха. Господи, он дурачится с лошадью! Более того, ему это нравится! Ему нравился Шерлок со всеми его причудами и странностями. У коня действительно был характер, проявлявшийся гораздо ярче, чем у всех животных, которых Джон когда-либо встречал (включая попугая по имени Густав, принадлежавшего двоюродной бабушке; попугай знал двадцать семь мерзейших ругательств и всегда их использовал их в самое неподходящее время, а также мог петь и насвистывать «Лучшие песни «Квин», даже если его не оставляли надолго в машине).  
Шерлок не пел и не матерился, но Джон был убежден, что фырканья и ржание вполне можно считать ругательствами, только они были «интеллигентные», а не те, что обычно использовал старина Густав, когда был не в настроении.  
Когда Шерлок устал бить ногами в дверь и толкать ее носом, он громко заржал, вскинул голову и бросил испепеляющий взгляд через решетку. Джон с улыбкой показал ему батончик.  
— Давай договоримся, Шерлок, — предложил он. — Ты будешь умницей и съешь сено, морковку и яблоки, а когда я буду уверен, что ты поел здоровой, правильной для лошадей еды, поделюсь с тобой батончиком.  
Шерлок фыркнул, как будто предложение было совершенно нелепым. Джон пожал плечами, и улыбнулся шире.  
— Решай сам. Я собираюсь съесть свою половину здесь, куда ты не можешь дотянуться. Остальное зависит от тебя. Нет сена — нет шоколада. Легко и просто.  
Медленно открыв обертку злакового батончика, Джон принюхался.  
— Ах, замечательно пахнет!  
Он откусил кусочек и нарочито долго жевал, смакуя вкус хлопьев, меда и темного шоколада.  
— Самая вкусная вещь на свете! Гораздо лучше печенья. Ты уверен, что не хочешь свою половину?  
Взгляд Шерлока превратился в смертельно обиженный, затем конь исчез. Джон услышал шарканье копыт, и конь снова появился у решетки с торчащей изо рта морковью. Всякий раз, когда Джон откусывал от батончика, Шерлок вместе с ним ел морковку или яблоко.  
— Не забудь про сено, — напомнил Джон.  
Опять будто закатив глаза и раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок выдержал паузу, а затем, с видом оскорбленного величества, поднял голову, чтобы продемонстрировать рот, полный сена. Жуя, он неотрывно смотрел на Джона и всем видом изображал вселенское отвращение. Джон наблюдал, как это «упражнение» было повторено пять раз, затем смягчился и открыл дверь. Шерлок тут же сунул голову в ведро с водой и принялся пить, словно стараясь избавиться от вкуса сена. Джон положил руку ему на холку, и жеребец поднял голову; с его губ капала вода. Джон одобрительно похлопал его по шее.  
— Вот умница. Не так уж это и плохо, правда?  
Шерлок с жаром кивнул, и Джон рассмеялся.  
— Ой, да ладно. Ты немного выпендриваешься, разве не так? Но сейчас ты заслужил награду.  
Он протянул на ладони батончик. Шерлок надменно фыркнул, повернувшись вполоборота.  
Джон поднял брови.  
— Не хочешь?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Лжец, — сказал Джон. — Я же видел, как ты его обнюхивал. Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто... говорю, что ты не можешь жить на одном печенье и шоколаде. Я действительно должен побеседовать с твоим владельцем о правильном питании лошадей, если он тебя этим кормил. Он не производит впечатления человека, который не знает основ ухода за лошадьми; совсем наоборот. Но с этим забавным народом никогда ведь не угадаешь, верно?  
Он протянул руку в сторону Шерлока и, в конце концов, будто делая величайшее одолжение, фриз снизошел до лакомства (буквально снизошел, изогнув сильную шею), а потом очень мягко и изящно взял его с ладони Джона, капая на руку водой. Джон рассмеялся и вытер ладони о джинсы, затем о шерсть скакуна. Шерлок добродушно пихнул его головой, и Джон протянул руку, чтобы потрепать челку, а потом посмотрел очень серьезно, поджав губы. Глубоко вздохнув, покачал головой, изучая лошадь со смесью опасения и возбуждения.  
— Боже, Шерлок, у меня к тебе столько вопросов… — произнес он тихо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Картинка от Автора!  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_04a_100.jpg
> 
> Иллюстрации от уважаемого читателя J.Sigerson:
> 
> станция Путни  
> https://www.justinegreening.co.uk/sites/www.justinegreening.co.uk/files/putney_station_front_good_shot.jpg
> 
> станция Камберуэлл  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/11/Camberwell_station_Melbourne_-_north_entry.jpg
> 
> крючок для копыт со щеточкой   
> http://kohuku.ru/uploads/posts/2013-12/1388043134_bezymyannyy.jpg


	5. Открытие

Шерлок очень серьезно посмотрел на Джона, потом тихо фыркнул и наклонил голову, словно демонстрируя готовность отвечать на вопросы самым прилежным образом. Облизнув губы, тот снова запустил руку в волосы, затем подошел ближе к коню и откашлялся.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Это будет немного сложней, чем обычно, поскольку ты не можешь говорить. Я постараюсь так формулировать вопросы, чтобы на них можно было кивнуть или потрясти головой, годится? — он коротко усмехнулся. — Как игра в «Умника», только без стикеров.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Так, отлично. Э-э… — Джон посмотрел на коня и начал нервно смеяться. — Господи, даже не знаю, с чего начать. Так много всего… что я хотел бы выяснить. Ладно, поехали... Ты действительно родился в 1977-м?  
Кивок.  
Джон закусил губу.  
— Странно. В этом случае, ты должен выглядеть куда старше. Немногие лошади доживают до такого возраста. Ладно, хорошо. Э-э... ты ведь не генетический эксперимент, нет?  
Шерлок кивнул, затем сделал сложное движение, напрягая мышцы у холки. Джон расценил это как попытку пожать плечами.  
— Ты не знаешь?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него снисходительно.  
— Ладно, понял. Откуда тебе знать, действительно... Мне тоже иногда кажется, что я родился из пробирки и был усыновлен. Гарри, по крайней мере, нравится так думать. У тебя есть братья? Сестры?  
Кивок.  
— В самом деле? Интересно. Старше тебя?  
Кивок.  
— Сколько? Э ... В смысле, один?  
Кивок.  
— Сестра?  
Шерлок качнул головой.  
— Значит, брат.  
Джон кивнул сам себе и нахмурился. У обычной лошади было бы, вероятно, много сестер и братьев, во всяком случае, сводных.  
Он еще раз уточнил это обстоятельство.  
— Всего один брат? Странно, — Джон почесал в затылке. Шерлок потряс гривой и фыркнул, скребя по земле правым передним копытом. Джону показалось, что конь раздражен, словно игра в вопросы и ответы слишком затянулась, истощив его терпение. Или вопросы неправильные? Но на многое из того, что хотел спросить Джон, нельзя было ответить «да» или «нет». Он задумчиво поглядел на коня, раздумывая, что еще спросить, как на телефон пришло сообщение.  
Вздохнув, Джон достал мобильник из внутреннего кармана куртки. Сара спрашивала, сможет ли он прийти завтра утром. Дейв заболел, и Сорайя не сможет его подменить, поскольку няня ее ребенка записалась к врачу. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который разглядывал и телефон, и его владельца с искренним интересом, прежде чем неохотно ответить, что, да, он сможет прийти к восьми.  
Он почти убрал телефон в куртку, как вдруг почувствовал толчок в плечо. Шерлок подошел ближе, обнюхивая гаджет. Нахмурившись, Джон протянул ему мобильник.  
— Мобильный телефон. Ты его уже видел, когда я включал тебе музыку, помнишь?  
Шерлок издал свое особое раздраженное фырканье. Джон понял, что конь досадует на то, что ему озвучивают столь очевидные вещи, и про себя улыбнулся  
— Хочешь, чтобы я снова ее включил? В прошлый раз тебе, кажется, понравилось.  
Шерлок кивнул и ласково потерся головой о плечо Джона. Тот тихо засмеялся.  
— Я понимаю это как «да». Включить в случайном режиме? Не волнуйся, беспокойных треков здесь больше нет. Эй, что ты делаешь?  
Шерлок наклонился ближе, словно пытаясь всмотреться в сенсорный дисплей или даже его коснуться.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Джон, когда зазвучала песня U2. — Не нравится?  
Шерлок издал невнятный звук, продолжая тыкаться носом в экран. Джону вовсе не хотелось, чтобы сенсорная панель была заляпана лошадиными слюнями, и он убрал руку с телефоном, но Шерлок надвигался, вытягивая шею, с явным намерением дотронуться до экрана мордой.  
— Шерлок, — пожурил его Джон, — какая муха тебя укусила? Хочешь другой трек?  
Конь так яростно затряс головой, что грива хлестнула Джона по щеке.  
— Ладно, что случилось? Хочешь видеть дисплей?  
Кивок.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Не думаю, что тебе интересна заставка экрана, так что… черт, я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь. Вряд ли ты стремишься посмотреть в интернете, что происходит с рынком акций.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Что?..  
Джон вытаращился на коня, потом начал смеяться. Шерлок тихо заржал, что прозвучало как ответный смешок. Джон прищурился.  
— Не акции, да? Но интернет! Хочешь посмотреть новости? Результаты скачек? Фотографии молодых кобылок? — Джон поиграл бровями.  
Шерлок смотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— Ладно, извини, не хотел дразнить тебя. Может, чуть-чуть. Кобылок не надо, понял. Черт побери, но зачем коню нужен интернет? Ты хоть можешь вообще разглядеть, что на экране?  
Шерлок снова кивнул и опять потерся головой о плечо, словно подчеркивая важность просьбы. Брови Джона взлетели ко лбу, но на самом деле он уже не удивился. После всего, что он узнал о Шерлоке за последние два дня, ничего, в полном смысле этого слова, ничего не могло бы его поразить. Даже если бы у Шерлока выросли крылья, или он начал бы бить чечетку. Конь хочет интернета? И что с того? Ведь это совершенно нормально для коня, понимающего несколько языков. «Может, он все-таки хочет посмотреть на горячих кобылок, но слишком горд и смущен, чтоб признаться, — подумал Джон, подавляя смех, — или купить модную сбрую из последней коллекции, может, какие щетки-крючки. Или другой сорт печенья».  
Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон посмотрел на фриза, пытаясь сохранить серьезность, но безуспешно.  
— Ладно, но каким образом я догадаюсь, какой сайт нужно открыть?  
Шерлок тихо фыркнул и начал скрести по полу копытом. Джон закатил глаза.  
— Нет, я не буду перечислять весь алфавит по буквам, чтобы ты сказал мне «да» или «нет». Вряд ли ты знаешь, как оно пишется, хотя не удивлюсь, если ты и писать умеешь.  
Шерлок тихо заржал, кивая на землю, и Джон потрясенно уставился на пол. Шерлок, оказывается, копытом «прорисовал» в соломе кривые и косые линии, которые, тем не менее, определенно складывались в буквы. Несмотря на свое решение больше ничему не удивляться, Джон в шоке подошел поближе.  
— N E W S, — было «написано» на полу ( _новости, п.п._ ).  
Джон, сглотнув, положил руку на лошадиную холку скорее в поисках опоры, чем для ласки. Он кивнул, вывел телефон из спящего режима и открыл браузер.  
— Допустим, — пробормотал он, — вижу, что ты знаешь, как это слово пишется…  
Джон впечатал в строку адрес новостного сайта Би-би-си и, пока страница загружалась, взглянул на Шерлока.  
— Мировые новости или местные? — спросил он, не переставая задаваться вопросом — с каких пор его жизнь совершила такой странный вираж, в результате которого он, Джон Ватсон, стоит рядом с вороным конем, понимающим человеческую речь, умеющим писать и, возможно, читать, и выполняет его инструкции по поводу загрузки веб-сайта на телефон. Из всех удивительных и непонятных вещей, которые видел Джон в своей богатой событиями жизни, это было самым невероятным, самым впечатляющим, самым потрясающим приключением. Он был убежден, что Шерлок еще не раз его удивит.  
Шерлок фыркнул, наклоняясь поближе. Джон развернул телефон так, чтобы коню было видно экран. Шерлок крутил головой, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на мелких значках. Известно, что глаза лошади не приспособлены для чтения мелких шрифтов. _Да и вообще для чтения. Господи, это же просто невероятно!_  
Джон прочистил горло.  
— Э... хочешь, чтобы я куда-нибудь кликнул? Увеличил статью? Здесь куча материалов о предстоящих выборах. Не могу представить, чтобы это тебя заинтересовало.  
Шерлок покачал головой. Его грива коснулась щеки Джона, когда конь наклонился и начал изучать дисплей из-за его плеча. Джон задумчиво прикусил щеку изнутри. Что вообще может интересовать Шерлока?  
— Хочешь более надежный источник, чем «Дейли Мейл», где была твоя история?  
Шерлок снова потряс головой, нетерпеливо фыркнув.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Что тогда? «Лондон ньюс»?  
Кивок и толчок мордой в плечо.  
Джон открыл сайт.  
— Что-нибудь конкретное? Здесь куча материала о Борисе ( _в то время мэр Лондона Борис Джонсон, п.п._ ), о выборах, ой, еще один велосипедист попал под грузовик. Почему нельзя запретить фурам передвигаться по Лондону в дневное время? Как в Париже. Что там еще... Эй, отстань, я листаю так быстро, как могу. Сайт загружается с черепашьей скоростью, сам видишь.  
Повернувшись к Шерлоку, он слегка шлепнул его по носу, когда тот очередной раз ткнул его мордой и фыркнул в волосы.  
— Интернет здесь плохой, а вай-фай из главного здания не добивает. Новая выставка в Тейт Модерн, променадные концерты... футбол, скачки ... хочешь почитать? Нет? Ладно. Думал, может, твой приятель там работает. На самом деле, это интересно. В последней скачке выиграл аутсайдер, какой-то везунчик поставил на нее... Что еще у нас есть... наука... достигнут прогресс в борьбе с вирусом Эбола, слава богу. Да, вот несчастный случай в лаборатории Университетского колледжа Лондона.  
При этих словах Шерлок задышал чаще.  
— Открыть?  
Конь энергично кивнул.  
Статья оказалась небольшой заметкой о пожаре в биохимической лаборатории колледжа, который удалось ликвидировать. К счастью, никто не пострадал, поскольку в это время — в середине ночи — в здании не было никого, кроме сотрудников службы безопасности.  
Однако, статья, кажется, взволновала Шерлока. Он снова фыркнул и кивнул в сторону телефона. Джон понял, что нужно кликнуть и пройти по одной ссылке, связанной с генетикой, и по другой, в которой шла речь о протестах против опытов на животных. Таковые, как оказалось, проводились в этом здании, и теперь полиция взялась за их расследование в связи с пожаром, подозревая поджог или попытку саботажа. Джон не смог найти информации о том, что именно случилось в лаборатории. Видимо, она засекречена. Журналист не говорил открыто, но намекнул на некоторые сомнительные аспекты исследований, впрочем, не обвинив ученых напрямую.  
— Есть еще одна, более ранняя статья, в которой тоже упоминается эта лаборатория, — сказал Джон, закончив читать вслух заметку. —Журналист сослался на нее. Тоже о протестующих. Вроде на прошлой неделе были демонстрации, даже блокировали лабораторию. Что интересно, митинговали не студенты, а активисты РЕТА ( _«Люди за этичное обращение с животными» п.п._ ), хотя сама организация отрицает свою причастность к этому.  
Джон и эту заметку прочел Шерлоку, который заволновался и даже начал нервничать. Он отошел от Джона и принялся маленькими шажками ходить по стойлу. В холодном свете экрана Джон наблюдал за беспокойным конем. Голубовато-серые глаза Шерлока сверкали, он тряс гривой и хлестал себя хвостом, наворачивая круги по деннику, издавая тихие звуки, словно бормоча себе под нос.  
— Шерлок, — окликнул его Джон, но уши коня повернулись только после повторного оклика. Шерлок остановился и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Тот облизнул губы.  
— Этот... несчастный случай, или взлом, что бы это ни было... то, над чем работали в этой лаборатории, всё это… имеет какое-то отношение к тебе? Я имею в виду... твой хозяин сказал, что ты... э-э... появился на свет обычным способом. Естественным, я имею в виду. Но... я не хочу сказать, что в тебе есть что-то противоестественное, пойми меня правильно. Но ты не обычная лошадь. Далеко не обычная. Так что... даже если ты не генетический эксперимент, что-то должно было случиться, чтобы ты стал таким. Признаю, что понятия не имею, несмотря на мои знания. Ничего подобного я еще никогда не видел, и не думаю, что есть научное объяснение. В магию и подобные вещи я тоже не верю. Ты ведь знаешь… что тебя таким сделало? Это связано с исследованиями в лаборатории?  
Шерлок посмотрел очень серьезно, затем сделал сложное движение головой, означавшее и да, и нет одновременно, в общем, мало прояснившее ситуацию. Джон решил, что снова задал слишком много вопросов одновременно. К сожалению, уточнить их он не успел, потому что в коридоре раздались шаги, и лопоухая голова Хэла показалась в проеме двери.  
— Эй, док, как поживает Его Светлость?  
Джон понадеялся, что на его лице не видно разочарования, и даже заставил себя улыбнуться. Шерлок фыркнул и снова мотнул головой.  
— Намного лучше. Смотрю, ты принес отруби для компресса? Этот рецепт творит чудеса. Сменим повязку, а завтра посмотрим, как будут обстоять дела. Может, больше и не потребуется.  
Хэл, утвердительно кивнув, занес в стойло миску с отрубями и бинты. Шерлок перестал расхаживать туда-сюда и остановился у дальней стенки. Он нервно подергивал кожей и молотил хвостом по бокам, хотя мух не было. По мнению Джона, конь пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Его вдруг осенило. Шерлок, кажется, чрезвычайно заинтересовался новостями. Поскольку конь не мог сам пользоваться телефоном, надо попробовать более традиционные средства, с которыми можно справиться губами или зубами.  
— Хэл, — спросил Джон, подходя к задней ноге лошади, чтобы снять бинты. — Нет ли у Клары сегодняшних газет?

\--

К тому моменту, как компресс был наложен, Джону принесли газеты («МЕТРО», «Ивнинг Стандарт» и еще один местный листок) и маленький фонарик. Клара не спросила, зачем это все ему понадобилось, а просто предложила отвезти до станции, когда он освободится. Действительно, уже стемнело. Джон сообщил ей о просьбе Сары и своих планах на завтра.  
— Не страшно, — ответила Клара. — Приезжай, когда сможешь. Подвезу тебя от станции, хотя завтра линию Дистрикт уже запустят, и остановка будет гораздо ближе. Сегодня Шерлоку еще что-нибудь нужно?  
— Нет, все в порядке. О, я тут еще кое-что вспомнил. Мистер Холмс тебе не говорил, он придет вечером? Если да, я подождал бы его. У меня к нему пара вопросов, ( _что является значительным преуменьшением_ ).  
— Его помощница — водитель, телохранитель, или кто она есть — сообщила, что несколько дней он будет за границей. Если нам что-то понадобится, или нужно будет срочно с ним связаться, мы должны сообщить ей, а она уже перешлет боссу наши запросы и сообщения. Кажется, это какое-то суперсекретное дело, уточнять она не хотела. Лично я уверена, что он — шпион или даже «серый кардинал». Надеюсь, он работает над тем, как избавиться от таких болванов, как Фарадж ( _британский политик, п.п._ ) со товарищи.  
Джон рассмеялся, потому что Майкрофт Холмс произвел на него точно такое же впечатление после их разговора и вчерашней немного жуткой поездки в автомобиле.  
— Возможно, он фанатеет от «М» в сериалах про Джеймса Бонда.  
Клара издала смешок.  
— Да, похоже. В любом случае, спасибо за... ты знаешь, попытку быть помягче с Гарри. Я знаю, она не простая и немного стервозная тетка. Но думаю, она просто была расстроена тем, как вы расстались. Она действительно изменилась, и, по-моему, заслуживает слов поддержки. И она очень помогает мне с этим приютом.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Рад видеть, что, наконец, она взяла себя в руки. Надеюсь, что надолго, хотя … — он вздохнул. — Это не первый раз, и прежде она всё равно срывалась. Согласен, сейчас все выглядит серьезней и надежней, но… — он беспомощно пожал плечами, и Клара кивнула.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джон добавил более доверительным тоном:  
— Надеюсь, что вы помиритесь.  
Клара смущенно улыбнулась и покраснела.  
— Я тоже надеюсь. Она может быть той еще стервой, но мне нравится считать ее своей стервой. Мы работаем над этим.

\-- 

Шерлок очень удивился, когда Джон вернулся в конюшню и разложил газеты на полу, затем закрепил фонарик на перекладине куском проволоки, найденным в кладовке.  
— Когда ночью отключат верхний свет, — объяснил он Шерлоку, который с интересом наблюдал за ним, — подойди сюда и попробуй включить его. Надеюсь, ты сможешь это сделать носом и губами.  
Шерлок рьяно принялся за дело, и после нескольких акробатических движений мордой, подступая к фонарику с разных сторон, он ухитрился прижать фонарик к перегородке и сдвинуть выключатель. Несколько раз он повторил это действие, затем тихо заржал и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.  
Тот одобрительно похлопал коня по шее.  
— Молодец. Ты _реально_ умен! Не знаю, на сколько времени хватит батареек, так что не переусердствуй. Кроме того, постарайся не встревожить Клару, размахивая фонариком посреди ночи. Она может подумать, что в конюшнях грабитель, и позвонить в полицию. Завтра я привезу тебе новые батарейки и газеты, если хочешь.  
Шерлок кивнул, а затем, чуть помедлив, нежно потерся мордой о Джона и тихо заржал.  
Джон улыбнулся и погладил его по морде.  
— Это было «спасибо»?  
Шерлок снова кивнул. Джон сглотнул ком в горле, тронутый этим выражением чувств. Что-то было в той прямоте и естественности, с которыми Шерлок выражал свои эмоции, и Джон находил это крайне притягательным, ведь из людей далеко не каждый способен на это. Люди имеют обыкновение говорить загадками и шифрами, говоря одно, а подразумевая другое. Люди могут быть двуличными, лживыми. То, как общался Шерлок, говорило о его чистоте и открытости и пленяло своей неловкостью и безыскусностью.  
Джон мягко погладил шею коня.  
— Постарайся не разнести конюшню, если вычитаешь что-нибудь неприятное, ладно? — произнес он тихо. — Я вернусь завтра днем.  
Шерлок кивнул, и, когда Джон взял свой рюкзак и покинул денник, последовал за ним до дверей и стоял, глядя через решетку. Помахав ему рукой на прощание, Джон ушел, ощущая странное чувство утраты и одиночества.

\-- 

По дороге в Лондон, Джон обдумал список вопросов, которые он хотел задать Шерлоку, и записал их в блокнот. Потом он передумал и напечатал вопросы в письме, отправив его на адрес Антеи, оставленный ею Кларе. Он был не уверен, ответит ли Майкрофт Холмс, но попытался изложить свои вопросы как можно вежливее в то же время требовательнее, потому что чувствовал, что таинственный политик должен ему гораздо больше, чем несколько загадочных ремарок о прошлом Шерлока.  
Вернувшись домой, Джон принял душ и до поздней ночи сидел в сети, разыскивая статьи о лаборатории и обо всём, что ее касалось. Он нашёл сайт воинственно настроенной группы защитников животных, которая постила «теории заговора» о секретной военной лаборатории где-то в Дартмуре, где местные жители утверждали, что видели возле туманных болот ужасных существ, и которые даже нападали на овец и беспечных туристов. Джон сомневался в правдивости подобных сказок, но с другой стороны, он тоже был уверен, что за закрытыми дверями подобных зданий проводились жуткие и потенциально опасные и неэтичные эксперименты, о которых организации скромно умалчивали, а правительство во многих случаях, по меньшей мере, относилось толерантно. Кто знает, возможно, Шерлок и явился результатом подобных опытов.  
Джон сделал закладки или сохранил все интересные статьи, чтобы распечатать их в клинике, а конь мог бы просмотреть их на досуге в бумажном виде.

\-- 

Следующим утром Джон проспал завтрак и попал в кошмарную толчею. В вагоне его стиснули со всех сторон потные люди, а плечо и нога весьма были недовольны долгим стоянием в неудобной позе. В клинике было столько дел, что он едва успевал сходить в туалет, куда уж распечатывать что-то для Шерлока! Было несколько тяжелых случаев, и персонала не хватало, так что Джон в режиме нон-стоп пахал аж до трех часов. Потом Сара решительно увела его выпить чая, перекусить и отдохнуть в комнате для персонала.  
Джон отправил Кларе сообщение с извинениями по поводу своего опоздания и, наконец, вставил флешку в компьютер и распечатал статьи. Клара заверила его, что все в порядке. Новые постояльцы только что прибыли, их сейчас осматривают Хэл и Алисия.  
«Шерлок устроил в деннике небольшой беспорядок, — написала она следом. — По какой-то причине, он стащил в угол почти всю солому и взгромоздился на ней, отказываясь покидать свое место, когда мы с Алисией зашли убраться. Но он поел моркови и яблок, а также уничтожил последнюю пачку печенья. Даже изволил пожевать овса и сена, хоть и без всякого удовольствия. Ты сегодня все разрулишь?»  
«Да. Выйду через час. Еще раз прости, что не смог приехать раньше, но сегодня в клинике просто ад, и завтра, похоже, будет не лучше. Я скоро приеду. Увидимся. Дж.»

\-- 

Прогулка от станции метро Саутфилдс вышла недолгой, но после сумасшедшего дня, проведенного в клинике и утра в городском транспорте, Джон порядком устал. Ноги болели, а голова раскалывалась, потому что целый день он ничего не ел и не пил.  
Несмотря на позднее время, у конюшни стояло несколько машин и два трейлера для транспортировки лошадей. Дородный мужчина в твидовом пиджаке и резиновых сапогах курил рядом с фургоном. Старый далматинец, лежащий у его ног, лениво поднял голову, когда Джон проковылял мимо. Мужчина кивнул Джону, но ничего не сказал.  
В конюшне кипела жизнь, особенно в дальней части, где Клара, Хэл, Алисия и две другие девушки таскали сено, солому и ведра с водой. Две женщины средних лет, одна — в форме конюха, другая — в шикарном деловом костюме, стояли рядом с только что занятым денником и разговаривали. Дама в деловой одежде показалась Джону знакомой. Он вспомнил, что недавно видел ее по телевизору, Наверное, решил Джон, это местный депутат парламента.  
Клара, увидев Джона, тепло с ним поздоровалась, затем ее взгляд стал озабоченным.  
— Тебе нужен хороший обед, а не просто сэндвич. Хочешь поесть или сначала взглянешь на наших гостей? И на Шерлока, разумеется? Он по тебе скучает. Каждый раз, когда кто-то проходит мимо, он смотрит с надеждой и тут же разочарованно отворачивается, увидев, что это всего лишь я, Алисия или Хэл.  
Джон улыбнулся, тронутый ее словами.  
— Сначала осмотрю новых лошадей, потом перекушу и прямиком к Шерлоку.  
Правда заключалась в том, что он тоже соскучился по увлекательной компании этого коня и с нетерпением ждал встречи с ним, а еще хотел передать подобранные статьи.  
Все три лошади — две английские чистокровные и одна ганноверская — имели на своем счету победы во многих соревнованиях по конному троеборью. К счастью, у всех трех документы были в порядке, сделаны все прививки, и животные после осмотра выглядели совершенно здоровыми. Их хозяева производили впечатление разумных людей, хоть и были немного снобами из высшего общества. Джон верно догадался по поводу депутата. Прежде чем податься в политику, она даже ездила на национальные соревнования. Они поговорили, демонстративно избегая обсуждения предстоящих выборов, хотя оказалось, что именно из-за предвыборной компании женщина поставила свою лошадь в эту конюшню. На профессиональный уход у нее сейчас не осталось времени.  
После десяти минут светской беседы, которые показались Джону бесконечными, он смог, наконец, пойти к Шерлоку, который наблюдал за разговором сквозь ограждение стойла, фыркая и подавая голос, даже колотя по стенам, словно убеждая Джон покончить с пустой болтовней.  
Войдя в стойло, Джон устало улыбнулся. Сумка-холодильник с пенициллином уже стояла наготове. Повязки на ноге Шерлока не было. Газеты и фонарик были, похоже, зарыты в солому. Конь пристально изучал Джона, пока тот со стоном стягивал рюкзак и потирал рукой лицо.  
— Прости, что так задержался, Шерлок. Трудный день. Давай взглянем на твою ногу. Сам сорвал повязку или Хэл помог? Похоже на работу Хэла. Хорошо.  
Доктор наклонился и мягко провел рукой вдоль щетки. Жара не ощущалось, и отек еще больше уменьшился. Шерлок почти не дернулся, и Джон улыбнулся, поскольку это значило, что травма больше не беспокоила. Шерлок по-прежнему берег ногу, но Джон заметил, что конь при ходьбе нагружал ее больше, чем прежде.  
— Отличная динамика, — заявил доктор, выпрямляясь и опираясь на секунду на широкий круп лошади в приступе мимолетного головокружения. — Сделаем еще одну инъекцию, а потом проверю швы. Постой тихо.  
Шерлок спокойно вытерпел все манипуляции, хотя Джону показалось, что он дрожал от нетерпения. Когда Джон снова наложил на бок повязку, решив не закрывать рану на шее, раз уж ее все время касалась грива, конь начал выкапывать газеты и подталкивать их к Джону носом и передними ногами.  
Листы выглядели изрядно помятыми.  
— Ты что, жевал их? — спросил Джон, вытаскивая солому из гривы Шерлока. Конь покачал головой и фыркнул. Джон поднял листы и сложил, пряча в рюкзак, а затем извлек оттуда пачку распечаток.  
— Принес тебе почитать. Статьи из интернета и сегодняшние газеты.  
Шерлок взволнованно заржал и бросился к Джону, схватив листы зубами и разбрасывая их по полу. Джон покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Эй, осторожнее, — предостерег он, понижая голос. — Вокруг полно народу. Я не уверен, что они поймут, почему пол твоего денника покрыт бумагой. Дай-ка я их уберу, а ты сможешь почитать вечером, ладно? Ты не хочешь есть? Лично я умираю с голоду.  
Шерлок со ржанием подтолкнул мордой сено к Джону. Тот засмеялся, прислонившись к коню и наслаждаясь его теплом.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Это твоя месть за вчерашнее? Надеюсь, Клара попозже мне что-нибудь принесет.  
Шерлок издал тихий звук, и Джон улыбнулся и погладил коня по холке.  
— Спасибо, что захотел поделиться со мной едой. Дорог не подарок, а внимание, да?  
Шерлок кивнул.

\- 

Вопреки надеждам Джона на более свободный график и на большее количество времени для общения с Шерлоком, в следующие два дня дел в клинике было по горло. Несмотря на отчаянные усилия, ему не удавалось уйти с работы раньше четырех-пяти часов. После часа езды и непременного приема пациентов в «Солнечных лугах», а однажды и в соседней кошачьей гостинице в связи с неотложной ситуацией, на общение с Шерлоком по вечерам оставалось около часа. Все это время он тратил, в основном, на чистку шкуры и лечение его заживающих ран. Три новые лошади, Шейла, Арагорн и Нью Брунсвик (Бруно), тоже требовали много внимания. Поскольку в стойлах теперь обитало больше лошадей, то люди чаще проходили мимо денника Шерлока по дороге в кладовку и обратно и останавливались поболтать и получить (бесплатный) медицинский совет.  
А это значило, что редко выдавался момент, когда Джон мог задать насущные вопросы, касающиеся прошлого Шерлока. Его письмо Антее осталось без ответа, кроме короткой ремарки, что сообщение получено и переслано мистеру Холмсу. В первый день Джон проверял свою почту каждые пять минут, затем в расстроенных чувствах прекратил это делать, поскольку ответа не последовало.  
Он продолжал изучать статьи и собирать газеты для Шерлока, который, казалось, впитывал информацию, как губка, и легко понимал даже самые сложные тексты. Когда Джон во вторник сильно припоздал, фриз уже рассортировал материалы по стопкам в соответствии с темой и указал Джону, какие статьи следует сохранить, а какие выкинуть. Улучив спокойный момент, Джон показал ему еще несколько статей в интернете и спросил, какие из них Шерлок хотел бы прочесть в печатном виде. Пока Джон не сумел вычислить круг Шерлоковых интересов, который оказался более чем эклектичным, хотя конь явно тяготел к научному чтению, особенно к химии и биохимии, избранным материалам по ботанике и, что интересно, по пчелам и пчеловодству, а также всему, что имело отношение к преступлениям, особенно убийствам. И слухам. Оказалось, фриз особенно проникся номером «Сан», найденным Джоном в метро.  
Джон удивлялся, почему до сих пор коллекция газет Шерлока осталась незамеченной уборщицами и теми, кто приносил еду. Очевидно, конь прятал их днем, зарывая листы в сено и солому и закрывая старым одеялом, оставленным Джоном, или собственным телом.  
Чем дольше длилось их странное, но прекрасное, сотрудничество, тем больше Джон задумывался о том, не был ли Шерлок раньше безумным ученым, чей последний эксперимент заключался в трансформации-с-изменением-сущности и по какой-то причине провалился. Или удался, в зависимости от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. По сравнению с первым вечером, Шерлок заметно успокоился и расслабился. Он даже стал вести себя с Джоном озорно и игриво, хотя доктор отметил, что с остальными он гораздо более осторожен и неохотно позволяет прикасаться к себе даже Хэлу, Кларе и Алисии. А чужаков в своем стойле на дух не переносил. Так, перепуганный и взволнованный, Шерлок выгнал из денника владелицу Бруно, которая неожиданно зашла за крючком для копыт.  
Более того, были моменты, когда Шерлок становился совершенно неподвижным и отстраненным и стоял, уставившись перед собой в одну точку. По мнению Джона, конь выглядел очень и очень грустным. Чаще всего, это происходило тогда, когда в их слаженной работе наступал сбой, касающийся необычного и импровизированного общения «Джон говорит — Шерлок отвечает так, как может невербальным способом». В такие моменты, думал Джон, Шерлок расстроен тем, что не в состоянии ответить более красноречиво, чем обычными кивками и мотанием головы, фырканьем и ржанием. Сначала он проявлял нетерпение, а затем прерывал их «разговор» и брел дуться в углу.  
В такие моменты Джон сначала оставлял коня наедине с собой, но потом обнаружил, что спокойные уговоры, подкрепленные печеньем или другой «человеческой» едой, делают чудеса и выводят Шерлока из приступа хандры, так же как и музыка, особенно классические вещи, исполняемые на скрипке.  
Хотя Шерлок и продолжал ненавидеть сено и отруби, он их ел в минимальном количестве по необходимости. Основной рацион его составляли яблоки, морковь и хлеб, иногда овсяные печенья и, в четверг вечером для поднятия его особенно мрачного настроения, когда он даже не реагировал на два расстеленных на полу научных журнала, помог маленький черничный маффин.  
В нормальном состоянии, к тайному восхищению Джона (потому что он всем сердцем полюбил Шерлока и считал его своим другом, а не пациентом, тем более, животным), Шерлок выражал свою радость от новой пищи для ума счастливым пофыркиванием и ржанием. Эти звуки частенько сопровождались ласковым потиранием мордой. Но не сейчас. Сейчас конь едва шевелился, стоя с печально опущенной головой и закрытыми глазами. Джон положил перед ним журналы, а на них — маффин, и вздохнул, когда Шерлок никак не отреагировал на его присутствие и не выказал никакого интереса к лакомству.  
Закусив губу, Джон отошел и достал новые батарейки для фонарика, размышляя, что же расстроило Шерлока — информация в журналах или его опоздание. Вчера он обещал Шерлоку прийти пораньше и вывести на прогулку, на легкие упражнения по паддоку, чтобы размять травмированные ноги. Однако из-за проблем в метро Джон приехал очень поздно. К тому времени пошел дождь и задул холодный ветер — не самая лучшая погода для прогулок, тем более что Шерлок только что оправился от болезни.  
— Послушай, Шерлок, мне искренне жаль, — Джон вновь повторил свои извинения, — я знаю, что обещал, но я завишу от городского транспорта, и, если с ним проблемы, ничего не могу поделать. Я возьму тебя погулять, клянусь, если ты дашь обещание, что не сбежишь. Мы обязательно погуляем, но не тогда, когда с неба льет, как из ведра. Ну же, взбодрись. Прогноз говорит, что на выходные погода будет хорошей. И гораздо более теплой. Я даже поведу тебя на пастбище, чтобы ты погулял с другими лошадьми.  
При этих словах Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, затем соизволил вернуться к хандре.  
Джон нахмурился, вздохнул и поднял фонарик, упавший в солому.  
— Соберись, я ведь хочу тебе помочь, ты же знаешь. Как твой доктор, — Джон сделал глубокий вдох, — и как твой друг, полагаю, — добавил он тихо.  
От погруженного в себя Шерлока не последовало никакой реакции. Однако слова Джона, казалось, тронули его, если лошади вообще способны на такое чувство. Чуть позже, когда Джон вставлял батарейки в фонарик, Шерлок тихо подошел и встал сзади. Какое-то время он стоял, ничего не делая, только дышал Джону в волосы. Джон тоже стоял, не поворачиваясь, потому что ему стало интересно, что сделает Шерлок. Наконец, жеребец изогнул шею и ткнулся в руку Джона, затем слегка лизнул ее, застенчиво и осторожно, словно не был уверен, что его ласку примут, что ему позволено касаться Джона таким образом.  
Джон от неожиданности рассмеялся и повернулся к Шерлоку, который отвел взгляд и отвернулся в подобии смущения. Если бы он был человеком, Джон сказал бы, что он, наверняка, покраснел. Смех Джона перешел в теплую улыбку, и он провел рукой по шее Шерлока, который возмущенно фыркнул, а потом ткнулся головой в плечо. Джон потрепал его челку.  
— Съешь свой маффин, — попросил он фриза весело, продолжая гладить по шее. В глубине души он был очень тронут неловкостью и стыдливостью этого жеста и привязанностью Шерлока. Сейчас он уверен наверняка — в Шерлоке не только лошадиные гены.  
Той ночью, придя домой и послав ежедневный медицинский отчет о своем вороном пациенте Майкрофту Холмсу, Джон написал другое, немного более резкое письмо и отправил его по тому же адресу.  
«Уважаемый мистер Холмс!  
Я понимаю, что вы чрезвычайно заняты, но полагаю, что благополучие вашего коня для вас тоже очень важно. Я не имею в виду его физическое состояние, которое улучшается с каждым днем, о чем вы можете судить по моим отчетам. Нет, я говорю о психическом состоянии. Я не психолог, но узнаю симптомы ПТСР и эпизоды депрессии, поскольку знаю их по собственному опыту. Увы, ваша лошадь тоже от них страдает. Поскольку вы не ответили на мои вопросы о прошлом Шерлока, я мало чем могу ему помочь. Мне нужно знать больше, и многое я могу спросить у него лично, поскольку мы общаемся. Однако это трудно, ведь он не может дать развернутый ответ.  
Поэтому, позвольте задать вам только два вопроса, и пожалуйста, в интересах вашего коня, ответьте на них быстро. Это действительно очень важно.  
Является ли Шерлок человеком, превращенным в коня, и если да, почему так случилось и является ли этот процесс обратимым?  
Искренне ваш,  
Джон Ватсон».  
Он нажал «отослать», затем выключил ноутбук, лег в кровать и долго лежал без сна, уставившись в потолок и разглядывая трещины в штукатурке.  
А что, если Шерлок и впрямь человек? Из всех теорий, которые смог построить Джон, эта наиболее хорошо все объясняла, хоть и была с биологической точки зрения абсурдной. Все-таки он не в мире Гарри Поттера и волшебных сказок. Или нет? Может, стоит посмотреть, в какой фазе луна? Может, Шерлок является конем-оборотнем? Или все-таки есть научное объяснение происшедшему? Кто знает, что изучается и разрабатывается в этих секретных лабораториях в Дартмуре или еще где… Хочет он знать, на самом-то деле? Что ж, в случае Шерлока Джон действительно хочет знать. Ведь если Шерлок был человеком и стал лошадью в результате несчастного случая, или хуже, был превращен насильно в результате зверского эксперимента, тогда понятно, почему он так угнетен. Джон попытался представить себя в аналогичной ситуации, запертым в звериное тело с сохраненным человеческим сознанием, лишенный возможности общаться... Боже, если посмотреть на ситуацию с этой стороны, почти все кусочки пазла складываются.  
С колотящимся сердцем Джон встал и снова взял ноутбук. Устроился, подложив пару подушек под голову, и задрожал от волнения, пока компьютер загружался. Открыв браузер, Джон сделал глубокий вдох, глядя на яркий экран. Это давно надо было сделать. Шерлок — очень необычное имя, а Джон заподозрил неладное явно не сейчас. Но все было так зыбко, вынужден признать Джон, и в глубине души он боялся подтверждения своей теории. Если гипотеза верна, то его видение научного мира сильно изменится. Вот причина, по которой он не спрашивал Шерлока напрямую. Джон знал, что будет… Что? Если быть с собой предельно честным, он будет разочарован, если окажется неправ. Но если он прав… Это откроет ящик Пандоры.  
Джон дрожащими пальцами забил в поисковик имя «Шерлок». Сглотнул, стараясь успокоить дыхание, и нажал кнопку ввода.  
_Пинг._ Он подпрыгнул на кровати и чуть не сбросил компьютер на пол, когда ожил телефон, лежащий на столике у кровати.  
Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Джон прочитал сообщение от Гарри.  
«Привет, Джонни, пишу тебе, чтобы напомнить, что я перенесла посещение бабушки на завтра, на два часа. Надеюсь, ты сможешь прийти вовремя. Дай знать, если задержишься. Советую доехать на метро до Южного Илинга, потом на автобусе до хосписа, адрес я тебе кинула. Увидимся прямо там. Спокойной ночи, Гарри».  
Джон хмуро посмотрел на экран, затем со вздохом выключил мобильный. Нет, он не забыл про бабушку. Он извинился, когда Гарри позвала его с собой во вторник, в обычное время ее визитов, потому что был завален работой. Поэтому она все поменяла. Завтра Дейв вернется в клинику, и Джон сможет уйти после обеденного перерыва, хотя он предпочел бы провести свободное время с Шерлоком. И все же… он ужасно виноват, что не видел бабушку так долго. Хоть визит к ней не обещает быть приятным, он обязан поддержать Гарри. Какая-то частичка его хотела повидать бабушку, а другая — страшилась этой встречи. В его памяти она осталась с ясными глазами, остроумная и добрая. Судя по словам Гарри, деменция сильно ее изменила. Ладно, завтра он все увидит собственными глазами. Может, принесет цветов. Она всегда их любила.  
Джон со вздохом провел рукой по волосам, затем переключил внимание на ноутбук. Гугл выдал кучу результатов. Фамилия «Шерлок», оказывается, не была редкостью. Профили на фейсбуке, реклама бизнеса… Надо как-то сузить поиск, иначе… ладно, слишком много ненужных ссылок.  
Недолго думая, он ввел «Шерлок» и «наука». На этот раз ссылок выпало гораздо меньше. Первая привела на сайт Кембриджского университета, к сборнику научных статей, опубликованных в злополучной лаборатории несколько лет назад. Одна статья была посвящена изучению табачного пепла, ее автором оказался Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.  
Эта фамилия заставила Джона оцепенеть. «Боже мой, — подумал он, уставившись в экран, — он ведь даже не солгал, волчина позорный». Он попытался вспомнить все слова Майкрофта Холмса относительно его лошади… а был ли Шерлок его лошадью? А что, если… ладно, мистер Холмс слишком молод, чтобы быть его отцом, но братом? Шерлок сказал, что у него есть брат. «Он любил овсяное печенье, когда был моложе». Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо…  
Лихорадочно Джон вернулся на страницу гугла и нажал на вторую ссылку, которая привела на сайт под названием «Наука дедукции», разработанный никем иным, как Шерлоком Холмсом собственной персоной. Он называл себя консультирующим детективом и предупреждал людей, которые собирались к нему обратиться, чтобы они его не утомляли. Вводная статья была написана весьма высокомерно, если не сказать, грубо. Краткий список расследованных случаев, детальное описание которых обнаружил Джон, поражал воображение, вызывал дрожь и восхищал бы, если бы не сухой и чрезмерно научный слог — в описаниях были предложения длиной с бумажную страницу. Была и доска объявлений, но посетители отмечались там не часто. Большинство диалогов заканчивалось резким или даже оскорбительным замечанием Шерлока. Судя по его мнению, большинство людей были имбецилами или идиотами, и он не стеснялся им это высказывать.  
Вспоминая ранние встречи с лошадью по имени Шерлок (если человек и лошадь действительно были одним и тем же существом), Джон заметил определенное сходство. Конечно, фриз не мог назвать его идиотом, но некоторые взгляды, по мнению Джона, значили именно это.  
Последняя запись на доске объявлений была датирована неделей назад. Какая-то женщина спрашивала, может ли он найти ее пропавшую собаку. Шерлок довольно резко посоветовал спросить жениха и получше поискать по саду, особенно под только что посаженными розовыми кустами.  
«Неудивительно, что в детстве его единственным другом была собака», — вспомнил Джон слова мистера Холмса. Все сошлось. Так ли это? Может, он додумывает? Он заложил страницу и решил взять с собой ноутбук в «Солнечные луга», чтобы показать Шерлоку страницу и спросить, его ли это сайт.  
Если не брать во внимание проблему, является ли Шерлок Холмс той же самой персоной, которая в настоящее время живет в конюшнях Клары, сам консультирующий детектив, казалось, не был особенно известен. Джон нашел несколько новостей, в которых тот помогал Скотланд-Ярду раскрыть несколько особенно запутанных случаев, начиная от кражи произведений искусства и кончая убийством. Джон не мог не впечатлиться. Кем бы ни был этот Шерлок Холмс, он был потрясающим, хоть и не очень приятным в общении, парнем. Учитывая нежную, неловкую привязанность Шерлока-коня, которую он дарил Джону — пусть и не часто — Джона стали одолевать сомнения. Кто знает, однако… Может быть, будучи в лошадиной шкуре, не имея возможности общаться подобающим образом и находясь в зависимости от других, Шерлок смягчился, как герой сказки «Красавица и чудовище».  
«Выходит, я — Красавица», — подумал Джон, зевая. Несмотря на все усилия, он не смог найти фотографию Шерлока Холмса ни в одной из заметок о консультирующем детективе. Было почти два ночи, а Джону приходилось рано вставать. Он выключил ноутбук, но еще добрых полчаса лежал без сна, думая о прочитанном. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда увидит Шерлока и, наконец, проверит свои теории.

\-- 

Той ночью Джон спал плохо, мучимый странными снами о говорящих животных, о пойманном в силки Шерлоке, который пытался выбраться и умолял Джона освободить его. Джон проснулся, запутавшись в одеяле, потный и в расстроенных чувствах.  
Проверка мобильного показала, что за ночь чудесным образом ответа от Майкрофта Холмса не появилось. Раздраженный упорным молчанием, Джон послал ему гневный текст.  
«Мистер Холмс, я понимаю, что вы заняты, но ответа «да» или «нет» на мой последний вопрос вполне достаточно. Мне сильно поможет знание о том, кем или чем является Шерлок. В общем, задам еще один вопрос. Человек, поддерживающий сайт «Наука дедукции» и лошадь, которую я лечу в настоящий момент — одна и та же личность? Дж. Ватсон».  
Он не поддавался искушению проверять телефон по дороге на работу. В клинике пациенты шли потоком, что помогло ему отвлечься от мыслей о Шерлоке, хотя в перерывах между приемами он все равно вспоминал фриза. С каждым часом опасения Джона росли. Телефон возвестил о входящем сообщении, и Джон едва не сломал его в нетерпении, после того как спешно выпроводил миссис Тэннер с ее монстром в обличье кота.  
«Доктор Ватсон, прошу прощения, что не ответил сразу. Отличная работа. Я не ожидал, что вы сделаете этот вывод так быстро, если вообще до него додумаетесь. Да, консультирующий детектив и конь — одна и та же персона. Как произошла трансформация, мы еще не знаем, но ведем исследования. Излишне напоминать, что дело должно содержаться в строжайшей тайне, поскольку есть причина полагать, что виновник этого происшествия не имел желания действовать в интересах Шерлока. Однако для того, чтобы дать вам более глубокое понимание с чем (и с кем) вы имеете дело, вам будет послана дополнительная информация. Надеюсь, вы получите ответы на некоторые вопросы. Искренне ваш, М. Холмс».  
Тяжело опершись на стол, Джон провел рукой по волосам и закрыл ею лицо.  
— Господи, — пробормотал он едва слышно, — значит, это правда.  
Он едва смог сконцентрироваться на следующем пациенте и испытывал сильное желание отменить договоренность с сестрой, чтобы рвануть в «Солнечные луга» прямо сейчас, но затем получил смс-ку от Гарри с просьбой купить цветов. Вздохнул и написал, что да, он и так собирался это сделать.

\-- 

Джон так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что, купив небольшой букет фрезий, анемонов и лютиков, которые так любила их бабушка, не заметил блестящей черной машины, следующей за ним к станции метро. Только когда она пересекла его путь на пешеходном переходе и остановилась прямо перед носом, он поднял глаза, ощущая волну тревоги. На водительском месте сидела Антея.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, вас подвезти? На заднем сиденье для вас лежит конверт. Резиденция Бартон Мэнор в Илинге, верно?  
С глубоким вздохом Джон полез в автомобиль. Он уже не удивлялся, откуда помощница Майкрофта знает его планы. Похоже, они мониторят переписку по телефону. В машине никого, кроме Антеи, не было.  
— Ваш босс все еще занят? — спросил Джон, пристегиваясь ремнем и на секунду представляя себе, что подумает Гарри, когда он заявится к хоспису в «Ягуаре» с таким великолепным шофером.  
— Он всегда занят, — ответила Антея тоном, говорящим, что беседа ей не интересна. Самому Джону тоже не хотелось разговаривать, потому что его глаза были прикованы к плоскому картонному конверту, лежащему рядом на сиденье.  
Осторожно, словно боясь, что он взорвется, Джон вскрыл конверт. В нем лежало несколько медицинских заключений, резюме, и, что самое важное, цветная фотография формата А4. Джон сглотнул и начал изучать ее с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
На фото был портрет человека лет тридцати, стоящего у кирпичной стены. Точный возраст определить было сложно, поскольку копна темных кудрей, украшающих голову и придающих мужчине байронический вид, делала его моложе. Человек был одет в темное шерстяное пальто с драматично приподнятым воротником. Бледное лицо с высокими скулами и полными губами имело нестандартные пропорции. Мужчину нельзя было назвать красивым в традиционном смысле этого слова. В вытянутом лице и впрямь было что-то лошадиное, подумал Джон с улыбкой. Тем не менее, внешность притягивала, а в глазах сиял острый ум. Эти глаза! Боже милосердный, Джон узнал их. Того же самого серо-голубого цвета, как и у Шерлока-коня, вплоть до золотой крапинки над зрачком правого глаза.  
Джон ощутил ком в горле.  
— Как это возможно? — спросил он охрипшим голосом.  
Антея ответила уклончиво.  
— Боюсь, мы ничего не знаем. Мистер Холмс лично изучает дело, ему помогают выдающиеся ученые. Сам Шерлок тоже может знать или помнить что-то, но он отказывается с нами разговаривать. Может, вы окажетесь удачливее.  
Джон кивнул, задумчиво глядя на фотографию.  
— Это обратимо? Трансформация?  
Антея пожала плечами.  
— Мы надеемся, что Шерлок помнит хоть что-то о случившемся, хотя возможно, что кратковременная память пострадала в результате трансформации и последующих травм. Мистер Холмс хотел бы поручить вам разобраться в этом вопросе и попытаться собрать как можно больше информации о том, что помнит Шерлок. Отчеты свидетельствуют, что вам удалось завоевать его доверие, а это было нелегким делом, даже когда он был человеком. У вас есть ощущение, что разум и сознание Шерлока остались человеческими?  
Джон задумчиво кивнул, затем подтвердил словами:  
— Именно это показалось мне странным с самого начала. Он вел себя не как лошадь. Я никогда не видел, чтобы лошади так себя вели, хотя действительно, некоторые… лошадиные повадки у него присутствуют.  
— У вас есть причина полагать, что они усилились за последние дни?  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Вы имеете в виду, не приобрел ли он большего сходства с лошадью и не потерял ли человеческие качества?  
Крошечный тревожный колокольчик зазвенел в его голове.  
— Так вот чего вы боитесь с мистером Холмсом и его учеными? Что Шерлок все больше и больше будет превращаться в лошадь и забудет свою человеческую природу? И что, в конце концов, он станет только лошадью и больше не сможет вернуться обратно, даже если такая возможность представится?  
Антея вздохнула.  
— Не буду отрицать, мы об этом беспокоимся. Его кровь и образцы ткани все еще анализируют. Пытаются выяснить, насколько затронута ДНК, и что могло вызвать смену сущности. Пока безуспешно. Потребуется больше образцов, так что вы можете с этим помочь. Могу сказать, что возможность превратиться обратно имеется.  
Джон сглотнул, возвращаясь мыслями к прошедшим дням.  
— Я был занят и не мог проводить с ним столько времени, сколько хотелось бы, — признался он. — Но я не заметил каких-то изменений в этом плане, кроме того, что он начал есть немного сена и овса после серьезных уговоров и даже шантажа. Хотя оно ему не нравится. Он все еще предпочитает человеческую еду. К тому же я постарался загрузить его разум чтением газет и разговорами. Не уверен, поможет ли это, если идет процесс полной трансформации, но думаю, что необходимость есть. Теперь я знаю, что искать, и буду следить более внимательно. К счастью, я смогу провести с ним выходные.  
— Спасибо, мистер Холмс тоже выражает вам свою благодарность.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.  
— Он слушает наш разговор? — уточнил он сухо.  
Антея улыбнулась ему, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Естественно.

\-- 

Остаток поездки прошел в тишине. У Джона было, над чем подумать. Вновь и вновь он смотрел на фотографию и читал о Шерлоке. Неудивительно было обнаружить у него аристократические корни и элитное образование. После учебы в обычной школе, где он, очевидно, провел лишний год, Шерлок поступил в Харроу, где получал стипендию за мастерство игры на скрипке («так вот почему он с таким удовольствием слушал скрипичную музыку», — подумал Джон), но потом забросил музыку. Поступил в Кембридж, где изучал химию, защитил магистерскую диссертацию и принялся за кандидатскую, но так ее и не закончил. Джон вспомнил сборник онлайн статей и работу Шерлока о табачном пепле, которая была больше связана с криминалистикой, чем с обычной химией. Может, эксперименты Шерлока и привели к трансформации? Однако в документах подтверждения этому не было. Были свидетельства наркозависимости, он также провел некоторое время в реабилитационном центре, а затем начал сотрудничать со Скотланд-Ярдом. Судебные иски говорили об одном случае хранения кокаина, двух взломах и еще об одном факте препятствия правосудию. Последние три случая были оправданы, поскольку Шерлок в итоге помог осудить преступников. Один из них оказался серийным убийцей, а другой — высокопоставленным чиновником и педофилом.

\-- 

Антея остановила машину за углом здания, за что Джон был ей благодарен. Он не хотел объясняться с сестрой по поводу своего шикарного транспорта. Гарри ждала его перед входом, просияв при виде цветов.  
— Ты не забыл! — воскликнула она, и Джон сделал вид, что закатывает глаза.  
— Я не настолько безнадежен в социальном плане, — вернул он колкость.  
К счастью, Гарри не стала развивать эту тему, и они вошли в отремонтированный дом в викторианском стиле. Джон отметил, что внутри не было запаха, обычного для подобных мест, интерьер был вполне жизнерадостным, на стенах висели детские рисунки и цветы в горшках. Группа пациентов сидела за столом кафе, играя в карты, а еще двое прогуливались по коридору, опираясь на ходунки. Ощущение немного изменилось, когда они дошли до отделения, где жила бабушка. Отделение было предназначено для пациентов с деменцией и другими серьезными старческими заболеваниями. Палаты больше смахивали на больничные, чем на жилые.  
Комната бабушки была, однако, неплохой, несмотря на специальную обстановку. Из окна открывался чудесный вид на небольшой садик. На стенах висели фотографии родственников и картины, на полках стояли книжки. Бабушка сидела у окна, смотрела на улицу и не обратила внимания на приход гостей. Гарри позвала ее, и бабушка обернулась. Джон подумал, что внешне она мало изменилась. Чуть осунулась и похудела, но выглядела в целом неожиданно хорошо. Это впечатление угасло, когда Джон подошел ближе и увидел ее глаза. Она не узнавала ни его, ни Гарри. Сестра начала разговаривать с ней, сев рядом и взяв за руки, и медленно бабушка начала что-то осознавать. В ее глазах промелькнула искра, когда Гарриет упомянула о Джоне, но бабушка, похоже, не связала «ее Джонни» с мужчиной, стоящим перед ней. Цветы ей понравились, и Джон поставил их в вазу на прикроватном столике. Она стала рассказывать, как девочкой собирала на лугу первоцветы и лютики и продавала прохожим за несколько пенни.  
Брат с сестрой провели с бабушкой около часа. В основном говорила Гарри, иногда Джон, иногда бабушка, но она обращалась не к ним, а вспоминала о прошлом и давно умерших людях. Были, однако, и моменты просветления, когда она возвращалась в настоящее и, казалось, узнавала тех, с кем разговаривает. Но эти мгновения были краткими, и она сразу все забывала.  
Находясь под впечатлением от этой печальной и угнетающей встречи, Джон молчал все время, пока они выходили из хосписа, избегая встречаться с Гарри глазами. К счастью, сестра проявила нехарактерный такт и сочувствие, удержавшись от комментариев. Когда они подошли к остановке, Джон повернулся к Гарриет.  
— Знаю, что по сути я не… участвовал в этом, но я благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделала.  
Она коротко кивнула.  
— Спасибо. Надеюсь, ты выразишь свою благодарность тем, что разделишь со мной обязанности более серьезно. Как долго ты пробудешь в городе?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— У меня нет срочных планов уехать. То занятие, которое предлагает Клара… оно неплохое. По крайней мере, пока я не готов для настоящей полевой работы. Для долгосрочной перспективы надо будет найти другое место, но сейчас мне хватит и комнатки в Брикстоне. Конечно, я пока и не могу позволить себе что-то более комфортное и ближе к центру.  
Гарри глубокомысленно кивнула, и короткую автобусную поездку к станции метро они провели, ругая лондонский рынок недвижимости и непомерные цены на дома. Это было темой, которая, как оказалось, полностью устраивала обоих. Ватсоны расстались если не дружелюбно, то, по крайней мере, мирно. Гарри сказала, что собирается провести выходные в «Солнечных лугах» и поработать в магазине.  
— Передай привет Шерлоку, — она подмигнула Джону и махнула рукой.  
— Непременно, — ответил он, провожая взглядом входящую в поезд сестру. — Увидимся завтра.

\-- 

Всю дорогу в Путни Джон думал. На этот раз о бабушке и о старости вообще. Доживет ли он до этого возраста? Если да, к чему он будет стремиться в первую очередь? Кто будет за ним ухаживать? Будут ли у него дети? Внуки? У него всегда была неясная мысль о том, что надо когда-нибудь жениться, создать семью. Положа руку на сердце, он должен признать, что это стремление почти прошло. Ему уже за сорок. Если он хочет детей, надо действовать прямо сейчас. Но с кем? На горизонте не было никого, жаждущего выйти замуж за Джона Ватсона. А даже если бы и был… Оглядываясь на прошлый опыт, Джон осознавал, что ему так и не удалось создать сколько-нибудь долгих отношений. Да он никогда по-настоящему не беспокоился об этом. Пока отношения длились, он получал удовольствие, когда происходил разрыв — особенно не страдал. Даже сейчас мысль о том, чтобы остепениться, не сильно привлекала. Может, с правильной половинкой…  
Он усмехнулся про себя, наблюдая за парой подростков, которые целовались и миловались напротив, всецело занятые друг другом. Сейчас он проводил гораздо больше времени с животными, чем с людьми, и в частности, с самой странной лошадью на свете.  
Шерлок. Джон вытащил папку из рюкзака и посмотрел на фотографию. Вне всякого сомнения, Шерлок был самым лучшим, что случилось с ним за долгое время. Джон был заинтригован тайной этого коня. «Человека, — напомнил он себе. — Шерлок — это человек, пусть в данный момент на четырех ногах и слегка мохнатый».  
Внезапно ему показалось, что поезд едет недостаточно быстро. Джон ощущал жгучее стремление увидеть Шерлока немедленно, убедиться в том, что он реален. На мгновение его мысли вернулись к старости, и он криво улыбнулся сам себе. Если все пойдет через задницу, и Шерлок всю оставшуюся жизнь проведет в лошадином теле, он не будет возражать, чтобы остаться с ним навсегда. Может, они убедят Майкрофта купить небольшую ферму или коттедж, где они могли бы жить, пререкаясь по поводу печенья, слушая скрипичную музыку и читая вместе научные статьи. Джон поймал себя на том, что улыбается при мысли о такой жизни.

\--

Джон рысцой преодолел расстояние от станции метро до приюта и прибежал туда, весь в поту и задыхаясь. Парковка машин опять была забита битком, и, к своему смятению, он увидел машины владельцев трех новых лошадей. Он понадеялся, что сможет проскочить мимо них, потому что прямо сейчас он не мог тратить ни единой секунды на треп по поводу растянутых связок и кишечных колик. Ему нужно было видеть Шерлока, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Никто не отвлек его, пока он мчался по конюшне. Он не обратил никакого внимания на снующих людей, направляясь прямо к деннику Шерлока. И нашел его пустым.  
В шоке уставившись на открытую дверь и пустое стойло, Джон ощутил, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Он почувствовал себя больным и слабым, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Не было следов борьбы или признаков того, что Шерлок сбежал. Сено и солома, под которыми были спрятаны газеты, были не тронуты. Ведра с водой и овсом стояли на месте. Значит, кто-то вывел Шерлока. Неужели его брат усомнился в безопасности этого места и увез его? Если так, почему он не сказал Джону, ведь только несколько часов назад он сидел в этой чертовой машине, изучая истинное положение дел?  
Джон подскочил, когда на плечо опустилась рука, и резко повернулся. Рядом стоял Хэл в одежде для верховой езды. Он явно удивился такой жесткой реакции Джона и отступил, протягивая руку.  
— Прошу прощения, что напугал, док.  
— Что случилось с Шерлоком? — выпалил Джон в ответ, даже не пытаясь скрыть тревогу.  
Хэл улыбнулся.  
— Я вывел его погулять. Их величество резвится на лугу. Или, скорее, скучает. Мне показалось, ему нужен свежий воздух, солнце и трава. Сегодня утром он устроил сцену, когда я менял компресс и повязку. Все время ржал и пускал слюни на мою голову, и я подумал, что неплохо бы ему поразмяться — слишком долго он сидит без движения. Ноги выглядят гораздо лучше, швы тоже. Он хорошо ходит по деннику. Хоть и бережет ногу, когда стоит, но на улице признаков хромоты нет.  
Облегченно вздохнув, Джон с удивлением посмотрел на Хэла.  
— Он позволил вывести себя без возражений?  
Хэл пожал плечами.  
— Ну, были кое-какие проблемы с надеванием недоуздка, но я объяснил ему, что без повода он останется в стойле. Неохотно, но он позволил надеть недоуздок. Впрочем, уже на лугу умудрился от него избавиться. Не спрашивай меня, как этому хитрому жулику это удалось. Уверен, он обрадуется, когда тебя увидит. Он немного скучает. Когда я ушел, он тут же отдалился от других лошадей. Можешь выйти через заднюю дверь. Пастбище прямо за конюшней.  
Джон поблагодарил Хэла и поспешил к Шерлоку.

\-- 

Сначала Джон не увидел Шерлока на солнечном, золотом от одуванчиков лугу. Гонзо стоял рядом с забором и наслаждался общением с двумя мальчиками, которые гладили его и кормили сухарями. К мальчикам подошли несколько пони, видимо, в надежде получить лакомство. Чуть подальше блестела на солнце медная шерсть Текилы, создавая великолепный контраст с изумрудной травой и цветущими яблонями. Джон вытянул шею и с облегчением присвистнул, когда среди белых и розовых цветущих деревьев и желтых цветов заметил темное пятно. Словно черная дыра в цветущем море. Шерлок стоял в тени дерева, опустив голову. Джон не мог разглядеть, ест ли он травку или обнюхивает разные растения. Наверное, все же второе, подумал он.  
Достав из рюкзака папку, Джон отцепил два провода электрической охраны и перелез через забор. Проходя мимо Гонзо, потрепал его по широкой шее. Мерин в ответ его обнюхал. Миновав пони, Джон оказался в тенистом уголке, облюбованном Шерлоком. Фриз, казалось, потерялся в созерцании и изучении флоры на лугу, которая представляла для него настоящий интерес. Все же он поднял глаза, услышав голос Джона, даже вышел из тени и сделал несколько шагов по лугу. Джон с радостью увидел, что Хэл оказался прав. Несмотря на неровную походку, обе раненные ноги выглядели хорошо, и травмы почти не причиняли дискомфорта.  
Когда Шерлок подошел ближе и увидел лицо Джона, то застыл на месте. Джон увидел, как напрягся конь. Шерлок высоко поднял голову, навострил уши и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, ощущая его волнение и борясь со звериным инстинктом убежать.  
— Привет, Шерлок, — поздоровался Джон, надеясь, что беспокойство и тревожная дрожь в голосе будут не очень заметны.  
Шерлок тихо фыркнул, словно задал вопрос. Джон подошел совсем близко, открыл папку и достал фотографию. Посмотрел на нее несколько секунд, затем с глубоким вздохом протянул Шерлоку.  
— Я получил это сегодня, после небольшого интернет-исследования, проведенного вчера вечером, — объяснил он, смотря, как Шерлок разглядывает фото. Конь стоял неподвижно, лишь грива и хвост слегка развевались на ветру. Джон не мог понять, что это значит.  
Он закусил губу и сглотнул, повернув к себе фотографию темноволосого мужчины. «Есть определенное сходство, — подумал он, — и не только в глазах».  
— Это… я хочу сказать, это… ты? — спросил он тихо.  
Долгое время Шерлок не двигался, лишь слегка подергивал кожей, сгоняя муху. Затем внезапно перевел взгляд на Джона. Выражение его морды было трудно прочесть, и со стороны Джона могло быть много домыслов, но ему показалось, что жеребец глубоко опечален. Это впечатление подтверждалось тем, что конь повернулся и пошел обратно под дерево.  
Джон провел рукой по волосам. «Вот дерьмо, — подумал он, — я его расстроил, это видно. Неудивительно. Как бы тебе понравилось быть превращенным в животное, да еще, возможно, навсегда?»  
Вложив фото в папку и убрав ее в рюкзак, Джон медленно последовал за Шерлоком, кусая губу и обдумывая слова.  
— Прости, что вывалил на тебя это, Шерлок, — произнес он медленно, когда достиг дерева. — Прости, что расстроил тебя. Я не хотел, но… Я начал интересоваться и в итоге нашел твой сайт, просто чтобы удостовериться. Твой брат, наконец, поднял задницу и ответил на мои вопросы, а Антея передала папку. Послушай, я ничего не хотел делать за твоей спиной. Просто… должен был знать. Я хочу помочь тебе. Я не верю, что ты читал все эти статьи только потому, что нечем было заняться. Ты ведь пытаешься найти способ вернуться обратно? Если так, я хочу помогать тебе. Шерлок, посмотри на меня. Ты расстроен тем, что я выяснил, или тем, что я обратился за помощью к твоему брату?  
Все еще стоя задом к Джону, Шерлок фыркнул. Джон уловил в этом звуке возмущение и заключил, что участие Майкрофта Холмса было больным местом.  
Подойдя ближе, он мягко положил руку коню на спину.  
— Эй, — позвал он, отметив, что Шерлок не дёрнулся и даже, казалось, качнулся чуть ближе. Теперь они стояли бок о бок. Джон перекинул руку через холку и похлопал коня по шее, словно обнимал приятеля по футбольной команде после отличного матча.  
— Все не так плохо, ты же понимаешь, — продолжал Джон с воодушевлением. – Мы найдем решение, вот увидишь! Я знаю, что ты — блестящий ученый, и сейчас у тебя появилась пара верных рук и пара ног для беготни. Я верю, что мы многое сделаем. У меня есть доступ к лаборатории в клинике. Я могу что-то расследовать для тебя, а ты будешь работать мозгами и сведешь все в единое целое. В лошадиной форме у тебя теперь большой мозг.  
Он похлопал мягко по боку коня, а тот тихо заржал.  
— Мы прекрасно общаемся, за исключением того, что ты не можешь говорить. Я поищу решение, если хочешь. Может, мы будем использовать систему знаков вроде той, что разработана для Стивена Хокинга. Может, я смогу что-то установить на свой ноутбук. Что скажешь?  
Шерлок фыркнул, по-прежнему не смотря на Джона. Однако, он сдвинулся чуть ближе, и доктор почувствовал, как напряжение покидает тело коня. Он дружески сжал ему плечо, надеясь передать свою уверенность и дружбу, и в то же время наслаждаясь теплом Шерлокового тела.  
— Давай посмотрим на это с другой стороны, Шерлок. У кого еще есть такая уникальная возможность? Ты получаешь опыт, который никто другой не может получить. Ты можешь написать свою проклятую диссертацию о том, как однажды ты… ладно, не будем. У тебя четыре ноги, а это что-то значит! И хвост! Круто ведь?  
Джон был готов прикусить язык, когда произнес последние слова. Он вовсе не хотел дразнить Шерлока и расстраивать его еще больше, хотя ничего, в общем, не сказал плохого. Шерлок повернулся, высоко поднял голову и надменно посмотрел на Джона сверху вниз. Джон поднял брови, принимая вызов. Затем уголки губ Шерлока начали подергиваться, словно он пытался улыбнуться. Он издал победное фырканье, обрызгав Джона слюной, затем пихнул его головой.  
Джон рассмеялся и погладил коня по морде.  
— Приму это за доказательство того, что ты не сердишься. Ладно, давай последний раз уколем антибиотик и возьмем для нас из кухни пирог. Найдем уютный уголок, где есть хороший вай-фай, и посмотрим, сможешь ли ты вспомнить, как оказался в чужой шкуре. Я принес компьютер и смогу все записать, а ты почитаешь статьи, если захочешь.  
Шерлок опять потерся головой и заржал. Джону показалось, что конь воспрял духом и сильно обрадовался. Джон еще раз погладил его по шее, а затем, улыбаясь, направился за пирогом. Предстояло много работы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_04b_100.jpg
> 
> Станция Саутфилдс (Southfields)  
> https://www.londondrum.com/sub/istations/southfields-train-station-london.png http://vipauk.org/transport/tube/district/img/souf1.jpg
> 
> Ганноверская лошадь — наиболее многочисленная полукровная порода в Европе. Она была основана в 1735 г. в Целле "для прославления державы" ганноверским принцем и впоследствии королём Англии Георгом II.  
> http://onfermer.ru/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/1-392.jpg  
> (имеет тавро в виде латинской буквы "Н":  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/ab/Hannoveraner_Brand_0001.jpg/220px-Hannoveraner_Brand_0001.jpg)
> 
> Английская чистокровная лошадь http://loveanimal.ru/_bl/2/97906323.jpg
> 
> Их Светлость повернулся задом к Джону)  
> http://www.kulturologia.ru/files/u18046/Frederik-The-Great-11.jpg
> 
> Шерлок на лугу  
> http://www.kulturologia.ru/files/u18046/Frederik-The-Great-02.jpg
> 
> Резвится  
> http://www.kulturologia.ru/files/u18046/Frederik-The-Great-04.jpg
> 
> Задумался  
> http://www.kulturologia.ru/files/u18046/Frederik-The-Great-12.jpg
> 
> Картинка со школой Хэрроу, где учился Шерлок  
> http://www.brit-education.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Harrow2.jpg
> 
> Кэмбридж  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/04/Cam_colls_from_johns.jpg/400px-Cam_colls_from_johns.jpg


	6. Ричмонд-парк

Большую часть выходных и половину следующей недели они провели на свежем воздухе. Побродив немного с лаптопом в поисках надежного соединения, Джон обнаружил рядом с главным домом уютное местечко, где был уверенный вай-фай. Погода улучшилась. Было солнечно и даже тепло, на лугу царила весна. Появились первые бабочки — большие белые и ярко-желтые лимонницы. Пара лазоревок устроила гнездо на яблоне, и по вечерам черные дрозды пели на высоких ясенях, окружающих луг.   
Джон раздобыл стул, стол, внешнюю батарею для лаптопа и устроил на пастбище импровизированный офис, рядом с пасущимися овцами и коровами. Закончив принимать пациентов в клинике и «Солнечном луге», он раскладывал газеты и усаживался за стол с компьютером, а Шерлок стоял позади и читал через его плечо, пофыркивая и издавая ржание, время от времени раздувая Джону волосы и сообщая таким образом о желании перевернуть страницу, пролистнуть быстрее или щелкнуть по другой ссылке.   
Джон прекрасно понимал, что их действия со стороны выглядят странными. На соответствующий вопрос Клары он ответил, что работает над научными статьями и изучает последние достижения. Когда Хэл поинтересовался, почему Шерлок не пасется в лошадиной зоне, Джон объяснил, что конь не поладил с другими лошадьми, поэтому лучше выпускать его на овечий луг, чтобы он побыл на солнышке, подышал свежим воздухом и побегал.   
— Шерлок помогает тебе с исследованиями? — Клара, подмигнув, поставила перед Джоном чашку чая.   
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Джон. Клара не стала развивать тему и ушла, за что Джон был ей благодарен. Он спросил Шерлока, не хочет ли тот рассказать другим об истинном положении вещей, но Шерлок ответил отказом, что вовсе не удивило Джона. К тому же, он не хотел бы становиться «звериным радио», тем более что пока не была ясна причина случившегося. Шерлок, казалось, ничего не помнил, а если и помнил, не хотел говорить.   
Джон напрямую спросил об этом у Шерлока во время прогулки по лугу. От сидения за ноутбуком у Джона затекала спина и начинало болеть плечо, тогда он вставал и прохаживался, иногда прихрамывая, иногда нет. Сперва Шерлок оставался у стола и продолжал читать, но после третьего раза присоединился к Джону, с тех пор это вошло в привычку. Вот так и случилось, что одним воскресным днем они шли рядышком. Джон тихо говорил или задавал вопросы, а Шерлок отвечал, как мог.   
Конь шел почти ровно. Джон спросил, не болят ли ноги, и тот показал, что нет. Для Джона этот опыт был удивителен — его пациенты не могли отвечать на вопросы. Интересно, что думали о его лечении другие животные? Может, он мог бы использовать другие методы и помогать им более эффективно?   
Джон внимательно наблюдал за своим подопечным. Он был рад, что Шерлок так быстро восстанавливается, но надеялся, что сам конь все не испортит. Шерлок явно относился к тому типу существ, которые не особенно заботятся о своем здоровье, о чем свидетельствовала его медицинская история как в виде человека, так и лошади.  
Итак, они шли рядом. Джон смотрел на Шерлока, а Шерлок изучал травку и луговые цветы, то и дело обнюхивая их и срывая листочек или цветочек, чтобы задумчиво пожевать.   
— Когда это произошло, ты работал над делом? — задал Джон интересовавший его вопрос.  
Шерлок испуганно фыркнул. Слова Джона застали его врасплох. Он посмотрел на доктора и сделал особый сложный жест, который Джон расценивал как пожатие плечами.  
— Не помнишь?   
Конь кивнул. Предыдущие вопросы Джона по поводу трансформации заканчивались аналогичным ответом. По всей вероятности, предположение Антеи было верно. Либо по причине травмы, либо под действием какого-то вещества или препарата, краткосрочная память Шерлока пострадала. По крайней мере, были затронуты воспоминания, относящиеся к этому событию.  
Шерлок издал расстроенный звук, сорвал цветок одуванчика и принялся его жевать. Джон улыбнулся. С тех пор, как они начали гулять, Шерлок стал есть больше «лошадиной» еды и, казалось, получал удовольствие от вкусов и текстур разных растений. Джон не сомневался, что конь составляет в своем мозгу каталог местной флоры и даже тестирует ее на токсичность. Пожалуй, надо бы принести еще растений, пусть изучает! А еще Джон решил выводить коня на более продолжительные прогулки и сменить обстановку.   
Он высказал эти соображения Шерлоку, и тот посмотрел на Джона заинтересованным взглядом.   
— Сначала нужно кое-что организовать, Шерлок, — предостерег Джон при виде его внезапного энтузиазма. — Если соберемся в город, придется надеть недоуздок и повод.   
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
— Знаю, знаю, — ответил Джон. — Ты ненавидишь сбрую — она натирает и все такое прочее. Также знаю, что не смогу удержать тебя, если ты захочешь убежать, но я доверяю тебе — ты ведь умный человек, хоть и себе на уме. Не думаю, что ты нарушишь свое обещание, а мы никуда не пойдем, пока ты мне его не дашь. Просто вспомни, что случилось в Лондоне. Если тебя увидят без знаков принадлежности хозяину или без сопровождающего, будут проблемы, и ты знаешь это. Мы же не хотим, чтобы твой брат опять сунул свой нос куда не следует?   
Шерлок выглядел смирившимся и даже частично убежденным. Джон дружески похлопал его по шее.   
— Вот и прекрасно. Попозже сниму швы и проверю, как все заживает. Нет причин для беспокойства, но хочу удостовериться, что ты выдержишь длинный поход. Завтра я в клинике в первой смене и приеду сюда к двум. Судя по прогнозам, погода будет хорошая. Ты посмотришь карту и решишь, куда мы пойдем, только выбери травяные дорожки для верховой езды. Ты не подкован, так что не стоит планировать долгие прогулки по твердому покрытию. Если хочешь, спрошу у Клары, когда приедут кузнецы. Она пригласила их подковать ослов.  
Шерлок протестующе заржал, и Джон улыбнулся.  
— Я так и думал. Однако если ты еще пробудешь в лошадином теле, придется заняться копытами. Считай это маникюром или педикюром.   
Шерлок уставился на него в ужасе, а Джон расхохотался.  
— Ты никогда не делал этого, будучи человеком?   
Шерлок мотнул головой.   
— Я тоже. Была у меня одна подружка, которая занималась этим профессионально и предлагала попробовать. Но как-то с ней не получилось. Педикюр, в смысле, — добавил он и покраснел, заметив пристальный взгляд Шерлока. Вдруг он подумал, что давно должен был задать один вопрос.   
Он остановился, глядя на Шерлока, который тоже остановился и повернулся к Джону с вопросом во взгляде.   
— Эм… Шерлок… прости, что не спросил раньше. Я как-то подумал, что твой брат, наверное, обо всем позаботился, если была необходимость, но… надо кому-то сказать, что ты… ладно… может быть, не про превращение в лошадь... Но… за границей или где-то еще? Может, о тебе волнуются, что ты не отвечаешь на письма, звонки?   
Джон облизнул губы.  
— В общем… есть кто-нибудь? Важный человек, я имею в виду… Жена, подруга? Боже, может у тебя дети есть?   
Шерлок поднял голову чуть выше и посмотрел на Джона сверху вниз с выражением удивления, веселья и легкого раздражения, затем фыркнул и затряс головой, что Джон расценил как повторяющееся «нет» на все три вопроса и как выражение полного отсутствия интереса к этим материям.   
Он почувствовал странное облегчение не только по очевидной причине, что не надо информировать близких людей о судьбе Шерлока, но и, что удивительно, на более личном уровне. Майкрофт упоминал, что у Шерлока в детстве не было друзей, а, судя по его резюме, в школе и университете он был одиночкой и сторонился общественной жизни. Он не был членом обществ, только недолгое время играл в школьном оркестре. Он не состоял ни в научных, ни в дискуссионных клубах в Харроу, ни в театральных кружках. Его не интересовали ни гребля, ни другие виды спорта в Кембридже, хотя Шерлок некоторое время брал уроки фехтования. С другой стороны, личность, про которую Джон читал онлайн и в газетных заметках о консультирующем детективе Шерлоке Холмсе, явно не была заинтересована в дружбе. А романтический интерес? Интеллект мог быть невероятно сексуальным, а в плане внешности, какой бы необычной она ни была, Шерлок выглядел бесспорно впечатляющим и даже красивым. Может быть, он просто по парням, подумал Джон. Ох. Ах… верно… ладно. Надо было раньше подумать.   
— Эм, ладно. Тогда бойфренд? — спросил Джон неуверенно, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Что нормально, — добавил он быстро и смутился еще больше.   
Шерлок опять протестующе заржал.   
— Глупая ремарка, понимаю, — робко извинился Джон. — Прости, так у тебя есть бойфренд? Боже, вот бедняга! Извини, прозвучало по-дурацки. Я не хотел сказать, что он бедняга, потому что твой бойфренд. Я хочу сказать… он что-то знает? Хоть что-нибудь?  
Шерлок «нахмурился» и энергично покачал головой.   
— Дерьмо, Шерлок, хочешь, я что-нибудь сделаю? Найду его? Он, должно быть, сходит с ума.   
Покачивая головой и нетерпеливо фыркая, Шерлок подошел к Джону и потерся головой о его плечо. Удивленный, тот отступил, чтобы сохранить равновесие.   
— Что это значит? Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ему?   
Мотание головой.  
— Он уже знает?   
Еще одно мотание, сопровождаемое рассерженным фырканьем и потиранием головой о плечо.   
Джон взлохматил волосы и почесал затылок.   
— Э-э-э…  
Шерлок сделал движение, словно попытался закатить глаза. Джон предположил, что в очередной раз сказал глупость. Он закусил губу.  
— У тебя нет парня? — рискнул он.   
Шерлок кивнул, отчего Джона опять накрыло теплым приливом облегчения. Он улыбнулся и погладил коня по холке, извиняясь. Ему не следовало так радоваться при известии, что у Шерлока ни к кому нет романтической привязанности. По сути это было неправильно и эгоистично, да и не имело отношения к делу. У Шерлока было много других забот, и у Джона тоже.   
С тех пор, как у самого Джона были отношения, пусть и короткие, прошло много времени. Мысль о том, чтобы завести роман, давно не приходила ему в голову, и это было правильно. Ценность имели другие приоритеты — помогать в пустыне вымирающим животным, обыграть браконьеров с их трюками. А потом его подстрелили, рана загноилась, и он был отправлен сначала во Владивосток, а затем обратно в Англию. В общем, мысль о том, чтобы склеить кого-нибудь, даже девушку типа Сары — умную, веселую, компетентную и красивую — не вдохновляла.  
А Шерлок... Джон знал о нем очень мало, но этот человек не производил впечатления обычного. Вспоминая его резюме и бумаги, он предположил, что Шерлок не проявляет к другим терпимости. «Может быть, — подумал Джон, — я могу считать себя счастливчиком, потому что он терпит меня и даже наслаждается общением со мной. Хотя я кормлю его и ухаживаю за ним, выношу его капризы, это все уравновешивает».  
— Прости, — повторил Джон, — иногда я не догоняю. Выходит, ты одинок. Как и я. Хорошо. Замечательно.   
Заметив острый взгляд коня, он добавил, заикаясь:  
— Я имею в виду… все в порядке. Хорошо знать, что никто не беспокоится о твоем отсутствии и молчании. Что заставляет меня думать… если хочешь проверить почту или послать письмо, мы сможем это устроить. У тебя же есть аккаунт и доступ через браузер? Хорошо. Помнишь пароль? Отлично. Тогда пойдем… эй, подожди меня!  
Шерлок рванул к столу. Джон поспешил за ним с максимально возможной скоростью, наблюдая за ходом коня критическим взглядом, поскольку до сих пор у них были только неспешные прогулки, и он не видел Шерлока в беге. Шаг Шерлока был ровным и плавным, даже очень изящным. Конь поднимал копыта, как на выездке, выгибая шею и гордо неся голову. Джону стало интересно, это его обычная манера бега или присуща лишь новому телу? В конце концов, фризы известны изысканными манерами, плавным ритмом и высоким грациозным подниманием конечностей.  
Джона поразило не только великолепное зрелище вороного фриза, скачущего по цветущему лугу, но и очевидное наслаждение, которое получал при этом конь. Джон проклял свою ненадежную ногу, не дающую ему возможность так же красиво побежать рядом.  
Шерлок подскакал к столу и начал нетерпеливо кружиться в ожидании, пока Джон доплетется до места. Доктор хмуро посмотрел на клавиатуру, потом на Шерлока.   
— Это будет мудрено, или… погоди-ка. Сможешь удержать во рту ручку или карандаш и написать адрес, логин и пароль? Если, конечно, доверяешь мне эту информацию?   
Шерлок кивнул, и Джон протянул ему карандаш. Тот осторожно ухватил его зубами. Процесс письма оказался непростым и потребовал нескольких попыток. Буквы получились кривыми, и Джону пришлось переспрашивать, но в итоге ему удалось разобрать учетную запись Шерлока и даже залогиниться.   
В папке «входящие» было несколько непрочтенных писем. Большинство от потенциальных клиентов. Шерлок быстро просмотрел их, нетерпеливо фыркая и требуя, чтобы Джон как можно быстрее закрывал одно и открывал другое. Письма из Скотланд-Ярда были прочитаны более внимательно, многие из них были от инспектора Лестрейда, Джон помнил это имя из интернет-заметок.   
Похоже, что Шерлок работал над делом, связанным со смертью преподавателя в университетском колледже. Тело молодой женщины было найдено в Риджентском канале, но она не утонула, а, предположительно, была отравлена смесью веществ.   
По крайней мере, таковы были последние результаты расследования. Лестрейд приложил токсикологический отчет, а еще было письмо от девушки по имени Молли, которая работала в больнице святого Варфоломея и с Шерлоком была на короткой ноге. Джон выяснил, что она — патологоанатом и проанализировала желудочное содержимое, образцы крови и ткани умершей. Этот случай не был классифицирован как убийство, хотя все задействованные лица подозревали, что женщина стала жертвой преступления.   
Письмо, датированное неделей назад, было от инспектора Лестрейда. Инспектор спрашивал, где Шерлок, и говорил, что беседовал с квартирной хозяйкой, которая ничего не знала о жильце и беспокоилась. Лестрейд спрашивал и даже волновался, почему Шерлок не отвечает на его письма и смс-ки и не берет трубку. Последующие письма Лестрейда звучали резко, гневно и даже разочарованно. Инспектор не мог понять, почему Шерлок не проявляет интереса к делу, которое тянет явно на «восьмерку», и угрожал не привлекать Шерлока к дальнейшим расследованиям. Но последнее письмо было написано по-другому. 

От: g.lestrade@met.police.uk  
Кому: sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

«Шерлок,  
Слушай, я извиняюсь за предыдущие письма, лучше просто удали последние пять сообщений. Мы в тупике, но я не буду тебя беспокоить — сначала ты должен выздороветь. Твой брат рассказал мне о несчастном случае. Надеюсь, твои глаза полностью восстановятся. Если мы что-нибудь можем для тебя сделать, только скажи. Даже Андерсон беспокоится, он сказал, что сцены преступления стали другими без твоих жалоб на дрянную судебную экспертизу. Если мы можем хоть как-нибудь развеять скуку, от которой ты, несомненно страдаешь, напиши, если сможешь.  
Г. Лестрейд»

Джон откинулся на спинку стула, сосредоточенно глядя на Шерлока.   
— Тот случай, над которым ты работал… жертва была из той же лаборатории, которую раньше ограбили или взломали? Это ведь та лаборатория, про которую я прочел на сайте Би-би-си, да?   
Шерлок «пожал плечами» и медленно кивнул.  
— Ты так думаешь, да? Ты… хочешь, чтобы я связался с инспектором и спросил, нет ли новостей? Мы можем притвориться, что тебе лучше, чтобы не разрушать легенду, сочиненную братом.   
Шерлок на мгновение задумался, потом кивнул, и Джон начал писать ответ. Шерлок поправлял его фырканьем и нежным подталкиванием головой. Один раз он даже неловко взял зубами карандаш и нацарапал несколько букв, и Джон поменял формулировку. Он представился врачом Шерлока, который пишет письмо от имени своего пациента, и коню эта идея понравилась. Шерлок несколько раз перечитал письмо, и, наконец, показал, что его все устраивает. Письмо было отослано.  
Некоторое время спустя их занятия были прерваны прибытием Майка Стэмфорда с дочерьми. Они помахали Джону из-за забора, пролезли под проводами и бросились к нему и Шерлоку. Джон кинул на своего коня-товарища быстрый взгляд.  
— Веди себя хорошо, — тихо предупредил он, а Шерлок в ответ высокомерно фыркнул, словно говоря, что он не полный социальный имбецил.   
На Тильду и Энни рослый конь произвел неизгладимое впечатление. С некоторым изумлением Джон заметил, что Шерлок расцвел под их визгами восторга, охами и ахами, и начал гарцевать на залитом солнцем лугу, высоко подняв голову. Он был совсем не похож на то взъерошенное жалкое существо, которое пряталось в полумраке стойла, когда его впервые увидел Джон. «Самовлюбленный павлин», — подумал с нежностью Джон, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Шерлок приободрился и даже нашел некоторый позитив в сложившейся ситуации.   
— Я говорила, что доктор Джон поставит его на ноги, — возбужденно проговорила Энни, глядя на Шерлока большими, полными восхищения глазами. — Он действительно похож на Черного Красавчика. Как вы думаете, ему все еще больно? — спросила она.   
— Если только чуть-чуть, я думаю, ему гораздо лучше, — заверил ее Джон.  
— Можно покормить его? — спросила Тильда.   
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Вряд ли он захочет, но попробовать можно.   
Тильда просияла, вытащила из кармана брюк специальные сухарики и протянула на ладони Шерлоку. Конь посмотрел немного сердито на нее, потом на Джона, который сделал едва заметный знак головой. Повелительно фыркнув и тряхнув гривой, Шерлок изящно взял сухарик с ладони и начал жевать.   
— Тебе повезло, Тильда, — прокомментировал Джон, за что заработал еще один сердитый взгляд от Шерлока.   
— Ты просто сотворил чудо с этой лошадью, — признал Майк. — Я читал твои сообщения об успехах, но увидеть своими глазами, насколько хорош он стал и так быстро… Да, это из области чудес. Энни, будь осторожна, не подходи слишком близко.   
— Он их не тронет, — убежденно произнес Джон, глядя как две девочки подходят к Шерлоку и протягивают ему очередное угощение, от которого на этот раз Шерлок отказался.   
Майк с подозрением посмотрел на вороного.   
— Ты уверен? После того, что он здесь натворил, и в каком состоянии оказался?   
— Да, уверен. Он просто был напуган и страдал от ран. Как только он понял, что никто здесь не будет ему вредить, моментально успокоился. И он очень умен, ты же знаешь.   
Майк согласился, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать Шерлока. Джон подавил искушение рассказать ему, каким исключительным разумом наделено это существо в лошадиной шкуре, и что еще замечательного он в нем нашел. Без одобрения Шерлока он не мог так откровенничать. Вряд ли Шерлок согласился бы, и, возможно, он совершенно прав.  
— Папа, можно я его почищу? — спросила Тильда. — Он немного грязный. Мне кажется, его чистая шерсть будет сиять на солнце.   
— Да, да, можно заплести ему гриву? — поддержала Энни.  
— Пожалуйста, папа, доктор Джон, он будет таким красивым!  
Джон подавил улыбку и бросил на Шерлока извиняющийся взгляд.  
— Спросите его самого, — предложил он.   
— Мистер Шерлок, можно, пожалуйста, почистить щеткой вашу шкуру и причесать гриву? — спросила Тильда вежливо и посмотрела на коня с серьезным и торжественным выражением.   
Джон, затаив дыхание, смотрел на Шерлока, а тот сердито посмотрел на детей, потом на Джона, потом закрыл глаза, обозначая неохотное согласие. Испустил страдальческое фырканье и наклонил голову.   
Энни захлопала в ладоши, а Тильда воскликнула:  
— Он сказал «да», Энни, побежали за щетками!

\--

Позже, когда они остались наедине, Джон собрал лаптоп, газеты и поблагодарил Шерлока.  
— За то, как ты вел себя с девочками. Знаю, они действовали тебе на нервы, но ты сделал их день прекрасным, позволив поухаживать за собой. Для тебя тоже польза. Шкура просто глянцевая, и они очень были осторожны с твоими травмами. Прости за косички в гриве, знаю, тебе это ненавистно. Я все расплету, когда вернемся в конюшню, и уничтожу фото, если хочешь. Я сделал только один снимок, Майк тоже. Ты ведь стал выглядеть как кинозвезда, после того как девочки почистили и причесали тебя.   
Шерлок спокойно посмотрел на Джона. По всеобщему признанию, он смотрелся как игрушечная лошадка (и идиот) с косичками, в которые были вплетены синие ленты и желтые одуванчики.   
Заметив его неподвижность, Джон выпрямился и повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Что? — спросил он мягко.   
Шерлок сделал сложное движение, поклонившись, частично отвернувшись и шаркнув копытом о землю. Джон расценил это как выражение смущения и эмоций.   
Джон подошел к коню, вытащил несколько одуванчиков из гривы и потрепал по шее.   
— Тебе ведь понравилось, да? Не их болтовня, конечно, а то, как они за тобой ухаживали, как они считали тебя самым великолепным созданием во всей вселенной. В твоей жизни ведь не было такого обожания? Ни в школе, ни в университете. Наверное, и дома тоже, с таким-то властным старшим братом, как Майкрофт. Он всегда был образцовым ребенком, а ты изо всех сил пытался дотянуться до него в глазах родителей. Положа руку на сердце, когда я прочел о тебе заметки, просмотрел твой веб-сайт и твои ответы клиентам на доске объявлений, то решил, что ты — высокомерный козел. Но ты не таков. Или, по меньшей мере, ты не такой, когда не можешь говорить. Ты реально остроумный, веселый и, конечно, умный. У тебя классный юмор, который понятен без слов. Я полюбил тебя, я всем сердцем полюбил тебя.   
Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к лицу при этом признании.   
Шерлок посмотрел на него снова, сначала Джону показалось, что конь нахмурился, потом выражение его морды смягчилось. У Джона создалось впечатление, что конь улыбнулся, если бы мог. Но Шерлок приблизился и мягко потерся головой о бок, не нетерпеливо или требовательно, а заботливо, словно выражая любовь.   
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Это значит, что я тоже тебе нравлюсь, или ты пытаешься тайно обшарить карманы на предмет завалявшихся печений?   
У Шерлока хватило совести выглядеть слегка виноватым, жуя печенье, и Джон игриво шлепнул его по носу.   
— Пошли, надо привести тебя в надлежащий вид. Холодает, к тому же.   
Вернувшись в конюшню, Джон полчаса расплетал косички и выбирал цветы. Шерлок спокойно переносил эти манипуляции, но Джон заметил, что конь стоял близко, то и дело покачиваясь и прижимаясь к его животу или боку, и тогда приятное тепло окутывало Джона. Дело не в печеньях, Джон был уверен на сто процентов. Шерлок любил своего доктора и наслаждался с ним общением. Способы, которыми конь выражал свои чувства, были неброскими и немного неловкими, но искренними. Джон не сомневался в этом.  
Той ночью Джону опять снился сон с Шерлоком, опять тот был человеком, на сей раз его голова была украшена дредами и цветами. Он умолял Джона отрезать ему волосы, чтобы он мог снова стать лошадью.

\--

Верный своему слову, Джон на следующий день появился с недоуздком и поводом, чтобы снарядить Шерлока для выхода в город. Казалось, Шерлока покинуло настроение сотрудничать, и он вернулся к деспотичности и несговорчивости. Ответа от Лестрейда не пришло, и Шерлок захотел послать инспектору еще одно письмо, но Джон отказался.   
— Скорее всего, он завален делами. Ты хочешь побольше узнать об этом конкретном случае, и я тоже. Я поискал похожие статьи в интернете, но не нашел ничего нового. Еще я хотел разузнать что-то по этим ядам и веществам и спросил Мириам, нашу сотрудницу в лаборатории в клинике. Она сказала, что эта комбинация очень необычная, но не должна вызвать летального исхода, по крайней мере, у человека. Хотя собака умерла бы. Это важно?   
Шерлок кивнул задумчиво, успокоился, даже отвлекся, и Джон надел ему на голову недоуздок.   
— Я еще раз взглянул на карту и подумал, что мы могли бы пойти в Путни-Коммон или Путни-Хит, что скажешь? Может, найдешь там новые образчики флоры?  
Шерлок кивнул. Джон закинул на плечи рюкзак и вывел коня из стойла.   
— Помни, — произнес он тихо, пока они шли по коридору мимо пустых денников, обитатели которых паслись на лугу, — не пытайся делать глупые или, не дай бог, опасные вещи. Мы просто идем на чудесную прогулку, вот и все.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул, но не возразил. Они покинули приют и направились в жилые районы, окружающие зеленый оазис, по направлению к Уимблдону и Путни-Коммон. Джон вспомнил, как много лет назад, в детстве, они приехали сюда на пикник, карабкались на деревья, искали лягушек на заболоченном участке, заросшем камышами. В тот день Гарри обгорела на солнце, а его укусили три клеща, одного из которых обнаружили аж через два дня. Он рассказал Шерлоку об этом событии, а затем поинтересовался, был ли тот когда-нибудь в этих краях, но Шерлок показал, что нет.  
Погода была солнечной и довольно теплой. Они бродили по лесным полянам, усыпанным фиолетовыми колокольчиками, по березовым рощицам, покрытым нежно-зеленой листвой, прошли одуванчиковые луга и попали в заболоченные равнины с лягушками и жабами, квакающими в камышах между кочками, покрытыми темно-желтыми лютиками.  
Шерлок наслаждался прогулкой и с интересом осматривался, нюхая и жуя различные травки и цветочки. Был рабочий день, им встретилось не много людей, лишь любители бега и владельцы собак, которых Шерлок сторонился, особенно если их питомцы были не на поводке. Джон вспомнил «охоту» в Риджентс-парке и подумал, что Шерлок, наверное, до сих пор напуган собаками. Это был явно мучительный и травмирующий опыт.   
Пешеходы и велосипедисты с любопытством смотрели на странный дуэт, но никто не удивлялся прихрамывающему человеку, который вел в поводу лошадь в общественном парке. Что ж, подумал Джон, в этом прелесть Лондона. Можно гулять с жирафом, никто и ухом не поведет.   
Проведя на прогулке два часа, он почувствовал, что ноге стало хуже, и решил сделать перерыв. Шерлок легко согласился. Джон уселся на лавочке под большим дубом. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на поле для гольфа. Шерлок нашел что-то интересное на нижних ветках дерева и начал срывать молодые листья, аккуратно их раскладывая на скамейке. Джон недовольно посмотрел на листочки, затем заметил, что они поражены цинипидами и другими насекомыми, и нежно улыбнулся своему любознательному спутнику.  
— Кстати, Шерлок, хочешь яблочка с хлебушком или удовлетворен листьями и травой?   
Шерлок съел предложенную еду, а затем снова занялся коллекционированием растений. Джон принялся за свой поздний ланч, пролистывая электронные письма сначала в своем ящике, потом в ящике Шерлока.  
— Лестрейд ответил, — сообщил он коню. Тот в спешке оторвал ветку целиком и рысцой подбежал к Джону, чтобы заглянуть через плечо. 

От: g.lestrade@met.police.uk  
Кому: sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

«Шерлок,   
Рад слышать, что ты настолько восстановился, что можешь читать и отвечать на письма. Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, спасибо за то, что за ним присматриваете. Надеюсь, он не сильно действует вам на нервы. Он может сильно досаждать, когда не в духе.   
В общем, Шерлок, нам реально нужна твоя помощь, но сначала ты должен поправиться, ладно? Можешь взглянуть на отчет по токсикологии? Молли Хупер работает над этим делом и сделала еще несколько тестов. Мы допросили соседей жертвы, ее бойфренда и родственников. Она была образцовым сотрудником и писала диссертацию. Я приложил реферат ее темы, может, ты разберешься, для меня это китайская грамота. Ее профессор в лаборатории сказал, что она где-то еще работала, потому что проводила в лаборатории эксперименты, не относящиеся к теме диссертации. Профессор считает, что она выполняла внештатную работу для медицинской компании, но пока мы не нашли доказательств ни в виде записей, ни в виде переписки на компьютере. Бойфренд сказал, что в последнее время она выглядела очень напряженной. Всю неделю до исчезновения он почти ее не видел, и в твиттере и на фейсбуке не было новых записей, а именно эти два сайта она активно посещала в последние месяцы. Он сказал, что беспокоился о том, что она много работала, но также сообщил, что она была трудоголиком и любила трудные задачи. Однако, ее поведение в последнее время резко изменилось. Он думает, что она могла невольно делать противозаконные вещи, и ее кто-то мог шантажировать. Мы работаем в этом направлении.   
Молли была смущена той смесью веществ, которая обнаружилась в крови и тканях жертвы и в желудочном содержимом. На первый взгляд, это выглядело как гуляш или мясной пирог, но оказалось кормом для собак. Я знаю, некоторые едят и собачий корм, но, судя по рассказам ее друзей и родственников, жертва была убежденным вегетарианцем более четырех лет». 

Джон прервал чтение и обменялся взглядом с Шерлоком.   
— Мы думаем об одном и том же? — спросил он взволнованно.   
Шерлок кивнул, широко раскрыв глаза и задышав чаще.   
Джон почувствовал, что его сердце громко застучало. Он продолжил чтение. 

«Все это странно. Молли подтвердила то, что ты вычислил, увидев жертву впервые. Она умерла от сердечной недостаточности, а не от утопления, значит, ее сбросили в канал после смерти. Однако Молли не обнаружила никаких признаков насилия. Никаких синяков, ничего. Нигде не было следов иглы, свидетельствующей о приеме наркотиков. Молли считает, что она умерла от принятого яда, который вызвал остановку сердца, поскольку у нее раньше проблем с сердцем не было. Из отчета следует, что ни одно из обнаруженных веществ не является для людей смертельным, по крайней мере, не в этих маленьких дозах. Если бы она была собакой, то ксилит и метилксантины (от шоколада, сказала Молли) могли бы ее убить или оказать сильный эффект. Понимай, как хочешь. Я уже сказал, что мы в тупике, и наши начальники хотят, чтобы мы сконцентрировались на других случаях, поэтому я был бы признателен за любые идеи, при помощи которых я могу убедить их продолжить расследование.  
Спасибо заранее, и заботься о себе, хорошо?  
Г. Лестрейд»

Джон провел рукой по волосам и присвистнул.  
— Черт побери, ты думаешь, что она превратилась в собаку тем же способом, которым тебя превратили в коня?  
Читая письмо, Шерлок наклонился совсем близко. При этих словах он поднял голову и почти коснулся щеки Джона. Кивнул.   
Джон облизнул губы.   
— Когда ты ее нашел, она была человеком, хотя прежде достаточно долго была собакой и даже ела собачью еду, — он посмотрел на Шерлока. — Понимаешь, что это значит, Шерлок? Выходит, есть способ вернуться в человеческий облик!   
Шерлок тихо заржал.   
Джон нахмурился.  
— Понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Мы не знаем, не привела ли обратная трансформация к смерти. Надо ответить Лестрейду? Что-нибудь еще спросить об этом деле? Может, следует сообщить твоему брату, переслать ему письмо, чтобы он подумал о сотрудничестве с полицией? Это может помочь найти антидот или еще какой-нибудь способ превратить тебя в человека. Информация Лестрейда может дать им зацепку, кого искать. Человека, который за всем этим стоит.   
Шерлок отошел от скамейки и начал в задумчивости ходить туда-сюда. В конце концов, он остановился перед Джоном и кивнул. Облизнув губы, Джон открыл новое письмо для Майкрофта Холмса.  
— Иди сюда и помоги, — попросил он Шерлока.

\--

По всей видимости, проблема брата была повышена до топ-приоритета в плотном графике мистера Холмса. Когда Джон и Шерлок ранним вечером вернулись в «Солнечные луга», немного уставшие от долгой прогулки, но все же радостные от прогресса в расследовании, они обнаружили на стоянке черный «Ягуар».  
Майкрофт ждал их на лугу за конюшнями и вручил Джону большую папку.   
— Я взял на себя смелость информировать инспектора Лестрейда о твоем реальном состоянии, Шерлок, — произнес он. — Инспектор поклялся никому ничего не говорить. Да и кто ему поверит? Тем не менее, произошел второй случай трансформации, и мои люди получили новые данные. До сих пор мы мало выяснили о том, кто может стоять за смертью и работой молодой женщины, а также за твоей и ее трансформацией. Тем не менее, можно с уверенностью предположить, что вы стали мишенью, потому что оба в своих исследованиях подошли слишком близко к опасной черте. Если конечно, не ввели себе сыворотку добровольно, чтобы протестировать эффект. Что же касается вещества, которое вызвало трансформацию, — он приблизился к Шерлоку и Джону, понизив голос, — я уверен, что вы выяснили ее состав, брат мой. Это связано с некоторыми чрезвычайно секретными исследованиями на испытательном полигоне Баскервиля в Дартмуре, которые ведутся в течение нескольких лет. По-видимому, был украден прототип сыворотки, которая может вызвать генетические межвидовые изменения. Сыворотка была модифицирована и дала эффект, который ты на себе испытал. Пока у нас есть образец исходной сыворотки, но не модифицированной версии, и мы не знаем, как достичь трансформации, особенно с учетом того факта, что молодая женщина не только превратилась в собаку, но и вновь стала человеком.   
— А есть доказательства, что она действительно превратилась в собаку? — спросил Джон.  
Майркофт кивнул.  
— Да, мы в этом убеждены. Все указывает на то, что она умерла, будучи в собачьей форме. Она приняла определенные вещества (или ее заставили их принять), что и явилось причиной смерти.  
— Но как она трансформировалась обратно? Был антидот или что-то в этом роде?   
— Если и был, на теле следов не нашли. Она слишком долго находилась в воде, чтобы остались надежные доказательства. По одной из теорий, после смерти (или в течение некоторого периода), исходный агент, который вызвал изменения, разрушается, и ДНК возвращается в исходное состояние. Лично я считаю это маловероятным, и, судя по твоему фырканью, ты тоже, Шерлок. Моя теория состоит в том, что несчастная мисс Уикхэм была убита, потому что слишком много знала о проекте, и была превращена в человека, чтобы скрыть действие сыворотки.  
Джон обменялся взглядом с Шерлоком. Конь хмурился.   
— Зачем такие хлопоты с обратным превращением? Если бы она осталось собакой, было бы гораздо проще избавиться от тела. Исчезла бы с концами и все. Никто и внимания не обратил бы на мертвую собаку, но мертвый человек... другое дело.  
Майкрофт Холмс кивнул.  
— Верно.   
Шерлок взволнованно заржал и начал бить копытом землю.  
— Что случилось, Шерлок? — спросил Джон. — Ты что-то придумал?  
Шерлок кивнул. Он отщипнул травы и повернул голову, затем выжидательно посмотрел на Джона и брата.   
— Ты думаешь, она сама нашла антидот, — подвел итог Майкрофт, и Джон ощутил укол ревности от того, что кто-то другой может с легкостью общаться с Шерлоком. «Ладно, — подумал он, — они же братья, и равны по интеллекту».   
Шерлок кивнул, и до Джона дошло.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… Она поняла, что отравлена, но теми вещами, которые не убили бы человека. Шоколад, ксилит… От «Марса» и жвачки собака пострадала бы, но не человек. Видимо, жертва использовала антидот слишком поздно и все равно погибла.   
— Либо так, либо трансформация оказалась слишком сильной нагрузкой для ослабленного организма, — мрачно добавил Майкрофт, кидая на Шерлока долгий, задумчивый и, несомненно, встревоженный взгляд.   
Шерлок снова кивнул.  
Джон посмотрел на тяжелую папку, которую держал в руках.  
— Полагаю, у нас есть чем заняться.  
— Действительно, — согласился Майкрофт, теребя свой зонтик. — Я оставлю вас. Шерлок, рад видеть, что ты поправился. Надеюсь, ты скоро вернешься в нормальное состояние. Мы работаем над противоядием, но требуются тщательные испытания. Нет, я не возьму тебя в качестве испытуемого, ни в коем случае. Доктор Ватсон, я искренне благодарю вас за все, что вы сделали. Я почти не узнаю своего брата, и это не имеет ничего общего с увеличенным числом ног и повышенной лохматостью. Если вам что-то понадобится, дайте знать.  
Наклонив голову, Майкрофт Холмс удалился.   
Джон посмотрел на своего друга, который был готов взглядом прожечь дыру в спине брата.  
— Приступим, Шерлок. Надо начать работу, пока не стемнело.  
\--

Содержание папки оказалось глубоко научным и сложным для чтения и понимания даже Джону с его ветеринарным образованием и склонностью к научному мышлению. Джон был уверен, что Шерлок гораздо лучше разбирается в предмете, поэтому решил оставить большую часть материала в конюшне. Шерлок был настолько поглощен чтением, что даже не заметил ухода Джона. Когда тот вернулся на следующее утро, конь все еще стоял, склонившись над бумагами, наполовину зарытыми в солому и защищенными от взглядов проходящих мимо людей его телом. Он возбужденно фыркнул при виде Джона, сорвал недоуздок и повод с крючка на столбе и принес их Джону в качестве ясного знака, что хочет погулять, и тот без возражений надел на коня сбрую и уложил папку в рюкзак.   
Они снова направились в Путни-Коммон и провели большую часть дня на знакомой скамейке, изучая принесенные Майкрофтом материалы. Шерлок указывал Джону важные моменты, а тот поражался его памяти и все более совершенствующимся способностям общаться без слов.   
Примерно в пять был устроен перерыв. Конь и его доктор стояли рядом с друг другом, любовались полем для гольфа и делили пакет печенья. Джон пытался обобщить полученную информацию, отмечая, что именно беспокоило его в этом деле, в котором вопросов было гораздо больше, чем ответов.   
— Я так и не понял, как работает средство, не убивая пациента, — рассуждал Джон. — Мы же говорим об изменении ДНК. У людей и животных совершенно разный набор хромосом, не говоря уже о закодированной в них информации. Очень сложно, если не невозможно, превратить человека в другого человека с минимальным изменением ДНК. А уж в животное… Я бы сказал, из разряда невероятного. И все же ты передо мной, высокофункционирующий человеческий разум и сознание в теле лошади. Знаешь, о чем я думаю? О магии. Прямо эпизод из «Гарри Поттера». Анимаги или как они называются… а еще та смесь, которую дети варят в девчачьих туалетах, «многосущное зелье».   
Шерлок смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. Джон наклонил голову.  
— Ты никогда не читал и не смотрел «Гарри Поттера»?  
Конь покачал головой, и Джон улыбнулся.  
— Завтра принесу эту книжку. Надо же что-то читать, когда закончатся статьи. Но вернемся к делу. Ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь с того дня, как… изменился? Знаю, я спрашивал раньше, но подумал, что сейчас, со всеми разговорами о деле и новыми доказательствами, что-то всплывет в памяти.  
Шерлок грустно посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Джон со вздохом потрепал его по шее.  
— Ладно, дружище. Держу пари, ничего хорошего в том нет, чтобы проснуться и обнаружить себя лошадью. Ты помнишь, когда начал осознавать происходящее?   
Вдруг он сообразил.  
— Это случилось рядом с университетской лабораторией?  
Шерлок немного подумал, потом снова покачал головой, смотря перед собой. Внезапно он дернулся и взволнованно заржал.   
— Что-то вспомнил? Эй, подожди меня! — позвал Джон, когда Шерлок бросился к скамейке и начал рыться в рюкзаке. — Что ты ищешь? Нотубук? Он остался в «Солнечных лугах».  
Шерлок фыркнул, кивнул и рванул с места. Тихо матерясь, Джон быстро собрал вещи и побежал за конем. Шерлок ждал его у перекрестка, крутясь на месте и издавая нетерпеливое ржание.   
— Прости, я не такой быстрый, как ты, — выговорил, задыхаясь, Джон. — У меня ведь две ноги, и одна из них работает плохо.   
Шерлок снова фыркнул и подпихнул его головой.  
— Что? Я иду так быстро, как могу, а еще несу рюкзак, к твоему сведению.  
Еще один толчок головой и многозначительный взгляд Шерлока, брошенный им на собственную спину.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я сел верхом?   
Конь кивнул. Джон почесал затылок, с сомнением глядя на своего друга.   
— Шерлок, раны только что зажили. Я могу повредить тебя ногами, а дополнительный вес…  
Еще один толчок прекратил эти рассуждения.  
— Хорошо, хорошо… — уступил Джон. — Пойдем к скамейке.   
Он почувствовал себя не так странно, как ожидал, забравшись на спину Шерлока. Рюкзак мешал, и Джон какое-то время сомневался, не схватиться ли за гриву для устойчивости. Затем он вспомнил о поводе, сделал петлю и закрепил на другой стороне недоуздка, соорудив таким образом импровизированные поводья. Шерлок страдальчески переносил все эти манипуляции, затем фыркнул, сообщая о готовности тронуться, и живо двинулся в сторону приюта. Джон давно в последний раз сидел на лошади, еще больше времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз ездил без седла, но потом тело вспомнило навыки, и он приладился к ходу. Шерлоку тоже, видимо, пришлось какое-то время привыкать к весу на спине и легкому нажиму ног седока на его бока, но все это оказалось вполне комфортным. Джон внимательно наблюдал за ходом лошади, стараясь выявить малейшие признаки хромоты, но шаг был плавным и ровным.   
— Скажи, если будет слишком тяжело, — напомнил он Шерлоку, скорее для очистки своей совести, чем для коня, ведь Шерлок не беспокоился о соблюдении договоренностей, — и если ноги начнут болеть, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы завтра ты хромал.  
Шерлок кивнул и ускорился, переходя на рысь. Джон напрягся, но вскоре расслабился, когда тело привыкло к легкой тряске. Как у всех лошадей, рысь Шерлока была плавной и ровной. Казалось, конь наслаждался собой. Джон сидел прямо, не переставая улыбаться. Раньше он любил ездить верхом, хотя в его работе лошадь чаще была средством передвижения, чем развлечения. Лишь однажды в Монголии его пригласили поучаствовать в скачках на мохнатой, резвой и крепконогой местной лошадке. Он пришел предпоследним, но все равно этот опыт ему очень понравился.   
А это… это было хорошо! Ветер в лицо, теплый лошадиный запах, грива Шерлока, хлещущая по рукам, равномерный стук неподкованных копыт по гравийной дорожке, тихое дыхание коня, фырканье, перекатывание мускулов под кожей... Ладно, в этом направлении лучше не думать, решил Джон, твердо напомнив себе, что Шерлок — человек, а все происходящее временно, и к нему не стоит привыкать.   
Джон начал сдерживать ход Шерлока и его энтузиазм, когда они достигли границы Путни-Коммон и были вынуждены пересечь оживленную дорогу. Решив, что Шерлок достаточно потрудился, Джон настоял на том, чтобы по жилой зоне идти пешком.   
— Если захочешь, завтра можем еще поездить, но только тогда, когда я удостоверюсь, что сегодня ты не переусердствовал. Мы можем даже дойти до Ричмонд-парка. Там очень красиво, и ты сможешь побегать по травке. А сейчас угомонись и помни, что ты не подкован. Чем бы ты ни был взволнован, пять минут оно подождет. 

\--

Подойдя к приюту, Шерлок промчался через конюшню к их столику на лугу, нетерпеливо гарцуя в ожидании, пока Джон дойдет до места с ноутбуком и документами. Ткнулся носом в большую сложенную карту Лондона, которую Джон специально принес, ухватил ее зубами за уголок и потряс. Джон помог развернуть карту и разложить на столе, затем отошел на шаг, а Шерлок склонился над картой.   
— Что ты ищешь? — спросил он, пытаясь проследить за взглядом Шерлока. Тот фыркнул, указывая на северо-западную часть Лондона — Суисс Коттедж. Джон вспомнил, что видел упоминание об этом месте в отчете Лестрейда о предполагаемом убийстве. Хоть полиция и не была уверена в том, что это убийство, Шерлок не сомневался.   
— Тело нашли рядом с Кэмденом, хотя жила она в Суисс Коттедже?   
Шерлок кивнул. Джон задумчиво прищурился, наблюдая за другом.   
— Ее квартира… ты был там? — рискнул он.   
Еще один выразительный кивок. Джон облизнул губы.   
— Ты имеешь в виду, это последнее место, где ты был? Это последнее место, которое ты помнишь человеком?   
Краткую секунду Шерлок сомневался, затем кивнул еще раз и посмотрел на Джона с нечитаемым выражением морды.   
Джон почесал в затылке.   
— Итак… думаю, ты поехал туда, чтобы еще раз провести осмотр, найти вещи, которые полиция упустила, потому что они всегда что-то упускают, да? Хорошо. Что случилось потом? Ты был один или с соседями? Один? Ладно, — он хмуро посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ты же не вламывался в квартиру?   
Шерлок даже не удосужился притвориться виноватым, и Джон вздохнул.   
— Ты прямо борец за общественный порядок… Неудивительно, что есть приводы в полицию за взлом и проникновение. Итак… ты дождался, пока ушли ее соседи, затем проник в дом. Боже, Шерлок, да это третий этаж, судя по фото. Ты лез через окно или как?   
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул и ткнулся мордой в карман куртки, где лежал ключ.   
— Фальшивый ключ? Отмычка? Радость моя, да ты и сам наполовину преступник!  
Шерлок счастливо фыркнул, и Джон нежно его обнял.   
— Ладно, значит… ты вошел в квартиру и осмотрелся. Что случилось потом? Там кто-то был?   
Шерлок задумался, потом медленно кивнул.  
— Воспоминания теряются? — Джону было важно это знать, и Шерлок кивнул.   
— Они напали на тебя? Одурманили наркотиком?   
Последовал еще один медленный, взвешенный кивок. Джон прикусил губу.  
Шерлок долго молчал, не двигаясь и уставившись перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. Лишь хвост слегка подергивался, что было расценено Джоном как признак глубокой задумчивости. Наконец, Шерлок вынырнул из раздумий, резко развернулся и пошел прочь.   
Джон понял, что Шерлок ничего не помнит и обеспокоен этим. Все же, информация о его посещении квартиры представляла чрезвычайную ценность. Видимо, там хранилось что-то, что представляло интерес для людей, убивших молодую женщину и превративших Шерлока в коня.   
Джон подождал, пока Шерлок самостоятельно справится со своим волнением и вернется к столу.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я послал письмо Лестрейду и/или твоему брату? Полиции следует знать, что на тебя напали в квартире, хотя они не будут рады твоим действиям. Я уверен, мы сможем… немного приврать. Правда, они могут послать сотрудников осмотреть вещи. Ты искал что-то конкретное, что могло интересовать преступников?   
Шерлок неуверенно кивнул, и вдруг Джона озарило.  
— Ты думал, что она взяла с работы домой какую-то вещь, да? Файлы, доказательства, может быть, даже вещества, над которыми работала. Вот что ты хотел найти?   
Шерлок снова кивнул, и Джон сел и включил ноутбук  
— Прекрасно. Что мы напишем Лестрейду? 

\--

И Шерлок, и Джон после верховой прогулки на следующий день были не в форме. Внутренние мышцы бедер Джона болели от непривычной нагрузки, а, когда он днем вывел Шерлока на пастбище, заметил, что конь ступает более скованно, чем обычно, даже прихрамывает на травмированную заднюю ногу. Не обращая внимания на протесты Шерлока, Джон предписал ему отдых и заявил, что они целый день проведут в приюте.   
Шерлок прошествовал под свое «дерево дурного настроения» (так окрестил его Джон) и в задумчивости простоял в его тени полчаса, а затем вышел на середину луга и плюхнулся на бок, закрыв глаза.   
К нему подошли овцы, чтобы посмотреть на странный темный холмик, появившийся на их пастбище, но Шерлок отогнал их свирепым фырканьем и взмахом хвоста. Джон решил оставить его во власти хандры и отправился к Гонзо, у которого, похоже, возникла небольшая колика, а еще надо было проверить других пациентов. Джон решил, что Шерлок обозлился не только на отмену обещанной прогулки, но и проволочку в деле.   
После работы Джон был у бабушки, на этот раз без Гарри, которая была занята. Он просидел с ней почти полтора часа, держал в своих руках ее хрупкие руки и разговаривал с ней, сомневаясь, узнала ли она его. Бабушке было хорошо с ним, понравились и шоколадные конфеты. Она погрузилась в воспоминания о том, как их было трудно найти во время войны. Знал ли он, что дедушку считали немецким шпионом, потому что он нес нечто, похожее на «Der Schatz im Silbersee» Карла Мая ( _приключенческая повесть «Сокровище серебряного озера», п.п._ ), что в итоге оказалось альбомом с пикантными открытками? Джон посмеялся над историей, которую слышал в первый раз, и бабушка тоже повеселела. Он обнял ее, уходя, и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем после первого визита.  
Часом позже он вернулся на луг, а Шерлок так и не сдвинулся с места. Похоже, он заснул, растянувшись на боку. Глаза были закрыты, а дыхание было глубоким и ровным, однако уши сразу дернулись, стоило Джону приблизиться. Похоже, Шерлок опять всю ночь не спал, а читал и думал.  
Глядя на спящее существо, излучающее умиротворенность, Джон подавил зевок. Его ночной отдых тоже был кратким. На работу он встал рано, а лег поздно, едва успев на последний поезд. Вчерашний вечер он провел с Кларой и Гарри, помогая обустраивать магазин, размышляя над вебсайтом и его улучшением, обсуждая варианты своей работы, а потом еще два часа сидел с Шерлоком в интернете, изучая генетику и пытаясь отфильтровать научную информацию от лженаучной и фантастических рассказов. Ночью Джону снился Человек-паук и Шерлок, которому на этот раз удалось вырастить поврежденную конечность, словно ящерице или аксолотлю.   
Не желая будить Шерлока и очарованный теплым солнечным светом, безмятежностью пчел, жужжащих среди лютиков, лугового сердечника и желтых и белых одуванчиков, Джон стянул свой старый свитер и расстелил его рядом с конем, затем распаковал ранний ужин и сел на траву.   
Шерлок вздрогнул, в первый момент выглядя явно дезориентированным. Джон и раньше это видел, когда его друг просыпался. На мгновение он, казалось, забывал, что является конем, а потом осознавал. В последнее время моменты дезориентации стали короче, но они были, и это успокаивало Джона. Как доказательство того, что процесс, которого они все боялись, в результате которого Шерлок все больше и больше становится «истинной» лошадью и теряет человеческое сознание, пока под контролем.   
Шерлок тихонько заржал, увидев приготовления Джона к «пикнику». Доктор улыбнулся.  
— Просыпайся, соня! Надеюсь, ты больше не сердишься. Отдых тебе полезен, и мне тоже. Знаешь, вот сегодня я ощущаю свой возраст, так что не бесись, ладно? Я принес тебе то, что ты любишь: яблоки, морковку, морковный пирог. А еще я нашел интересные травки, пока шел от станции. Мне показалось, что ты захочешь их попробовать. А еще я принес статьи по межвидовому скрещиванию.   
Они принялись за еду в уютной тишине, потом Шерлок опять разлегся на траве. Джон счел, что конь вполне доволен жизнью, раз позволяет себе понежиться. Он и сам чувствовал приятную усталость и захотел растянуться на траве рядом с Шерлоком и немного полежать под солнцем, но Шерлок пихнул его в ногу.  
— Что?   
Конь поднял голову и мотнул ею, указывая на свой бок. Джон улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Ты прав, так можно вместе читать статьи.   
Ощущение было странно интимным, но гораздо менее неловким, чем можно было ожидать, когда Джон привалился к боку коня, вытянув ноги вдоль его ног и положив голову на плечо. Шерлок испустил долгий выдох, слегка подвинувшись, чтобы Джон мог поудобнее расположиться. Словно прислоняешься к теплой, слегка пахучей и мягкой подушке, наполненной движущимся воздухом, решил Джон, устроившись так, как хотел Шерлок. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он поднял взгляд на медленно плывущие облака, угадывая очертания странных фигур. Одно облако было похоже на слона, другое — на открытый зонт, что заставило вспомнить о Майкрофте.   
Шерлок удовлетворенно фыркнул, и Джон ощутил это телом. Сердце лошади громко стучало. Джон слышал этот ясный звук на фоне тихого бормотанья овец и коров, едва различимых голосов детей, приехавших на экскурсию по приюту, далекого гула самолета, летящего в Хитроу. Джон улыбнулся. Он целую вечность не ощущал себя таким расслабленным, довольным... счастливым. Последнее удивило его. Это правда. Он счастлив. И одна из причин, вдруг понял он, лежала прямо под ним, лениво помахивая хвостом и отгоняя мух. Джон опустил руку на бок Шерлока, чувствуя, как дрожь пробежала по телу друга при этом мягком прикосновении, словно от неожиданности. Джон неловко погладил Шерлока, затем сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.  
— Почитаем статьи чуть позже, ладно? — сонно пробормотал он.   
Шерлок выразил свое согласие тихим ржанием, но Джон его уже не слышал, погружаясь в сон.

\--

Джона разбудил щелчок фотоаппарата, едва слышный смешок и ощущение, что Шерлок напрягся и поднял голову.  
Прищурившись от яркого света, он открыл глаза и увидел на фоне голубого неба силуэт сестры. Она держала «Канон» и с ликующим выражением лица снимала еще одну фотографию.  
— Эй, — слабо запротестовал Джон, потирая глаза и садясь. — Можно узнать, что ты делаешь?   
Гарри рассмеялась.  
— Ох, Джонни, не валяй дурака. Ты же знаешь, Клара попросила сделать меня несколько снимков для вебсайта и новых флаеров. Погода сегодня великолепная. А видеть вас обоих вот так… это было слишком мило. Вот и результат, ты не согласен?   
Джон закатил глаза и встал на ноги, пытаясь стряхнуть со спины конские волосы.   
— Не уверен. Я не рвусь полежать со свиньями и вовсе не хочу, чтобы мое лицо было на сайте.   
Гарри выразительно на него посмотрела.   
— Братец, да никто и не заметит твою физиономию, если рядом будет этот роскошный фриз. Имей в виду, что фото коней предназначены для помешанных на лошадях мальчишек-девчонок и их родителей. А еще это прекрасное изображение нашего постоянного ветеринара, полностью соответствующее его принципам «говорящий-с-животными».   
Гарри подошла к Джону, чтобы показать фотографию. Он вынужден был признать, что снимок получился восхитительным. Сам он дремлет, а Шерлок за ним наблюдает. Оба расслаблены; очевидно, что им хорошо друг с другом. Так оно и есть, понял Джон. Он действительно считал Шерлока своим другом, и у них установился необычный контакт. Естественная близость — это новое и замечательное явление, но, с другой стороны, Джону казалось, что они с Шерлоком знакомы вечность, что они дружат давным-давно.   
— Отправь мне файл, — попросил он Гарри, и та улыбнулась. Шерлок тоже встал, отряхнулся и посмотрел на Гарри с любопытством. Та протянула дисплей, чтобы конь смог все разглядеть.   
— Тебе нравится, Шерлок?   
Джон увидел, как конь сдерживает себя, чтобы не ответить. Он издал невнятное фырканье, которое Гарри восприняла как одобрение.   
— Супер! Клара будет в восторге.   
Позже, в деннике, когда Джон чистил Шерлока и вынимал одуванчики из гривы, он спросил, действительно ли тот не возражает. Джон имел в виду фотографию, но почувствовал, что вопрос прозвучал гораздо шире, что речь шла и о других аспектах, например, о том, чтобы спать, привалившись друг к другу. Шерлок ответил не сразу. Он долго смотрел на Джона своим задумчивым напряженным взглядом, который трудно было интерпретировать. В конце концов, кивнул. Когда Джон уходил из конюшни домой, он знал, что Шерлок провожает его взглядом всю дорогу до двери.

\--

Несмотря на то, что прогноз погоды обещал сильный ветер и дождь вечером, Джон был настроен на прогулку. Критически осмотрев ноги Шерлока и решив, что конь выдержит продолжительный поход, доктор сообщил, что они могут пойти в Ричмонд-парк. Шерлок пришел в восторг. Судя по статьям, зарытым в солому и почти разряженным батарейкам фонарика, он читал всю ночь, и все же рвался в парк, не выказывая никаких признаков болезни или усталости, радостно гарцуя в стойле в ожидании, пока Джон наденет недоуздок.  
Только они собрались выйти из конюшни, появилась Алисия со шлемом для верховой езды.  
— Правило! — напомнила она Джону. — Никаких верховых прогулок без шлема. Даже Хэл его не нарушает, хотя найти шлем под его уши было непросто.  
Джон со вздохом взял шлем.  
— Спасибо, но как вы узнали, что я ездил верхом? Мы ведь вернулись пешком.   
Она лукаво улыбнулась.  
— Шерсть на спине была смята, а из повода вы сделали поводья. На боках виднелись пыльные следы ботинок — на темной шкуре их увидеть легко.   
Джон одобрительно кивнул.  
— Хорошая дедукция, — он бросил на Шерлока быстрый взгляд. Конь пристально посмотрел на Алисию, затем наклонил голову, как бы соглашаясь или салютуя. «Похвала от Мастера», — подумал Джон. По его мнению, на Шерлока этот вывод должен был произвести впечатление.   
Поскольку Ричмонд-парк был расположен дальше, чем Путни-коммон, Шерлок уже после десяти минут ходьбы предложил Джону сесть ему на спину, иначе доктор будет хромать от болей в мышцах. Джон строго наказал Шерлоку не напрягаться, но был благодарен за возможность не идти пешком. На сей раз он оставил рюкзак в приюте и взял только мобильный. Во время спокойной прогулки, пока они шли по Путни и Путни-коммон, Джон прочел последнее письмо Лестрейда. 

От: g.lestrade@met.police.uk  
Кому: sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

«Привет, Шерлок и доктор Ватсон!  
Мистер Холмс сообщил мне о том, что произошло. Должен признаться, я не знаю, что сказать. Я рад, что ты оправился от травм, Шерлок, и пытаешься сделать все возможное в этой... ситуации с помощью доктора Ватсона. Кстати, доктор, приятно познакомиться. Полагаю, вы тоже читаете мое письмо.  
Как же это случилось, Шерлок? И почему именно в лошадь? Я попытался убедить шефа, что этому делу нужно уделить первостепенное внимание, но, к сожалению, он не согласился, а это значит, что я завален другими расследованиями, иначе я уже приехал бы. Постараюсь прийти завтра вечером, если все будет в порядке, поговорить и показать новые находки из квартиры жертвы. Донован и команда специалистов по судебной медицине находятся там, но поскольку никто, даже люди вашего брата, не знает, что именно искать, не могу обещать никаких результатов. Тем не менее, небольшой... разговор не помешал бы. У меня есть несколько вопросов. Твой брат сказал, что ты в состоянии ответить, кроме того, доктор Ватсон может успешно поработать переводчиком.  
Есть ли что-то, что тебе нужно? Может, из квартиры? Твоей хозяйке сообщили, что ты в отъезде, но она, конечно, не знает, что с тобой стряслось. Я имею в виду, что это невероятно, хотя, когда речь идет о тебе… ладно, скажу, что твое превращение в животное удивило меня меньше, чем если в зверя превратился кто-то другой. Надеюсь, это не было очередным сумасшедшим экспериментом, и ты не стал конем, потому что тебе в лицо взорвалась банка с химикатами.  
В любом случае, дай знать, если я могу чем-то помочь. Доктор Ватсон, присмотрите за ним. У него самого это иногда вызывает значительные трудности.  
До завтра,  
Г. Лестрейд.»

— Этот Лестрейд кажется приличным человеком, — прокомментировал Джон, закрыв электронную почту и положив телефон в нагрудный карман рубашки. — Он беспокоится о тебе. Как ты с ним познакомился? Он поймал тебя за взломом?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
Джон задумчиво посмотрел на широкую шею и волнистую гриву.   
— Тогда наркотики? Он взял тебя на месте преступления или в наркопритоне под кайфом? В смысле, ты был под кайфом, не он?  
Шерлок снова покачал головой, на этот раз медленнее. Джон предположил, что приблизился к истине, но Шерлок не пожелал углубляться в эту тему, и, несмотря на желание узнать больше, Джон не стал продолжать разговор.

\--

Шерлок шел неторопливым шагом, но все равно добрался до восточной границы Ричмонд-парка раньше, чем предполагал Джон. Этот вход в парк был тихим — к нему не вело больших дорог. Шерлок остановился у небольшой парковки и огляделся.  
— Есть предложения, куда пойти? – спросил Джон. Шерлок дернул кожей, «пожимая плечами», и Джон ощутил движение поверхностных мышц сквозь тонкую джинсовую ткань.   
— Ты же у нас вожак, — продолжил он, — если я правильно помню, эта дорога приведет в Королевскую балетную школу. Ты был там когда-нибудь?   
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Неужели? Ради дела?   
Мотание головой.  
— Тогда зачем? Ты в детстве занимался балетом?  
Шерлок фыркнул и кивнул. Брови Джона поползли на лоб.   
— Ого? Реально? И делал успехи?  
Пожатие плечами. Джон наклонился и похлопал коня по шее.  
— Я думаю, это круто. Как Билли Эллиот. Смотрел этот фильм? Конечно, нет. Ты вообще фильмы смотрел? Телевизор, помимо новостей? Думаю, что надо загрузить парочку фильмов на ноутбук и посмотреть вместе с тобой. Незнание «Звездных войн» определенно является преступлением, по крайней мере, оригинальной трилогии ( _Джон говорит об эпизодах IV, V, VI, снятых в 70-х годах, п.п._ ). «Билли Эллиот» тоже хороший фильм, о парнишке восьмидесятых из Йоркшира, который хотел заниматься балетом, а не боксом. Ты можешь выполнить какие-нибудь экзерсисы? В человеческом облике?  
Шерлок заржал и кивнул, а затем тронулся по зеленой тропинке вдоль широкого, со множеством деревьев, луга. Его рысь по-прежнему была грациозной, конь высоко поднимал копыта, словно настоящий танцор. Джон с улыбкой выпрямился, наслаждаясь поездкой, и слегка натянул вожжи, сигнализируя Шерлоку, чтобы тот не бежал слишком быстро по неровной земле.   
Пробежав рысью несколько минут, Шерлок и сам замедлил ход. По лугу они пошли в умеренном темпе. Джон разглядывал древние дубы, их искривленные ветви и стволы, пронизанные дырами и трещинами. Некоторые деревья возвышались посреди кладбища своих упавших сучьев, другие выглядели так, будто были поражены ураганом или молнией, но все равно выстояли всем ветрам назло. Подлеска почти не было, за исключением случайных зарослей дрока или сухого боярышника, да кое-где росли кудрявые ярко-зеленые папоротники. Причина «голой» земли скоро стала очевидной — Джон увидел небольшое стадо благородных оленей. Они еще не успели сменить зимнюю шерсть на летнюю, но у самцов на голове уже начали расти бархатистые рожки.  
Олени на несколько секунд подняли голову, когда Шерлок и Джон проехали мимо, но больше не высказали никакого беспокойства ни при виде коня, ни при виде всадника. Они, должно быть, знакомы с людьми, подумал Джон. В конце концов, Ричмонд-парк является излюбленным местом отдыха семей, особенно по выходным, любителей бега, велосипедистов и туристов. Джон вспомнил свою студенческую практику, когда осенью он провел несколько недель с рейнджерами парка. Один незабываемый раз они вынуждены были временно усыплять и разъединять двух взбудораженных самцов, чьи рога переплелись во время битвы. На этой же практике Джону пришлось спасать трех собак, одного владельца и двух фотографов от разъяренных оленей во время гона. Олени загнали их на деревья, а одна собака забралась в барсучью нору, где благополучно застряла.  
Джон рассказывал эти истории Шерлоку, а тот радостно ржал, всячески выражая изумление и благодарность за беседу. Людей в парке было немного — несколько прохожих, один байкер на горном велосипеде, вот и все, кого заметил Джон с высоты своего положения. Он полной грудью вдыхал спокойный воздух, наслаждаясь звуками ветра в деревьях, шелестом травы, криком хищных птиц, парящих в пасмурном небе.   
— Представь, что ты превратился бы в птицу, — проговорил Джон. Шерлок посмотрел на небо и кивнул. — Интересно, мы могли бы сразу летать, если бы вдруг получили крылья, или должны были бы учиться, как птенцы? Ты мог сразу ходить на четырех ногах?   
Шерлок кивнул, но потом мотнул гривой.  
— Да, могу себе представить, — ответил Джон. — Сначала был похож на новорожденного жеребенка, полагаю. Держу пари, ты быстро освоился. Ты вообще в большинстве случаев все делаешь быстро и умно. Не помнишь, было ли больно? Я имею в виду трансформацию. Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, как это должно работать вне пробирки. Ты просто… перешел из одной формы в другую?   
Шерлок дернул кожей, давая понять, что ничего не помнит. Джон представил себе, как Шерлок-человек превращается во фриза, словно в компьютерной анимации. Пальцы становятся копытами, кожу покрывает темная шерсть, лицо удлиняется, превращаясь в лошадиную морду, а на копчике вырастает хвост. И только глаза остаются прежними. Сколько времени это заняло? Минуты? Часы? Дни? Субстанция была введена в кровь или путем вдыхания? Может, _per os_? Может, нужны одновременно все три пути приема или что-то совершенно другое?   
Шерлок внезапно остановился, и Джон вынырнул из своих размышлений. Впереди, после небольшого рва, окруженного заболоченной местностью и группой молодых деревьев, показалась дорога. По ней в одном направлении медленно двигались машины, а с другой стороны машин не было.   
— Странная пробка для рабочего дня, тебе не кажется? — прокомментировал он, заметив, как Шерлок напрягся и поднял голову. Конь чутко вслушивался, навострив уши. Глубоко вдыхал и медленно выдыхал, словно стремясь учуять слабый запах. Доктор слегка наклонился, недоумевая, что могло привлечь внимание друга.   
— В чем дело? — спросил Джон и тут же услышал вдалеке, а затем ближе и ближе, звук сирены. Нет, двух сирен. Полиция и скорая помощь. Вскоре он их увидел. Машины ехали со стороны Кингстона. Быстро обогнав плетущиеся автомобили, они скрылись в лесу на вершине длинного полого холма.   
Шерлок взволнованно фыркнул и часто задышал. Джон почувствовал, как ускорился его собственный пульс.  
— Несчастный случай? — спросил он.  
Шерлок заржал и напрягся, как натянутая тетива. Джон понимал, что детектив хочет посмотреть на случившееся, поскольку приехала полиция, а не только рейнджеры, как это было бы, если оленя просто сбила бы машина.   
Он ухватился за гриву и натянул поводья.  
— Вперед.   
Едва почувствовав посыл, конь рванул с места.   
Езда рысью была приятной, но, если бы Джону надо было сравнить ее с тем, что происходило сейчас, он выбрал бы другое прилагательное. Прилив адреналина заставил Шерлока за несколько секунд перейти в легкий галоп. Его тело словно удлинилось, выталкиваемое мощными ногами, грива развевалась прямо в лицо Джону. Неужели это реальность? Это было прекрасно и волнующе. Джон даже вскрикнул, затем овладел собой. На его радостный возглас Шерлок ответил ржанием и перешел в карьер, перескочив через кроличью нору.   
— Не переусердствуй, — предостерег Джон, правда, без особого энтузиазма. Он мог попытаться обуздать Шерлока и пустить его в кентер вместо этого безумного аллюра «три креста», но вряд ли Шерлок подчинился бы, да и, положа руку на сердце, Джон сам наслаждался азартом скачки. Наверное, завтра наступит расплата за сегодняшнее безрассудство в виде больных мышц и хромающих ног, но «черт побери, — подумал Джон, — я слишком долго пытался быть благоразумным». Он так скучал по опасности, по азарту, по погоне. А Шерлок… Из того, что Джон о нем успел узнать, в этой личности не было ни грамма осторожности, что в форме коня, что в форме человека. Посему Джон отпустил поводья и приложил все силы, чтобы удержаться на коне в надежде, что он не споткнется.   
Очень скоро они достигли канавы, и Джон начал привставать и натягивать поводья.   
— Осторожней, Шерлок, здесь земля скользкая, вот дерьмо…  
Мощным прыжком Шерлок перескочил через канаву и плавно опустился на другую сторону. Без седла и стремян Джон с трудом удержал равновесие, изо всех сил стиснув ногами бока Шерлока. Склон стал круче, папоротник здесь рос гуще, и Шерлок вынужден был замедлиться, но все равно уверенно бежал в гору. Коричневые головы с большими глазами наблюдали за проносящимся дуэтом. Джон видел блеск темных золотистых глаз и изящные головы благородных оленей в зарослях папоротника.   
Деревьев стало больше, и Шерлоку пришлось пробираться сквозь могучие дубы, стройные рябины и молодые деревца ясеней. Наконец, блеск металла и мерцание синих огней возвестило, что они приблизились к месту дорожного происшествия. Шерлок остановился у края рощицы. Из кустов папоротника и дрока, за дорогой с любопытством наблюдали олени, которые отбежали прочь при приближении всадника. Джон видел, как бригада скорой помощи погрузила в машину человека на носилках. Другой пострадавший сидел с оранжевым шоковым одеялом на плечах, прижимая ко лбу повязку или охлаждающий пакет. Полиция пыталась организовать движение в объезд трех столкнувшихся машин.   
Рядом с красным «Сеатом» с разбитым лобовым стеклом и большой вмятиной на капоте, стояли офицер полиции и два рейнджера и смотрели на землю. Джон не мог видеть, что именно они пытаются рассмотреть, потому что ему загораживала обзор голова Шерлока, но конь-товарищ явно заинтересовался. Он возбужденно фыркнул, немного задыхаясь от быстрого бега, и быстро потрусил к группе.   
Подъехав ближе, Джон увидел, на что именно смотрели офицер и рейнджеры. В стороне от дороги лежал молодой олень. Его, очевидно, сбил «Сеат», а может, даже две машины. Передние ноги были изувечены, а шея сломана, судя по неестественному положению головы.   
— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок согласился с ним тихим ржанием. — Должно быть, он столкнулся с машиной на полном ходу. Странно. Обычно водители едут через парк очень медленно, потому что знают, что на дорогу в любой момент может выбежать олень. Или водитель был новичком, либо олень выбежал из папоротника очень быстро, и тот не успел среагировать. Судя по состоянию передней части автомобиля, похоже на второй вариант. Бедняга. Видимо, зверь чего-то испугался, иначе бы не бросился через дорогу в такой спешке.   
Шерлок повернул голову и фыркнул.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я провел исследование? Ладно. Ты тоже можешь подойти… только… веди себя как конь, иначе получим проблем на свою голову. Остановись, я спешусь.   
Соскользнув со спины коня, Джон подвел Шерлока прямо к оленю. Животное было мертво, хотя Джон видел, что его убил не удар машины, а рейнджеры с целью эвтаназии. Джон с сожалением вздохнул, хотя прекрасно знал, что с такими травмами олень в любом случае не выжил бы. Там все было более серьезно, чем сломанные кости. Тонкая струйка крови из ноздрей указывала на внутренние повреждения, и были сломаны несколько шейных позвонков.   
— Водитель в шоке, — услышал он слова констебля, адресованные рейнджерам, — но утверждает, что животное само наскочило на машину. Он затормозил, и водитель следующей машины вынужден был вывернуть руль и столкнулся с еще одним автомобилем. У вас часто олени так себя ведут? Водитель живет в Ричмонде и говорит, что почти ежедневно ездит по этой дороге, но никогда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался.   
Рейнджер, к которому обращались, пожал плечами.   
— Олени, бывает, становятся довольно бестолковыми и даже агрессивными по осени во время гона. Но весной и ранним летом, когда рождается потомство, они очень осторожны. Одинокий олень, мечущийся в панике — очень необычное явление. Мне кажется, его кто-то преследовал, но водители не видели ни собак, ни людей. И все же разгадка где-то здесь. Ни один олень не впадет в панику от птицы, кролика или лисы.   
— Вы проверили оленя на бешенство? — вступил в разговор Джон.   
Рейнджеры и офицер повернулись к нему, оценивающе оглядывая с головы до ног.  
— Я — ветеринар из соседнего приюта для животных, доктор Джон Ватсон, — представился Джон. — Ездил поблизости на лошади и услышал сирену, подумал, что произошел несчастный случай. Дело плохо, вот бедняга.  
Рейнджер кивнула.  
— Это так. Мне пришлось его усыпить. Нет, на бешенство мы не проверили, но идея хорошая. Вот уж не хотелось бы иметь эту проблему в парке. В этом году много лисиц, и мы надеемся, что смогли всех вакцинировать, но оленя могла заразить бешеная собака. Парк — публичное место, и грустно, что мы не можем объяснить это всем безответственным идиотам. Не хотите ли взглянуть, сэр?   
— Да, спасибо.  
— Вы раньше работали с оленями? — спросила рейнджер.   
Джон кивнул, подходя к телу.   
— Да, но в последнее время и с более крупным зверем. Однажды я был здесь на практике. Боже, почти двадцать лет назад... Билл Мюррей все еще работает?   
Второй рейнджер покачал головой и улыбнулся, услышав это имя.  
— Он ушел на пенсию два года назад, живет в Корнуолле с женой и собаками, но по-прежнему приходит сюда время от времени.   
Повернувшись к коллеге, рейнджер добавил:  
— А знаешь, Кэролайн, мне кажется, я никогда этого оленя здесь не видел. С этим стадом его точно не было. Это же самки Старины Джоя, и он, конечно, не потерпел бы соперника. Помнишь, что он устроил прошлой осенью?   
Краем глаза Джон увидел, что Кэролайн кивнула.   
— Ой, что творит ваш конь? — прервала разговор женщина-полицейский. — Держите его, нам не нужны новые аварии.   
Пробормотав «Шерлок, я же просил» и бросив на рейнджеров и констебля извиняющийся взгляд, Джон подошел к Шерлоку и взял повод, чтобы увести его от мертвого оленя, которого тот усердно обнюхивал.  
— Веди себя хорошо, — прошептал он едва слышно.   
Шерлок, однако, внимания не обратил. С возмущенным ржанием он попытался высвободиться, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на тело, но Джон встал перед ним и, упершись руками в широкую грудь, начал отталкивать.   
— Ты втравишь нас в неприятности, идиот! — прошипел он тихо, — Отойди подальше! Это просто мертвый олень, а не жертва убийства.   
Шерлок дико замотал головой и фыркнул прямо в лицо Джону.  
— Шерлок, я тебя предупреждаю!  
Шерлок попытался оттолкнуть Джона, но тот не уступал.   
— Похоже, лошадь напугана машинами и людьми, — заключила констебль. — Сэр, вам помочь?  
— Нет, спасибо, мы в порядке, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы, — или будем в порядке, если его светлость вспомнит, как надо себя вести. Да что случилось, Шерлок? Даже ты не можешь быть таким неразумным! Или…   
Вдруг до Джона дошло, и он посмотрел в решительную морду Шерлока.  
— Ты заметил в олене что-то странное? — спросил он тихо. Шерлок немедленно успокоился и серьезно кивнул. Джон облизнул губы.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ты знаешь, что это? Можешь… на что-нибудь указать?   
Шерлок снова кивнул. Все еще упираясь в коня руками, Джон почувствовал, как напряжение покинуло мощное тело. Шерлок аж задрожал от возбуждения.  
— Ладно, тогда… что ты..   
Шерлок лизнул Джону глаза. К счастью, доктор успел их закрыть.   
— Эй, Шерлок! Так же нельзя!  
Шерлок фыркнул и кивнул в сторону оленя. Джон вытер лицо.  
— Что?  
Он нахмурился, повернувшись к оленю и трем офицерам, наблюдавшим за его борьбой с конем с едва сдерживаемым весельем. «Да уж, ведет себя как истинная лошадь, — подумал Джон. — Они, наверняка, думают, что я — извращенец, пытающийся урезонить своего ненормального коня».   
Он снова вытер глаза и замер.  
— Боже мой, — прошептал он, отпуская повод и становясь на колени рядом с оленем. Полузакрытые красные глаза оленя были с широкими зрачками. Широкими, черт побери, а не овальными, как у оленей. Круглыми. А радужка… «Вот дерьмо, — подумал Джон, — это же еще один…» Радужка была ярко-зеленой, как молодой папоротник.   
Повернувшись, он посмотрел на Шерлока, потом на двух рейнджеров, подошедших ближе и наклонившихся к оленю с любопытством.   
— Это бешенство, доктор Ватсон? — спросила Кэролайн.   
— Нет, — ответил Джон с долгим вздохом. Сняв шлем, провел рукой по волосам. — Это гораздо серьезнее. Я должен позвонить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок от Автора  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_06a_100.jpg
> 
> Карта Ричмонд-парка, красивейшего заповедника Англии  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-1.jpg
> 
> Аллея в парке  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-4.jpg  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-10.jpg
> 
> Один из многочисленных прудов  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-9.jpg
> 
> Ручьи  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-8.jpg
> 
> Главные обитали парка – олени  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-5.jpg  
> http://europe-today.ru/media/2012/10/olen03.jpg
> 
> Плантация Изабеллы  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-19.jpg  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-20.jpg  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-22.jpg
> 
> Ожереловые попугаи  
> https://static.tonkosti.ru/images/8/86/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B8_%D0%B2_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5.jpg
> 
> Верховая дорожка в Ричмонд-парке  
> http://tisamsebegid.ru/sites/default/files/fotovena/richmond-park-11.jpg
> 
> Скамейка, правда, не под дубом  
> https://paspartu.s3.amazonaws.com/London-Richmon-park-3.jpg
> 
> Синица-лазоревка   
> http://birdsearth.ru/images/vorobey/lazorevka%203.jpg
> 
> Рисунки от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_06b_100.jpg  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_06_new_100.jpg
> 
> Балетная школа в Ричмонд-парке.  
> http://static4.depositphotos.com/1028388/388/i/450/dep_3880017-Richmond-Park-London..jpg
> 
> Еще одна фото-прогулка по Ричмонд-парку.  
> http://www.liveinternet.ru/community/britain_ru/post364005920
> 
> Карл Май — немецкий писатель, автор приключенческих романов для юношества, главным героем которых является индейский вождь Виннету.
> 
> «Билли Эллиот» — британский кинофильм о мальчике, который мечтал стать балетным танцором.   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BE%D1%82
> 
> Монгольские лошади — небольшие крепкие лошади, но не пони.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8C
> 
> Аллюры лошади — рысь, кентер (умеренный галоп), карьер (быстрый галоп).   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%80   
> Там же написано про "три креста". 
> 
> Недоуздок — уздечка без удил и с одним поводом.   
> http://kohuku.ru/uploads/posts/2012-12/1354638382_ft_22255_br.jpg
> 
> Благородный олень — обитатель Ричмонд-парка.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C


	7. Ящерица, лиса и тигр

Джон позвонил Антее и рассказал ей о своем подозрении, затем вернулся к ожидающим его рейнджерам.  
— Сюда сейчас прибудут люди из APHA ( _Animal and Plant Health Agency, Агентство по защите здоровья растений и животных, п.п._ ), — сообщил им Джон. Они с Антеей условились о такой легенде. Антея обещала прислать команду и передать информацию Майкрофту Холмсу и инспектору Лестрейду.   
«Тело заберут в лабораторию для тщательного исследования, — сказала она Джону, — и попытаются установить личность».  
После слов Джона рейнджеры обменялись тревожными взглядами.   
— Уж если APHA вмешивается, дело серьезное, — пробормотала Кэролайн. — У вас есть идеи, что могло произойти? Животное выглядит здоровым, не считая травм. Мы всех своих подопечных обследуем и проверяем, поэтому можем, в целом, исключить инфекционные заболевания, но не хочется, чтобы эта зараза распространилась на других обитателей. На этом олене нет никаких знаков, доказывающих, что он наш. Ни я, ни Колин его раньше не видели, а своих мы знаем наперечет. Возможно, он откуда-то забрел в парк. Я уже обзвонила близлежащие места, откуда мог сбежать олень.   
— Что-то новое… его патология, я имею в виду, — произнес Джон. — Я и сам не особо в курсе, но узнаю симптомы. Недавно было зафиксировано, по крайней мере, два подобных случая, поэтому APHA и заинтересовалась.   
Кэролайн и Колин обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Колин хотел было расспросить Джона поподробнее, но в джипе ожила рация, и рейнджер пошел отвечать на вызов. Джон обрадовался — он не хотел врать рейнджерам, которые просто делали свою работу и были справедливо обеспокоены случившимся. Правда, он слегка удивился, что они не попросили удостоверения и не проверили его личность. Конечно, он понимал, что даже малейший намек на истинную подоплеку смерти этого несчастного человека откроет банку с такими громадными и шустрыми червями, что их потом нельзя будет затолкать обратно. А поскольку история была окружена покровом тайны и молчания, он решил оставить все сообщения и дезинформации на совести должностных лиц. Пусть Майкрофт и его миньоны пошевелятся, неважно, заняты они выборами или нет. Кстати, о выборах… Чувствуя укор совести, он вспомнил, что не пошел сегодня утром голосовать. Вряд ли успеет домой до закрытия избирательного участка. Обычно он серьезно относился к своим политическим обязанностям, но сейчас решил, что нынешнее дело гораздо важнее.   
Он посмотрел на Шерлока, топтавшегося неподалеку. Конь был привязан к молодому деревцу и выглядел очень несчастным от этого обстоятельства. Джон, извиняясь, пожал плечами, но Шерлок кинул на него мрачный взгляд. Конечно, Шерлок мог бы при желании легко освободиться, но смирился с ожиданием, хотя и выражал свое раздражение фырканьем, ржанием и нетерпеливым постукиванием копыт по земле.   
Джон подошел со вздохом и обхватил голову коня, поглаживая его по морде. Шерлок сразу успокоился и даже прижался к Джону.   
— Я знаю, знаю, — тихо прошептал Джон, — у меня тоже тысяча вопросов. Знаю, что ты хочешь посмотреть на тело поближе. Но, Шерлок, мы должны быть предельно осторожны, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Ты полагаешь, это был несчастный случай?   
Конь покачал головой.  
— И я тоже. Я не думаю, что машина сбила его специально. Но бегать в панике… именно это с тобой случилось? Ты очнулся, обнаружил себя в незнакомом теле и просто побежал?  
Шерлок спокойно посмотрел на Джона, затем медленно покачал головой, и Джон припомнил.  
— А, ты ведь сбежал из другого места. Того, куда тебя определил брат. Но почему? С тобой там плохо обращались? Прости, я не спросил тебя раньше.   
Шерлок пожал плечами, вернее, сделал жест, который обозначал пожимание плечами, опять покачал головой. Джон нахмурился.  
— Ты просто захотел сбежать? Зачем? Расследовать, да? Но ведь ты не мог бы сделать это как надо, в лошадином-то виде? Только с чьей-нибудь помощью.  
Он не добавил того, о чем подумал: «как повезло, что ты встретил меня, полоумного ветеринара Джона Ватсона, который пришел лечить твои раны, начал проявлять интерес и узнал, кто ты на самом деле».  
Шерлок тихо заржал и потерся головой о плечо Джона, лизнув ему руку. Джон улыбнулся, но сам был в ужасе. Ведь без него, внезапно осознал Джон, Шерлоку было бы гораздо хуже. Его постоянно держали бы под транквилизаторами за буйство, он стоял бы в стойле, лишенный всякого общения, постепенно сходя с ума от страха, раздражения и скуки. Его брат, вне сомнения, пытался бы вернуть ему человеческий вид, но не обращал бы внимания на желание Шерлока самому решить загадку. Взглянув в глаза коня, единственную «внешнюю» часть, которая осталась человечьей, Джон понял, что Шерлок тоже знает. Знает о своей невероятной удаче, подарившей ему встречу с неким ветеринаром, который присмотрелся более внимательно, прислушался, проявил заботу.  
Все могло быть гораздо хуже, Джон отдавал себе в этом ясный отчет. Он вдруг вспомнил сенсационную статью в «Дейли Мейл», в которой описывалось едва не состоявшееся столкновение с такси, опасная гонка по Риджентс-парк и Бейкер-стрит. Шерлока в любой момент могла сбить машина, он мог быть тяжело ранен или даже убит, как этот несчастный человек-олень, лежащий рядом с дорогой. Или мог быть пристрелен полицией из-за опасности, которую представлял для движения и пешеходов. Мог быть отправлен на скотобойню и кремирован до того, как брат успел бы вмешаться или, по крайней мере, отыскать тело. Слава богу, этого не произошло, но знание, что так могло легко случиться, болезненно сжало грудь Джона, как тисками. Он ведь мог не встретить Шерлока и даже не услышать об этом деле. Возможно, он наткнулся бы на заметку о взломе в университетской лаборатории и исчезнувшем ученом, может быть, услышал бы разговоры в клинике о лошади, бежавшей по Бейкер-стрит. Обычно, Джон обходил «Мейл» за милю, и не брал ее, если находил в метро. Он мог бы никогда не встретить Шерлока, он мог бы пропустить не только самое увлекательное, самое захватывающее приключение в своей не бедной событиями жизни, но и (он начал все более остро осознавать это с каждым днем) потерял бы потрясающего и очень необычного друга. Дорогого сердцу и самого лучшего друга на земле. Ощущая, что Шерлок стоит рядом и настойчиво, хотя застенчиво и неловко, ласкается, потираясь головой о рукав, Джон не имел никаких сомнений в том, что его чувства взаимны.   
Проглотив ком в горле, Джон подошел ближе и прижался головой к широкой шее Шерлока, проводя рукой по теплой шерсти и ощущая, как размеренно бьется сердце Шерлока, успокоенного его прикосновением. Мягкая поддержка друга вернула Шерлоку хорошее настроение.   
— Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — успокаивал он не только Шерлока, но и себя. — Мы найдем способ превратить тебя в человека. Он просто должен существовать. Ведь сотрудница лаборатории смогла стать человеком, может быть, даже она сама нашла выход. Мы разыщем того, кто все это затеял.   
Шерлок ответил ржанием и потерся головой о Джона. Какое-то время они стояли рядом почти в обнимку, затем Шерлок поднял голову и фыркнул, тыча носом в рубашку Джона. Чуть отодвинувшись, Джон вопросительно посмотрел на фриза. Тот еще раз ткнулся в нагрудный карман, затем мотнул головой в сторону оленя. Джон понял, что должен сфотографировать жертву, и, оживившись, быстро подчинился.

\-- 

К моменту прибытия трех автомобилей с официальными лицами, местная полиция разрулила аварию, и движение было восстановлено. Пострадавшим оказали помощь или отправили в больницу. Джон сказал сержанту, что с ней, скорее всего, свяжутся из Скотланд-Ярда, и она насторожилась.  
— Просто дело в том, что обстоятельства происшествия чрезвычайно необычны, — успокоил ее Джон. —Скорее всего, инспектор Лестрейд или его сотрудник захочет поговорить с участниками, чтобы расспросить о поведении оленя до и после столкновения.   
Он не упомянул, что Лестрейд работает в убойном отделе. Даже если столкновение будет просто классифицировано как несчастный случай, в результате которого погибло живое существо, тот факт, что животное прежде было человеком, несчастным случаем точно не являлся. «Дело становится все кошмарней и кошмарней», — подумал он.   
Из одной машины вышла Антея собственной персоной и направилась к рейнджерам и полиции. На этот раз она была одета менее официально, чем на посту вице-мистера-Холмса, но вполне формально, чтобы сойти за высокопоставленного инспектора из APHA. Именно так она представилась. Ее люди начали опрашивать рейнджеров и полицейских, сфотографировали место аварии и, после краткого осмотра, тщательно упаковали тело оленя в черный мешок и загрузили в машину. Пообещав держать рейнджеров в курсе дела, Антея подошла к Шерлоку и Джону, с интересом рассматривая фриза. Джон понял, что она не видела Шерлока в виде коня или, может, видела его не в такой прекрасной форме.   
— В двенадцатилетнем возрасте я бы влюбилась в тебя по уши, — тихо сказала она. Шерлок нахмурился, а Джон усмехнулся. Она пожала плечами и кинула на коня извиняющийся взгляд. — Банально, знаю, но так и есть. Подростком я была сумасшедшей лошадницей. — Посерьезнев, она добавила еще тише. — Тело отправят в больницу св. Варфоломея. Там наши сотрудники и доктор Хупер проведут тщательную аутопсию и сделают ряд анализов. Мы попробуем понять, как действует антидот на ткани умершего, и узнаем, произойдут ли изменения на генетическом уровне. Будем информировать вас обо всех результатах.   
Антея строго посмотрела на Шерлока и продолжила:  
— Мистер Холмс настоятельно просит вас держаться в тени, Шерлок и доктор Ватсон. Это вторая смерть, произошедшая в результате несчастного случая. Полагаю, излишне указывать на таинственные обстоятельства, сопутствующие обоим событиям. Мы, да и вы тоже, подозреваем, что обе смерти не являются случайными.   
— Вы имеете в виду, что кто-то занялся превращением людей в животных в качестве эксперимента или ради ненормальной шутки? — спросил Джон.   
— По всей видимости, да. Поскольку это коснулось Шерлока, и мы не знаем, как именно произошла трансформация — насильственно или в результате добровольного эксперимента, — Шерлок при этом негодующе фыркнул, но Антея это проигнорировала, — он не должен привлекать к себе никакого внимания. Если препарат был введен намеренно, то, похоже, Шерлоку удалось ускользнуть от преступной сети. Его могут разыскивать, чтобы вернуть.   
Вдруг Джона посетила мысль.  
— А кто сказал вам, что я не тот, кто все это задумал? Всю прошлую неделю я был в непосредственной близости.   
Антея посмотрела на него долгим невозмутимым взглядом, подняв красивую бровь:  
— Доктор Ватсон, неужели вы хоть на секунду подумали, что мистер Холмс позволил вам подойти к брату без всесторонней проверки?   
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Да нет, конечно же. Думаю, он знает даже мое любимое варенье.  
— Клубничное от Типтри и ревеневое, желательно на цельнозерновом хлебе с подсоленным маслом, — не моргнув глазом, сообщила Антея с улыбкой.   
Джон испустил тяжкий вздох и обменялся взглядом с Шерлоком, который издал многозначительное ржание.   
— Так и думал. Рискну предположить, что ты тоже это вычислил, да?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Вижу, что секретов не утаить. Не хочу знать, что вы еще нарыли обо мне, но, по крайней мере, вы убеждены, что я не плохой парень. Превосходно!  
— В общем, да. Предлагаю вам вернуться в «Солнечные луга». Я здесь все улажу и сообщу, если будет что-то новое.   
Скептически посмотрев на небо, она направилась к машинам, на ходу добавив:  
— Вам лучше поторопиться. Скоро будет дождь.   
Джон посмотрел на грозовые облака. Ветер усилился, а в воздухе уже появился слабый аромат петрикора ( _запах земли после дождя, п.п._ ).   
— Да, нам лучше двинуться в приют. Ты в порядке, Шерлок? Хочешь, чтобы я спросил о чем-нибудь Антею, пока мы не ушли?   
Шерлок немного подумал, потом мотнул головой. Джон внимательно осмотрел его ноги, затем отвязал от дерева.   
— Ты не наступал на заднюю ногу, пока мы разговаривали, — заметил он, ощупывая сустав.   
Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул. Джон запустил руку в волосы, с сомнением поглядывая на шлем для верховой езды, лежащий на земле рядом с Шерлоковыми копытами.   
— Мне не следует ехать верхом. Завтра ты будешь хромать.  
Шерлок изобразил закатывание глаз и кивнул в сторону больной ноги Джона.   
— Идиот, — с нежностью вздохнул Джон. — Увы, но ты прав. Я-то уже хромой. Тогда пойдешь медленно. Если нога начнет болеть, дашь знать. Договорились?   
Шерлок коротко кивнул. Джон снова сделал из чомбура поводья, надел шлем и с некоторым усилием взобрался на спину коня. Бросив последний взгляд на место происшествия и махнув рейнджерам на прощание, тронулся в обратный путь. 

-<о>-

Пока они шли через рощу, Джон заметил несколько оленей, спрятавшихся от суматохи, а может, и от сильного ветра. Он вдруг подумал, могли они заметить что-нибудь странное в человеке-олене (так он про себя называл несчастную жертву). Другие лошади в приюте игнорировали Шерлока, несмотря на тот факт, что он был жеребцом, а среди постояльцев были кобылы. Для носа и ушей Джона, запах и издаваемые Шерлоком звуки были как у обычного коня. Однако Хэл говорил, что Шерлок не поладил с лошадьми на пастбище. Джон тогда решил, что Шерлок просто предпочел одиночество и избегал «сотоварищей», потому что чувствовал себя чужим в их компании, но сейчас он подумал, что, возможно, сами лошади находили во фризе что-то странное, может быть, он не мог с ними общаться? Джон сделал мысленную заметку спросить об этом Хэла, но потом сообразил, что может спросить самого Шерлока.   
Шерлок шел ровным умеренным шагом, опустив голову. Джон расценил это как признак задумчивости, а не усталости. Ветер посвежел, и длинная грива Шерлока начала спутываться. Джон знал, что позже ему придется ее расчесывать, и совсем не возражал, потому что Шерлок получал от этого удовольствие.   
Немного наклонившись, Джон положил руку коню на холку.   
— Шерлок, ты не обращал внимания на то, как на тебя реагируют другие лошади? Я думаю об оленях. Почуяли они что-нибудь странное в этом оборотне?   
Шерлок дернул головой, отвлекшись от раздумий. Через несколько секунд кивнул.  
— Они… не знаю, нервничали в твоей компании?  
Кивок.  
— Они тебя избегали?  
Еще один кивок.  
— Нападали или прогоняли прочь?  
Покачивание головы после недолго обдумывания; Джон расценил это как положительный ответ на последний вопрос. Ясно.  
— Если бы дело обстояло иначе, я был бы удивлен. Они — стадные животные и тонко настроены на запахи и сигналы друг друга. Они бы распознали «подлинный экспонат», если можно так сказать.  
Шерлок ржанием выразил согласие, затем резко остановился, поднял голову и начал вслушиваться и глубоко вдыхать воздух, словно пытаясь учуять слабый запах. Джон оглянулся и увидел, что все олени делают то же самое, а не только тот, кто сторожит пасущееся стадо. Он не мог понять, что встревожило животных, но было очевидно, что олени и Шерлок что-то почуяли.   
— Что там? — тихо спросил Джон, ощутив внезапное напряжение у коня. Он и сам напрягся и сосредоточился, осматривая окрестности, особенно редкие заросли дрока и ямы на земле, густо покрытые прошлогодним папоротником. Это было не тем покалыванием в затылке, которое говорило о надвигающейся опасности, но Джон ощутил чей-то пристальный взгляд. Судя по поведению и настороженности, граничащей со страхом, животные с их инстинктами тоже это почувствовали. Хищник, подумал Джон, выпрямляясь.   
Шерлок тихонько фыркнул, будто спрашивая, что делать. Он смотрел на куст папоротника, и Джон ощутил, как конь напрягся и приготовился к нему подойти и посмотреть. Чувствуя азарт, Джон мягко сжал бока коленями, и Шерлок сделал было несколько шагов, но папоротник начал колыхаться, и оттуда появилась фигура в одежде защитного цвета. На мужчине была широкополая шляпа с отделами для фотографических принадлежностей. Мужчина нес рюкзак, камеру с большим объективом и штатив. Олени в испуге разбежались при виде возмущенного фотографа, выбирающегося из своего укрытия.  
— Почему вы просто не проехали мимо? — сердито спросил незнакомец высоким голосом со слабым акцентом. Джон не мог понять, из каких мест этот человек. Может быть, из юго-западной части Англии, может, из Ирландии, может, американец. Шерлок наверняка назвал бы город или даже деревню, и, конечно, вычислил что-нибудь еще. На взгляд Джона, мужчина был лет тридцати с небольшим, имел внешность типичного фотографа, увлекающегося съемками дикой природы. Его одежда была функциональной, но не новой, и хорошо маскировала его присутствие. Усики папоротников прилипли к трехдневной щетине, длинные, до плеч, волосы были всклокочены.   
Джон знал таких людей. Он многих встречал, пока работал на природе. Некоторым становился хорошим другом, особенно тем, кто серьезно относился к профессии. Другие оказывались полными придурками и безответственными идиотами, готовыми поставить под угрозу и животных, и себя, лишь бы сделать удачный снимок. Они не заботились ни о сохранении, ни о защите своей «добычи», и вызывали у Джона и его коллег только неодобрение.   
— Вы так и будете стоять вечно, портя мне снимок? — возмущался мужчина.  
— Прошу прощения, — ответил Джон, — но моя лошадь вас учуяла и встревожилась, олени тоже. Мы идем с места дорожной аварии, где оленя сбила машина, и теперь наблюдаем за всеми, кто мог бы напугать животных. Как давно вы здесь? Не видели что-нибудь, что могло вогнать оленя в панику? Бродячая собака, велосипедисты?   
Человек подумал и покачал головой.  
— Я слышал сирены, но не обратил внимания, потому что в рощу пришли олени, а я нашел прекрасное местечко в папоротниках, где можно было затаиться и сделать снимок с близкого расстояния. Прощу прощения за резкость, но я замерз, лежа на земле. С рогачом все в порядке?  
— К сожалению, погиб, — ответил Джон. — Мы ничего не могли сделать.   
Шерлок фыркнул. Он все еще был напряжен, как отметил Джон, осматривался и обнюхивал воздух. Потряс гривой и заржал, когда упали первые капли дождя.   
Фотограф посмотрел на небо и скорчил гримасу, снимая очки и вытирая их от капель.   
— Черт, вернусь-ка я в машину. Не хочу промочить камеру. Еще раз прошу прощения. Надеюсь, вам недалеко ехать. Прекрасный конь, кстати. Фриз? Как его зовут?  
— Шерлок.  
Фотограф рассмеялся.  
— Отличная шутка, приятель.  
— Шутка? Какая? — Джон не понял ответа.  
— Это старинное имя, английское. Означает «светловолосый» или даже «белокурый», — проинформировал его фотограф с изрядным самодовольством. — Ладно, я пошел. Хорошего дня, надеюсь, вы не промокнете.   
Махнув Джону, он направился через рощу и скоро скрылся во мраке деревьев.   
— Вот странный тип, — пробормотал Джон. Шерлок кивнул, все еще настороженный, и посмотрел в направлении, куда исчез фотограф. — Он прав насчет имени?  
Шерлок рассеянно кивнул.   
Джон хихикнул.  
— Твои родители — странные люди, — заявил он, натягивая поводья и понукая Шерлока. — Давай, вернемся домой. Дождь усиливается.   
Шерлок не сдвинулся с места.  
— Ну же, Шерлок! Я не хочу намокнуть больше, чем необходимо, — тут Джон сообразил. — Ты увидел в нем что-то странное?  
Шерлок мялся в нерешительности, но дождь пошел сильнее, и конь, мотнув гривой, все-таки двинулся вперед. Когда они вышли из рощи, он опять остановился, обнюхал воздух и посмотрел на запад в сторону дороги, видневшейся сквозь просвет между деревьями. Там Джон увидел этого фотографа, но не одного, а в компании более высокого мужчины. Они пересекли дорогу и подошли к припаркованной машине, сели в нее и уехали, к сожалению, в направлении, противоположном тому, в каком шли Шерлок и Джон.   
Шерлок издал разочарованное ржание.   
— Пойдем-ка домой, — произнес Джон, — и ты расскажешь мне все, что вычислил об этом человеке.  
С неохотой Шерлок склонил голову и направился к приюту. 

\-- 

К тому времени, когда они достигли Уимблдон-коммона, дождь зарядил не на шутку, и Джон вымок до нитки. Ветер был холодным, заставляя дрожать и проклинать тот факт, что он не подумал взять куртку или хотя бы свитер. А еще он проголодался, потому что из-за происшествия они не перекусили, как изначально планировали.   
Шерлок тоже, казалось, устал на последних милях до приюта. Он опустил голову, на этот раз от изнеможения. Джон был уверен, что у коня не осталось сил даже думать. Когда они шли по жилым улицам к «Солнечным лугам», Шерлок уже прихрамывал.   
Наконец, Джон спешился, чтобы пойти пешком и согреться, а также поберечь Шерлока. Потрепанные и несчастные, они в сумерках добрались до приюта.   
Джон отвел Шерлока в денник, где, по счастью, была вода и еда. Сняв недоуздок, он начал вытирать коня соломой.   
— Разберусь с гривой завтра, ладно? — сказал он Шерлоку устало, нахмурившись при виде спутанной массы тяжелых волос, которые свисали по обе стороны шеи — темные локоны, закрученные порывами ветра в эльфийские узлы. Хвост выглядел еще хуже.   
— Сегодня вечером гораздо важнее компресс для ноги, иначе ты вообще не сможешь завтра на нее ступить.   
Он чихнул, напугав Шерлока, который принялся бродить по стойлу.   
— Стой спокойно, — Джон только начал осматривать копыта и чистить их крючком, как что-то толстое, тяжелое и пахнущее лошадью опустилось на его голову и плечи. Он улыбнулся, выпрямляясь и оборачивая попону вокруг плеч.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок, — сказал он серьезно и похлопал по вороному боку. — Я попрошу у Клары полотенце, может, и одежда найдется. Принесу припарку и еды. Для себя тоже — умираю с голоду. Спасибо за то, что хочешь меня согреть.   
Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который ответил ему спокойным взглядом.   
— Знаешь, все те люди, которые считают тебя заносчивым ублюдком… они идиоты. Ты можешь быть очень добрым и внимательным, когда захочешь.   
Шерлок фыркнул, но Джон так и не понял — с возмущением, в знак протеста или согласия. 

-<о>-

Клара обрадовалась, увидев входящего на кухню Джона.  
— Я пыталась дозвониться, дважды писала смс-ки, — сказала она укоризненно. — Мы не знали, когда ты вернешься, но начался дождь, и я подумала, лучше проверить, что с вами. Я могла бы организовать Шерлоку фургон, ты же знаешь.  
— Все хорошо, спасибо. Я забыл проверить телефон на обратном пути. Мы наткнулись на аварию с оленем в Ричмонд-парке, — какое-то неясное ощущение возникло в подкорке при этих словах, но он не мог понять, что именно, поэтому продолжил. — А потом мы поспешили домой, чтобы не промокнуть, но этот план с блеском провалился. Я позаботился о Шерлоке, и если ты дашь мне полотенце, буду весьма благодарен.   
— Предлагаю горячий чай и тушеное мясо, а потом пойдешь к нему. У меня здесь есть одежда, должна тебе подойти.   
— Спасибо.  
Джон начал готовить компресс, улыбнувшись Кларе, которая поставила перед ним исходящую паром чашку с чаем. 

\-- 

Чуть позже Джон вернулся в конюшню с миской запаренных отрубей, приготовленных по специальному рецепту Хэла. Войдя в дверь, Джон увидел широко открытые глаза коня и услышал тихое веселое ржание. Вздохнул и криво улыбнулся.   
— Одежда Клары, как ты уже вычислил, — объяснил он, кивая на слишком широкие джинсы и цветастый узорчатый свитер от Гудрун Шеден ( _шведский модельер, п.п._ ). — По крайней мере, в ней тепло. И да, нижнее белье тоже она дала. Не знаю, что ты нашел в этом смешного. И ты не в том положении, чтобы насмехаться надо мной, чертов конь.   
Шерлок фыркнул, а затем резко поднял глаза, когда услышал шаги в коридоре. В дверях появилась Клара.  
— Эй, Джон, я привела к тебе посетителя, — объявила она, и Джон уловил в ее голосе напряжение. — Инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда. Он сказал, что хочет задать несколько вопросов по поводу несчастного случая на дороге.   
Джон, стоящий на коленях рядом с задней ногой Шерлока и накладывавший компресс, выпрямился и через широкую спину коня увидел, как в денник входит седой мужчина средних лет. Он узнал его по фотографиям в заметках. Инспектор выглядел многое повидавшим человеком, терпеливым и компетентным. Он напомнил Джону их старого пса, который в жизни встречал много дерьма, но как-то ухитрился сохранить веру в человечество. Пес или чернобурая лисица, как, без сомнения, назвала бы его Гарри, ухмыляясь и подмигивая. Несмотря на очевидную игру за другую команду, эстетически ей нравились мужчины определенного типа. Джон был уверен, что инспектор Лестрейд произвел бы на нее впечатление.   
Лестрейд замер в дверях, уставившись на Шерлока, который стал даже немного выше, настороженно наблюдая за полицейским.  
— Срань господня, — пробормотал Лестрейд, окидывая взглядом фигуру Шерлока. Он провел рукой по своим волосам цвета «соль с перцем», а затем вспомнил, что надо закрыть рот.   
— Он впечатляет, наш Шерлок, да? — согласилась Клара, неверно расценив его изумление. — Мистер Лестрейд, это доктор Ватсон.   
Доктор обошел Шерлока и протянул инспектору руку, и тот вынужден был оторвать взгляд от коня и сконцентрироваться на Джоне.   
— Рад познакомиться с вами лично, доктор Ватсон, — поприветствовал полицейский, а едва заметный блеск в его глазах выдал удивление и веселье при виде одежды Джона.   
— Взаимно, — ответил Джон. — Не удивляйтесь моему виду. Мы попали под ливень, пока возвращались из Ричмонд-парка, и Клара любезно одолжила мне сухую одежду.   
Лестрейд усмехнулся и кивнул.   
— Верьте мне, я повидал за годы работы гораздо более странные вещи, — при этом он посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Джон.   
— Ладно, оставлю вас, — сказала Клара. — Пойду проверю крышу кошачьей гостиницы, пока не ливанет еще раз. Алисия сказала, там где-то протечка. Если будет что-то нужно или подвезти до станции, сообщи. Уже довольно поздно.   
Джон поблагодарил Клару. Мужчины подождали, пока ее шаги не затихли в коридоре, затем Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул.  
— Гребаный ад, Шерлок, — обратился он к коню. — Это ты?  
Шерлок кивнул, указав мордой на левую руку Лестрейда и дважды ударив в пол копытом. Джон нахмурился, а Лестрейд недоверчиво покачал головой, затем расстегнул манжету рубашки и продемонстрировал два никотиновых пластыря на предплечье.  
— Вижу, твои способности к дедукции не пострадали… в новой ситуации. Дерьмо, Шерлок, как же это произошло?   
Шерлок наклонил голову и огорченно потряс гривой.  
— Мы еще не знаем, — перевел Джон. — Он не помнит точных обстоятельств трансформации, но уже найдены два тела, и мы надеемся узнать больше о том, как люди превращаются в животных. Кроме того, остается шанс, что он вспомнит сам. Вы что-нибудь выяснили о человеке-олене?   
Лестрейд кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока.  
— Мы почти уверены в том, что погибший – это Стивен Поттер, тридцати двух лет, житель Уимблдона. Его подруга вчера заявила о пропаже.   
Джон нахмурился, услышав это имя, и Шерлок издал короткое фырканье, словно что-то вспомнил.   
— Да, знаю, — вздохнул Лестрейд. Как ни печально, но есть что-то забавное в том, что парень по фамилии Поттер превратился в оленя. Мне все больше кажется, что кто-то злобно развлекается за наш счет.   
Джон кивнул, рассматривая Шерлока и в очередной раз задумываясь над тем, почему детектив превратился именно в коня. Работает ли эта сыворотка как «многосущное зелье»? Можно ли ее модифицировать для превращения любого человека в любое животное? Может, она добавляет недостающие звенья ДНК? Или люди превращаются в того зверя, с которым имеют максимальное сходство? Пока трансформации выглядели как случайные события. Шерлок имел нечто лошадиное в своей внешности и черные волосы, больше ничего общего у него с фризами не было. Джон еще некоторое время позволил себе пофантазировать, в какое животное превратился бы сам, а потом покачал головой.   
— Вы что-нибудь знаете о загадочном мистере Поттере?  
Инспектор кивнул. Преодолев первоначальный шок, он подошел ближе к Шерлоку.  
— Твои глаза остались прежними, — заявил он, на что Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул, желая получить информацию. Лестрейд сдался.  
— Знаем, да. Он был журналистом, фрилансером, работающим на несколько газет, развлекательных и научных журналов. Родом из Линкольна, изучал биологию в Лафборо, но ушел оттуда, не получив степени, и переехал в Большой Лондон четыре года назад. Подруга сказала, что у него были проблемы со студенческими кредитами, но мы разузнали, что мистер Поттер провел некоторое время в США после предполагаемого участия в допинг-скандале в университете. Он увлекался бегом, и в возрасте двадцати лет был действительно хорош, даже с шансами пройти национальный отбор. Но потом все пошло через одно место, вернее, через шприц, и он вынужден был стать журналистом.   
Шерлок снова фыркнул, и Джон вспомнил его реакцию на имя Поттера. Поскольку у Шерлока не было никаких подробных сведений о книгах Роулинг, Джон предположил, что это имя попалось ему в статьях, которые конь читал запоем в последние дни. Действительно, Шерлок повернулся и начал рыться в куче соломы, где прятал бумаги. Лестрейд широко раскрыл глаза, когда Шерлок зубами выудил смятую распечатку.   
Нерешительно Лестрейд взял бумагу и посмотрел на Джона, словно спрашивая, что все это значит, затем посмотрел на заметку и имя автора.  
— Черт побери, этот парень писал о взломе в университетскую лабораторию, — пробормотал он. Шерлок энергично кивнул. Лестрейд поднял глаза. — Может, совпадение, но ты в это не веришь? Черт, Шерлок, сколько статей и газет ты там прячешь? Это вы принесли, доктор Ватсон?   
Лестрейд указал на фонарик, закрепленный к перегородке и стопку бумаг, прикрытую сеном и соломой.   
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я должен был занять его делом, иначе он сошел бы с ума.  
— Думаю, что обязан вам по гроб жизни, — прочувствованно произнес Лестрейд. — Как же вам удалось разглядеть человека под личиной лошади? Или брат рассказал?  
— Нет. Брат изо всех сил старался мне ничего не выдать, хотя и не лгал напрямую при первой встрече. После он проявил уступчивость, но только потому, что я настаивал. Думаю, таковы все политики. Я просто… не знаю… остался с ним и заметил, что Шерлок понимал меня. Случайно я обнаружил, что он умеет читать. Сначала я подумал, что совсем из ума выжил и воображаю немыслимые вещи, но… только одно могло все объяснить. Я подумал, что он является результатом генетического эксперимента, а затем сообразил, что он мог быть человеком, превращенным в животное. Как Гарри Поттер, Человек-паук или кто там еще. Я подумал, что попал в какую-то странную фантазию или научно-фантастическую историю, но, в конце концов, все сводилось только к одному. Поэтому я просто… поверил —  
ауии все. Разве не говорят, что если вы отбросите все невозможное, то, что останется, и есть истина? В общем, я провел кое-какие исследования, нашел сайт, посты о расследованиях и да… вещи начали обретать смысл. А когда его брат подтвердил, что Шерлок — это, ну, Шерлок, мы начали вместе вести онлайн расследование, а потом я спросил его, не надо ли проверить почту, и вот так я узнал об этом деле. А затем мы связались с вами.   
Лестрейд рассеянно кивнул, глядя на Шерлока.  
— И как вы общаетесь, если он не может говорить?  
— Я говорю ему, а он отвечает, кивая, фыркая или качая головой, как вы только что видели. Иногда он пишет ручкой, зажатой в зубах, или копытом по земле. На удивление хорошо работает.  
Лестрейд улыбнулся. Он медленно поднял руку и поднес ее к морде коня. Тот изобразил закатывание глаз и, фыркнув, оттолкнул руку.   
— Никогда не думал, что увижу тот день, когда ты будешь держать язык за зубами столь долго, — сообщил с тихим смешком Лестрейд, вытирая руку о пальто. — Обычно он молчит максимум несколько минут, за это время можно успеть ввернуть словечко. Правда, должен признать, что он изрекает реально умные и полезные вещи между оскорблениями меня, моей команды и всех остальных в зоне видимости.   
Шерлок опять пихнул его мордой.   
— Он хочет узнать больше информации о мистере Поттере, если у вас она есть, — перевел Джон. — Что-то новое из Бартса? Доктор Хупер с коллегами уже провели вскрытие?  
Лестрейд покачал головой.  
— Нет, еще нет. Они вынуждены работать тайно, что никак не ускоряет ситуацию. Часть морга и лабораторий были закрыты, чтобы они могли работать в относительной скрытности и не отвлекаясь. Образцы тела мисс Уикхэм тоже изучаются, но пока нет результатов, которые позволили бы указать на то, как ей удалось превратиться в человека. Если это она сделала, что вполне вероятно. Молли, доктор Хупер, обнаружила два следа от уколов на левой руке. Ученые мистера Холмса проанализировали кровь и образцы тканей. У нас есть показания соседа, который видел бесхозную немецкую овчарку рядом с ее квартирой в день смерти. Он вызвал представителей RSPCA ( _Королевское общество защиты животных от жестокого обращения, п.п._ ), поскольку собака была напугана и едва дотронулась до предложенной еды. Когда сотрудники прибыли, собака уже убежала. Он вспомнил, что его собственный пес нервничал и был не в духе всю ночь, а еще он слышал собачий вой и визг, быстро смолкший. Действительно, овчарку зафиксировали несколько камер, она активно бегала по округе. Кадры анализируют, и мы ищем свидетелей, видевших собаку, может, общавшихся с ней. Если что-то найдем, обязательно сообщим. И о вашем человеке-олене, Поттере, тоже. Мне хотелось бы знать, что вы можете рассказать об аварии, ведь вы прибыли туда почти сразу после происшествия. Я видел фотографии, и помощница мистера Холмса послала мне всю информацию, которую собрали ее люди. У нас есть доклад сержанта Купер из полиции Ричмонда, которая расследовала инцидент, но я уверен, они что-то упустили.   
Инспектор выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока, который испустил разочарованное фырканье. Джон уверен, что детектив как никогда жалеет о неспособности говорить. Доктор сообщил все, что знал, и показал Лестрейду фотографию, которую сделал на телефон — травмы оленя и его глаза крупным планом.  
— Шерлок увидел, что это глаза человека, вот почему мы остались, и я позвонил его брату.   
Лестрейд протянул свой телефон Шерлоку и Джону.  
— Погодите, у меня есть фотографии погибшего. Из профиля на фейсбуке и несколько снимков из инстаграма.   
На фото был изображен высокий, стройный мужчина спортивного сложения, загорелый. Почти везде он широко улыбался. Похоже, он продолжал заниматься бегом, потому что на некоторых снимках был в спортивной форме. На одном крупном плане были четко видны его зеленые глаза. Если Джону надо было бы выбрать животное, на которое был похож Стивен Поттер, он несомненно выбрал бы оленя или антилопу за их длинные ноги, узкое лицо, широко посаженные глаза и большие уши. Высветленный солнцем цвет волос как нельзя лучше подходил к окраске благородного оленя.   
— Недавние фото? — спросил Джон.  
— Да.  
Шерлок подошел ближе, скосил глаза на экран и фыркнул, раздувая Джону волосы. Лестрейд с трудом подавил усмешку.   
— Жаль, что он не может говорить. Мы бы услышали всю подноготную этого бедняги. Ты что-то увидел, Шерлок? Линии загара, особые пятна на одежде?   
Шерлок кивнул, и, к немалому изумлению Джона, лизнул его в нос.   
— Шерлок, какого черта! Я уже сказал, что это безобразие! Погоди, мой нос… Он обгорел, когда я спал вчера на лугу. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы обратили внимание на загар?  
Конь кивнул.  
— Потрясающе, — прошептал Лестрейд, удивленно хмыкнув.   
Джон взял телефон и опять просмотрел фотографии.   
— Загар сильный. Этот парень проводил время в солярии…подождите, линии загара очень четкие. Значит, не солнечные ванны. Возможно, он был за границей. Его подруга говорила же, что он уезжал недавно в отпуск? Он не мог здесь так сильно загореть, по крайней мере, на солнце.   
— Нет, она как раз и жаловалась на отсутствие солнца. Они хотели поехать в Швейцарию на новый год кататься на лыжах, но Поттер в последнюю минуту все отменил, сославшись на занятость. Видимо, и с финансами были проблемы. По ее словам, он несколько раз уезжал по работе, но не говорил куда, и она, естественно, обижалась.   
— Это очень похоже на погибшую сотрудницу лаборатории, — начал размышлять Джон. — Она тоже в последнее время была сильно занята, оборвала контакты с друзьями, выглядела напряженной и не счастливой.   
— Мы тоже об этом подумали. Моя команда прорабатывает его маршруты. Донован завтра отправится в его квартиру, мы проверим коллег по работе и родителей, чтобы понять, чем жил этот человек.  
— Как вам удалось так быстро выяснить личность? — спросил Джон. — Он не мог быть единственным пропавшим в Большом Лондоне.   
— Повезло, — признал Лестрейд. — Когда я увидел имя, то вспомнил про Гарри Поттера. Моя племянница только что прочла все книги и сходит с ума по персонажам. Рисует картинки, пишет рассказы и говорит о них без умолку. Я посмотрел только пару фильмов, но помню, что его отец мог превращаться в оленя. Сначала я счел это дурацкой идеей, но сержант Донован подумала о том же. Мы просмотрели материалы по пропавшим людям и отсеяли тех, кто не был похож на оленя или антилопу. Поттер подошел лучше всего, а еще он — местный, пропал недавно, и мы стали копаться дальше. Затем Донован указала на ту фишку с глазами, и мы стали просматривать фото и нашли четкое изображение радужки. Мистер Холмс сказал, что глаза при трансформации не меняются. Не спрашивайте меня, как это работает, но вот перед нами Шерлок — живое доказательство реальности всего этого дела. Мы отправили запрос в Бартс, они сделали скан радужки, и изображения совпали. Мы даже связались с офтальмологом (Поттер носил контактные линзы), и он передал нам снимок сетчатки, сделанный в прошлом году. В Бартсе сфотографировали сетчатку оленя, и все совпало. Мы не можем сделать анализ ДНК, но все указывает на то, что человек-олень — Стивен Поттер.   
Инспектор повернулся к Шерлоку и поднял бровь, словно ожидая одобрения. Конь невозмутимо кивнул, подтверждая, что на этот раз полиция сработала как надо.  
Лестрейд наклонил голову в знак благодарности.  
— Как я уже сказал, буду вас информировать. Вы придете сюда завтра, доктор Ватсон?  
— Да, — ответил Джон и громко чихнул. — Прощу прощения, кажется, я сегодня простудился. Надо ехать домой.   
Шерлок издал ворчливое ржание, и Джон похлопал его по шее.   
— Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть после целого дня беготни.  
— Где вы живете? — поинтересовался инспектор.  
— В Брикстоне.  
— Могу подбросить. Мне кажется, это лучше, чем ехать метро.   
— Значительно лучше, — согласился Джон с улыбкой. — Ура! Позвольте мне закончить с Шерлоком, потом зайду к Кларе и договорюсь по поводу завтрашнего дня и выходных, чтобы утрясти расписание с другой работой, и буду готов к отъезду.

По правде говоря, Джон был рад не только удобству и комфорту езды в автомобиле по сравнению с ходьбой до станции, поездкой в поезде и еще одной прогулкой до квартиры. Он ухватился за возможность поспрашивать Лестрейда о Шерлоке. Инспектор, в свою очередь, тоже хотел разузнать у Джона об их уникальных отношениях. Джон подробно рассказал, с чего началась их дружба, а потом спросил, как Лестрейд познакомился с Шерлоком.  
Лестрейд задумчиво смотрел на дорогу.  
— Я знаю его почти десять лет, и, по моим сведениям, у него никогда не было друзей. Есть исключения, которые он терпит ради работы, например, Молли Хупер, еще его обожает хозяйка его новой квартиры, но прежде он проявлял интерес только к мертвым. Некоторые мои сотрудники просто ненавидят его, и я могу понять, почему. Когда только начинал с нами работать, был сущей скотиной. Безжалостно дедуцировал людей просто потому, что он мог это делать, и вываливал на всеобщее обозрение их мелкие секреты — интрижки, карточные долги, семейные драмы и далее по списку. Вечно вляпывался в неприятности, оскорбляя или полностью выводя из себя свидетелей, отправляясь на места преступления без разрешения и ставя под угрозу себя и окружающих. Просто кошмар с ним работать, вот что я вам скажу.   
— Так почему все эти годы вы его терпели?   
Лестрейд поднял плечи и тяжело вздохнул.   
— Потому что я в отчаянии, вот почему. Потому что он гениален в том, что делает. Без него мы бы не раскрыли половину преступлений. Вы еще не видели его в деле! Бывали случаи, когда он подходил к жертве убийства, смотрел на ногти, пятна на туфлях или семена растений на одежде, и сразу говорил, кто преступник. Без судебной экспертизы, без отпечатков пальцев, без ничего, только внимательно посмотрев и сложив все факты со скоростью молнии в своем исключительном мозгу. Просто удивительно! Однако, его преимущество в интеллекте компенсируется недостаточностью в социальной сфере. Раньше он жил в грязном маленьком местечке на Монтегю-стрит. Кажется, у него было два соседа, один за другим. Второму даже удалось продержаться больше двух дней, но он тоже съехал. После этого Шерлок всегда жил один, насколько мне известно.   
— Значит, у него нет партнеров? — поинтересовался Джон. — Подруг, парней?  
— У Шерлока партнер? — брови Лестрейда взметнулись вверх. — Боже, нет. Ничего долговременного и стабильного, сто процентов. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Шерлок заинтересован даже в случайном сексе. Да и вообще в сексе. Когда я встретил его впервые, то подумал, что он гей в чулане. Я знаю, по меньшей мере, двух моих офицеров, которые пытались с ним заигрывать. Он безжалостно дал им от ворот поворот, а после второй попытки озвучил свое мнение по… как же это он выразился… «пустой трате времени и энергии и, что хуже, умственных способностей, вот что такое отношения, со всеми подобающими скучными ничтожными ритуалами». Да, именно такими словами. Один констебль сказал, что ему просто нужен хороший трах, и боже, видели бы вы взгляд, которым он его наградил. В общем, я думаю, что он просто не имеет интереса к этим материям. Никакого. Может, асексуал, или соблюдает целибат, или имел в прошлом неудачный опыт, или просто пресытился всем этим «любовным бизнесом». Для него тело — транспорт, вы же видите. Еда, сон, секс. Честно говоря, меня это не волнует, пока Шерлок приходит и помогает расследовать дела. Вернее, пока он их раскрывает. Тем не менее, я видел, каким он был с вами сегодня. Может быть, ему просто нужна ваша забота и посредничество в общении с миром, но он… Не знаю. Кажется, он действительно за вас волновался. Внимательно относился к вашим словам и был обеспокоен, когда вы заговорили о простуде. Мне так показалось, по крайней мере. И он на удивление расслаблен рядом с вами, даже шалит и заигрывает. Никогда прежде его таким не видел.  
Джон выдавил из себя полуулыбку, стараясь не чихнуть. В горле начало першить и драть. Хорошо, если бы местный супермаркет не закрылся бы, надо купить лимонов для горячего питья. Прокашлявшись, Джон ответил:  
— Думаю, что вы правы. Я не видел Шерлока до превращения в лошадь, но тоже считаю, что он стал мягче. В первый день нашего знакомства он был очень подозрителен и агрессивен, потом увидел, что я ухаживаю за ним и не держу в мыслях плохого, и быстро успокоился. А сейчас... я знаю, это звучит странно, но я думаю, что нравлюсь ему. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это, потому что… он тоже мне очень нравится. Он может хандрить, вредничать и корчить из себя королеву драмы, но были моменты, когда он проявлял доброту и даже нежность. Несколько дней назад две маленькие девчушки расчесали его гриву и украсили ее цветами, и это был прекрасный день. Я знаю, что вроде как рассказываю сказку, но, может быть, превращение в животное, зависящее от людей, изменило Шерлока к лучшему.   
Лестрейд задумчиво кивнул, хмыкнув при упоминании дочерей Майка.  
— Надеюсь, он не забудет урок, вернувшись в человеческое обличье.   
Джон выдохнул. Слова Лестрейда затронули тайные струны в его душе. Он старался помочь Шерлоку обрести первоначальный вид, но частичка его, эгоистичная частичка, раздумывала, чем все это может закончиться. Вспомнит ли Шерлок время, проведенное вместе, или все позабудет? Будет ли он обижен на Джона, который видел его таким уязвимым и беззащитным (только в первое время, потому что потом, несмотря отсутствие возможности говорить и самостоятельно писать письма, Джон никак не мог считать Шерлока беззащитным и зависимым)? Джон осознал, как дорог стал ему Шерлок, и что перенести потерю его дружбы будет очень тяжело.   
Чтобы отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, Джон задал вопрос:  
— А вы как с ним познакомились? Он пришел на место преступления?  
— В некотором смысле, да, — ответил Лестрейд. — Мы столкнулись во время расследования контрабанды наркотиков в Ист-Энде, в 2005 или 2006 году. Мы целую вечность выходили на эту банду. Они были замешаны во всех областях теневого бизнеса: нелегальные азартные игры, проституция, даже торговля людьми. Наркотики, само собой. Я был сержантом, и все мы были жутко расстроены, потому что знали, кто именно стоит за всем этим дерьмом, но не могли их взять. Во всяком случае, на законных основаниях. И вдруг мы получили анонимную наводку, устроили рейд и схватили половину шайки. Некоторым из главарей удалось сбежать, но вновь благодаря анонимному сообщению, мы поймали одного из них в Тауэр-Хамлетс. Был план брать без шума и пыли, но кто-то его предупредил, в итоге мы гнались за преступником по всему кварталу, и все жители, включая его тетю, все прекрасно видели. В итоге мы его настигли, вернее, думали, что настигли. Только мы собрались посадить его в машину, к нам подошел один паренек и смело заявил, что мы взяли не того человека, а истинный преступник прячется в одной из тех квартир и, вероятно, наблюдает за нами. Командиры даже слушать его не стали, а я, если честно, принял парня за местного наркомана. Он выглядел как настоящий наркоман, но настаивал, чтобы мы его выслушали, рассказал нам всё о мужчине, которого мы поймали и о том, кого мы ищем. Я начал подозревать, что это и есть наш анонимный благодетель. В нем было что-то странное. Он говорил на местном сленге и был слишком… натуральным. Его внешность и манеры, имею в виду. Они казались отрепетированными, выученными. К тому же, он вымотал нам все нервы, потому что не закрывал варежку, и я приказал ему заткнуться или отвалить, иначе он окажется в кутузке. Вот тогда этот парень начал излагать обо мне все, прямо перед коллегами и половиной этого гребаного Тауэр-Хамлетс. Рассказал о моем проблемном браке, будто я сам был не в курсе, о моих проблемах с некоторыми начальниками, и закончил тем, что если я его не послушаю, то в последующие десять лет вряд ли получу продвижение по службе.   
— Вот это да, — выдавил Джон, не зная, как реагировать. — Как вы поступили?  
Лестрейд тихо засмеялся.  
— Зачитал ему его права и засунул в машину. Правда, я приказал своим людям заглянуть в указанную им квартиру, и бинго, там сидел наш разыскиваемый, притворяясь прикованным к постели инвалидом и, конечно, совершенно невиновным. Вернувшись в Скотланд-Ярд, я присмотрелся к тому парню. Информатору. Как только мы оттуда уехали, он оставил свою игру. В нашем втором разговоре у него уже был аристократический отрывистый акцент. Он и вел себя по-другому, и вообще стал совершенно другим человеком. Я был удивлен и раздражен. Он сказал, что его зовут Шерлок Холмс, и мне повезло, что я наконец прозрел и стал его слушать. Он представился консультирующим детективом и заявил, что он единственный в мире, потому что изобрел эту работу. Я подумал, что он совсем рехнулся. Выглядел гениальным и в тоже время безумным, словно под кайфом, потому что извергал слова, как водопад, а на вид был довольно потрепанным, да и слишком худым. Мне кажется, ему было под тридцать, но выглядел он как подросток. Вы видели его фото, кстати? Человека, я имею в виду?  
Джон кивнул и Лестрейд продолжил.  
— Он тогда не щеголял в своем нелепом пальто и модных костюмах. Тонкий, со взъерошенными волосами, в худи, мешковатых джинсах и кроссовках, как и многие другие. Я не был уверен, что он наркоман, с его-то эго и поведением, хотя, может, что-то и было. В общем, я отвез его в полицию и обыскал. Вуаля, в кармане худи обнаружился не очень-то хорошо спрятанный пакетик с кокаином. Этого было достаточно для обвинения. Он пытался убедить меня в том, что кокаин он брал для прикрытия в Тауэр-Хамлетс, но скрининг выявил, что он его употреблял. Не много, и не регулярно, но достаточно, чтобы поиметь проблемы с законом. Итак, мы поместили его в камеру, а затем один крутой пожилой мужчина приехал и поручился за него. Он был похож на дворецкого, но теперь я думаю, что это был его отец. Не помню имени, к сожалению. В общем, я решил, что это все, и забыл об этом случае. В следующие выходные я шел домой с матча «Арсенала», который смотрел в местном пабе, и внезапно рядом со мной остановилась черная машина. Некая леди пригласила меня в нее сесть, вернее, не пригласила, а пригрозила. Меня напугать нелегко, но что-то в ней вызывало трепет. Сначала я подумал, что меня подловил местный бандит по поводу облавы. Я сел в машину, в которой оказался еще один шикарный парень в костюме-тройке и с зонтом. Я думаю, вы догадались, о ком речь. Он оказался братом того мелкого наркомана, контролирующим полстраны (или даже всю страну). Он пытался меня запугать и шантажировать, в итоге предложил сделку. Мистер, как оказалось, беспокоился о младшем брате и хотел, чтобы кто-то за ним присматривал и вытаскивал из неприятностей. Искал надсмотрщика, в общем. И эта задача, сказал Человек с Зонтом, решалась посредством обеспечения работы над раскрытием преступлений. Я сказал, что не могу этого сделать — секретная информация и все дела, но человек уверил меня, что обо всем позаботится. Я был склонен поверить ему, но настоял, чтобы брат сначала доказал, что чист и не сорвется.   
— Шерлок пошел на эту сделку?  
— По всей видимости, да. Не знаю, как брату удалось его убедить, или, может быть, он увидел разумность предложения и согласился добровольно. Через два месяца он появился на моем пункте с доказательством успешного пребывания в реабилитационном центре и настоял, чтобы я позволил ему посмотреть файлы о тройном убийстве в Бермондси. Я согласился, даже не задаваясь вопросом, откуда он про него узнал, ведь мы хранили это дело в секрете от прессы. Он решил его за два дня, вот, собственно, и все. Дальше это стало обычным делом.   
— А наркотики? — спросил Джон, потому что его очень волновал этот вопрос.  
Лестрейд пожал плечами.  
— Я однажды спросил его об этом. Он сказал, что потреблял только кокаин и только тогда, когда скука становилась невыносимой, и он не видел другого выхода, испытывая сильную потребность в стимуляции мозга. Я склонен верить ему. Он — дипломированный химик и подробно объяснил мне, как использует наркотик, рассчитывает дозы и все дела. Очень тщательно все подбирает, вплоть до процентов, и использует препарат только высшего качества — медицинской чистоты, а не тот, которым торгуют на улицах. Не знаю, откуда он его берет, и не хочу знать. Я никогда не встречал таких наркоманов. Кажется, он не страдает от абстиненции. Ведь два месяца в реабилитационной клинике это немного, особенно для кокаина. Единственное, чем он увлекся после нее, так это курением. Он много курил. Не знаю, что заставило его остановиться, но последние два-три года он не курит, лишь очень редко. Сидит на никотиновых пластырях.   
Он рассеянно потер руку, на которой были эти пластыри.  
— Я никогда не видел его пьяным или даже пьющим алкоголь. Он не посещает сборища. Во время одного расследования, связанного с убийством на частной плантации конопли, он заявил, что никогда не пробовал этой травы, даже в университете. Ведь почти все пробуют в то время, да? Но он презрительно относится ко всем этим вещам, наркотикам для вечеринки, так их можно назвать. Он говорит, что не видит смысла употреблять ради «забавы». Не помню, говорил ли, но во время своей хандры он предпочитает инъекции кокаина. Поскольку он не очень-то социализированный тип, похоже, он действительно их не пробовал. Ради науки — мог принять, но не ради удовольствия. Он реально забавный парень, наш Шерлок.   
— Определенно, — согласился Джон. Наблюдая за Лестрейдом, он добавил: — Но вам он нравится, да?  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
— Да. Может быть, он пробуждает мои отцовские инстинкты, а может, потому что глубоко под твердой оболочкой и высокомерной резкой внешностью он — хороший парень. И одинокий, к тому же. Более того, я считаю, что однажды он может стать великим человеком. Если до этого себя не загубит.   
Он коротко взглянул на Джона и улыбнулся.  
— Это большое облегчение знать, что за ним кто-то следит. Помимо брата, я имею в виду, тот не считается.  
«Он прав», — подумал Джон. Он знал, что его отношения с Шерлоком являются взаимными. Шерлок нуждался в нем, и он нуждался в Шерлоке. Так хорошо было ощущать себя нужным, а еще он наслаждался загадочным приключением и все больше и больше наслаждался общением с необычным другом. Похоже, не только Шерлок нуждался в товарище, но и он сам тоже. 

\-- 

Лестрейд высадил Джона у «Сайнсбериз» неподалеку от дома, и тот отправился покупать лимоны и другие необходимые вещи. Ночь выдалась ужасной — горло болело, из носа текло. Он хотел было позвонить в клинику и попросить выходной по болезни, но почувствовал себя лжецом — он ведь отправится вместо работы в «Солнечные луга». Не поехать туда — не вариант, поэтому Джон собрался с силами и пошел утром на работу. Проходя мимо предвыборных плакатов, он понял, что так и не знает, кто победил на выборах. В клинике итоги выборов были главной темой разговора среди персонала и клиентов, он быстро все выяснил и пожалел, что не принял участия.  
По дороге в «Солнечные луга» он задумался, сколько же усилий дергающий за ниточки Майкрофт Холмс должен был приложить, чтобы укрепить власть тори, да и прикладывал ли он усилия вообще. Конечно, такие, как он, голосуют за консерваторов. С улыбкой Джон представил себе, за кого проголосовал бы Шерлок, и не смог придумать ни одной мало-мальски интересной для него программы. Шерлок пока не проявлял интереса к политике, и Джон сомневался, знал ли он имя старого (и нового) премьер-министра.   
У Шерлока оказались другие проблемы, помимо знания имен политиков, как выяснил Джон, войдя в стойло. Несмотря на примочку, сустав распух. Погода была ветреной, и грозился пойти дождь, поэтому Джон убедил коня никуда не выходить. Целых два часа Шерлок дулся и выражал всяческим образом нежелание общаться, но успокоился, когда заметил, что Джон тоже плохо себя чувствует и не готов для продолжительной прогулки.   
После обеда Лестрейд, как и обещал, прислал новую информацию по делу человека-оленя. Все свидетели единогласно утверждали, что олень в панике сам бросился на машину, но никто его не преследовал. Рейнджеры отметили, что другие олени вели себя спокойно. В образцах мышц, по результатам анализа лаборатории Бартса, был найден лактат, что свидетельствовало о длительной и сильной физической нагрузке. Джон вспомнил потную шкуру оленя и пену у рта. Похоже, зверь какое-то время бежал, особенно с учетом физической кондиции жертвы, как в человечьей, так и в оленьей форме, и был в полном истощении.   
Джон стал думать о Шерлоке, ковыляющем по стойлу с перевязанной задней ногой. По укоренившейся привычке, конь во время глубоких размышлений издавал тихие звуки себе под нос. Непонятно, он осознавал присутствие Джона? Вдруг Шерлок остановился и пристально на него посмотрел, резко заржал и потянул за свитер. Не иначе как понял что-то важное.  
Джон поднял глаза от заметки Стивена Поттера, которую читал на сайте.   
— Что случилось?  
Шерлок взволнованно фыркнул и ухватил свитер зубами.   
— Что тебе надо от моей одежды?  
Ржание.  
Джон охнул, когда до него дошло.  
— Одежда, — пробормотал он. — Что случилось с их одеждой? Что случилось с _твоей_ одеждой? Ее нашли? Или она осталась на теле при трансформации? Наверное, она порвалась, разошлась по швам, да?  
Шерлок затряс головой.  
— Ты проснулся без одежды, и не было даже лохмотьев?   
Конь кивнул.  
— Выходит, вас кто-то сначала раздел? Или ты сам разделся? Ты помнишь, что на тебе было в тот день, когда ты пошел в квартиру мисс Уикхэм?  
Шерлок фыркнул и указал головой на Джонов рюкзак, где лежало портфолио вместе с распечатками. Там было фото Шерлока-человека, сообразил Джон.  
— Ты был в обычной одежде, верно? Костюм, рубашка и пальто. Синий шарф, да? Ладно. Позвонить Лестрейду и спросить, нашли ли они одежду? Сейчас.  
Лестрейд взял трубку.   
— Шерлок хочет выяснить, была ли найдена его одежда в квартире мисс Уикхэм и одежда Поттера. У вас есть информация, что на нем могло быть надето? От свидетелей, с камер, как-то еще?  
— В случае Поттера, да. У нас есть записи с камер Уимблдона, на которых он два дня назад идет после тренировки к Путни-коммон. Тем вечером он не вернулся домой и не позвонил подруге. Черт побери, а ведь вы правы! Должна была остаться одежда и мобильный тоже, ведь аппарат не нашли в квартире. Мы пытаемся отследить его, но телефон, наверное, сдох после вчерашнего дождя, если валялся на улице, или батарея разрядилась. Что касается вещей Шерлока, то в квартире мисс Уикхэм мы ничего не нашли, правда, особенно и не искали. Но «Белстафф» и синий шарф мы бы точно узнали, если они были на нем.   
— Были, если я его правильно понял, — подтвердил Джон. — Погоди, он что-то пытается мне написать копытом.   
«221Б».  
Джон прочитал цифры Лестрейду.   
— Вы знаете, что это значит?  
— Это домашний адрес Шерлока. 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Он хочет, чтобы мы проверили, не дома ли его вещи?  
— Он кивает, значит, да. Он ведь не помнит, что произошло перед трансформацией.  
— Хорошо, позвоню его хозяйке. Подождите-ка, Донован сообщает, что засекли телефон Поттера. Где-то около Уимблдон-коммона. Сейчас пошлю туда сотрудника. 

\--

Через два бесконечно долгих часа, в течение которых Шерлок едва не вырыл яму в полу, нетерпеливо стуча копытами, Лестрейд явился сам с большой сумкой с пакетами для улик, в которых было то, что осталось от спортивной одежды Стивена Поттера. Одежда была мокрой и грязной и выглядела так, как будто не только пролежала ночь под дождем, но и была пропущена через шредер.   
Шерлок в волнении едва дождался, пока Лестрейд выложит пакеты.   
— Я не могу вынуть оттуда вещи, иначе они будут контаминированы, — извинился он. — Может, ты сможешь все рассмотреть через пленку? Я… эм… принес лупу, похожую на твою. Не уверен, что от нее будет помощь, но… — Он пожал плечами и протянул инструмент Джону, который присел на корточки рядом с пакетами. Черная морда Шерлока была тут как тут.   
— Не уверен, но, по-моему, на одежде много волосков, слипшихся от влаги, — произнес Джон. — Ты видишь их?  
Шерлок кивнул, затем указал на остатки синих тренировочных штанов, действительно лопнувших по швам. Джон наклонился ближе.  
— Кажется, там темное пятно в районе ягодиц. Может, и кровь. На темной ткани трудно разглядеть.   
Шерлок кивнул, ухватил пучок сена зубами и изобразил колющее движение.   
— Ты имеешь в виду, ему сделали укол? Но почему столько крови? От иглы не может быть столько крови, если только… — Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда, потом на Шерлока, облизнул губы и продолжил. – Если только он во время бега не был подстрелен дротиком, упал, перевернулся, вырвал его или просто выбил при падении. Получается, таким образом его или седировали, или ввели сыворотку.   
Лестрейд только кивал, широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Попрошу команду в Бартсе проверить тело оленя на предмет следов от укола.  
— Полагаю, дротика в одежде не найдено?  
— Нет, и телефон был в другом месте. Мы нашли его в дупле, а одежда была разбросана в радиусе нескольких сотен ярдов. Собаки унюхали. Сейчас надо будет еще раз все как следует обыскать. К сожалению, опять идет дождь, и вряд ли мы найдем что-то существенное. Если ваша теория верна, значит, кто-то хорошо знал его распорядок и поджидал. Выходит, его трансформировали намеренно.   
— Да, должно быть, что-то связывало его с мисс Уикхэм или с ее работой. Из его статей многого не узнать, но мы с Шерлоком думаем именно так. Он писал, в основном, спекулятивные заметки, но, возможно, работал над чем-то серьезным.  
— Все может быть. Наши айтишники изучают его компьютер и онлайн активность, а телефон, надеемся, даст новые подсказки. Ладно, я должен бежать. Буду держать в курсе. Поправляйтесь, док, и ты тоже, Шерлок. Кстати, владелец приюта устраивает большой праздник? Так мне сказала Клара.   
— В воскресенье планируется открытие магазина и кафе, они долго готовили это. В зависимости от того, как сработает реклама, и будет ли хорошей погода, сюда приедет куча народу. Надеюсь, что мы с Шерлоком восстановимся и сможем провести этот день где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Сомневаюсь, что он выдержит поток детей, желающих его погладить.   
Лестрейд засмеялся.  
— Мудрое решение, хотя если говорить о паблисити, вы вдвоем делаете прекрасную рекламу приюту. Я смотрел вчера сайт и видел вас на главной странице.   
Джон покраснел, а Шерлок издал презрительное фырканье, что заставило Лестрейда усмехнуться и полезть за телефоном. Как и ожидал Джон, прямо сверху на главной странице красовался жизнерадостный снимок Шерлока и его самого, дремлющих на лугу среди цветов.   
— Превосходно, — просипел он, а Лестрейд дружески похлопал его по плечу.  
— Я бы не волновался. Отличное фото. Никогда не видел тебя таким умиротворенным и довольным жизнью, Шерлок. Вроде, вся эта лошадиная история должна была тебя взбесить, но все оказалось неплохо, да? Ладно, мне пора. Берегите себя, оба. Будем на связи.

\- <о> -

Лестрейд сдержал обещание и завалил «входящие» Шерлока обрывками информации об обеих жертвах, а также упомянул, что пальто и шарф Шерлока прибыли посылкой на квартиру пять дней назад. Посылку принесла девушка из сети бездомных и вручила миссис Хадсон. Она рассказала, что забрала вещи из химчистки на Бейкер-стрит после того, как получила сообщение с телефона Шерлока. Телефон с тех пор исчез с радаров, и местонахождение его неизвестно. Костюм, рубашку и белье Шерлока не нашли. Пальто и шарф были вычищены и даже продезинфицированы — на них не было ни лошадиной шерсти, ни ДНК Шерлока. Джон поинтересовался, кто мог вернуть пальто, но даже у Шерлока на этот счет не было ни малейшей идеи. Большую часть субботнего вечера он провел в тишине, прохаживаясь рядом с Джоном, который все-таки вывел его на пастбище для легкой прогулки. Конь, похоже, о чем-то размышлял, но мыслями не поделился.   
Нога беспокоила Шерлока больше, чем он себе в этом признавался, а Джон постоянно сморкался и боролся с кашлем, который спустился в бронхи. Он то ухаживал за Шерлоком, то помогал Кларе, сестре и волонтерам готовить завтрашний праздник. К вечеру он устал до полусмерти и ненадолго прикорнул, свернувшись клубком, в углу Шерлокова денника. Он проснулся, как от толчка, чувствуя, что его душит что-то теплое и резко пахнущее. Это Шерлок примостился рядом, положив шею на плечи Джона и рассыпав густую гриву по его груди. Конь втиснулся между перегородкой и Джоном. Вряд ли это было удобно, подумал Джон, открыв глаза и увидев эту необычную диспозицию, но Шерлок явно не возражал. Он проснулся с фырканьем, опять не сразу сориентировавшись в обстановке и лишь немного погодя узнав Джона, который отвел ему челку с глаз.   
— Привет, спасибо, что согрел, — прошептал Джон, а Шерлок ответил тихим ржанием, потерся мордой о плечо, поднял голову и встал. Джон оглядел его ноги и улыбнулся, чувствуя, что наполнившее его тепло не имеет ничего общего с нагретостью конского тела. Шерлок поймал его взгляд и замер, а затем издал странный, почти смущенный звук и отвернулся. Джон подумал, что конь покраснел бы, если бы мог.   
Тем вечером Джон никак не хотел покидать Шерлока и находил всевозможные причины задержаться в конюшне, в итоге чуть не опоздал на последний поезд до Брикстона.

\- <о> -

Во время праздника погода прояснилась, и солнце выглянуло из-за белых облаков. После осенних ветров и холодов, весна вернулась с новой силой. Шерлок был в игривом настроении, когда Джон пришел относительно ранним утром, нетерпеливо фыркнул в качестве приветствия и схватил зубами синий недоуздок с ясным намерением прогуляться. Джон проверил его ногу и объявил, что не возражает против прогулки, но не с седоком на спине.   
— А еще я должен помочь принимать гостей, — сказал он укоризненно, — а не развлекать тебя целый день.  
Шерлок протестующе заржал, и Джон уступил.  
— Ладно, вчера я провел с тобой мало времени, и, наверное, нам есть, что обсудить по поводу Поттера и Уикхэм, ведь Лестрейд за ночь прислал кое-что. Соглашусь, прогулка будет кстати. Давай на этот раз пойдем в Путни-Хит. Это недалеко.  
Клара, Гарри и все остальные не возражали, когда Джон пришел с извинениями.   
— Может, возьмешь Текилу? — спросил Хэл. — Ей нужно размяться, владельцы в эти выходные за городом, а я нужен здесь. Можешь поехать на ней верхом, а Шерлок побежит рядом, если он не против.   
Шерлок был крайне недоволен этим предложением, но с неохотой согласился потерпеть общество кобылы, когда Джон объяснил ему, что поедет на ней верхом и побережет свою ногу. Он не сказал другу, что хочет посмотреть, как кобыла будет себя вести в непосредственной близости к Шерлоку — будет ли она напугана или раздражена.   
Текила Санрайз оказалась нервным пугливым существом, которое едва выносило прогулку по оврагам и шарахалось от каждой машины, птицы или человека. Маленькая, визгливо лающая собачка почти привела ее в исступление, и только Шерлок прекратил накатывающую панику сердитым фырканьем. Текила смущенно посмотрела на коня, но успокоилась. Джон рассыпался в благодарностях и пообещал на следующий день принести Шерлоку целый пирог.   
Поскольку поездка верхом оказалась не такой простой, друзья провели меньше времени за обсуждением дела, чем хотели бы. Шерлок вернулся в режим хандры и шел позади. Лишь когда они встретили пожилую женщину, фотографирующую ворон в Путни-Хит, он поднял голову и тихо заржал, словно в фотографе что-то возбудило его интерес. Джон посмотрел на него, потом на женщину. Опять какое-то неясное чувство возникло в его мозгу, когда он вспомнил фотографа в Ричмонд-парке. И вдруг понял.  
— Шерлок, ты помнишь, что сказал фотограф? — спросил он взволнованно.  
Шерлок кивнул, скребя по земле копытом. Джон видел, что конь пытается что-то нарисовать или написать.  
— Рога?  
Шерлок кивнул, а Джон ухмыльнулся, похлопав его по шее.   
— Я тоже об этом подумал. Тогда не обратил внимания, но ты уж точно мимо не пропустил. Фотограф сказал «рогач», а ведь я упомянул только оленя. Значит, он был в том месте дольше, чем говорил, и видел аварию, а может, и фотографировал. Или даже замешан в этом деле.  
Шерлок энергично кивнул. Джон быстро вытащил телефон и отправил сообщение Лестрейду, в котором описал, что случилось. Лестрейд немедленно перезвонил, и Джон пояснил:  
— Позже к нему присоединился другой парень. Мы были далеко, и я не разглядел черт. Кажется, он был в военной форме, и более высокий, чем фотограф. Они сели в темно-зеленую машину вроде джипа и двинулись к Ричмонду.   
— Отлично, — ответил Лестрейд. — Посмотрим, что можно выяснить. Если говорить о новостях, то на научном фронте их очень мало. Сыворотка не сработала на образцах мертвых тканей и не повлияла на ДНК. Наши ученые думают, что она эффективна только для живых, но единственной живой моделью является Шерлок, а сыворотка далеко не безопасна. Мы не можем испытать ее, даже если бы он согласился стать добровольцем. В общем, ничего хорошего. Судя по разговорам в Бартсе и других лабораториях, пройдет несколько недель, если не месяцев, пока они удостоверятся, что модифицированный баскервильский прототип пригоден для испытания.   
Шерлок расстроенно фыркнул, и Джон посмотрел на него с сочувствием, хотя испытал небольшое облегчение от того, что статус кво не изменится еще некоторое время.  
— Но это не все, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Мы нашли дротик в том месте, где была одежда Поттера и его телефон. В дротике был сильный анестетик, который сразу же выключил его напрочь. Не вызывает сомнения, что кто-то знал его расписание (по словам его товарищей по бегу, Поттер часто тренировался в этом районе), залег в ожидании и выстрелил дротиком. Предположительно, его затащили в чащу, где мы нашли одежду, и ввели сыворотку. К сожалению, прошедшие дожди уничтожили все следы, которые могли там остаться. Мы посмотрели записи в телефоне Поттера и его интернет-историю. Похоже, он контактировал с Уикхэм прямо перед ее исчезновением и смертью. Что более важно, она первая вышла с ним на связь. Очевидно, они некоторое время общались через фейсбук. Она знала о его журналистской работе, видимо, это и было причиной ее обращения к нему. Они встречались дважды, в последний раз за два дня до ее смерти. Есть запись камер, где они сидят в «Старбакс» кафе в Кэмден-Лок. Мы не знаем, о чем они говорили, но судя по ее сообщениям, она хотела предложить ему историю, представляющую интерес. Мы можем только предполагать, что это было связано с ее работой, но придерживаемся этой версии. Интересно, что одна из ее подруг, которая, похоже, переживала трудные времена и организовала кампанию на Индигоугоу, чтобы собрать деньги на жизнь, получила большое анонимное пожертвование, как раз после этой встречи в «Старбакс». Деньги были перечислены с карты Поттера, возможно, он заплатил их в качестве аванса, в надежде сорвать большой куш со своей истории. Вот что нам удалось найти. Завтра мы встречаемся с коллегами Уикхэм по лаборатории. Надеюсь, они смогут пролить свет на вопрос, над чем же она работала, и как в это вписывался Поттер. Берегите себя, оба. Буду держать вас в курсе.

-<о>-

Они вернулись в «Солнечные луга» рано, после того, как Клара послала короткое сообщение с просьбой Джону помочь провести новых посетителей по приюту. По-видимому, гостей приехало больше, чем ожидалось, о чем свидетельствовала вереница машин, выстроившихся на дороге к дому. Даже боковые дорожки к приюту были запружены автомобилями. Едва они вошли в приют, обе лошади были немедленно окружены восторженными детьми и не столь заинтересованными родителями. Некоторые дети уже побывали около уличного художника-портретиста, а другие — в кафе с мороженым и шоколадными пирожными. Они охали и ахали, разглядывая Шерлока и Текилу, застенчиво спрашивая, можно ли погладить лошадей. Джон разрешил, но чуть-чуть, надеясь, что лошади не будут возражать. Шерлок не жаловался и даже наслаждался вниманием, а Текила так и вела себя нервно и дергалась. Джон завел обеих лошадей в конюшню и запер Шерлока, дав клятвенное обещание прийти к нему позже. Пришедший Хэл предложил взять на себя заботу о Текиле.   
— Я все сделаю, нет проблем, может, выведу показать детишкам.   
Джон был рад оставить его с кобылой. Он подумывал было зайти на кухню или в кафе перекусить, но отказался от этой мысли, увидев во дворе толпу людей. Вместо кафе он разыскал Клару, и та быстро нагрузила его заданием провести в кошачью гостиницу группу посетителей.   
Через пару часов Джону удалось взять еды и питья и уйти в заднюю часть конюшни, где не было посетителей, мешающих ему обедать в тиши и покое. Шерлок капризничал и скучал, но пирог, принесенный ему Джоном, принял.  
Увидев, как конь бродит по деннику, Джон взял недоуздок.   
— Пойдем, отведу тебя на коровье пастбище.   
Из-за толпы посетителей у заднего входа, Джон вынужден был провести Шерлока перед конюшней через заполненный двор, привлекая восхищенные взгляды. Кто-то узнал коня с веб-сайта, и они вынуждены были постоянно останавливаться, чтобы дети погладили Шерлока или сфотографировали. «Слишком много шума, если хотим держаться в тени», —подумал Джон. Мелькнула мысль, что было бы разумнее в этот день отправить Шерлока подальше от приюта, но уже было поздно.   
Наконец, они прошли через толпу. Лишь небольшая группа людей стояла рядом с забором коровьего пастбища под ярким баннером «Солнечных лугов», да несколько детей рисовали животных. Мягко ведя Шерлока ко входу на луг, Джон почувствовал, как натянулся чомбур, когда Шерлок встал как вкопанный. Конь застыл в напряжении, высоко подняв голову, навострив уши и раздув ноздри.   
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил Джон.   
Шерлок, казалось, едва услышал эти слова. Проследив за его взглядом, Джон увидел двух мужчин, стоящих сбоку от группы, которая теперь отошла и занялась фотографированием мэнских лохтанов с их уникальными рогами. Этих двоих не интересовали остальные посетители. Менее высокий мужчина обернулся и начал изучать Шерлока и Джона. Он носил весьма дорогой серый костюм, даже более модный и современный, чем тройка Майкрофта Холмса, и стоящий никак не меньше. Черные туфли были отполированы до блеска, а шею украшал темный галстук с маленькими белыми узорами, плохо различимыми на расстоянии. Может, просто точки, может, черепа. Человек был не стар, моложе Джона, имел темные, глубоко посаженные глаза как у ящерицы, и зачесанные назад черные волосы. В общем, он больше походил на банкира или биржевого брокера, этакий городской мальчик до мозга костей — скользкий, хитрый и опасный.   
Его спутник стоял спиной к Джону, и тот мог видеть только его профиль. Он был выше «городского мальчика», сильнее, атлетического сложения, которое подчеркивалось облегающей темной водолазкой и коричневыми джинсами. Светло-каштановые волосы были коротко острижены, а лицо было мужественным и обветренным, словно он большую часть времени этот человек проводил на улице. Рядом с другим мужчиной он выглядел скорее телохранителем, хотя Джон не увидел при нем оружия.  
Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока, который пристально разглядывал незнакомцев. Конь еще больше напрягся, и Джон тоже почувствовал неладное. Несомненно, в этом дуэте было что-то необычное. Городской мальчик выглядел странно знакомым. Не одежда, не лицо… но Джон точно видел раньше эти темные рептильи глаза. А тот, другой… он едва обращал внимание на Джона и его коня, разглядывая луг — овец и коров — через темные солнцезащитные очки.   
Животные ушли подальше от ограждения. Вместо того, чтобы мирно пастись или лежать на солнышке, они сгрудились, глядя на людей в испуге. Шерлок тоже, казалось, был напуган и возбужден. Он фыркнул, и мужчина в водолазке повернулся вполоборота и снял очки, бросив на Шерлока косой взгляд. Джон увидел, как глаза коня расширились от удивления, посмотрел на мужчину и сам чуть было не открыл рот. Может, это было игрой света, но радужка мужчины была глубокого золотого цвета, очень редкого у людей, если вообще возможного. А его зрачки…  
Джон сглотнул и обменялся быстрым взглядом с Шерлоком, который незаметно кивнул головой, показывая, что он тоже это увидел и подумал о том же самом.   
Потому что зрачки этого человека были узкими и вертикальными, как у кошачьих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации и пояснения от уважаемых читателей:
> 
> Немецкая овчарка   
> https://www.pitomec.ru/upload/board/1258/377245.jpg
> 
> Шведский модельер Гудрун Шеден и ее вещи:
> 
> http://modagid.ru/files/photos/imgs/177/177607/large_%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0.jpg?1418512861  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/57/f0/03/57f003dba31c7a64f396107a4d88c973.jpg  
> http://modagid.ru/articles/4503
> 
> Лестрейд увидел Шерлока-коня) http://33.media.tumblr.com/6c69303d623bb93d96277b62dd5519a9/tumblr_mzbagxdVud1qzcakzo4_250.gif
> 
> Всё о Ричмонд-парке - на сайте "Королевские парки", в частности про природу - здесь https://www.royalparks.org.uk/parks/richmond-park/richmond-park-attractions/wildlife   
> Олени переходят дорогу в Ричмонд-парке   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93533577VD8
> 
> На эмблеме Animal and Plant Health Agency - лев и единорог http://ahvla.defra.gov.uk/images/resources/apha-logo-banner.jpg 
> 
> Джеймс Поттер был незарегистрированным анимагом (превращался в оленя, это отражено в его прозвище - Prongs, от pronged — снабженный зубцами, острием; на русский переводят как "Сохатый", что не совсем корректно, у нас так называют лося, не оленя, но "Рогач" не так благородно звучит).   
> Оленями были Патронусы Гарри и Джеймса Поттеров  
> http://cs7.pikabu.ru/images/big_size_comm/2014-04_1/13966060801807.jpg 
> 
> Не удалось найти супер-шляпу фотографа, но зато нашлась для парикмахера, подарок от Gerenuk)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639918/v639918586/2c714/MGh1RM_hWdo.jpg
> 
> Рисунок от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_07_100.jpg
> 
> Сайнсбериз — вторая по величине сеть супермаркетов Англии. Лимончики:  
> https://www.retail-week.com/pictures/980x653fitpad[31]/0/9/3/1325093_Sainsbury_s_Brixton_interior.jpg
> 
> Мэнский лохтан – порода овец с необычными рогами.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/11/Manx_loaghtan.jpg  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD
> 
> Индигоугоу – сайт для финансирования творческих проектов   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiegogo
> 
> Мориарти и его галстук с черепами:  
> http://www.ljplus.ru/img4/g/r/greenfinchh/02_Westwood.jpg
> 
> Зрачок кошки:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTBPg21N5wQEFryUbaQyeNLymD13iq1ol6a7MQjxJUNk-mWCz4o
> 
> Starbucks at Camden Lock http://www.starbuckseverywhere.net/bigimages/19/DSCN19804.jpg
> 
> Про зрачки кошачьих см. в комментарии J.Sigerson (сюда не влезает), но круглые зрачки тигра вот:  
> https://decem.info/wp-content/uploads/glaza-tigra.jpg
> 
> Про зрачки кошачьих:   
> https://ria.ru/science/20150809/1170011325.html
> 
> "Контаминированы" - загрязнены внешними компонентами.


	8. Поездка в Лондон

«Это могут быть контактные линзы», — сказал себе Джон. Те фантазийные линзы, которые он видел у людей на Ноттинг-Хиллском карнавале. Однако одежда этого мужчины была совсем не карнавальной. В нем было что-то непреклонное и суровое. Джон не мог представить на его лице улыбку, если только угрожающую, хищную. Да, это верное описание! В теле этого мужчины Джон заметил напряжение, постоянную настороженность и стремление наблюдать за окружающим миром, что было присуще большим кошкам. Львам, тиграм, леопардам… Именно так незнакомец наблюдал за овцами и коровами…   
А вдруг он лев или тигр? Эта мысль не шокировала Джона так, как должна была бы, осознал он. Рядом стоял человек, превращенный в коня. Кто сказал, что трансформация не может работать в обратную сторону? Она точно работала, по крайней мере для тех, кто изначально был человеком. Валери Уикхэм как-то смогла повернуть процесс вспять! Было бы трудно заставить животное вести себя по-человечьи, но упорной тренировкой можно было достичь приемлемого сходства. А возможности этих существ, которые можно использовать (даже злоупотреблять ими), кажутся безграничными. Люди, которые вдруг смогут летать, увидеть мир с точки зрения насекомых (если вдруг сыворотка работает не только на млекопитающих). Превращать животных и… что? Выдавать их за людей? Было бы удобно тайно переправлять их в страну, если речь идет об исчезающих видах. Или смешивать ДНК… Выращивать конечности, как аксолотль или ящерица, лечить болезни…   
У Джона закружилась голова, и он прислонился к Шерлоку, чтобы успокоиться. Шерлока тоже, похоже, одолели яростные мысли. Он не отрывал взгляда от кошачьеглазого незнакомца, как про себя назвал этого человека Джон. Доктор чувствовал, как конь напрягся и даже задрожал, словно боролся с лошадиным инстинктом развернуться и рвануть прочь, подальше от хищника. В то же время человеческий разум повелевал ему оставаться, а сверхчеловеческое любопытство уговаривало подойти поближе и поизучать. Джон ослабил натяжение чомбура, чтобы конь почувствовал свободу и сам принял решение.  
Ситуацию разрешил спутник кошачьеглазого. Мужчина с зализанными волосами в сером костюме вынул руки из карманов брюк и хлопнул в ладоши, выражая восторг.   
— Какой прекрасный конь! — воскликнул он странно высоким и мелодичным голосом с хорошо различимым ирландским акцентом.   
Джон прищурился. Голос… был знакомым. Он взглянул на человека еще раз, пытаясь вообразить его в другой одежде, с бородой и с другой прической. Шерлок фыркнул. Джон ощутил, как он сдвинулся, и посмотрел на коня. Тот нарисовал на гравии несколько линий. Джон нахмурился, не в состоянии понять рисунка, но Шерлок пририсовал еще линии, и… появилось четвероногое животное. Джон понял. Рога, олень, человек-олень…  
— Фотограф? — выдохнул он едва слышно. Конь едва заметно кивнул. — Черт, я знал, что где-то видел этого парня. В нем было что-то подозрительное. Что будем делать?   
Вспомнив, что Шерлок не может ему ответить, Джон глубоко вздохнул.   
Выпятив подбородок, он приготовился встретить подходящего человека в сером. На лице того сияла широкая улыбка, которая не отражалась в глазах — холодных, темных и непроницаемых. «Точно, как у ящерицы», —подумал Джон. Причем ядовитой.   
— Вижу, мой брат не солгал, когда сказал, что несколько дней назад в Ричмонд-парке видел превосходный образчик фризской породы.   
Брат? Джон нахмурился и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Шерлок затряс головой. Конечно, он не поверил сказанному. Фотограф и человек в сером — явно одно и то же лицо. Теперь, зная, куда смотреть, Джон увидел сходство, несмотря на разную одежду и манеры. Впрочем, если незнакомец хочет, чтобы ему поверили, что не он был в Ричмонд-парке, Джон с удовольствием подыграет.   
— Ваш брат? — спросил он невинным тоном.   
Брюнет жизнерадостно улыбнулся и подошел еще ближе. Теперь Джон смог разглядеть галстук. Белый узор оказался из крошечных стилизованных черепов, прекрасно сочетавшихся со зловещим впечатлением, которое производил этот человек.   
— Да. Он показал мне снимки из Ричмонд-парка и долго рассказывал о всаднике и фризе. Он пожалел, что не попросил у вас разрешения использовать фотографии, и не разузнал, кто вы и откуда. Он — фотограф-натуралист, как вы поняли. Джим Брук.   
Джон кивнул, изображая из себя туповатого простачка.   
— Ах да, помню! Я и не знал, что он нас сфотографировал. Он был так расстроен, что мы прогнали оленя, которого он хотел снять. У него есть сайт? Профиль в инстаграме, фликре? Где я могу с ним связаться? Я бы хотел посмотреть его работы.   
— Конечно, — ответил собеседник. — Сейчас взгляну, нет ли у меня его визитки.   
Он вытащил бумажник из змеиной кожи из внутреннего кармана пиджака, порылся в нем и выудил визитную карточку, на которой был крупным планом изображен птичий глаз. На обратной стороне Джон увидел контакты Джима Брука, фотографа-натуралиста, включая сайт, электронную почту, номер телефона. Он на секунду поднял карточку повыше, делая вид, что рассматривает рисунок на просвет, чтобы Шерлок смог прочесть, затем положил в карман.  
— Благодарю. Могу узнать ваше имя?  
— Конечно, конечно. Ричард Брук. Джим не смог сюда прийти, у него работа, но он рассказал мне о приюте. Думаю, он разыскивал вас и наткнулся на сайт «Солнечных лугов». А вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон, местный ветеринар.   
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Мило, что вы приехали вместо него.   
Брук улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам.   
— Что ж, мой визит был не совсем из альтруистических побуждений. Братская привязанность — далеко не все. Я — бизнесмен, вы наверняка это поняли, и ищу возможные места для вложения своих финансов.   
Джон почувствовал соблазн обменяться взглядом с Шерлоком, но сдержался. Его общение с конем вызвало бы подозрения.   
— Я уверен, что владельцы будут рады получить пожертвования, но вряд ли это удачное место для бизнеса. Они не продают акции, насколько мне известно, а занимаются только одним — в этом приюте ухаживают за больными и старыми животными. Это не предприятие, нацеленное на получение прибыли.   
Брук опять улыбнулся ничего не значащей улыбкой.   
— Я знаю об этом, доктор Ватсон. Однако пожертвования, особенно щедрые и для зарегистрированных благотворительных организаций, не подлежат налогообложению. Окажите помощь и все такое. Более того, нельзя недооценивать эффект значимых пожертвований и спонсорства на потенциальных бизнес-партнеров. И потом, мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы обеспечить этим драгоценным существам достойные условия, разве не так? — он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Шерлока.  
Подойдя еще ближе, Ричард Брук поднял руку.   
— Можно? — спросил он. Джон не успел ответить, как Шерлок быстро дернул головой, фыркнул и раздул ноздри, отпрянув от Брука.   
Джон встал перед конем и взял его под уздцы.   
— Он застенчив и подозрителен, — заявил Джон. — Не любит незнакомцев. Лучше его не трогать и не подходить близко. Толпа сегодняшних посетителей уже издергала и расстроила его.   
Брук отступил, недовольно сверкнув темными глазами. Его спутник подошел и встал позади, словно стена из плоти и крови. Он не сказал ни единого слова, да Джон и сомневался, что он вообще может говорить. Он сверлил Шерлока голодным взглядом своих желтых, кошачьих глаз. Сердце Джона забилось чаще. Кошачьеглазый буквально источал опасность. Шерлок тоже это почувствовал, потому что вытянулся в струнку. Джон слышал, как он в беспокойстве взмахивал хвостом, а из горла коня доносился низкий угрожающий рык.   
Брук поднял руки в мирном жесте.   
— Конечно, конечно, он воистину великолепен. Какой необычный бриллиант можно найти в таком месте! Надеюсь, он не сильно пострадал, — он кивнул на правый бок Шерлока, на котором еще были видны следы недавних травм.   
— Он прекрасно восстанавливается, — быстро ответил Джон. — Прошу прощения, мистер Брук, но я должен вывести коня на пастбище. Если вы еще не обсуждали деловые вопросы, вам следует подойти к Кларе Уильямс, она — владелец. Могу вас представить, если хотите. Уверен, она с восторгом примет щедрого спонсора. Можете зайти в кафе, если пожелаете. Ваш спутник выглядит очень голодным.   
Шерлок фыркнул, натягивая чомбур и намекая Джону, что пора двигаться. Брук одарил их очередной улыбкой рептилии.   
— Да, это верно, — сказал он, бросив взгляд на своего монументального спутника, который и бровью не повел при этом заявлении.   
— Мы подождем, пока вы не освободитесь, доктор Ватсон, — сказал он и отступил, пропуская Джона и Шерлока. Не успели они пройти мимо, как он наклонился и прошептал что-то Шерлоку на ухо. Слишком быстро и слишком тихо — Джон ничего не услышал, зато почувствовал, что Шерлок опять напрягся. Чомбур почти выскользнул из его рук, когда конь повернул голову, будто пытаясь схватить Брука. Тот быстро отодвинулся и поднял бровь в почти вызывающей манере. Шерлок одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, тряхнул гривой и направился к пастбищу, практически таща Джона за собой. Джон предупреждающе посмотрел через плечо на обоих гостей и поспешил за Шерлоком.   
Оказавшись за забором, Шерлок энергично потрусил к «своему» дереву, разгоняя оказавшихся на пути овец и коров. Животные выбрались из своего укрытия, когда кошачьеглазый отошел от забора, но выглядели пугливыми и нервными. Джон бросился за конем. Дойдя до дерева, Шерлок начал кружить под ним в беспокойстве. Джон отпустил чомбур и отступил, встревоженно наблюдая за другом.   
— Шерлок, ты в порядке? Что он тебе сказал?  
Шерлок разочарованно фыркнул, словно был донельзя возмущен тем фактом, что не может говорить. Джон вытащил из кармана блокнот и карандаш и протянул их Шерлоку, раскрыв страницы на руке, как на столике. После нескольких минут неловкого царапания, Джон повернул блокнот и расшифровал запись:  
— Млого питмца ты сбе завел, Златокудрый. Хочешь видть как он страдает, а?   
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который выплюнул карандаш ему в руки и нахмурился. Конь выглядел больше злым, чем потрясенным или напуганным.  
— Златокудрый? — спросил Джон. Шерлок фыркнул. Джон облизнул губы и попытался составить внятное предложение из сокращений Шерлока.  
— Млого… Милого? Милого питомца ты себе завел, Златокудрый, — сбивчиво прочел Джон. Шерлок кивнул. — Так? Не хочешь ли увидеть, как он страдает, да? Милый питомец? Это он меня так назвал? Чтоб он сдох! Я покажу ему милого питомца, скользкому гаденышу!   
Обернувшись с гневным фырканьем, Джон оглядел забор. Там гуляли гости, но Брука и его зловещего спутника видно не было.   
— Шерлок, ты не против, если я оставлю тебя на минутку?  
Шерлок мотнул головой.  
— Хочешь со мной? Ладно. Сомневаюсь, что этот мерзкий тип отправился к Кларе говорить насчет «пожертвования».   
Шерлок потрусил к забору, а Джон похромал следом.   
— Пари держу, они попытаются скрыться. Черт, нам следовало быть более осторожными. Ты знаешь его? Встречался с ним раньше, кроме Ричмонда?  
Шерлок подумал немного, затем потряс головой, хотя с сомнением.   
Джон отцепил верхний провод электрической охраны, который представлял собой ворота. Шерлок перепрыгнул через оставшиеся провода. Джон поморщился, когда его нога коснулась оголенных жил, пока он лез через забор. Шерлок отбежал и терпеливо ждал, пока Джон закроет «ворота». Посетители в изумлении отошли, когда Шерлок подтолкнул Джона к деревянной части забора и указывая на свою спину. Джон, чья нога зудела от электрического разряда, взобрался на спину своего друга, схватился за волнистую гриву и наклонился, чтобы взять болтающийся повод.   
— Поехали, — крикнул он Шерлоку, и тот моментально крутанулся на задних ногах и рванул через двор, сопровождаемый удивленными криками и свистом присутствующих. Джон вцепился в гриву сильнее, чтобы удержаться на спине. Шерлок галопом проскакал к дороге мимо вереницы машин, едва удостаивая их взглядом. У Джона создалось впечатление, что конь движется к известной точке назначения, возможно, ведомый запахом, а может, заметил Брука и его спутника. На данный момент Джон был больше озабочен тем, как бы удержаться на коне, а не осматривать окрестности.   
В конце дороги Шерлок так резко вильнул влево, что Джон чуть было не свалился на землю. На какую-то ужасную секунду он почувствовал, что неподкованные копыта Шерлока потеряли сцепление со скользким асфальтом. Он уже видел, как они оба падают на дорогу, но Шерлоку удалось выправиться и поскакать дальше.   
Только Джон успел обрести равновесие, как Шерлок с удивленным ржанием встал на дыбы. Справа, с боковой улочки, на приличной скорости на дорогу выехала машина, едва их не ударив. Это был блестящий темный автомобиль, низкий и с мощным мотором. Джон был слишком занят, цепляясь за гриву фриза, чтобы заметить марку и номер. Сквозь тонированные окна было трудно разглядеть пассажиров, но он был почти убежден, что это автомобиль Брука. Шерлок, казалось, тоже так думал, потому что, оправившись от первого шока, поскакал за машиной и даже нагнал ее на прямой и узкой дороге, по обеим сторонам которой стояли машины. Шерлок поскакал справа от автомобиля, словно пытаясь догнать его. Конь мчался мощным галопом, и его частое дыхание было слышно на фоне рева двигателя и стука копыт по асфальту.   
— Шерлок, осторожно! — ухитрился выдохнуть Джон, прижимаясь к шее жеребца, чтобы минимизировать сопротивление воздуху. Черная грива хлестала ему по лицу, и он вынужден был отвести глаза, чтобы избежать ударов жестких прядей. Излишне говорить, что Шерлок на предупреждение не отреагировал. Он уже достиг передней двери машины. Джон решил, что Шерлок хочет заглянуть внутрь. Он повернул голову в другую сторону, чтобы рассмотреть водителя и, как ему показалось, узнал профиль Брука. Тот повернул голову и тоже на них посмотрел с угрожающей улыбкой. Автомобиль ускорился. Шерлок сделал рывок, но в середине прыжка вдруг резко поднял голову и заржал, словно предупреждая. Джон поднял взгляд и замер в ужасе. Навстречу ехала машина, а автомобиль Брука, шедший слева, кажется, замедлился. Встречная машина отчаянно засигналила. Одно ужасное мгновение Джон был уверен, что они столкнутся с машиной, потому что Брук не давал им перестроиться в свой ряд, а по обочинам улицы с двух сторон были плотно припаркованы машины.   
— Шерлок! — закричал Джон. Он рефлекторно вцепился сильнее в гриву, готовясь к резкой остановке, но ее не произошло. К визгу тормозов добавился топот копыт, когда Шерлок ушел резко влево и перепрыгнул через багажник машины Брука. Пошатнувшись, он приземлился на тротуар в узком промежутке между двумя припаркованными машинами, бросился вперед, сделал небольшой прыжок через низенький заборчик частного владения и оказался на небольшой лужайке с декоративными садовыми гномами. На этом втором прыжке Джон не удержался и свалился, перекатываясь по лужайке, пока не врезался в маленькую тачку одного из садовых гномов и не остановился.   
Какое-то мгновение он просто лежал на спине, вдыхая резкий запах влажной травы. Он тяжело дышал, а сердце колотилось, словно после марафона. Казалось, он был все еще в шоке. В эту секунду у него ничего не болело, что являлось хорошим знаком, несмотря на знание того, что, возможно, боль появится, как только он соберется с мыслями. Открыв глаза, он увидел улыбающееся, несколько выцветшее и размытое лицо гнома. Со стоном начал проверять руки-ноги. Вроде, все было в порядке. Ничего не сломано, и нет повреждений, кроме царапин и синяков. Правда, голова пульсировала болью. «Надо было надеть этот чертов шлем», — подумал он, затем закрыл глаза, спасаясь от яркого вечернего солнца. А еще дурацкий гном с этого ракурса выглядел просто как в фильме ужасов.   
Он услышал неясные голоса, затем почувствовал на лице что-то мокрое. Прищурившись от солнца, бьющего в глаза, он обнаружил, что поле зрения заблокировано чем-то черным, большим и сильно пахнущим, и это «что-то» часто дышит ему прямо в лицо.   
— Шерлок, — пробормотал он, дотянувшись до мягкого носа, — ты в порядке?   
Шерлок несколько раз отчаянно фыркнул. Джон оттолкнул его морду и со стоном утвердился на пятой точке, при этом его голова заболела еще больше. Шерлок навис над ним, все еще дыша тяжело и часто. Глаза коня были широко раскрыты. За неимением лучшего описания, Джон сказал бы, что тот был вне себя от беспокойства. Он еще раз погладил коня по морде.   
— Эй, эй, Шерлок, со мной все хорошо. Ничего не сломано, только небольшое сотрясение. Просто дай мне время прийти в себя. Что с тобой? Ты не поранился? Не задел машину или забор?   
Шерлок покачал головой, все еще глядя на Джона глазами, широко раскрытыми от страха и волнения, тяжело дыша от безумной скачки. Джон продолжал успокаивающе его гладить, а меж тем вокруг собрались люди: владельцы двора с гномами и водитель той машины, с которой они чуть не столкнулись. Джон узнал ее — это была мама Алисии, видимо, она ехала в приют за дочерью.   
Они помогли ему подняться на ноги. Владельцами двора оказались мужчина и женщина — пожилая пара, которая, казалось, гораздо больше беспокоилась о Шерлоке и седоке, чем о небольшом ущербе, нанесенном их владениям. В изгороди было сломано несколько перекладин, на лужайке появились рытвины в том месте, куда приземлился Шерлок, один гном был отброшен к стене и потерял голову. Джона уговорили выпить чаю и съесть печенья. Он рассказал взволнованным владельцам, что его конь испугался и понес, что частично было правдой, хотя Шерлок этого не одобрял, судя по фырканью. Однако он смягчился, когда Джон предложил печенья и ему.   
Как только Джон почувствовал, что может твердо стоять на ногах, он проверил Шерлока на предмет травм, но ничего не нашел, кроме мелких царапин на передних ногах, да немного распухших суставов от быстрого бега по твердому покрытию. Мать Алисии, миссис Купер, предложила Джону довезти его до приюта, но он сказал, что предпочитает пройтись пешком и повести Шерлока в поводу, чтобы проверить, не захромает ли конь. Он умолчал, что ему нужно поговорить с Шерлоком и обсудить, что случилось.   
Примерно через полчаса они покинули владельцев, которые заверили его, что не просят никакой платы за ущерб. Женщина, похоже, сильно обрадовалась разбитому гному. Джон подумал, что она не возражала бы, если бы и другие садовые украшения постигла та же судьба. Муж с женой даже предложили приехать на следующий день в приют и проведать Шерлока.  
— Мы всегда хотели внуков, — сказала женщина. — Он любит морковку?  
— Да, — ответил Джон, — но я думаю, он предпочтет ваши печенья. Спасибо большое. Если будет нужна помощь в ремонте газона, дайте знать, пожалуйста.   
— Не волнуйся, сынок, — заверил его мужчина. — Мне хоть занятие появилось на пару дней. Позаботься о себе и о своем друге.   
Похлопав Джона по плечу, а Шерлока по шее, он проводил взглядом уходящих коня и его доктора. 

\-- 

— Это же черт знает что такое, — бормотал Джон себе под нос, пока они медленно шли по тротуару. — В этом Бруке есть что-то очень подозрительное. Пугающее. Он хотел, чтобы мы столкнулись с машиной. И угрожал нам. Ты уверен, что не встречал его раньше?  
Шерлок поколебался, но все же тряхнул головой, но не с такой уверенностью, как раньше. Джон взъерошил волосы.   
— Черт, во всей этой суматохе я не заметил номера машины. А ты, случаем, не запомнил?  
Шерлок кивнул, и Джон облегченно выдохнул.  
— Наверное, он фальшивый, но мы попросим Лестрейда пробить по базе. Может, он найдет что-то на Брука и его «брата». Я уверен, что фотограф и Ричард Брук — один и тот же человек. Ты ведь тоже так думаешь?  
Шерлок подтвердил. Джон мрачно покивал.   
— А этот его спутник… слово «сверхъестественный» даже рядом не лежало. Он встревожил тебя и других животных. И дело не только в глазах. Ты думаешь о том же, что и я? Он — животное, превращенное в человека?   
Шерлок посмотрел перед собой. Он шел медленно, устав от скачки, но вместе с тем его мозг работал с усиленной нагрузкой. Остановившись на секунду, он оглянулся, навострив уши и раздув ноздри. Джон проследил за его взглядом и заметил серую полосатую кошку, сидевшую на воротах и наблюдающую за ними. Шерлок мотнул в ее сторону головой.  
— Думаешь, он — кот? Не этот, ясное дело, — Шерлок заржал, потом выдохнул, издавая почти рычание.   
— Понял, ты думаешь, он был тигром? Да, похоже на правду. Интересно, как это работает. Я хочу сказать, что превратить человека в животное — это одно. Ты сохранил сознание и ум человека. Но животное, превращенное в человека, будет ведь… глупым, разве нет? Глупее, чем среднестатистический человек, даже не беря в расчет твои стандарты. Он ведь не сможет говорить, водить машину, да вообще ничего не сможет. Использовать столовые приборы. Его будут вести инстинкты, а не здравый смысл. Это страшно. Опять же, вспоминаю, как он смотрел на этих бедных овец… Он был готов перепрыгнуть через забор и наброситься на них. Черт, Шерлок, этот Брук реально опасен. Если он взял тигра в качестве телохранителя, значит, у него есть выход на сыворотку. Может, это он ее и модифицировал или его люди. Он явно не страдает от недостатка денег. Предлагаю сегодня вечером позвонить твоему брату, даже до разговора с Лестрейдом. Все это становится реально жутким. 

-<о>-

К тому времени, как они прибыли в «Солнечные луга», Джон начал ощущать последствия своего падения. Не было ни одной части тела, которая не болела, правда, не сильно. Судя по медленной утомленной походке, Шерлоку тоже было несладко. Поэтому Джон настоятельно хотел обеспечить коню уход, прежде чем Клара и Гарриет, которым миссис Купер уже наверняка рассказала об инциденте, отведут его в сторонку и засыплют вопросами. Перед входом в конюшню, по счастью, свободную от гостей, Шерлок остановился и поднял голову, обнюхивая воздух и испытующе осматриваясь.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Джон тихо.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, затем вошел внутрь. Джон с любопытством оглядел двор, нескольких оставшихся посетителей и сотрудников приюта, и последовал за другом. В конюшне Шерлок не был настроен общаться и ушел в свои мысли. Джон обтер его, вымыл ноги прохладной водой и осмотрел копыта, которые, слава богу, не пострадали от асфальта. Затем принялся за еду и воду.   
Клара и Гарри вошли, когда он наполнял ведро овсом, и Джон кратко рассказал им о Бруке и погоне за машиной. Он не упомянул о жутком спутнике, но спросил, разговаривал ли Брук с кем-нибудь. Клара покачала головой.  
— Я помню, как он ходил по приюту. Я подумала, что он очень странный и явно не из этого круга. Я хочу сказать, что владельцы Текилы — богатые люди, и некоторые гости из Ричмонда или Сити, но он… выглядел здесь неуместно. Я подумала, что это один их тех городских мальчиков, которые ищут возможности для инвестиций.   
— Да, именно это он и сказал на… мне. Но он очень подозрительный. Я думаю, он раньше знал Шерлока.   
Гарриет нахмурилась.   
— Ты думаешь, он вломится в приют и украдет нашего коня? Держу пари, этот фриз стоит немало, раз его хозяин так над ним трясется.   
«Ты даже не имеешь понятия, сестричка», — подумал Джон. Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон шлепнул его по носу, чтобы заставить замолчать.   
— С вами обоими все в порядке?  
— Да, все будет отлично. Не думаю, что Шерлок поранился, а у меня только несколько синяков. Хочу позвонить владельцу Шерлока. Может, он захочет приехать и проверить самолично.   
— Это значит, что ты пока не уедешь?   
— Пока нет. Можно ли попросить тебя организовать ужин?  
Клара улыбнулась.  
— Всегда. В кафе осталась еда, и нам нужны помощники, чтобы ее уничтожить. Я все устрою. 

-<о>-

Несмотря на усталость, Шерлок не успокаивался. Джон не смог дозвониться ни до Майкрофта, ни до Лестрейда, и начал писать им сообщения, а Шерлок принялся ходить по деннику взад и вперед, фыркая и что-то бормоча себе под нос на лошадином языке. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы прислушаться и понюхать воздух, а потом опять принимался беспокойно бродить.   
В конце концов, Джон подошел и взялся за недоуздок, удерживая коня на месте.  
— Шерлок, успокойся. Попей воды, пожалуйста. Тебе нужно попить после такого бега. И поесть. Кстати, если можешь, напиши регистрационный номер машины Брука, я пошлю его Майкрофту и Лестрейду.  
Шерлок немедленно согласился, нацарапав кривые линии на покрытом соломой полу. Джон едва разобрал написанное.  
— СОР00КА? — он нахмурился. — Так?   
Шерлок кивнул. Пожав плечами, Джон напечатал цифры и буквы. Перечитав перед отправлением сообщение, улыбнулся.  
— Сорока, — пробормотал он. — Очень подходит, как думаешь? Брук смахивает на воровского персонажа, хотя больше похож на рептилию, чем на птицу.   
Он послал сообщения, и сразу же телефон зазвонил, оповещая о пришедшей смс-ке. Клара сообщила, что ужин готов и ждет его на кухне. Призвав еще раз Шерлока хоть что-нибудь поесть, Джон оставил его в одиночестве, несмотря на слабый протест.   
— Я сразу вернусь, как только ответят Лестрейд или твой брат. А ты поужинай. Я посмотрю, не осталось ли пирога на десерт. 

-<о>-

Ужин затянулся, потому что Джон сильно проголодался, и потому что Хэл и другие засыпали его вопросами о том, что случилось. Миссис Купер, вне себя он возмущения, кляла Брука на чем свет стоит.   
— Я не могла затормозить раньше, — сетовала она, — и чуть на вас не наехала. Надеюсь, вы запомнили его номер, доктор Ватсон, и привлечете к ответственности за безалаберное вождение.   
Джон уверил ее, что полиция уже информирована и ищет машину. Взяв морковный пирог для себя и Шерлока, Джон извинился и с радостью вышел на свежий воздух. Голова стала болеть сильнее, он чувствовал себя измотанным до предела после такого долгого, насыщенного событиями дня. Сумерки сгустились. На одном из больших деревьев за конюшней ухала сова. Было прохладно, и дул сильный ветер. Ночь обещала быть холодной и ясной.  
Запахнув поплотнее куртку, Джон быстро пересек двор. Он почти дошел до конюшни, как вдруг почувствовал неладное и остановился. Посмотрел через плечо, но на дворе никого не было. Из главного дома доносились голоса, да несколько пустых машин все еще находились на стоянке, и все же у Джона было четкое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. Включился инстинкт, отточенный в диких землях, который не раз предупреждал его об опасных животных или еще более опасных браконьерах.   
Он стоял, не двигаясь, и пытался вслушаться, но слышал только шелест молодой листвы, шум голосов и звук автомобиля, проезжающего в конце подъездной аллеи. Внезапно в воздухе раздался шум. Джон подскочил и даже слегка пригнулся, пока не понял, что пролетающая над его головой тень — сова.   
Он окинул двор и темные здания настороженным взглядом. Ощущение того, что на него кто-то смотрит, ослабло. Наверное, это была сова, которая сейчас сидела на фронтоне. Выдохнув, Джон вошел в конюшню.  
Джон ожидал, что после громадного числа гостей в приюте животные будут утомлены, но с удивлением увидел, что лошади беспокойно бродят в денниках, фыркая и мотая головой. Все они были напуганы. Может, рассудил Джон, это остаточный эффект адреналина? Даже добродушный, мирный и спокойный Джуд при виде него отбежал от двери, скрывшись в страхе в глубине денника.   
Джон ускорился, стремясь быстрее дойти до Шерлока. Тот тоже был возбужден и напряжен и заржал при виде Джона. Бросив последний внимательный взгляд на коридор, Джон открыл дверь и вошел в денник. Шерлок сразу бросился к нему, фыркая в лицо. Джон похлопал его по носу.  
— Эй, эй, полегче. Сейчас получишь свой пирог. Прости, что задержался, — он начал разворачивать пирог, но Шерлок не обратил на лакомство никого внимания. Он нервно тряс гривой и толкал Джона ко входу, чтобы тот выглянул за дверь. Джон нахмурился.  
— Ты в порядке? Не поранился во время погони?  
Шерлок помотал головой, ушел вглубь денника и начал возбужденно ходить. Джон наблюдал за ним минуту, потом подошел и положил руку на шею.  
— Успокойся. Что здесь происходит? Другие лошади тоже не в себе, даже Джуд. Ты заметил что-то необычное?  
Шерлок покачал головой и издал разочарованный звук.  
— Запах? — вспомнил Джон. — Ты что-то учуял? Но здесь сегодня побывало столько людей. Вряд ли кто-то хотел навредить, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным. А этот Брук…   
При звуках этого имени Шерлок резко дернулся, по его телу пробежала дрожь.   
— Так это Брук? Я не получил ответа ни от Лестрейда, ни от твоего брата, что в последнем случае более чем странно. Шерлок, ты хочешь, чтобы я обыскал конюшню? Хочешь сам посмотреть?  
Шерлок поколебался, потом кивнул. Джон положил пирог рядом с ведром с водой и открыл дверь так, чтобы Шерлок мог пройти. Запоздало он сообразил, что не надел коню недоуздок, но Шерлок был уже в коридоре и заглядывал в денники, к удивлению и возмущению их обитателей. Он тщательно обнюхивал воздух, пофыркивая себе под нос. Джон поспешил следом.   
Только он подошел к коню, как тот замер и поднял голову. Обернувшись, Джон увидел тень, выходящую из кладовки в конце коридора и направляющуюся к заднему выходу. Джону удалось лишь разглядеть очертания — человек был довольно высоким. Утробно фыркнув, Шерлок бросился туда.   
— Шерлок! — крикнул ему Джон, но жеребец проигнорировал окрик. Выругавшись, Джон подумал секунду, потом побежал к переднему входу. В тишине раздавался гулкий стук копыт Шерлока по полу конюшни. Джон обогнул угол. Двор был пуст, лишь ярко горели фары одной машины, стоящей у выезда из приюта. По гравийной дорожке к ней бежала фигура. Мужчина. В ослепляющем свете огней Джон видел только его силуэт. Шерлок скакал за человеком, но тот оказался быстрее. Джон попытался поймать его, бросившись наперерез, но тоже не успел.  
Бегущий человек достиг машины раньше, чем его догнал Шерлок. Он заскочил на пассажирское место через открытую водителем дверь. Взревел двигатель, машина задним ходом проехала до конца выезда, развернулась и помчалась прочь.   
— Шерлок! — закричал Джон, увидев, что конь и не думает останавливаться. — Не надо! Ты не догонишь их!  
Джон услышал, как за спиной открылась дверь.  
— Джон, что случилось?  
— Клара, проверьте конюшни, вызовите полицию. Кто-то забрался внутрь и напугал лошадей, — крикнул Джон через плечо, бросаясь вдогонку за Шерлоком. — Может, они что-то сделали с едой, подожгли солому, подложили бомбу... Они были в кладовке. Нужно поймать Шерлока, этот идиот опять сбежал.   
— Джон?  
Клара заволновалась, но Джон был уверен, что она сделает все, как надо. Задыхаясь, он добавил:  
— Позвони владельцу Шерлока, скажи ему, что в приюте был злоумышленник. Он знает, что делать. Я буду на связи. Пожалуйста, отнесись к этому как можно серьезнее. Я скоро вернусь.   
Он ускорился и побежал по темной дороге так быстро, как мог, и чуть не столкнулся с Шерлоком, неподвижно стоящим на тротуаре и смотрящим вслед уезжающей машине. Конь яростно раздувал ноздри и молотил по бокам хвостом.   
— Черт, что это было? — выдохнул Джон, подбежав к коню. — Машина-сорока? Брук и его зловещий спутник?  
Шерлок фыркнул, показывая Джону, что тот должен сесть верхом.   
— Подожди, это они?  
Шерлок кивнул, но без уверенности.   
— Ты не убежден в этом, — пришел Джон к выводу, взбираясь на спину коня. Из-за бьющего в глаза света он не увидел номерной знак, Шерлок, похоже, тоже. Конь начал бить копытом по земле. Опустил голову и принюхался. Джон наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть тротуар, но ничего не увидел.   
— Шерлок? — спросил он, когда конь медленно зашагал по дороге с опущенной головой, словно идя по следу. — Что ты вынюхиваешь?   
Шерлок тихо заржал, указывая на землю мордой. Они подошли к уличному фонарю, и в его оранжевом свете Джон увидел на асфальте цепочку небольших темных мокрых пятен.   
— Моторное масло? — спросил он. — Ты полагаешь, из машины течет масло?   
Шерлок кивнул.  
Джон выпрямился.   
— Хочешь пойти по следу? Шерлок, да это вечность займет, и все равно мы потеряем его в городе. Кроме того, что мы будем делать, когда найдем его?  
Шерлок только затряс гривой и тихо заржал, оглядываясь на Джона, который закатил глаза при виде его возбужденного, почти вызывающего взгляда. Тяжело вздохнув, доктор утвердился покрепче, обмотал несколько прядей гривы вокруг правой руки, поскольку поводьев не было.  
— Ладно, — сдался он. — Иди, но осторожно. Я не жажду упасть второй раз.   
Шерлок радостно фыркнул и легкой рысью побежал по улице. Джон вполне успешно держался на спине. «Я, должно быть, выжил из ума», — корил он себя, в то же время ощущая азарт охоты. «В игру», — подумал он, широко улыбаясь. 

-<о>-

По какой-то причине странная машина с вытекающим маслом избегала больших дорог и держалась маленьких улиц в жилых кварталах, пересекая Путни в направлении к железнодорожной станции. Там Шерлок на некоторое время потерял след и несколько раз пытался поймать цепочку черных капель. В конце концов, он нашел их. След вел по оживленной Ричмонд-роуд к Уондсворту.   
— По улице мы не пойдем! — уперся Джон. Шерлок издал разочарованный звук, будто напоминая Джону, что именно он переступает ногами, но, в конце концов, сдался и перешел на тротуар. Пешеходы с пакетами, пахнущими едой на вынос, бросали на них удивленные взгляды, но никто не счел Джона и его вороного скакуна угрозой.   
Когда Ричмонд-роуд в Уондсворте слилась с А3 , Шерлок снова остановился, навострил уши и принюхался.   
— Потеряли? — спросил Джон.   
Шерлок в сомнении не ответил. Джон опять шестым чувством ощутил надвигающуюся опасность. Оглядываясь назад, он понял, что должен был доверять своим инстинктам в приюте. Там было что-то странное, и это не была сова. Он надеялся, что с Кларой и остальными ничего не случилось.  
Проверил мобильный на предмет сообщений — ничего. Наклонившись, положил руку на холку Шерлока.  
— Что там?   
Шерлок фыркнул, но определенного ответа не дал. Похоже, ему надо было подумать о том, куда пойти дальше. Отойдя от дороги, он разыскал ближайшую велосипедную дорожку и побежал по ней.   
— Шерлок, куда мы идем? — в принципе, Джон и сам мог догадаться о направлении. — Мы преследуем машину?   
Шерлок фыркнул, потряс головой, затем указал ею на дорожный знак.  
— Баттерси, Челси, Вестминстер, — прочел Джон. — Ты хочешь попасть в Лондон?  
Шерлок кивнул и прибавил ходу. Кажется, он куда-то спешил. Джон заподозрил, что Шерлок уже давно замыслил вернуться в Лондон, и теперь просто воспользовался случаем. Может, Шерлок вспомнил что-то, что происходило до или во время трансформации, и хочет это расследовать, и Джон решил довериться его стремлению. В конце концов, он не особенно мог препятствовать Шерлоку в его желании куда-то пойти, если только с транквилизаторами и толпой людей. Но он вовсе не хотел останавливать Шерлока, потому что ему самому было жутко интересно. Он был в диком восторге от их странного совместного приключения, а больше всего, он был в диком восторге от самого Шерлока. 

-<о>-

Следуя по извилистым велосипедным и пешеходным дорожкам, они добрались до берегов реки. Большой Лондон приобрел свои знакомые очертания — большие здания, оживленное движение, несмотря на поздний час. Всякий раз, когда они вынуждены были пересекать дорогу, ждать у светофора или идти по пешеходному переходу, Шерлок пристально осматривался. Иногда задерживался взглядом на автомобиле или грузовике. Время от времени принюхивался или изучал землю, возможно, пытаясь найти масляный след, хотя Джон сомневался, что даже бладхаунд смог бы его взять. Возможно, Шерлоку просто нужны запахи или ориентиры для построения маршрута, затем он отбросил эту мысль. Если Шерлоку нужно было построить маршрут, он мог просто прочесть дорожные указатели.   
Джон не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда они достигли Баттерси. Один час? Нет, больше. Два, три? Он посмотрел на часы. Четверть десятого, прошло больше часа после захода солнца. Шерлок замедлил шаг, его поступь стала не такой ровной и изящной. Конь устал и шел, опустив голову. Джон забеспокоился о неподкованных копытах. Когда они подошли к мосту Баттерси, Джон потянул за гриву.  
— Эй, Шерлок, как насчет перерыва? Я бы выпил что-нибудь. Зная тебя, держу пари, что ты сегодня не ел. Впереди, кажется, большая дорога. Давай посмотрим, может там есть открытые магазины?  
Шерлок поколебался, но ответил согласием. В конечном счете, они оказались на оживленной Баттерси-Бридж-роуд. Джон заметил на другой стороне маленький супермаркет. Неподалеку, в стороне от дороги, была маленькая лужайка с деревьями и несколькими лавочками. Туда Джон и направил Шерлока. Оказавшись под деревьями, со стоном слез с коня, и тут же ноги свело судорогой. Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов и обернулся к Шерлоку. Тот уже порылся за скамейкой и откопал какую-то газету.   
— Постой здесь, ладно? — попросил его Джон. — Постарайся не поднимать шума. У тебя темная шкура, скройся под деревьями. Я не хочу, чтобы случайный прохожий позвонил в полицию, потому что по району бродит бесхозная лошадь. Я скоро вернусь.   
Джон поспешил через дорогу. В супермаркете была очередь из припозднившихся покупателей. Джон купил бутылку колы и сэндвич для себя, воду, пакет яблок и цельнозерновые тосты для Шерлока.   
На обратном пути через дорогу он чуть не столкнулся с такси, которое выскочило из ниоткуда, и ехало, не обращая внимания на сигналы светофора. Выругавшись, Джон вернулся на лужайку. В шоке он обнаружил, что лужайка пуста, а газета Шерлока лежит на скамейке.   
Джон опять выругался. «Куда запропастился этот идиот?»   
— Шерлок! — позвал он негромко. — Шерлок, где ты?  
Он обернулся, услышав шорох из кустов, росших в глубине парка и граничащих с жилым массивом. Сюда почти не достигал свет уличных фонарей. Джон вытащил телефон, заметив на экране уведомление о пришедших сообщениях. Пока он их проигнорировал, включил фонарик и посветил между кустами. К его удивлению, кусты росли гораздо гуще, чем он сначала подумал. За кустами была кирпичная стена, а рядом со стеной, под вечнозеленой листвой лавра, падуба, самшита и бирючины, были сооружены доморощенные палатки. Из них вышли трое мужчин и теперь, моргая, смотрели на Джона. Еще двое стояли справа, около дерева. Шерлок был там же. Мужчины таращились на него в изумлении, а Шерлок, в свою очередь, пристально их рассматривал.  
Джон решил, что это бездомные или беженцы, наводнившие страну (хотя правительство не было в восторге и даже препятствовало этому). Они не выглядели враждебными, скорее, были удивлены. Шерлок, увидев Джона, фыркнул и подошел к нему.   
— Ваш конь? — спросил один мужчина, обращаясь к Джону. Он говорил с жутким акцентом, но Джон не мог понять, из какой страны. Восточная Европа? Он кивнул, подходя к Шерлоку. Мужчина дружелюбно улыбнулся.   
— Хороший конь, — он указал на себя. — Моя имеет конь дома. Сейчас уехал.   
Он начал говорить гордо, но к концу погрустнел. Джон окинул взглядом их жилище, вдруг поняв, как сильно они рисковали, как много оставили позади ради поиска лучшего будущего.   
— Эм, да, он принадлежит мне, — сказал он несколько смущенно. Шерлок начал тыкаться носом в пакет из супермаркета. Джон посмотрел коню в глаза, тот кивнул в сторону мужчин. Джон нахмурился.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я отдал им сумку? — спросил он шепотом. Шерлок кивнул.  
Джон поднял бровь. Он не считал Шерлока человеком, склонным к благотворительности, но знал, что у друга могут быть причины, поэтому протянул сумку человеку, который с ним заговорил.   
— Эм…  
Мужчины обменялись взглядами, затем говоривший сделал шаг вперед и взял сумку.   
— Спасибо, — сказал он смущенно. Шерлок кивнул и фыркнул, и это эффективно сломало лед.  
— Конь хочет мы взять сумку? — спросил мужчина, переглянувшись со спутниками.   
Джон пожалел, что не купил больше еды, но было уже поздно — супермаркет закрылся.   
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Похоже, что так. Он очень… умный.  
Мужчины опять переглянулись, и один из них начал быстро говорить с первым на своем языке, активно жестикулируя. Шерлок навострил уши. Интересно, он понял хоть часть из сказанного, с учетом его знания нескольких языков?  
Когда мужчина кончил говорить, главный сделал несколько шагов к Шерлоку и серьезно на него посмотрел. Закусив губу, указал на коня.  
— Ты… человек? — спросил он осторожно. Джон с Шерлоком остолбенели, потом конь медленно кивнул.   
Говоривший посмотрел на своего взбудораженного спутника, который опять пустился в монолог, указывая на север через реку. Казалось, он чего-то испугался. Главный выслушал, кивнул, затем потер лицо, явно пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы перевести сказанное земляком.   
— Костин говорит, — начал он, наконец, запинаясь и указывая на друга. Шерлок задрожал он волнения. Что же ему удалось понять из их разговора? Что-то впечатляющее, явно. А еще Джон поразился, что мужчина, оказывается, спокойно предположил, что Шерлок — человек, превращенный в коня. Как будто это совершенно нормально, что в Лондоне люди превращаются в животных! Может, подумал Джон, вспомнив Поттера и Уикхэм, они уже сталкивались с таким случаем. Что еще могли увидеть эти люди, путешествуя по городу и проводя ночь там, где выпадала возможность? Он хотел спросить, но переводчик продолжил.  
— Костин говорит, — повторил мужчина, — он видит мужчину… _grădină zoologică (зоопарк, румын.)_ , зоопарк. — Он махнул на север. — Рядом зоопарк, да? Человек и… _tigru_.  
— _Tigru_? Вы имеете в виду, тигра? — спросил Джон, чье сердце забилось быстрее. — Он увидел мужчину с тигром рядом с зоопарком? Вне зоопарка, в парке, может быть?  
Оба мужчины (Джон решил, что они румыны) кивнули. Рассказчик что-то добавил, и переводчик перевел:  
— Мужчина украл тигр. Положил в машину. В клетке. В багажник. Большая машина… грузовик? Дал тигру…, — он изобразил колющее движение. — _Medicină_? Тигр… — он широко развел руками. — Тигр… мужчина. Человек.  
Джон сглотнул ком в горле.   
— Вы хотите сказать… вы, то есть, Костин, видели, как тигр превратился в человека?  
Переводчик перевел, и перепуганный Костин кивнул.   
Джон обменялся взглядом с едва сдерживавшим волнение Шерлоком.  
— Вы помните, когда это случилось? — спросил Джон.   
Костин выслушал перевод, подумал, поднял руки и показал десять, десять и еще раз десять.  
— Месяц? — спросил Джон. Костин кивнул.  
Что-то засвербило у Джона в подкорке. Он напрягся и вспомнил!   
— Боже мой, — прошептал он. — Об этом говорили в новостях. Из лондонского зоопарка исчез тигр. В Риджентс-парке и Кэмдене поднялась паника, потому что его не могли найти. Волнение улеглось, поскольку сказали, что тигра поймали и вынужденно усыпили. Еще был протест со стороны организаций по защите животных. Значит, вы говорите… вы говорите, что тигра не убили, а украли, и он превратился в человека? Вот дерьмо!  
Он вспомнил желтые кошачьи глаза необычного спутника Ричарда Брука и его хищную улыбку.  
— Гребаный ад, — пробормотал он, проведя рукой по волосам. Шерлок поддакнул ржанием.  
— Послушайте, — обратился Джон к румынам. — У вас есть мобильный телефон? — Он поднял свой собственный. Главный, Костин и двое других кивнули. — Отлично. Это очень важно, и нам может понадобиться ваша помощь. Если вы что-то вспомните о человеке-тигре, пришлёте мне сообщение?   
Тот, кто говорил по-английски, перевел эти слова спутникам. Костин включил мобильный и начал искать среди фотографий, затем протянул телефон Джону и Шерлоку.   
Видео, снятое через вечнозеленые ветви, было размытым и зернистым, но Джон разобрал человека в темном пальто, который стоял рядом с открытым кузовом маленького грузовика. Еще две темные фигуры находились рядом, держа в руках что-то, похожее на ружья.   
В кузове стояла клетка, в ней лежала обнаженная фигура. Фигура пошевелилась. Человек немного отошел и вернулся с одеялом. Он осторожно открыл клетку, наклонился и набросил на фигуру одеяло. Видео дернулось, раздался какой-то шум, и мужчина посмотрел на ветки. Джон не смог разглядеть его лица, но ему показалось, что черные, глубоко посаженые глаза и зализанные волосы принадлежали Ричарду Бруку.   
Видео прекратилось, когда Костин, видимо, отошел подальше или убежал.   
— Ого! — выдохнул Джон. — Спасибо! Мы пытаемся найти этого человека. — Он указал на экран.  
— Плохой человек? — спросил переводчик. Джон кивнул.  
— Да, очень плохой.  
— Он превратил ваш друг в конь?  
Джон пожал плечами, глядя на Шерлока.  
— Мы пока не знаем. Как вас зовут?  
— Марку, — ответил переводчик и представил каждого спутника. Джон представился сам, назвал Шерлока и дал Марку свой мобильный номер.   
— Может, вы не захотите разговаривать с полицией, — сказал он, поскольку румынам могло это не понравиться, — но это очень важно. Если вы можете послать мне видео, и все, что вспомните о человеке-тигре, сделайте это, пожалуйста. Я… — Он порылся в бумажнике и нашел около девяноста фунтов. Взяв все деньги, протянул их Марку.  
— У меня больше нет, но возьмите хотя бы это.  
Мужчины неуверенно взяли деньги. Шерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза. Марку посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.   
— Мы пошлем сообщение, — пообещал он. Вспомнив о сумке с едой, он вопросительно посмотрел на Джона. — Вы голодные?  
Джон отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет, все в порядке, возьмите. Эй, Шерлок, куда ты?  
Шерлок направился к дороге. Джон с сердитым восклицанием вынужден был за ним последовать.  
— Простите, он всегда такой. Мы ведь будем на связи, да?  
Мужчины проводили странную пару взглядом. Джон бросился за Шерлоком, который перешел на рысь и уже почти добежал до дороги.  
— Шерлок, какого черта! Подожди меня!   
Шерлок остановился. Когда Джон его догнал, конь пристально смотрел на такси, которое отъехало от тротуара с большой скоростью. Джон нахмурился.  
— Что-то не так с этим кэбом? — спросил он.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он следовал за нами? Ждал нас?  
Еще кивок.  
Джон выдохнул.  
— Ты уверен? Видел его раньше? Узнал номер?  
Шерлок подумал и снова кивнул.  
— Вот черт! — прокомментировал Джон, тихо присвистнув. — Когда я переходил дорогу, меня чуть не сбил кэб. Правда, я не обратил внимания. Обычный черный кэб, без рекламы и рисунков. Этот такой же?  
Шерлок снова кивнул.  
Джон секунду подумал, затем пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, теперь ничего не поделаешь. Надо быть настороже. Куда мы сейчас? Уже поздно. Ты знаешь, куда надо идти?  
Шерлок сделал утвердительный знак. Подойдя к скамейке, показал Джону, чтобы тот сел на спину. Джон с трудом взобрался на коня и собрался было проверить мобильный, поскольку слышал звук входящего сообщения и вспомнил о непрочитанных смс-ках, но Шерлок побежал быстрой рысью. Едва удерживаясь на спине, Джон решил обеими руками держаться за гриву.   
Шерлок затрусил по тротуару на север. Вскоре они приблизились к мосту Баттерси. Пронизывающий ветер дул с реки, неся запах грязи и гниющих растений, а также тот особенный аромат, который Джон узнает, где угодно, потому что он характерен только для Темзы.   
Поток машин стал меньше. Они почти достигли моста, когда Шерлок замедлился. Навострил уши и повернул голову, всматриваясь во что-то позади. Джон тоже обернулся, но не увидел ничего экстраординарного. Хотя нет, постойте, было такси. Совершенно обычное такси, подумал он сначала, но создалось впечатление, что машина начала останавливаться, более того, приближаться к бордюру, словно хотела въехать на тротуар.   
Внезапный азарт охватил Джона. Кэб ехал без включенных огней, без пассажиров, а в зоне видимости не было пешеходов, могущих быть потенциальными клиентами. Такси следовало за ними и почти заехало на тротуар. Шерлок задрожал, фыркнул, напрягся и бросился на мост, Джон едва удержался на его спине, вцепившись в гриву. Фриз рванул в быстрый галоп, сзади заревел двигатель машины, которая вернулась на дорогу и начала набирать скорость.  
Джон вдруг с ужасом понял, что сзади приближается автобус номер 19, блокируя возможный путь отхода. Такси пронеслось мимо них, почти не тормозя, и свернуло на тротуар прямо перед Шерлоком. Фонари зажглись ярко-красным светом, когда водитель резко ударил по тормозам.   
Шерлок тоже попытался притормозить, но копыта заскользили по гладкому асфальту. Не надо этого делать, понял Джон за долю секунды, когда увидел, что машина остановилась перед ними, а Шерлок пытается избежать столкновения. Если только…  
Шерлок издал пронзительное ржание, почти крик, и прыгнул. Царапнув копытами по багажнику автомобиля, он споткнулся прямо перед автобусом, каким-то невероятным образом ухитрившись выдернуть ноги почти из-под дабл-деккера. Еще один мощный прыжок — и они ушли с линии движения автобуса на полосу встречного движения, которая, по счастью, была свободна. Однако к ним приближались два автомобиля, и первый уже начал пронзительно сигналить. Шерлок почти перелетел через дорогу на правый тротуар, чуть не споткнувшись о бордюр, и попытался притормозить, чтобы не врезаться в ограждение моста. Он преуспел в первом, но потерпел неудачу во втором. «Вот черт», — подумал Джон, поняв, какую альтернативу столкновению с массивным кованным железом выбрал Шерлок. Он издал крик ужаса, когда фриз предпринял последний, мощный, отчаянный прыжок, перенесший их через перила вниз. Вниз в темные бурлящие воды Темзы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ноттинг-Хиллский карнавал: ежегодный карнавал в Лондоне, устраиваемый изначально жителями афрокарибской общины.   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3-%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB
> 
> В оригинале Мориарти называет Шерлока Goldielocks — Златокудрый или Златовласка, персонаж сказки "Златовласка и три медведя". В переводе теряется созвучие с Шерлоком (белокурый, светлокудрый).   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8F
> 
> Еще это слово значит лютик золотистый.  
> http://green-color.ru/uploads/posts/2016-10/1476843382_1.jpg
> 
> Сорока - "геральдическое" животное Мориарти, ее символ был на красной печати.   
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/916ae8e753c5b0bc157633043d541a51/tumblr_n0vakjX2K11ts6q6eo3_1280.jpg  
> Мориарти грабил Тауэр под увертюру к "Сороке-воровке" Россини. 
> 
> Рисунок от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_8_colour_100.jpg
> 
> Мост Баттерси и автобус на нем:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/Thames_Whale_Battersea_Bridge.jpg  
> http://primaryhomeworkhelp.co.uk/riverthames/images/London/batterseabri/otherside.jpg
> 
> Вот картинка самой дороги, видно, что она узкая. Шерлок сначала скакал слева по тротуару.   
> http://primaryhomeworkhelp.co.uk/riverthames/images/London/batterseabri/over.jpg
> 
> Когда его подрезало такси, вынужден был резко повернуть направо. Вот оно, кованное ограждение моста:  
> http://primaryhomeworkhelp.co.uk/riverthames/images/London/batterseabri/side.jpg
> 
> Дорога узкая, он не успел остановиться, и прыгнул в Темзу:  
> http://primaryhomeworkhelp.co.uk/riverthames/images/London/batterseabri/tobridge.jpg
> 
> Карта Лондона – путь от моста Баттерси на Бейкер-стрит (спойлер следующей главы)  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8192869/
> 
> Пролетающая над головой тень - сова   
> http://sueveriya.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/horned_owl001.jpg
> 
> Автобус №19 действительно ходит к мосту Баттерси (маршрут от Finsbury Park Interchange до Parkgate Road), причем маршрут начал работать с 1906 года. В ноябре 2007 года маршрут был назван Vogue "одним из 14 самых стильных мест в Великобритании".   
> Ночной автобус   
> https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/660/32183196355_b3880ce79f_b.jpg
> 
> Фото Темзы ночью  
> https://davidpj.files.wordpress.com/2011/11/battersea-bridge-low-tide.jpg


	9. Бейкер-стрит

Вспоминая этот прыжок, Джон удивлялся, как ему удалось в полете разъединиться с Шерлоком, не упасть на него, сделать глубокий вдох и закрыть глаза перед самым оглушительным падением в воду. Затем все вокруг стало темным и размытым, холодным и мокрым. Они погружались в мутные ледяные глубины быстрого течения. Небольшая часть мозга Джона, которая еще не задохнулась от недостатка кислорода и беспокойства по поводу того, где, к чертям собачьим, находится благословенная поверхность реки, та малая часть была благодарна, что под этим мостом Темза была глубокой, и они не разбились о дно, хотя удар о воду от этого мягче не стал. Они погрузились довольно глубоко, и их подхватило сильное подводное течение. Джон полностью потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Он открыл глаза, но в темной мутной воде не смог ничего разглядеть. Он старался не паниковать, вытягивая руки в надежде наткнуться на Шерлока, но со всех сторон была только вода. Вода была и под, и над, и спереди, и сзади. Легкие начали гореть, а голова тяжелеть, его засасывало течение и тащило вниз, хотя с этой Темзой нельзя быть уверенным. Все зависело от приливов и отливов.   
Одежда и обувь пропитались водой и свинцом тянули туда, где, по его мнению, было дно. Он выпустил немного воздуха, надеясь увидеть, в каком направлении поднимутся пузырьки, но в чернильной тьме разобрать хоть что-то было невозможно.   
«Вот так, — подумал он. — Вот так я закончу свои дни. Утону в чертовой Темзе. Так легко. Просто вдохнуть полные легкие холодной грязной воды, и все будет кончено. И Шерлок… Шерлок».   
Джон сразу переключился на другую мысль. Он должен найти Шерлока! Шерлок не должен утонуть! Он такой прекрасный и уникальный, и Джон обязан спасти его! Он почувствовал, как что-то шершавое коснулось его руки, и он рефлекторно схватился за это. Волосы. Или хвост. Или конская грива.   
Мощный импульс, и Джон почувствовал, как что-то выталкивает его из воды. «Может, я уже на том свете», — подумал он вяло. Разве не это чувствуют люди на пороге смерти? Видят странный яркий свет?  
Накатывало головокружение. Легкие горели, мышцы жгло. По голове словно стучал огромный молот. Но нет, свет был, оранжевый и тусклый, и он становился все ярче и ярче. Джон уже видел пузырьки воздуха, поднимающиеся к поверхности. Должно быть, он почти наверху. А рядом, он знал, вороное существо отчаянно пыталось всплыть на поверхность.   
И вот! Внезапно голова Джона оказалась на свежем, холодном, драгоценном воздухе. Он сделал жадный вдох, продолжая отчаянно держаться за лохматого спасителя, который вырвался на поверхность, словно маленький кит, отфыркиваясь и с бульканьем втягивая воздух, а затем ненадолго погрузился в воду. Спустя некоторое время Шерлок опять показался, еще раз судорожно вдохнув. Джон вцепился в него изо всех сил, оставшихся в ноющих, измученных членах.   
Когда оба немного выровняли дыхание, Джон начал осматриваться, пытаясь выяснить местоположение. Они плыли в середине реки, а впереди виднелась темная тень. Мост Альберта, сообразил Джон, когда его мозг более-менее вернулся в режим функционирования. Шерлок тоже сориентировался и поплыл более решительно к левому берегу, где, освещенные белым светом уличных фонарей набережной Челси, виднелись мачты и белые корпуса небольших яхт и других лодок, пришвартованных к причалу.   
Они почти проплыли мимо небольшой гавани. Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок начал активнее бороться с течением, тянувшим их в Ла-Манш. Он выпустил гриву из правой руки и тоже стал грести, помогая коню. Пальцы свело судорогой от отчаянной хватки и ледяной воды. Холод, казалось, пробрал до костей, но движение помогло. Он заработал ногами осторожно, чтобы не задеть Шерлока, и левый берег Темзы стал медленно приближаться.   
Джон увидел стену, нижняя часть которой была покрыта темными водорослями. Отлив, промелькнуло в мозгу. Отлив объяснял мощное засасывающее течение. Внезапно он ощутил, как Шерлок дернулся, задев копытами землю, нащупал дно и встал на ноги. Впереди раскинулся узкий пляж, покрытый галькой и усыпанный обломками досок, пластиком и другими подозрительными вещами, которые Джон не мог распознать в мраке. Впрочем, он не хотел вглядываться. В Темзе оказывались разные вещи, и не все они были примечательными.   
Вскоре он тоже ощутил почву под ногами. Земля была мягкой и скользкой, но Джону удалось дойти до прибрежной полосы тяжелым неровным шагом. Шерлок поковылял к стене, почти касаясь головой грязного песка. Его грива и хвост повисли, словно водоросли во время отлива. Джон держался за гриву, потому что боялся, что упадет, если ее отпустит. Шерлок не возражал.   
Так они доплелись до стены. Шерлок навалился на нее с громким фырканьем. Джон чувствовал, как коня трясет от холода и затраченных усилий. Джон тоже привалился к стене и сполз по ней, нимало не заботясь о том, что его спина будет покрыта водорослями. Одежда все равно испорчена. Но он жив. Глаза печет, легкие и голова болят, да и все тело ноет. Он наглотался воды, которая, однозначно, вредна для здоровья, но он остался жив, и он дышал.   
Но самое удивительное, что Шерлок был рядом. Слишком измученный, чтобы что-то предпринять, Джон просто смотрел, как конь на дрожащих ногах опирался о стену, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом. С нечеловеческим усилием Джон подвинулся ближе и положил руку ему на шею. Шерлок дернул головой при этом прикосновении и сделал слабую и неудачную попытку откинуть челку с глаз. Джон мягко отвел с его лба мокрые пряди. Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и слабо заржал, словно спрашивая, в порядке ли Джон.   
Джон кивнул.  
— Я в порядке, — произнес он хрипло.   
Разговор, как оказалось, потребовал дополнительного воздуха, что потребовало дыхательных усилий, к которым он оказался не вполне готов.  
— Спасибо, — добавил он спустя несколько секунд, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Шерлок тихо фыркнул и снова опустил голову. Ему тоже в этот момент главное было — дышать. Некоторое время они просто опирались о стену, пока Джон не почувствовал достаточно сил для других дел. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Ты не ранен? — спросил он.  
Шерлок быстро оценил свое физическое состояние и покачал головой, а потом пристально посмотрел на Джона с ясным вопросом во взгляде.  
— Я тоже цел, — успокоил его Джон, в очередной раз пораженный неприкрытым беспокойством в этих странных глазах. — Продрог, промок, наглотался воды больше, чем нужно для здоровья, но жить буду.   
Он не сказал, как близок был к тому, чтобы утонуть. Это слишком мрачно, чтобы признаваться. Вероятно, подумал он, Шерлок знает. Он тоже, должно быть, боролся за жизнь, сумев выжить только благодаря большей силе и способности держаться на воде, и использовал эти качества, чтобы спасти Джона. «Нет, — подумал Джон, — об этом сейчас лучше не думать».   
Они одновременно посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и вдруг Джон подумал, какими идиотами они были, и как им невероятно повезло. Скрываясь от такси, они едва избежали столкновения с этим чертовым дабл-деккером, увернулись от машины, прыгнули в поганую Темзу, пережили падение с высоты и выплыли в холодной грязной воде. Более того, они смогли выбраться без серьезных ран, разве что несколько синяков и ноющие конечности. Их не унесло течением, а еще они прыгнули с моста в глубокое место, а не в мелководье. «Боже милосердный, — подумал Джон, — разве мы не самые везучие придурки в мире? Чтоб мне провалиться на этом месте, мы это сделали! Мы, черт побери, сделали это!»  
Он ощутил, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, а в груди, как гейзер, зарождается смех. Он захихикал, затем засмеялся, почти сгибаясь пополам. Шерлок посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами и вопросительно фыркнул.   
Джон показал на него пальцем и игриво щелкнул по конскому носу, потому что вдруг увидел, как смешно выглядел Шерлок со своей взлохмаченной гривой, лошадиной мордой и светлыми глазами.  
— Это, — прохрипел он, снова задыхаясь, — было очень смешно. Это была самая смешная вещь, которую я в жизни делал.   
Недоуменное выражение на морде Шерлока изменилось. Он счастливо заржал, словно намекая, что Джон, между прочим, раньше вторгался в дикие земли с тиграми, носорогами и слонами, и что они оба за последние несколько дней сделали немало прикольных вещей. Его ржание очень походило на смех.   
Повинуясь импульсу, Джон взял его большую голову в руки и притянул к себе, прижавшись лбом к широкому лбу коня, закрыв глаза и продолжая смеяться и радоваться тому, что он здесь, рядом с другом, что они выжили во всех рискованных ситуациях. Адреналин и все виды эндорфинов бурлили в крови, он чувствовал легкость мыслей, уверенность и очень, очень сильное облегчение. И чувство возвращения к жизни. Он чувствовал себя таким невероятно живым, каким не был в течение долгого-долгого времени. Это было захватывающе, волнующе и абсолютно потрясающе!   
Шерлок высвободился из его рук, и Джон отклонился, чтобы взглянуть в его большие, ясные глаза и обнаружить, к своему удивлению, что Шерлок смотрит на него со странным выражением. Конь выглядел почти шокированным, немного смущенным, в то же время странным образом тронутым и… Джон не был уверен. Во взгляде было что-то еще. Зрачки Шерлока были широкими и темными. У стены, где они находились, было мало света, и расширенные зрачки можно было объяснить этим обстоятельством, но Джон думал, что причина не только в этом. Шерлок смотрел на него так, словно Джон был самой потрясающей, самой замечательной вещью в мире. Сердце Джона заколотилось как сумасшедшее, кровь прилила к щекам, уши, наверное, засветились в темноте. Смех стих, а широкая улыбка сменилась нежной и немного неуверенной.   
Шерлок издал тихий вопросительный звук, но не разорвал сцепленных взглядов. Джон сглотнул. Воздух, казалось, заискрился от напряжения, от тех переживаемых чувств, о которых они не говорили. От того, что медленно зрело в укромных уголках их сердец и разума. Это уже не было адреналиновым возбуждением, это было чем-то еще. Джон понял (если быть с собой полностью честным), что он находится на пороге осуществления своей мечты. Он осознал, как сильно ему понравился Шерлок, с каким удовольствием он наслаждался его обществом, его умом, его своеобразным юмором, который был очевиден, несмотря на то, что произнести свои остроумные реплики Шерлок не мог. С внезапной и ослепительной ясностью Джон понял, что между ними развивается не только крепкая дружба, но и нечто большее. И Шерлок тоже это чувствовал, и это было прекрасно.   
«Я влюбляюсь в него», — подумал Джон, и, к его удивлению, это откровение вовсе не шокировало его, как, возможно, должно было бы шокировать, учитывая… ну, все с этим связанное. «Я никогда не был таким счастливым, как в эти недели, проведенные с ним. Я был бы опустошен, если бы это закончилось».  
Какая-то частичка разума осторожно предупредила, что надо бы обеспокоиться этой ситуацией. Шерлок был мужчиной, хотя на данный момент находился в другой форме. Джон никогда не считал себя ни геем, ни бисексуалом, хотя чисто внешне ему нравились красивые необычные парни. Тем не менее, он никогда не поддавался этому влечению. Было легче считаться натуралом, особенно после того, как он стал свидетелем споров и скандалов, связанных с восторженным каминг-аутом Гарри Ватсон. Так что да — то, что он нашел мужчину привлекательным, вовсе не шокировало. Но здесь имела значение вовсе не внешняя привлекательность. Здесь все было глубже, серьезнее. Когда он увидел Шерлока на фото, то нашел его притягательным — поразительным и необычным, но вовсе не ощутил желания затащить этого парня в постель. Он даже сейчас не был уверен, что его влечение к Шерлоку имеет сексуальный подтекст. Больше похоже, что он влюбляется в личность Шерлока, которая ясно проявляется, несмотря на лошадиную форму. Возможно, именно поэтому, благодаря «альтернативным» обстоятельствам, личность Шерлока свелась к самой своей сути. Он был вынужден общаться самыми примитивными средствами, что делало все его действия и трогательные проявления неуверенности, разочарования и особенно нежности тем более подлинными.   
А что Шерлок? Джон был уверен, что ему нравится его доктор, что он тоже наслаждается общением и близостью, ищет прикосновений своим неловким и застенчивым способом. Джон вспомнил слова Лестрейда о том, что у Шерлока в прошлом не было романтических или сексуальных отношений, а также о том, что этого человека избегали сверстники. Джон был уверен, что инспектор не ошибся. Шерлок, оказалось, был новичком не только в плане романтических отношений, но и, что грустно, в плане дружбы. Он ухаживал за Джоном (если это именно то, что он делал) с искусностью и опытом неловкого подростка, страдающего от первой влюбленности. «Лошадиная форма может быть настоящим преимуществом, — подумал Джон; его сердце было готово выпрыгнуть к Шерлоку, пока он сам старался обуздать внезапное желание его обнять, — потому что в этом виде он вынужден рассчитывать только на действия и не смешивать их со словами».   
Шерлок, казалось, тоже был переполнен эмоциями, однако в борьбе с ними проявил большую практичность. Фыркнул, отступил назад и энергично встряхнулся всем телом, обдав облаком брызг Джона, который зарычал, возмущаясь полушутя, затем расхохотался, вытирая воду с глаз и зарываясь обеими руками в волосы. Мокрый с головы до ног, Джон начал замерзать. С реки подул порывистый ветер. Джон задрожал и попытался выжать воду из рукавов. Шерлок смотрел на него обеспокоенным взглядом.  
— Куда пойдем? Мы сможем отсюда выбраться?   
Он огляделся. Шерлок фыркнул и повернул голову в сторону лестницы, ведущей на набережную Челси. Снова посмотрел на Джона.  
— Нам нужно место, где можно спрятаться, — заявил Джон. — Желательно теплое и сухое, с душем, сменой одежды и горячим чаем. Но мы же не можем просто зайти в отель? Мою квартиру можно не рассматривать. Она на пятом этаже и слишком маленькая, даже если ты сможешь взобраться по ступеням.   
При упоминании отеля он полез за бумажником, который, к счастью, остался в кармане, хотя и был полон воды. Он открыл его, вылил воду и окинул критическим взглядом банковские карты. Кожа бумажника их кое-как защитила, но визитки, квитанции и другие бумажки полностью промокли. Фунты были отданы румынам. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Нам нужно зайти в банк. У меня всего около восьми фунтов в монетах. Надеюсь, кредитка не пострадала.  
С беспокойством он вспомнил про мобильный телефон. Наверняка, ему пришлось хуже, чем картам. Телефон не реагировал на включение.  
— Черт побери, — пробормотал Джон.   
Шерлок сочувственно фыркнул, выглядя немного виноватым. Джон со вздохом положил телефон обратно во внутренний карман куртки.   
— Эй, ты не виноват. Вернее, формально да. Посмотрим, смогу ли я спасти его, положив в соль, чтобы вытянуть влагу. Раньше работало. Могло быть и хуже. Мы могли умереть. Надеюсь, что симка выжила, по крайней мере, мои контакты и номера на ней. Черт, Марку и другие теперь не смогут до нас дозвониться… Жалко, я не спросил их номеров. Уверен, они знают больше, чем сказали.   
С реки донесся очередной порыв ветра. Джон поежился. Шерлок подошел ближе и встал так, чтобы загораживать Джона от ветра. Джон погладил его по морде в знак тихой благодарности.   
— Серьезно, Шерлок, что мы будем делать?  
Шерлок указал на свой бок головой, затем написал что-то на грязной гальке правым передним копытом.  
— 221Б, — прочел Джон. — Ты хочешь пойти в свою квартиру? Это Бейкер-стрит? Ты уверен, что сможешь пройти такой далекий путь? Ты ведь потратил много сил, и я беспокоюсь о копытах.   
Шерлок мотнул головой и решительно фыркнул. Джон почесал в затылке и с сомнением посмотрел на коня.  
— И мы можем заявиться туда, не вызывая подозрений? И как мы войдем? У тебя где-то запрятан ключ?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Вот видишь? Мы не можем просто постучаться в дверь и попросить хозяйку впустить нас. Меня она совершенно не знает, а ты… Кстати, Шерлок, ты не думаешь, что любой наш преследователь в первую очередь пойдет именно туда?   
Шерлок задумался на насколько секунд, покачал головой и снова показал на кривые буквы на гальке. Джон закусил губу, принимая ту странную настойчивость, с которой Шерлок предлагал это решение.   
— Это и был твой план? Вернуться в квартиру?   
Шерлок моргнул и кивнул.   
— В твоей квартире есть что-то, относящееся к нашему расследованию? К твоей трансформации? Может, ты что-то нашел о Уикхэм и ее разработках перед тем, как тебя… превратили?  
Шерлок изобразил пожимание плечами, затем коротко кивнул.   
— Хорошо, — сдался Джон. — Я доверяю тебе. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. А еще я страстно надеюсь, что твоя хозяйка не робкого десятка. Она, наверное, подумает, что я — грабитель, а ты — сбежавший цирковой конь. Она позвонит в полицию или огреет меня сковородкой. Или просто упадет в обморок.   
Шерлок протестующе фыркнул и снова подтолкнул Джона. Тот застегнул мокрую куртку, чтобы спастись хотя бы от ветра, затем поплелся по гальке к лестнице.   
Шерлок с огромным трудом взошел по узким скользким ступенькам. Джон задумался, какая у Шерлока квартира, и нужно ли будет идти по лестницам. Шерлок был уверен, что справится, и Джон решил выполнить обещание и поверить ему еще раз. Впрочем, особого выбора и не было, подумал он иронически, оглядываясь в поисках удобной скамьи, чтобы взобраться на спину Шерлока. 

\--

Им понадобилось больше часа, чтобы добраться до места назначения. Они шли медленным шагом по Челси мимо викторианских домов из красного кирпича, по Белгравии мимо шикарных домов с белыми террасами и колоннами портиков. Джон постоянно высматривал подозрительные такси, автомобили и прохожих, которые могли бы проявить к ним интерес, но никто не обращал на странную пару никакого внимания, даже когда они остановились в НатВест ( _Национальный Вестминстерский банк, п.п._ ), чтобы снять деньги. Карта, к счастью, работала.   
Того подсознательного ощущения угрозы, которое он чувствовал при возможной опасности, так и не появилось. Шерлок тоже не проявлял беспокойства, концентрируясь на том, чтобы находить путь среди лабиринта маленьких улочек и избегать больших и оживленных дорог, особенно в окрестностях станции Виктория.   
К сожалению, им пришлось пересечь Найтсбридж, в котором даже в этот поздний час было полно народу. Состоятельные, нет, весьма богатые жители парковали свои невероятно эксклюзивные спортивные кары по всей дороге, от Хэрродс до музея Виктории и Альберта, вокруг Гайд-парк Корнер по всему Найтсбриджу. Их единственной целью было показать себя и поразить половину Лондона ревом двигателей.   
Джон выматерился под нос, пока они вынуждены были пропускать желтую Ламборгини и машину неведомой ему марки. Шерлок издал насмешливое ржание.   
— Вот проклятые идиоты, — проворчал Джон. — Для таких людей плата за бензин и парковку явно не имеет значения. Я считаю, надо быть идиотом, чтобы ездить на такой неэкономичной машине, и надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы делать это в таком населенном месте, как Лондон, где прекрасно развит городской транспорт. Видимо, для богатых это характерно. Чем больше денег у человека, тем меньше порядочности и человечности у него остается. К примеру, Марку и его друзья. У них ничего нет, и все же они помогли нам. Им даже было неудобно брать деньги, хотя они в них нуждались. Тем не менее, их везде преследуют, где бы они ни появились, а богатые говнюки могут творить все, что вздумается.   
Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на Джона долгим, невозмутимым взглядом, потом кивнул. Конь, казалось, погрузился в размышления. Джон подумал, не обидел ли он его этими словами. Из того, что он видел на фото и прочел из биографии, а больше всего от встречи со старшим братом, у него сложилось впечатление, что Шерлок и сам из непростой семьи. Тем не менее, он не производил впечатления типа, который швыряет деньги на нелепо дорогие машины. Внезапно Джон ощутил любопытство и стремление увидеть квартиру Шерлока и узнать больше о человеке, спрятанном в лошадином теле. 

\--

Жгучее желание Джона побыстрее добраться до Бейкер-стрит 221Б было также связано с тем, что он промерз до мозга костей. Тем не менее, как только они дошли до Гайд-Парка, Джон решил спешиться, хотя тепло от спины Шерлока приятно согревало его сквозь сырые джинсы. Он хотел дать Шерлоку немного отдыха. Шерлок шел значительно медленнее, а после короткой пробежки по Найтсбриджу стал тяжело дышать. Конь неровно шагал, опустив голову, и все время спотыкался о бордюры и крышки люков.   
— Остановись, — приказал Джон строго, указывая на укромный уголок в стороне от дороги. Шерлок издал слабое протестующее ржание, но Джон непреклонно покачал головой.  
— Мы остановимся, чтобы ты отдохнул и поел. На деревьях много молодой листвы, трава тоже выглядит неплохо. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, я знаю, ты не любишь такую еду, но сделай мне одолжение (если не себе) и пожуй хоть немного. Зная тебя, да еще с учетом факта, что ты уже несколько недель не был дома, вряд ли мы найдем в твоей в квартире что-то съестное.   
Шерлок попытался протестовать, но Джон был неумолим. Пока конь пасся на траве, Джон, запахнувшись в сырую куртку, сидел на скамье и наблюдал за ним. Парк скоро закроют, им надо покинуть его до полуночи, но, хоть Шерлок и никогда в таком не признается, коню нужен был отдых. Вряд ли Шерлок серьезно пострадал в результате прыжка, но он много бежал по твердому асфальту и еще не полностью восстановился от предыдущих травм.   
Спустя двадцать минут Джон скорее услышал и унюхал, чем увидел, что к нему идет Шерлок. Конь фыркнул Джону в лицо, обдавая запахом свежей травы, доказывая, что да, он поел и теперь в состоянии двигаться дальше.   
Джон со вздохом распрямился. Он устал до смерти и несколько раз чуть не уснул.   
— Пойдем рядышком? — спросил он, пошатываясь и протирая глаза.   
Шерлок покачал головой. Джон думал, Шерлока лучше не напрягать лишним весом, но втайне был рад возможности не идти пешком. В общем, он опять сел верхом, и парочка двинулась на север.   
Едва они успели проехать ворота на Бейсуотер-роуд, их закрыли на ночь. На тротуаре они встретили группу молодых клабберов ( _завсегдатаи ночных клубов, п.п._ ), которые направлялись по Оксфорд-стрит, судя по всему, в Сохо, уже полупьяных и громко шумящих. Молодые люди приблизились, пока конь с седоком ждали на пешеходном переходе просвета в потоке машин. Джон вздохнул и закатил глаза. Похоже, парни шли на мальчишник. Какого черта они выбрали для этого воскресную ночь, неясно.   
— Эй, Гэри, посмотри! — закричал один. — Я же говорил тебе! Бывают черные единороги!   
— Не вижу ни одного черного единорога, обычная черная лошадь, — проворчал другой, видимо, Гэри. На нем были розовые, отделанные рюшами крылья феи и блестки в волосах. Еще один парень вручил ему бутылку выпивки и заставил отхлебнуть.  
— Теперь видишь единорога?   
— Неа.  
— Ха-ха, видимо, ты все-таки переспал с ней? Я-то думал, ты ждешь брачной ночи. Ой, приятель, — говоривший обратился к Джону. — Можно мы сделаем фото вашего единорога с Гэри верхом?  
Джон вздохнул и покачал головой, отчаянно желая двинуться дальше.   
— Простите, нет. Он не любит незнакомцев.  
— Да ладно, приятель, посмотри на беднягу Гэри, это его последняя ночь свободного мужчины, ты же видишь. А твоя лошадка так хороша!  
— Извините, нет, — более решительно ответил Джон. Шерлок под ним напрягся, готовый к рывку. Парни подошли ближе, достав мобильные телефоны. Один потянулся рукой к Шерлоковой гриве, и в этот момент конь тронулся с места. Он проскакал через дорогу таким быстрым галопом, что Джон чуть не свалился.   
— Идиоты! — прокомментировал он, очутившись в безопасности на другой стороне, а пьяные выкрикивали им вслед какие-то непристойности. 

\--

Последняя часть путешествия прошла спокойно. Обитель Шерлока была расположена на севере Бейкер-стрит около южных ворот в Риджентс-парк. Джон узнал фасад здания по фотографии в «Дэйли Мейл». На первом этаже было кафе с красным тентом, только столы и стулья убрали на ночь. Эта часть Бейкер-стрит, находящаяся вдалеке от суеты станции метро и музея мадам Тюссо, была тихой. Кроме нескольких припаркованных машин, на улице никого не было. Джон посмотрел на черную дверь и бронзовый молоточек, затем поднял глаза на темные окна. Дом выглядел безжизненным.   
Он осмотрелся, но на улице не было ни людей, ни подъезжающих машин. Очевидно, за ними не следили. Припаркованные автомобили тоже были пустыми. Медленно ступая, Шерлок поизучал дверь и даже обнюхал тротуар. Потряс гривой и фыркнул. Задержавшись взглядом на молотке, прошел мимо кафе. За маленьким магазинчиком, находившимся через несколько домов по улице, завернул за угол и попал в узкий дворик, вымощенный булыжником. Там стояли мусорные ведра, несколько старых велосипедов и другие вещи. Чуть дальше дворик расширялся, в нем появилось место для цветов в терракотовых ящиках. Кто-то явно хорошо поработал, создавая этот импровизированный садик. Из окон окружающих домов струился свет. На кирпичной перегородке сидел кот и с любопытством их разглядывал, а при их приближении сбежал.   
Шерлок подошел к квартире на полуподвальном этаже, вход в которую украшали цветы в горшках и средиземноморские кустарники. Слабый смолистый запах розмарина напомнил Джону семейный отпуск в Италии много лет назад, во время которого случился его первый поцелуй.   
Шерлок остановился перед дверью и сделал знак, чтобы Джон слез со спины. Тот спешился и показал на дверь.  
— Здесь живет твоя хозяйка? — спросил он.   
Шерлок кивнул, побуждая Джона постучать в дверь. Тот поднял брови.  
— Ты уверен?   
Шерлок опять кивнул, затем особым образом постучал копытом по земле.  
«Ага, код», — догадался Джон. Шерлок повторил.   
— Это становится интересным, — пробормотал с улыбкой Джон, пригладил волосы, одернул куртку и подошел к двери. Вздохнув, поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и бросил взгляд на Шерлока через плечо. Тот нетерпеливо фыркнул, махнул хвостом и кивнул.   
Джон простучал, тщательно воспроизводя ритм «кода». Подождал. Послышался стук по булыжнику копыт Шерлока, нетерпеливо переминающегося сзади.   
За дверью послышался шум, на соседнем окне дрогнула кружевная занавеска. Кто-то отодвинул засов и повернул ключ в замке. Дверь приоткрылась, и на Джона посмотрела пара выразительных глаз. Джон увидел морщинистое доброе лицо, напомнившее ему бабушку. Пожилая леди посмотрела на него пристально и с явным подозрением. Очевидно, она не ожидала его увидеть. Джон удивился, что она еще не спит, и понадеялся, что они ее не разбудили.   
— Эм… здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон? — начал он.  
Женщина быстро кивнула. Он выдохнул.  
— Эм… меня зовут Джон Ватсон. Я… друг Шерлока.  
Ее напряженное подозрительное лицо немного смягчилось.   
— Вы доктор? — спросила она.  
Джон опешил и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот фыркнул, приблизился и начал спускаться по ступенькам.  
— Доктор? — Джон не мог скрыть удивления и замешательства. — Можно сказать и так. Я ветеринар. — Вдруг его осенило. Майкрофт Холмс! Человек, который имеет доступ ко всем видеокамерам города. Разумеется, их побег и невольное купание в Темзе не прошли мимо внимания Большого Брата, как и конечный пункт назначения. Неужели Майкрофт позвонил и предупредил грозную миссис Хадсон об их прибытии?   
— Брат Шерлока рассказал вам обо мне? — спросил Джон.  
Миссис Хадсон кивнула.  
— Да, он позвонил мне и сказал, что вы с Шерлоком идете на Бейкер-стрит. Где он? В какие неприятности он влип на этот раз? Я лишь слышала, что он болен, вот почему его не было дома. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного. Бедный мальчик. Я всегда беспокоюсь о нем, потому что он вечно попадает во всевозможные странные ситуации.   
Джон почесал в затылке, а Шерлок сзади издал нетерпеливое фырканье. Миссис Хадсон широко раскрыла глаза, когда заметила темное существо, нависающее над Джоном на узкой лестнице.   
— В общем, — начал Джон, — дело… сложное. Шерлок сам по себе не болен. Он просто выглядит немного… по-другому. — Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но потерпел неудачу, затем просто отступил, чтобы Шерлок смог пройти вперед.   
Миссис Хадсон резко вдохнула. Раздался звон цепи и дверь отворилась.   
— Шерлок? — спросила она.   
Конь кивнул и тихо заржал. Джон попытался через плечо Шерлока увидеть пожилую женщину, чтобы оценить, не собирается ли она падать в обморок. Миссис Хадсон выглядела бледной в своем голубом махровом халате, наброшенным на ночную рубашку в цветочек, но кроме субтильного сложения, в ней не было ничего хрупкого. Это впечатление подтверждалось железной кастрюлей, которую она держала в руке и которую медленно положила на пол.   
— Ох, Шерлок! — вздохнула она. — Глупый, глупый мальчик! Во что на этот раз ты вляпался? Я увидела что-то странное в том черном коне на Бейкер-стрит и даже подумала, а вдруг это ты? Но потом сказала себе, разве бывает, чтобы люди превращались в лошадей! Но ты столько возился с этими непонятными химикатами, я подумала, что если кому и удалось бы превратиться, то только тебе. И вот ты здесь. Посмотри на себя, бедняжка. Конечно, ты великолепен, но весь… мокрый? Что с вами случилось? Дождя не было. Шерлок, что произошло?  
Джон поднырнул под шею Шерлока.  
— Миссис Хадсон, я с радостью объясню вам все, но можно мы войдем? Понимаю, что все это неудобно, учитывая поздний час и тот факт, что мы оба мокрые, не говоря уже о Шерлоке в виде коня. Но я бы предпочел не тратить время больше, чем необходимо, иначе мы разбудим ваших соседей.   
Миссис Хадсон кивнула, пропуская его в дверь и через вышитый бисером занавес в небольшую уютную кухоньку. За спиной застучали копыта, это Шерлок протискивался через дверь. На пороге он остановился и, к вящему изумлению Джона, тщательно вытер все четыре копыта о коврик. Да у него манеры, оказывается! Миссис Хадсон одобрительно кивнула, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что ее жилец оказался конем, закрыла дверь, заперев ее для верности на ключ и засов.   
Темный и мокрый Шерлок заполонил собой всю кухню. Миссис Хадсон нерешительно протянула руку и коснулась его широкой шеи. Шерлок слегка вздрогнул, наклонил голову и мягко потерся о ее руку в трогательном выражении привязанности. По-видимому, миссис Хадсон была для Шерлока больше, чем хозяйка. Она была больше похожа на мать или на любящую тетушку. Ту, которую он любит и которой доверяет, кто его терпит и даже принимает от него критику.   
Должно быть, миссис Хадсон была с экстраординарно крепкими нервами и чувством юмора, чтобы терпеть такого жильца, как Шерлок, с его, по правде говоря, чудной профессией и еще более чудными привычками.  
— Ты сможешь подняться наверх? — спросила миссис Хадсон, затем хлопнула себя по губам и посмотрела на Джона. — Прошу прощения, он ведь меня не понимает. Извините, доктор Ватсон, я про вас забыла. Это просто… так странно, так удивительно.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Да, это так. Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон. Мы можете напрямую к нему обращаться. Он все сознает и даже отвечает знаками. Просто не может говорить.   
Она посмотрела на Шерлока с пониманием и изумлением.  
— О, наверное, это его сильно злит. Бывали дни, когда он часами разговаривал сам с собой. Я слышала его шаги и голос. У него прекрасный голос, но не тогда, когда он бубнит по полдня. Он мог посреди ночи разговаривать с тем ужасным черепом. Он блистателен, вне сомнения. Было немного жутко, когда он все время говорил об убийствах, но сейчас я не против. Мальчики, вернее, доктор Ватсон, вы, наверное, захотите выпить чашку чая? Сейчас принесу и посмотрю, что у меня есть для бедняжки Шерлока. Поднимайтесь наверх, я скоро приду. Вам нужно что-то еще?   
Джон покачал головой, тронутый этими словами и исполненный благодарности за ее заботу.   
— Уверен, мы прекрасно устроимся. Шерлок все мне покажет, возможно, я переоденусь в сухое, если одежда подойдет по размеру.   
Шерлок бросил на него странный взгляд и протиснулся мимо, чтобы показывать дорогу. Джон улыбнулся хозяйке, которая занялась чайником, и пошел за конем. Он подумал, что хозяйке, при всем ее самообладании в этих крайне необычных обстоятельствах, было нужно немного уединения, а также стаканчик бренди. А еще ему жутко захотелось посмотреть квартиру Шерлока. Интересно, она такая же уютная, в пастельных тонах и цветах, как у хозяйки?  
Коридор оказался в стиле Уильяма Морриса и Лауры Эшли с его довольно простыми оливковыми обоями и деревянной лестницей и истертыми ступеньками. В нос ударила смесь запахов. Шерлок ухитрился включить мордой свет и теперь стоял, с сомнением разглядывая лестницу.  
— Справишься? — тихо спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул начал подниматься по семнадцати ступеням. Ему на удивление хорошо удалось подняться, хотя было непонятно, как он по ним спустится.  
Добравшись до первого этажа, Шерлок направился мимо довольно безвкусных, старомодных обоев с бамбуковым рисунком в большую гостиную. Оранжевый свет уличных фонарей проникал в нее через большие окна, выходящие на Бейкер-стрит. Джон увидел кожаный диван у стены по правую руку от входа. Эту стену украшали тисненые обои с крупным рисунком. Они были замечательными и милыми, правда, немного броскими. В комнате была как старая, так и современная мебель, а на других стенах красовались еще более вычурные узорчатые обои, придававшие этому месту викторианскую домашнюю атмосферу. Джону это очень понравилось. Все здесь было очень уютным, чего отчаянно не хватало его крошечной квартирке-студии. Обстановка комнаты отражала широкий спектр интересов ее жильца, который, очевидно, был легко подвержен скуке. В уголках пряталось много необычных и интересных вещиц. Каждая полка или ровная поверхность была занята диковинами. Джон увидел пюпитр с нотами, стопку чего-то, похожего на журналы для женщин, скрипичный футляр, рисунок черепа. С другой стороны дивана на обоях спреем был нарисован желтый улыбающийся смайлик. Похоже, вместо глаз у смайлика были пулевые отверстия! Присутствовали коллекция пуль, жуков и летучих мышей, много-много книг. Посреди комнаты стояли два кресла, одно с рисунком и на вид удобное, другое — функциональное и современное, от дизайнера, с металлическими деталями и кожаной обивкой. Был и настоящий камин, обложенный плиткой в стиле арт-деко. На каминной доске располагались еще более странные вещи: нож, воткнутый в стопку писем, и череп, о котором говорила миссис Хадсон. Это все составляло удивительную реальность, но вовсе не удивляющую, подумал Джон, раз уж все это принадлежало Шерлоку.   
Меж тем владелец этой реальности безуспешно пытался мордой включить свет, обернулся и посмотрел на Джона, фыркнув. В тусклом свете Джон не мог сказать наверняка, но во взгляде Шерлока ему почудилось тревожное ожидание, словно друг ожидал его вердикта. Джон прошел мимо него и повернул выключатель. В ярком свете обнаружились еще более любопытные предметы, рассованные по углам и лежащие на деревянном столе, стоявшим между двумя окнами, что усилило впечатление от организованного (и весьма очаровательного) хаоса.   
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся.  
— Вот это да! — сказал он. — Вот где ты живешь! Никакого сравнения с моей конурой! Это… — он обвел рукой комнату, — это потрясающе! Реально! Такая большая квартира! Как же ты себе ее позволил, в таком-то месте? Аренда должна стоить целое состояние. Кухня там? — он указал на раздвижные двери.   
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Ага… и ванная имеется? Мне бы в туалет заглянуть...  
Шерлок носом ворошил вещи на столе в поисках чего-то. При этих словах он поднял голову и указал на кухню. Джон вздохнул и пошел знакомиться с остальной частью квартиры.   
Кухня прекрасно сочеталась с гостиной по ассортименту мебели. На столе располагалась маленькая, но отлично укомплектованная химическая лаборатория. Джон заметил превосходный микроскоп и некоторые химические вещества, достать которые было не просто, и которые не должны были находиться рядом с едой. Были и свидетельства того, что кухню использовали для приготовления пищи, а не только для химических экспериментов. Джон заподозрил, что то небольшое количество еды, которое позволял себе Шерлок, было или куплено в ресторанах на вынос, или приготовлено миссис Хадсон. Слабый запах в помещении напомнил Джону о его университетских днях и занятиях по патологии. В целом, кухня, как и вся квартира, не блистала аккуратностью. Наверное, миссис Хадсон наводила там порядок время от времени, когда Шерлок был слишком занят, чтобы делать это самому.  
Джон слышал, как конь бродил по гостиной в поисках каких-то вещей, отпихивая мебель с пути. Подстегиваемый нуждой, Джон прошел в небольшой коридорчик и через открытую дверь увидел на удивление опрятную спальню с двуспальной кроватью. За дверью слева он нашел то, что искал.  
Облегчившись, Джон умылся и вымыл руки, с удивлением увидев множество заспиртованных… предметов, стоявших рядком на шкафчике с зеркальными дверцами, висевшем над раковиной. Послышалось цоканье копыт, и в зеркале показалась морда Шерлока. Джон не мог сдержать улыбки, осознав абсурдность этой ситуации.   
«Я нахожусь в доме человека, которого знаю только в лошадиной форме, и вышеупомянутый человек-конь находится в этой квартире вместе со мной, большое животное прямо в лондонской квартире, более того, в квартире с черепом на каминной полке и частями мертвых тел, заспиртованных в стеклянных банках в ванной».  
— Эй, — сказал он, — тебе тоже нужна уборная?   
Ему показалось, что он спросил глупость, затем рассудил, что нет, его вопрос вовсе не глуп. Квартира — не денник, а это значит, что Шерлоку не стоит делать свои дела там, где захочется. Джон, впрочем, полагал, что Шерлок об этом помнит. Конь был воспитанной личностью. Даже вытер копыта о коврик!  
Шерлок покачал головой и двинулся к раковине.   
— Хочешь пить? — спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул. Джон почистил и сполоснул раковину (безопасность превыше всего), заткнул пробкой, наполнил ее до половины и отошел, чтобы Шерлок мог попить. Фриз едва поместился в маленьком санузле, оттеснив Джона к ванне. Доктор почесал в затылке.  
— Эм… Шерлок, ты не возражаешь, если я поищу сухую одежду? Я жутко замерз, а мои вещи уже начинают вонять. Сомневаюсь, что я вообще смогу их отстирать.   
Шерлок поднял морду, с которой капала вода, и тряхнул головой. Джон понял это как согласие. Он протиснулся мимо коня и направился к двери с матовым стеклом, ведущей в спальню. Кровать была застелена сливочно-белыми простынями, хрустящими и очень дорогими. Уставшему Джону она показалась очень привлекательной. Комната была более аккуратной, чем остальная квартира, что не означало, однако, отсутствие необычных вещей. Например, в спальне были сертификат по боевым искусствам и периодическая таблица Менделеева. На комоде, рядом с деревянным шкафом, Джон увидел несколько фотографий в рамке, наполовину скрытых за стопкой книг по пчеловодству.   
Одна фотография привлекла его внимание. Цветная фотография с типичным желтоватым фоном снимков 70-х начала 80-х годов. На ней были изображены два мальчика, отдыхающих на пляже. Пухлый подросток с темно-рыжими волосами и веснушками сидел с книгой под зонтиком и смотрел на маленького мальчика с острыми коленками, копной взъерошенных темных кудряшек, который держал нечто, похожее на большую медузу на палочке. Младший смотрел на нее с выражением неподдельного интереса, даже гордости и удивления, а старший — со смесью отвращения и тревоги.   
Джон рассматривал фото с теплой улыбкой. Похоже, в отношениях братьев Холмс мало что изменилось, даже спустя тридцать лет. Майкрофт так и остался надменным старшим братом, а Шерлок — любопытным исследователем, неизменно тянущимся к странным, даже опасным, вещам. При ближайшем рассмотрении медуза походила на португальский кораблик, с его длинными щупальцами, усеянными ядовитыми стрекательными клетками.  
Подойдя к шкафу и увидев коллекцию Шерлоковой одежды, Джон начал улыбаться еще шире. Одна половина гардероба состояла из шикарных темных костюмов из дорогой ткани. Костюмы были пошиты безупречно и явно на заказ. Джон погладил ткань. «Да, хозяин точно из крутых», — решил он. Судя по размеру и покрою, Шерлок был высоким и стройным мужчиной, с длинными руками и ногами и тонкой талией. Вряд ли хоть какой из этих костюмов подошел бы Джону, несмотря на его более низкий рост.  
Рубашки оказались отсортированными по цвету, вплоть до мельчайших вариаций в оттенке, были дорогими и облегающего покроя. Джон удивился, как в них вообще можно было дышать (после того как ухитришься застегнуть пуговицы). На лейблах он прочел «Дольче и Габбана» и предположил, что за стоимость одной такой рубашки он смог бы купить десять вполне качественных рубашек от «Маркс и Спенсер».   
В другой части шкафа, которая не была занята коробками с папками по расследованиям, находилась беспорядочная коллекция одежды. Там было все, начиная с средневековых туник и кончая кольчугой с соответствующей поддевкой, облачением священника, торговцев, викторианским платьем с корсетом и турнюром (брови Джона при виде этого платья полезли на лоб), худи, широкими слаксами и кроссовками, в которых Лестрейд, видимо, повстречал Шерлока в первый раз.   
Невероятно заинтригованный, Джон заставил себя оторваться от шкафа, чтобы осмотреть содержимое комода в поисках более подходящей для себя одежды. В верхнем ящике были носки, опять же уложенные по цвету, длине, материалу и бог знает по каким критериям, придуманным Шерлоком. «Да у тебя ОКР, парень» ( _обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, п.п._ ), — подумал Джон с нежностью. Он выбрал пару по виду теплых носков, затем открыл следующий ящик с нижним бельем и покраснел.  
Джона снова ожидал сюрприз. С учетом изысканного характера одежды Шерлока (за исключением некоторых моментов), Джон ожидал, что и трусы Шерлока будут роскошными. Черный шелк или что-то вроде этого. Такие были, но всего две или три штуки, и изрядно поношенные. Остальное белье было на удивление обычным, даже немного дешевым и изношенным, словно его носили и стирали годами, даже десятилетиями. Джон опять вспомнил слова Лестрейда. Определенно, такое белье не было предназначено для демонстрации сексуальному партнеру, по крайней мере, на ранних этапах отношений, когда люди стремятся произвести впечатление и завоевать его расположение. На некоторых вещах даже остались метки, словно со школьных времен.   
Джон выбрал поношенные хлопковые боксеры и грустно улыбнулся. Все это свидетельствовало об уединенной, и даже одинокой, жизни Шерлока без физической близости. Костюмы и впечатляющее шерстяное пальто, разложенное на кровати, казалось, были призваны выполнять роль неприступной внешней брони и внушать людям страх и трепет. В который раз Джон подумал, что ему жутко повезло встретить Шерлока без этих доспехов, познакомиться с его настоящим сердцем и душой, прятавшимися за всеми этими укреплениями.   
Порывшись еще немного, Джон нашел старую, мягкую, серую футболку и пару полосатых пижамных штанов. Принес найденное в ванную, чуть не столкнувшись с Шерлоком, который стоял в дверях и наблюдал за ним. Джон показал ему одежду.  
— Можно я это надену, пока не выстираю свои вещи?  
Шерлок закатил глаза и втиснулся обратно в ванную, каким-то образом умудрившись повернуться и ничего при этом не смести, фыркнул и выжидательно посмотрел на Джона. Тот поднырнул под его брюхом и разложил одежду на крышке унитаза, потом оглянулся в поисках чистого полотенца. Он обнаружил его в шкафчике под раковиной. Выпрямившись, поднял бровь и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Ты останешься и будешь смотреть? — спросил он удивленно.   
Шерлок издал невнятный звук и опустил голову. Джон подумал, что в человеческом обличье он бы покраснел, и тихо засмеялся. Внимательно посмотрев на Шерлока, доктор увидел, каким потрепанным выглядел конь. Блестящая шкура стала матовой, ее покрывали корки везде, кроме спины, на которой сидел Джон. Грива и хвост спутались в полном беспорядке.   
Джон вздохнул и протянул руку к непокорным прядям.   
— Тебе бы и самому не мешало принять душ.   
Он критически оглядел узкую ванну и закусил губу в задумчивости. Миссис Хадсон включила нагрев — загудели трубы, наполняющиеся горячей водой. Джон чувствовал себя грязным, но подумал, что вполне может отложить принятие душа. Заметив большую мягкую губку на металлической полке рядом с ванной, он принял решение.   
— Это безопасно использовать? — спросил он Шерлока полусерьезно. Тот закатил глаза и фыркнул с заинтересованным видом. Джон усмехнулся и вытащил несколько полотенец. Расстелил их по полу и показал Шерлоку, чтобы он на них встал. Быстро ополоснул ванну, заткнул пробкой и включил горячую воду. Разделся до мокрого белья и ухмыльнулся смущенному Шерлоку, который делал вид, что на него не смотрит.   
— Эй, я думал, ты учился в частной школе. Ты что, не принимал душ с другими мальчиками?   
Шерлок издал короткий звук, который Джон не смог интерпретировать. Конь поднял глаза и внимательно рассматривал Джона. Казалось, его особенно заинтересовал след от пулевого ранения на левом плече. Джон вдруг понял, что кроме докторов, парамедиков и его самого, Шерлок был первым человеком, который увидел этот шрам. Джон невольно покраснел и попытался повернуться так, чтобы шрам оказался в тени, но Шерлок подошел ближе и мягко ткнулся носом в плечо.   
Джон сглотнул.  
— Не очень-то красиво, знаю, — пробормотал он.   
Шерлок покачал головой и потянулся мордой к шраму, словно испытывая соблазн его потрогать. Джон кожей чувствовал его дыхание. В горле пересохло, и пришлось сглотнуть. Ситуация вдруг стала очень интимной.   
Джон ощутил благодарность, когда Шерлок тихо заржал и поднял голову, отступив на шаг. Чувствуя, что ему нужно немного пространства, чтобы избавиться от напряжения последних минут, Джон залез в ванну и взял шампунь и гель для мытья. Показал флаконы Шерлоку с удивленной улыбкой.  
— Шампунь с кондиционером, серьезно? — поддразнил он. — Да ты любишь покрасоваться, да?   
Шерлок издал протестующий звук, а потом опустил голову. Джон расхохотался.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас их использовал?  
Шерлок кивнул с явным воодушевлением. 

\--

Через полчаса ванная комната стала выглядеть так, будто через нее протекла Темза. Полотенца на полу намокли, везде была черная шерсть и грязь. Зато в этой ванной стояла вымытая до блеска вороная лошадь, пахнущая экстрактом грецкого ореха, с расчесанными гривой и хвостом. Вороная шкура почти сияла в ярком свете галогеновых ламп.   
Закончив чистить шкуру, расчесывать гриву и хвост, Джон отступил, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Он уже согрелся. Комната наполнилась паром, и майка прилипла к спине. Джон вытер пот со лба, счистил с щетки волосы Шерлока и выбросил их в корзину.   
— Должен признаться, ты снова выглядишь презентабельно, — сказал он с удовлетворением своему подопечному. — Рад видеть, что суставы не распухли, как я боялся. Копыта, правда, внушают некоторое беспокойство. Ты вчера их сильно стер. С этого времени нам надо быть крайне осторожными.   
К удивлению Джона, Шерлок с этим согласился. Доктор похлопал Шерлока по шее.   
— Почему бы тебе не пойти на кухню к миссис Хадсон. Думаю, она уже там; я слышал, как она разговаривала по телефону. Я быстренько приму душ и тоже приду, ладно?   
Шерлок кивнул, но в дверях задержался, одарив Джона еще одним долгим задумчивым и нечитаемым взглядом. Тихо заржал в знак благодарности и осторожно вышел из комнаты, каким-то образом ухитрившись закрыть за собой дверь.  
Джон с улыбкой начал разбирать полотенца на полу. Он не первый раз мыл Шерлока губкой. В «Солнечных лугах» он делал это несколько раз, но здесь, в ванной Шерлока, находясь только в нижнем белье, это действие казалось каким-то… интимным, особенно когда он втирал шампунь в шерсть коня и проводил губкой по его ногам. Шерлок пытался не показывать этого, но явно получал удовольствие от мытья, издавая тихие довольные звуки и даже наклоняясь к Джону, когда тот мыл его бока. Джон твердо приказал себе не погружаться в размышления по этому поводу. Они оба многое пережили за этот вечер, чуть не утонули в Темзе. Естественно, что их тянет друг к другу. Шерлок зависит от него во многих моментах. Даже если и есть что-то большее, с учетом сложившейся ситуации, у них полно других проблем и другие приоритеты, кроме как размышлять о путешествии в страну романтики и отношений. 

\--

Джон вышел из ванной через десять минут, облаченный в белье Шерлока и его пижаму, наконец, ощущая себя человеком. Он зашел в спальню и взял темно-синий халат, который заметил на крючке за дверью. Халат прекрасно подошел, хоть рукава были длинноваты. Вытащив из куртки телефон и бумажник, Джон пошел с ними на кухню.  
Миссис Хадсон сидела за столом, а Шерлок стоял рядом, что-то шумно поедая из большой миски.   
— Ох, доктор Ватсон, — обрадовалась она. — Я приготовила чай. Надеюсь, он еще не остыл. Вот пастуший пирог, если вам нравится поздний ужин. Я сделала его не сейчас, но, надеюсь, вы не будете возражать. Шерлоку я приготовила овсяной каши. Глупенький, он так мало ел, когда был… человеком. Кажется, она ему понравилась.   
— Я вам премного благодарен, миссис Хадсон. Вы очень добры.  
Она махнула рукой.  
— Я делаю то, что могу. Садитесь же, дорогой, ешьте, а я позабочусь о вашей одежде.  
— Миссис Хадсон, вы вовсе не должны… — запротестовал было Джон, но она отрицательно покачала головой.   
— Не будьте глупцом, — сказала она тоном, не допускающим возражений.   
Джон обменялся с Шерлоком быстрым взглядом. Шерлок тихо фыркнул в своей миске с кашей, дернув ушами. Джон со вздохом сел за стол, а миссис Хадсон пошла в ванную.   
— Она действительно славная, — произнес Джон, отхлебнув чая. — Тебе невероятно повезло с хозяйкой.  
Шерлок выразительно кивнул.   
— Есть такое, — заметила миссис Хадсон из ванной. — Он иногда забывает об этом, считая меня своей домохозяйкой, а не домовладелицей. Ему очень нужна забота. Я так рада, что вы теперь с ним, доктор Ватсон.   
Шерлок уткнулся в миску и намеренно не поднимал глаз на Джона, а тот улыбнулся.   
— Я тоже рад быть с ним, — пробормотал он тихо, скорее, для себя. Однако Шерлок услышал, поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона торжественно, но с удивлением и искренней нежностью. Джон вспыхнул и занялся пастушьим пирогом, чтобы скрыть смущение от этого неожиданного откровения.   
Миссис Хадсон пообещала выстирать и высушить его одежду, равно как и множество использованных полотенец. Джон начал протестовать, и она заставила его замолчать.   
— Можете принести мне цветов, — сказала она, подмигнув. — Не то, чтобы Шерлок когда-нибудь меня благодарил, — добавила она лукаво, и Шерлок принял виноватый вид. — Несмотря на все его странности, он хороший мальчик. Ладно, оставлю вас. Я бы хотела послушать, как Шерлок смог превратиться в коня, но уже поздно. Пора спать, вы все расскажете мне завтра. Наверху есть другая спальня, но там постель не застелена. Я могу принести белье, если нужно.  
— Нет, нет, я могу спать на диване, — вставил Джон, не желая обременять хозяйку лишней работой. Шерлок мотнул головой и показал в сторону своей спальни. — Или в спальне Шерлока, — продолжил Джон. — Он все равно там спать не сможет.  
Миссис Хадсон перевела взгляд с одного на другого и нежно улыбнулась.   
— Уверена, что вы разберетесь, не так ли, Шерлок?  
Джон понял, что она говорила не только о распределении мест на ночь. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и конь кивнул.  
— Он говорил вам, — продолжила миссис Хадсон, которая вовсе была не такой уставшей, как следовало из ее слов, — что оказал мне огромную услугу? Вот почему я даю ему скидку с арендой. Положа руку на сердце, я рада, что он живет со мной. У меня были гораздо более неприятные жильцы.   
Джон подумал о странных вещах в ванной и опасных химикатах на кухне, но воздержался от комментариев, лишь спросил.  
— Что это за услуга, миссис Хадсон?  
Ее лицо посуровело.  
— Несколько лет назад я жила во Флориде с моим мужем Френком. Его приговорили к смерти.   
— Ясно, — с удивлением прокомментировал Джон. Идея о том, что миссис Хадсон живет в США или где-то вне Англии, была неправильной. — Значит, Шерлок спас вашего мужа от казни?  
Миссис Хадсон покачала головой.  
— О нет, — ответила она с мрачной улыбкой. — Он ее обеспечил. Прекрасное избавление. Мой Френк… не был хорошим человеком. Он вел наркобизнес, вокруг были другие женщины, подозрительные личности. И когда он снес чью-то голову… Ладно, он попытался это замять, но там был Шерлок, который все увидел своим особым способом. Он сильно мне тогда помог. Потом мы вернулись в Лондон, ему понадобилось жилье, и я была счастлива предложить ему квартиру. Она достаточно большая для двоих, даже для маленькой семьи. Однако Шерлок никогда не приводил домой друзей. Приходили только клиенты, а еще его «сеть» — уличные мальчишки и подобный народ. А еще любезный полицейский инспектор и брат Шерлока. Где вы живете, доктор Ватсон?  
— В Брикстоне. Временное жилье, пока не найду лучшего. Но плата за аренду… — Джон пожал плечами и улыбнулся немного смущенно.   
— Что ж, вы всегда можете поселиться здесь, — миссис Хадсон кивнула на Шерлока. — Я уже сказала, что ему очень нужна забота, даже когда он — человек. Спокойной ночи, мальчики.   
Она подмигнула и ушла. Джон обменялся взглядом с Шерлоком и широко улыбнулся.   
— Твоя хозяйка была замужем за наркобароном? Вот это да!  
Шерлок заржал и вернулся к миске с кашей. 

\--

После того, как миссис Хадсон ушла, Джон нарыл в одном из шкафов что-то похожее на соль и засыпал ею телефон, положив его предварительно в миску. В гостиной был разожжен камин. Джон подкинул в него угля и развалился в мягком кресле (не дизайнерском, то больше подходило для Шерлока). Закрыв глаза, он наслаждался чаем. Он готов был заснуть прямо здесь, в тепле огня, наевшись пастушьего пирога и напившись чая, убаюканный потрескиванием пламени и тихими звуками, которые издавал Шерлок, бродя по гостиной и бормоча себе под нос.   
Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на коня.  
— Ищешь что-то конкретное? — спросил он, зевая.  
Шерлок кивнул, и Джон задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Телефон? Ноутбук? Антидот?  
При последнем слове Шерлок издал разочарованный звук и продолжил скидывать подушки с дивана и ворошить бумаги на столе. Простонав, Джон осушил чашку одним длинным глотком, с усилием встал с кресла и подошел к Шерлоку.   
— Шерлок, уже третий час. Я едва держусь на ногах, и ты тоже. Давай отдохнем. Мы поищем твои вещи завтра при свете дня, ладно? Если случится что-то важное, твой брат даст знать или сам заявится. Или Лестрейд найдет способ сообщить. Может, мой телефон оживет после соляной ванны... К тому же, я хочу знать, что случилось в «Солнечных лугах», после того как мы ушли. А еще я хочу знать, кто-нибудь видел или снял на камеру то, что случилось с такси на мосту Баттерси. Но не сейчас, ладно? Давай, ложись здесь. Хочешь воды?   
Шерлок покачал головой. Какое-то время он сомневался, затем протяжно фыркнул и плюхнулся прямо на потертый ковер, оттолкнув в сторону два стула. Джон знал, что конь устал гораздо больше, чем хочет показать. С нежной улыбкой он смотрел, как Шерлок устраивается на полу поудобней. На кресле, которое облюбовал Джон, висел плед в шотландскую клетку. Он взял его и накрыл коня. Шерлок удивленно заржал, но против пледа не возразил.   
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — сказал тихо Джон, борясь с желанием погладить его по шее. Шерлок тихо буркнул в ответ, затем положил голову на ковер и с усталым вздохом закрыл глаза.   
Джон смотрел на него, а сердце плавилось от нежности к этому странному необычному существу. Затем он выключил свет и пошел в ванную почистить зубы. С улыбкой обнаружил, что миссис Хадсон положила рядом с раковиной новую зубную щетку. Почистив зубы, он помедлил немного, затем поставил ее в старую кружку больницы Бартса, рядом с Шерлоковой щеткой. «Наши щетки в одном стакане выглядят так по-домашнему», — подумал он и вновь ощутил в груди теплое чувство. Улыбаясь, выключил свет и направился в спальню Шерлока.   
Прежде чем скользнуть под пуховое одеяло, он обнаружил под кроватью Макбук, едва на него не наступив. Ноутбук был разряжен, поэтому Джон поискал кабель и зарядное устройство, и нашел его в одном из ящиков прикроватной тумбочки, спрятанным среди странных и необычных объектов. Там была сушеная ящерица в картонной коробке, несколько маленьких блокнотов, заполненных мелким изящным рукописным текстом и карандашными набросками рисунков ран, наполовину съеденная коробка эксклюзивных шоколадных конфет («сладкоежка до мозга костей, — подумал Джон, — и не только в виде лошади»), школьный шарф, который явно видел лучшие дни и который заставил Джона вспомнить про Гарри Поттера, морские раковины, какие-то окаменелости и книга о ядовитых медузах.   
— Ты действительно странный человек, — пробормотал Джон и включил ноутбук на зарядку.   
Несмотря на сильную усталость, сон пришел не сразу. Слишком непривычными были прохладные простыни и подушка, пахнущая шампунем с грецким орехом. Еще один запах исходил от белья — тонкий и едва уловимый. Джон мог только предположить, что это естественный запах Шерлока. В очередной раз ощутил интимность момента — он собирается уснуть в кровати друга. Шерлок, казалось, не возражал и даже поощрял его. Джон приказал себе не фантазировать слишком много, уткнулся лицом в подушку и, наконец, уснул. 

\--

По какой-то неясной причине он резко проснулся и некоторое время не мог понять, где находится. Прикроватная лампа была не с той стороны. Сама кровать была шире и ощущалась по-другому. Тусклый оранжевый свет проникал сквозь занавеси небольшого окна тоже не так, как в его комнате в Брикстоне. Угасающие образы причудливого, тревожного сна продолжали роиться в мозгу, и он неловко потянулся к выключателю. Что-то связанное с водой и Шерлоком. Во сне Шерлок был морским существом, и на них охотились акулы с тигровой окраской. Джон с трудом сел на постели, мышцы при этом заныли. Пересохшее горло болело — похоже, он опять простудился. Было четверть шестого, значит, он проспал около трех часов.   
Вздохнув, Джон откинул одеяло и поплелся в ванную. Выпил воды из-под крана, чтобы облегчить боль в горле, но это мало помогло. Порывшись в шкафчике над раковиной, обнаружил множество аксессуаров для макияжа и маскарада, но ничего похожего на болеутоляющие или другие лекарства, которые можно было рискнуть принять. В ванной, что странно, не было аптечки первой помощи. Накинув халат, Джон направился на кухню, чтобы поискать травяной чай и мед.   
К его удивлению, в шкафчике нашелся довольно большой выбор чаев, рядом со стеклянными бутылями с кислотой (судя по этикеткам, по крайней мере). Джон их не тронул. Он взял коробочку с мятным чаем и чистую на вид кружку. Пока закипала вода, осторожно прокрался в гостиную. В камине от огня остались тлеющие угольки, но в комнате было тепло. Шерлок лежал посередине большой темной кучей. Он растянулся на боку и глубоко дышал. Фаза быстрого сна, а не просто дремота, понял Джон. «Бедняжка, совершенно вымотался». Одеяло немного соскользнуло, и Джон почувствовал соблазн его поправить, но не захотел будить друга. Однако, вернувшись на кухню, он услышал, как дыхание Шерлока изменилось. Конь повернул уши к Джону и издал рычащий звук.   
— Это я, Шерлок, — сказал Джон тихо. — Спи дальше.   
Шерлок не обратил внимания на слова, только больше проснулся. Поднял голову, моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь, видимо, разобраться в обстановке. Фыркнув и дернувшись, встал на ноги, сбросив одеяло. Слегка пошатываясь, подошел к Джону. Тот вздохнул.   
— Прости, я разбудил тебя. Просто горло болит, решил выпить чаю. Ты в порядке, не заболел?   
Шерлок потряс головой. Закипел чайник, Джон налил в чашку воду. Пока чай остывал, он вернулся в гостиную, поднял одеяло и опять накрыл им Шерлока. Конь посмотрел на своего доктора с вопросом во взгляде, но одеяло не сбросил.   
— Я нашел твой ноутбук, — сообщил Джон. — Он уже должен зарядиться. Хочешь, проверим твою почту?   
Шерлок пошевелил ушами при упоминании ноутбука, мигом проснулся и с энтузиазмом кивнул. Джон похлопал его по плечу и пошел за компьютером.   
Они устроились на диване. Вернее, Джон устроился. Сел, поставив кружку с чаем на кофейный столик, а ноутбук положил на колени. Шерлок стоял рядом и нетерпеливо фыркал в ожидании, пока загрузится система.  
К удивлению Джона, машина не была защищена паролем. Шерлок настаивал на том, что сначала надо посмотреть почту Джона. Тот проверил свой телефон, но обнаружил, что соляная ванна его не спасла. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, нахмурившись.  
— Ты не нашел свой телефон? Думаю, он у того, кто нашел твое пальто, или вообще уничтожен. Есть способ отследить его по GPS?  
Шерлок покачал головой, явно недовольный собой. Затем его внимание переключилось на письма Джону: два письма от Лестрейда, одно от Клары и одно с правительственного адреса. Джон решил, что оно от Майкрофта или Антеи.   
Они начали с писем Лестрейда. Инспектор жаловался на то, что не может связаться с Джоном, что Джон не отвечает на его смс-ки. Второе письмо было написано в более дружелюбном тоне, видимо, Лестрейду сообщили о приключении в Темзе. Он спрашивал, все ли с ними в порядке, и уверил, что полиция проверяет записи камер в Баттерси и ищет информацию о преследовавшем их кэбе. Похоже, номерной знак был фальшивым. Были новости о «сороке»-машине. Она была зарегистрирована в Манчестере на имя Себастьяна Морана, бывшего полковника армии, который был со скандалом уволен из вооруженных сил из-за контрабанды, в которой якобы был замешан во время третьего пребывания в Афганистане. После возвращения в Британию, писал Лестрейд, Моран исчез с радаров. Думают, что он изменил личность и затерялся в Лондоне. Скотланд-Ярд пока не смог выйти на связь с таинственным Ричардом Бруком и его братом, художником-натуралистом Джимом Бруком. Обе личности, похоже, были подлинными. Был зарегистрирован фотограф под таким именем, а также банкир, похожий на Ричарда Брука и работающий в Канэри-Уорф.  
Джон дочитал письмо и, дойдя до этого места, обменялся с Шерлоком недоверчивым взглядом.   
— Я продолжаю думать, что эти братья — один и тот же человек, — заявил Джон, и Шерлок с ним согласился.   
Он взволнованно фыркнул, увидев фото, присоединенное к письму. На снимке был изображен высокий, спортивного сложения мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами, в военной форме для пустыни. Он стоял рядом с бронированной машиной. Еще одна картинка, размытая и зернистая, показывала лицо крупным планом. Оно показалось Джону знакомым до жути.  
— Срань господня, — пробормотал Джон, — да это же зловещий спутник Брука, человек-тигр.   
Шерлок наклонился ближе, чтобы изучить снимок, грива при этом упала Джону на плечо. Задумчиво фыркнул.  
— Ты так не думаешь?  
Шерлок кивнул и покачал головой одновременно. Вытянув шею, коснулся языком лица на снимке. Джон нахмурился, потом понял.  
— Глаза другие! Лицо тоже отличается, хотя не сильно. У Морана овал лица немного уже, и нос другой.   
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Значит, он не человек-тигр, да? Или помесь человека с тигром? Человек, которого ты учуял в конюшне, и который сбежал, думаешь, это он? Моран? Он бежал очень быстро.  
Джон задумчиво поскреб затылок.   
— С другой стороны, было же видео, снятое румынами? Черт, я слишком устал, чтобы думать. Может, ты в этом разберешься.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на фотографию, потом встряхнулся, избавляясь от волнующих образов людей, превращающихся в больших кошек и наоборот.   
— Ладно, давай прочтем другие письма, потом ответим Лестрейду. Он реально волнуется.  
Шерлок согласился. Сообщение Клары было кратким. Она тоже беспокоилась, что Джон не отвечал. К счастью, в приюте ничего плохого не случилось, но были доказательства готовящегося поджога конюшни. Местная полиция была уведомлена.   
Джон отписался, выразив радость, что никто не пострадал и ничего не повреждено. Он посоветовал связаться с Лестрейдом, поскольку тот больше знал о потенциальных подозреваемых. Джон также упомянул, что его телефон приказал долго жить, и попросил писать письма.   
Последнее письмо было длиннее, чем предыдущие, и написано в суровом и порицающем тоне. Джон не сомневался, что его писал Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной — стиль был точно таким, как у Человека с Зонтом. Джон немного удивился, что во все вмешивающийся старший брат не счел ситуацию достойной личного визита, но рассудил, что даже Майкрофт Холмс должен был спать время от времени, а, может, был в другой стране, дергая правительства за ниточки. 

От: m.h.office@gov.co.uk  
Кому: john.watson@yahoo.co.uk

«Дорогой доктор Ватсон и Шерлок,  
Несмотря на то, что я с облегчением узнал, что вы выбрались из своего небольшого плавания целыми и невредимыми, видимо, есть крайняя необходимость напомнить вам о глупости и далеко идущих последствиях вашего импульсивного побега с «Солнечных лугов», не говоря уже о публичной прогулке к Бейкер-стрит. В интересах вашей безопасности и для предотвращения дальнейшего компрометирования наших совместных исследований, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте, пока ваши преследователи не будут идентифицированы. В противном случае, не только ваши жизни окажутся в опасности, но также благополучие ваших коллег, не говоря уже о секретности и скорейшем протекании расследования. Чем больше внимания вы привлечете, тем ниже наши шансы на быстрое и тайное решение затруднительного положения, в котором находится Шерлок. Позвольте подчеркнуть, что обстоятельства трансформации еще не выяснены и невероятно запутаны. Так что приложите все усилия и попытайтесь в обозримом будущем держаться подальше от неприятностей. Миссис Хадсон проинформирована и будет заботиться о вас. Ваш работодатель, доктор Ватсон, тоже извещен, что вас несколько дней не будет на работе.   
Вам будет приятно услышать, что мы нашли людей, с которыми вы встречались перед прыжком с моста Баттерси. Господа Марку Петран и Костин Николеску с друзьями оказались весьма полезными и предоставили информацию о встрече с некоторыми сомнительными людьми, такими как таинственный мистер Брук. Мы имеем все основания полагать, что он связан с международной криминальной организацией, возглавляемой, по нашим сведениям, Джеймсом Мориарти».  
Шерлок взволнованно фыркнул при звуке этого имени. Джон хотел было его расспросить, но конь настоял на том, чтобы дочитать письмо.  
«Инспектор Лестрейд направит вам подробные сведения, которые мы смогли найти о Бруке и его спутнике. Господа Петран и Николеску и их коллеги в данный момент находятся в полиции под стражей с их согласия, поскольку им объяснили, что их жизнь может быть в опасности, если они будут ночевать, где придется.  
Что касается вас обоих, знаю, что тебя это злит, Шерлок, но попытайся внять моим предупреждениям. Не покидай квартиры. Я сейчас не в стране, но буду внимательно следить за продолжающимся расследованием. Инспектор Лестрейд будет информировать вас обо всем. Повторяю, не выходите из дома в попытке ускорить процесс. Это неизбежно приведет к неудаче. Доктор Ватсон, я возлагаю на вас обязанность неуклонно следить за моим своенравным братом. Заприте его, если потребуется. Ваше новое местоположение, вне сомнения, известно вашим врагам. Не предоставляйте им возможности причинить вам вред.   
М.»

Едва Джон закончил читать, Шерлок испустил протяжное раздраженное фырканье. Джон усмехнулся.   
— Он нагнетает обстановку, так? Все же я думаю, он искренне о тебе волнуется. Даже для него не каждый день младший брат превращается в коня.   
Шерлок опять фыркнул, он был определенно расстроен. Джону не понравились все эти разговоры о том, что надо оставаться на месте и ждать, пока кто-то решит дело, но он был согласен со словами Майкрофта по поводу безопасности.   
— По любому, мы сегодня много не сделаем, — рассудительно сказал он, протягивая руку, чтобы успокаивающе потрепать Шерлока по морде. Действительно, Шерлок перестал сердито ворчать и склонил голову, мягко подставляясь под прикосновение.   
— Я знаю, для тебя это должно быть сложно, — сказал Джон тихо. — Быть в такой форме, не иметь возможности как следует общаться, зависеть от меня и других людей… Мне тоже не нравится перспектива сидеть взаперти. Давай подождем ответа Лестрейда до утра? А затем как следует обыщем квартиру. Ты ведь искал не только телефон и лаптоп?  
Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него. Кивнул.  
— Мы найдем это утром, вот увидишь. А сейчас я бы вернулся в постель. Хочешь, оставлю тебе компьютер? Печатать ты не можешь, но я подключу мышь, и ты будешь открывать сайты и щелкать на статьи. Погоди, что это? Это ведь почтовый аккаунт, ассоциированный с твоим сайтом? Мы совсем забыли проверить _твою_ почту! Кажется, у тебя есть непрочитанное письмо.   
Он показал на маленькую красную единичку рядом с иконкой _Thunderbird_. Шерлок подошёл ближе и ткнулся носом в руку Джона. Тот щелкнул по иконке. Письмо было отправлено всего несколько минут назад.

От: theblackandwhitebirdie@gmail.com  
Кому: sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

«Привеет, Златокудрый,  
ай-ай, полуночничаем, да? Разве тебе и твоему милому питомцу не нужен сладкий сон, особенно после беготни, прыжка с моста и плавания? Позаботьтесь о себе. Потому что, Златокудрый, у тебя есть кое-что, принадлежащее мне, что я хочу вернуть. Думаю, у меня тоже есть кое-что, принадлежащее тебе. Почему бы нам не встретиться поболтать и не совершить обмен? Завтра, в час призраков, у змеиного озера. Можешь взять с собой своего питомца, я тоже приведу своего. Но больше никого! Если ты расскажешь Большому Брату или Чернобурой Лисе, не будет ни разговора, ни обмена, и ты останешься навсегда крошечной лошадкой. Часы тикают, знаешь? Более того, некоторые твои маленькие друзья могут тоже оказаться в… измененной форме. Интересно, в какое животное превратится дражайшая миссис Хадсон или любимая сестра твоего питомца? А он сам? А иногда трансформация идет не так, как надо. Ты должен был видеть неудавшиеся эксперименты…  
Итак, мой дорогой, мы пришли к соглашению? Дай птичке знать.   
( ->   
/ )\   
=/_ /  
" "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно, Джон с Шерлоком вылезли примерно на такой берег:  
> https://st2.depositphotos.com/1009979/11559/i/450/depositphotos_115596030-stock-photo-embankment-of-thames-river-london.jpg
> 
> Шли по Челси, одному из самых престижных районов Лондона:  
> http://london10.ru/sites/london10.ru/files/field/image/p1020775.jpg
> 
> Потом по Белгравии:  
> http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5132/5473740284_1a8ec4c4e9_b.jpg  
> http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5098/5473144869_055c5a9838_b.jpg
> 
> Очень много снимков Белгравии здесь:  
> http://omnesolum.livejournal.com/47974.html
> 
> Найтсбридж, Хэрродс, самый известный, дорогой и аристократический универмаг  
> http://s1.travelask.ru/system/images/files/000/232/819/original/timthumb.php.jpg?1489164827
> 
> Музей Виктории и Альберта   
> https://static.tonkosti.ru/images/3/34/%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8_%D0%B8_%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0.jpg
> 
> Здесь есть обои от Уильяма Морриса:  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/property/article-2796997/our-love-william-morris-prince-pattern-shows-no-sign-fading-goes-here.html
> 
> и от модного дома Лауры Эшли  
> http://www.lauraashley.com/uk/all-wallpaper/icat/hfwallpapers
> 
> Офтоп: В этом ЖЖ много интересных постов по Лондону, в том числе по Ричмонд-парку  
> http://omnesolum.livejournal.com/58341.html#cutid1
> 
> Про музей Шерлока Холмса:  
> http://omnesolum.livejournal.com/51810.html#cutid1
> 
> "Ламборгини"  
> http://starmoz.com/images/yellow-lamborghini-4.jpg
> 
> Рисунок от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_9_colour_100.jpg 
> 
> Португальский кораблик  
> http://www.nat-geo.ru/upload/iblock/746/7468612bbf9b0b7d99a4cb326dc27aa4.jpg
> 
> На самом деле, это не медуза, а колонии организмов:  
> http://www.nat-geo.ru/fact/42664-portugalskiy-korablik/
> 
> "Португальский кораблик представляет собой четыре типа полипа. Первый полип — это газовый пузырь, возвышающийся над водой и позволяющий животному удержаться на плаву. Остальные полипы находятся под водой. Они сгруппированы, но отвечают за разные функции. Полипы дактилозооиды представляют собой ловчие щупальца, отвечающие за оборону португальского кораблика. Эти щупальца покрыты ядом, который парализует рыб и других мелких морских существ. Для человека попадание этого яда на кожу вызывает мучительную боль, однако крайне редко — смерть.  
> Сократительные клетки в каждом щупальце перетаскивают пойманную добычу в область полипов третьего типа — гастрозооидов, переваривающих пищу. А последний тип полипов — гонозооиды — отвечает за воспроизводство".
> 
> Канэри-Уорф – деловой квартал Лондона   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B8-%D0%A3%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%84


	10. Эксперименты

— Вот черт! — немедленно отреагировал Джон на это язвительное письмо. Шерлок фыркнул, развернулся, сбросив одеяло со спины, и начал расхаживать по комнате, издавая себе под нос возбужденные звуки.  
— Что случилось, Шерлок? — спросил Джон, ставя лаптоп на кофейный столик и подходя к Шерлоку. — Что все это значит? Остановись на минутку.  
Он поймал голову Шерлока и зажал ее между ладонями, глядя умоляюще ему в глаза.  
— Успокойся, дай мне шанс догнать твой интеллект и понять, что случилось? Письмо от Брука, это очевидно.  
Шерлок издал неистовый звук и яростно затряс гривой. Джон нахмурился.  
— Не от Брука? Тогда от кого?  
Подумав мгновение, он вспомнил реакцию Шерлока на имя в письме брата.  
— Мориарти?  
Шерлок кивнул и начал бить копытом о пол, указывая головой на загадочное сообщение и возбужденно размахивая хвостом.  
Джон посмотрел на иконку с птицей, потом на Шерлока.  
— Это один и тот же человек? Вот что ты пытаешься мне сказать? Джим Брук, Ричард Брук, этот тип с фамилией Мориарти… Это все он? Глава преступного синдиката?  
Шерлок снова кивнул с полной уверенностью и определенностью. Джон присвистнул.  
— Ты выслеживал его какое-то время, да? Может, посадил в тюрьму его миньонов? Вот почему он так заинтересован в тебе лично и так радовался твоему несчастью, если это рассматривать как несчастье — быть конем…  
Шерлок и это подтвердил. Джон закусил губу, раздумывая над текстом письма.  
— Он хочет встречи — только мы, он и Моран, вот как я это понял, — перевел он насмешливые фразы, затем презрительно фыркнул. — Словно он когда-нибудь соблюдал подобные соглашения. Уверен, он приведет маленькую армию бандитов, которые спрячутся в деревьях. А что за змеиное озеро? Серпентайн в Гайд-парке ( _Serpentine — змеиный, п.п._ )? Или в Лондоне есть озеро или пруд под названием «Змеиное озеро»? Или он имеет в виду Лондонский зоопарк?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Понял, значит, ты думаешь, речь идет о Серпентайне.  
Кивок.  
Джон потер шею и поразмышлял над остальной частью письма. Шерлок в расстройстве бил копытом по ковру и хлестал по бокам хвостом, как плеткой.  
— Чего он хочет от тебя, Шерлок? — спросил Джон, нахмурившись. — Он намекнул на то, что ты останешься конем навсегда, о том, что время истекает. Значит ли это, что после какого-то времени трансформация становится постоянной? Откуда он это знает? Если он так много знает, значит, он стоит за учеными, вроде Уикхэм? И что у тебя имеется? Может, ты открыл нечто, что ему необходимо?  
Шерлок серьезно посмотрел на Джона, затем двинулся к лаптопу, дав знак следовать за ним. Джон опять сел на диван, взял компьютер и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока в ожидании инструкций.  
Шерлок низко наклонился и ткнул носом в папку «посланные» в своем аккаунте. Джон открыл ее. Первые несколько писем были посланы им самим от имени Шерлока. После был пробел в датах, а затем письмо без получателя и темы. В нем, однако, было вложение. Джон открыл письмо. В письме не было и текста. Вложение состояло из двух размытых фотографий, одна из которых, похоже, даже не была полностью загружена — в середине были белые и серые полосы. Похоже, письмо посылали в страшной спешке или со слабым или неустойчивым интернет-соединением.  
Джон взглянул на Шерлока, склонившегося, чтобы рассмотреть картинки. Мутные и зернистые, они были сняты при низкой освещенности. Казалось, на них был изображены страницы блокнота или тетради. Джон разобрал написанные от руки химические формулы.  
— Это твои снимки? — спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул. — Но написано не тобой? Так… Кто писал их, и почему ты делал снимки в такой спешке? Постой-ка, здесь есть блики. Ты делал снимки через окно? Это квартира Уикхэм?  
Шерлок утвердительно кивнул.  
— Выходит, они связаны с ее исследованиями? Но квартиру обыскивала полиция. Наверняка, они искали материалы и забрали записи, если только… В квартире ты был не один. Там был Мориарти? Его люди? Ты спешил, но почему? — Джон потрепал Шерлока по морде. — Постарайся вспомнить.  
Шерлок зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Джон восторженно смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что происходит в этом блистательном мозгу. Затем Шерлок испустил протяжное разочарованное фырканье и отчаянно потряс гривой, топнув копытом по деревянному полу.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Ты не можешь вспомнить, — констатировал он, — потому что тебя тут же трансформировали. Черт! Все же ты смог отправить фото… кому ты их отправил? Себе? Но в твоих «входящих» письма не было?  
Шерлок покачал головой и опять ударил копытом по полу.  
— Ага! — догадался Джон. — Кто-то взял твой телефон. Видимо тот, кто превратил тебя, возможно, выстрелив дротиком, как в Поттера, и обыскав одежду. Она наверняка пострадала при трансформации. Кстати, ты, похоже, снял пальто и шарф, коли они остались целыми.  
Шерлок раздраженно посмотрел на доктора, но кивнул.  
Джон иронично усмехнулся.  
— Ты, похоже, обожаешь свое пальто? Итак, ты пришел в квартиру Уикхэм, потому что откуда-то узнал о ее исследованиях или пытался разыскать ее после исчезновения. Ты пытался войти, может и вошел. А там кто-то был, так? Ты подслушивал, что они говорят? Нет? Значит, они искали что-то, имеющее отношение к ее исследованиям, но, что точно, неизвестно. Но ты… ты вдруг понял! Ты где-то спрятался, заметил ее записи и тайно сделал снимки. Но ты не смог выбраться незамеченным. Возможно, тебя обнаружили, и ты побежал. Ты послал себе фото, не зная, удастся ли спастись. Ты думал, что тебя схватят, заберут телефон, может быть, все сотрут. Но ты не ожидал дротика и трансформации в коня? Или ожидал?  
Шерлок прекратил беспокойно бродить и расстроено фыркать и уставился на Джона глазами, полными восхищения. Медленно кивнул, а затем коротко лизнул его в щеку. Джон шлепнул его по носу в шутливом протесте и засмеялся.  
— Ты только что сказал мне, что я великолепен?  
Шерлок кивнул, опуская глаза в смущении. Джон хмыкнул.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок, но я думаю, теперь нам понадобится твой исключительный мозг, чтобы определить, что же такого особенного в этих записях и формулах. Это за ними охотится Мориарти? Если да, и если твой телефон у него, разве он не видел письма, когда взломал аккаунт? Или… подожди. Оно же не отражается в твоих «входящих»? Я пытался посылать письма себе на тот же адрес, и они не проходили, но проявлялись в папке «посланные». Ты сделал именно это?  
Шерлок снова кивнул. Джон возбужденно облизнул губы.  
— Мориарти что-то сказал об экспериментах и трансформациях, которые пошли не так. И Майкрофт сказал, что его ученые пытаются найти и воссоздать активный агент из твоей крови и тканей, а также из крови и тканей других жертв. Может, нужны как раз эти записи, чтобы добиться успеха? На фотографиях видно очень плохо, и в одной формуле пропущен большой кусок. Что это было? Какая-то аминокислота?  
Шерлок кивнул и «пожал» плечами. Он замер, задумавшись, потом направился на кухню, где начал зубами выдвигать ящики и открывать шкафы. Джон услышал звук падающей и разбивающейся посуды, подхватил ноутбук и бросился к Шерлоку. Тот стоял рядом с раковиной, посреди осколков стекла и фаянса, и разочарованно ржал. Джон поставил лаптоп на стол и подошел к коню, подняв обе руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Шерлок, полегче, ладно? Я знаю, это трудно, но нам нужно действовать спокойно. Что ты ищешь?  
Шерлок указал мордой на экран, хлестнув в нетерпении хвостом. Джон пришел в замешательство.  
— Что?  
Шерлок закатил глаза и изобразил движение мордой, словно что-то писал.  
— Записи? Твои собственные записи? Ты их ищешь?  
Шерлок с энтузиазмом кивнул и протиснулся мимо Джона к столу. Там он стал усердно ворошить книги, ручки и бумаги, потом заржал и обвиняюще посмотрел на Джона, когда в очередной раз не смог найти то, что искал. Джон поднял плечи.  
— Я ничего не трогал, но… не знаю. Может, миссис Хадсон убиралась, пока тебя не было? Квартире требуется хорошая уборка.  
Шерлок заржал и решительно направился к лестнице. Джон бросился за ним.  
— Да ты выжил из ума, черт побери? — прошипел он, схватив Шерлока за хвост, чтобы удержать на месте. — Сейчас середина ночи, ты не можешь появиться в спальне своей хозяйки и разбудить ее, потому что хочешь спросить о пропавших бумагах. Это очень и очень нехорошо, будь ты даже человеком. Что, как ты думаешь, она сделает, когда увидит огромную черную тушу в спальне? Насколько я успел ее узнать, она просто ударит тебя ночником между ушей. И совершенно заслуженно.  
Шерлок немного посопротивлялся, хотя Джон, конечно, не смог бы его удержать, но сдался, пройдя вниз уже половину лестницы. Завалился на стену и сердито фыркнул, опустив голову. Джон вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Вернись, глупыш, если сможешь… да, вот так. Иди задом. Ладно, послушай, эти бумаги действительно так важны?  
Шерлок решительно кивнул. Джон закусил губу.  
— Что ж, я… эм… я посмотрю, что могу сделать. Ты помнишь, где их оставил? Стол? Нет? Кухонный стол? Верно. И это точно не может подождать до завтра?  
Покачал головой и ткнулся в него мордой. Джон глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на темный лестничный пролет и потер переносицу.  
— Надеюсь, она не запустит в _меня_ лампой. 

\--

Миссис Хадсон, к его огромному облегчению, уже проснулась и подошла к нему в коридоре, в своем махровом халате, надетом на ночную рубашку. Джон смущенно потер шею.  
— Простите, что разбудили, миссис Хадсон. Мы здесь шумели немного.  
Она махнула рукой.  
— Все в порядке, дорогой, я все равно плохо спала, все думала о бедном Шерлоке. Он в порядке, да? Я имею в виду, несмотря на…  
Джон уклончиво кивнул. Сверху раздавался нетерпеливый топот копыт Шерлока по деревянному полу.  
— Да, просто немного расстроен. Мы ищем его записи. Он думает, что оставил их на кухонном столе, перед тем как… перед тем, как его превратили в коня. Вы помните что-нибудь? Вы убирались, может, переложили их куда-нибудь?  
Миссис Хадсон распахнула глаза и хлопнула рукой по губам.  
— Да, дорогой. Он делал химические эксперименты, но не вернулся. Мне сказали, что он болен и какое-то время будет отсутствовать, вот я все и убрала. Начало сильно попахивать, видите ли. Он оставил мусор на столе и в холодильнике. Что-то похожее на части животных. Мерзкие вещи. Я их тоже выбросила. Он может быть гением, Шерлок, но вовсе не самый аккуратный из жильцов, довожу это до вашего сведения. Без моих стараний это место превратилось бы в мусорный контейнер. Я не брезглива, но это чересчур, — она покачала головой с отвращением. — И все это на кухне, где нормальные люди готовят и принимают пищу!  
— Я абсолютно с вами согласен, миссис Хадсон, — поторопился согласиться Джон, прерывая поток ее слов. — О бумагах… это действительно важно. Если вы что-то помните о его записях, блокнот, листочки, обрывки, или стикеры…  
Она задумалась.  
— Была всякая всячина. Бумажки тоже, конечно. Я не помню блокнота, но думаю, что выбросила бумаги в мусорную корзину.  
Джон взволнованно вздохнул.  
— Вы не помните, когда забрали мусор?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Его заберут завтра, вернее, сегодня, поскольку уже утро. Наверное, сборщики уже здесь, обычно они приезжают рано, когда дороги еще свободны.  
— Черт! — пробормотал Джон. — Вы выставили мешки на тротуар?  
Она кивнула, и Джон бросился к запертой входной двери. Миссис Хадсон подошла и отперла ее. Перед кафе Джон увидел несколько мешков и втащил их в дом.  
— Прошу прощения за беспорядок, миссис Хадсон. Обещаю, я все уберу. Мы должны найти эти записи. 

\--

Шерлок встретил Джона с мешками возбужденным фырканьем. Следующий час они провели на кухне, перебирая мусор из 221А и 221Б. Шерлок стоял за Джоном и критически оглядывал каждую вещь, которую ветеринар доставал из мешков. Это была утомительная и довольно вонючая работа, и Джон скрипел зубами. Скоро они обнаружили несколько обрывков бумаги, исписанных мелким почерком Шерлока: квитанции из магазина, край газетного объявления, оборот флаера, приглашающего на концерт в Сент-Мартин-ин-зе-Филдс, даже полрулона туалетной бумаги. На них были написаны формулы, математические расчеты и химические уравнения.  
Джон разместил бумажки на стойке, и Шерлок принялся их внимательно изучать, затем начал перемещать их носом, пытаясь навести определенный порядок, а, может, заодно и пересчитывал.  
— Что-то пропало? — спросил Джон, закончив тщательную переборку мешков.  
Шерлок неуверенно покачал головой. Запаковав мусор, Джон отнес его на улицу, как раз к приезду сборщика.  
Вернувшись наверх, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок перенес бумажки на стол и сосредоточенно их рассматривает. Джон быстро вымыл руки и подошел.  
— Шерлок, я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Некоторые записи сильно повреждены и едва различимы. Хочешь, я скопирую их, перепишу начисто?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Отлично. Это исследование… химическое вещество, которое изображено вот здесь, и его производные, это оно вызвало трансформацию? Нет? Не уверен? Ладно. Почему же тогда Мориарти его хочет? Ведь у него есть рабочая версия сыворотки. Для чего ему нужны твои разработки?  
Шерлок издал расстроенный звук, взял со стола в гостиной карандаш и начал писать на кухонном столе.  
«СТАБИЛЬНО», — прочел Джон. Шерлок перечеркнул это слово и указал на свои записи. Джон поднял на него глаза.  
— Оно не стабильно? Что это значит? Ты в виде коня уже несколько недель, и в твоем состоянии нет никаких изменений. Или ты имеешь в виду само вещество, что оно не может долго храниться? Нет? Первое предположение? Оба варианта?  
Шерлок кивнул. Написал «АНТИДОТ?», тоже вычеркнул, указал на первое слово, потом на себя. Джон нахмурился, закусывая губу.  
— Шерлок, я не совсем уверен, что сейчас тебя понял. Позволь уточнить. Итак, ты каким-то образом оказался вовлечен в это исследование, видимо, в связи с исчезновением Уикхэм. Будучи химиком, ты вник в суть дела, нашел несколько недостатков в формуле, и подумал, что можешь ее улучшить или исправить. Может, ты даже не знал, какие у него свойства, но понял, что там… собака зарыта, да? Ладно, ладно, извиняюсь за каламбур. Каким-то образом ты выяснил, может быть при помощи экспериментов, о способности препарата Уикхэм превращать людей в животных. В разных животных. Вот почему ты экспериментировал с частями животных. Миссис Хадсон на них жаловалась. Спасибо ей за добросовестность, она не выбросила бумагу вместе с твоими экспериментами. Копаться в них было бы менее прикольно.  
Короче, ты выяснил что-то об этом веществе и заподозрил причину исчезновения Уикхэм. Ты предположил, что ее могли превратить в животное, или она сама это сделала в порядке эксперимента, потому что была в отчаянии, или это сделали люди, заинтересованные в ее открытии. Ладно. Однако ты заметил какие-то моменты с сывороткой, касающиеся ее стабильности. Полагаю, она оказывала нехорошие эффекты на образцы тканей в твоих экспериментах. Держу пари, какие-то образцы претерпели мерзкие мутации, а какие-то не вернулись в исходное состояние после расходования препарата. Зная тебя, думаю, что ты попытался найти антидот, или, по крайней мере, способ устранить недостатки. Ты думал, что Уикхэм тоже работала в этом направлении, может, даже преуспела. Вот почему ты вернулся в ее квартиру, где сфотографировал ее блокнот. Только тебя заметили люди Мориарти, которые тоже искали ее бумаги и компьютер (может быть, и твой тоже) и трансформировали тебя самого.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Почему же ты не вернулся в исходную форму, Шерлок? — он наклонил голову и начал изучать коня. Шерлок решительно выдержал его взгляд. Почти вызывающе, подумал Джон. Вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль. Джон сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ты знал, что за исследованиями Уикхэм кто-то стоит, возможно, потому что они вышли и на тебя. Ты знал и подозревал, что тебя будут ждать в квартире. Вероятно, ты не сталкивался с самим Мориарти, иначе ты узнал бы его, но ты знал про его людей. И все равно ты пошел, конечно, никому ничего не сказав. Ни брату, к примеру, ни Лестрейду.  
Шерлок издал вопросительное ворчание, словно спрашивая, почему он должен сделать такую глупость. Джон покачал головой и направил обвиняющий перст на коня.  
— Потому что ты — идиот. Безрассудный глупец, вот кто ты! Вот как ты получаешь удовольствие, да? Бросаешься в рискованные, опасные ситуации, чтобы доказать, что ты умный?  
Шерлок фыркнул и ткнулся в плечо Джона головой. Джон иронично засмеялся и погладил его по лбу.  
— Да, да, я понял. Туше. Я такой же, только менее умный.  
Джон прищурил глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Но с Уикхэм ты ошибся, да? Ты думал, что придешь туда подготовленным, и ты сделал это. Ты… боже, Шерлок, ты смог синтезировать антидот, или то, что по твоему мнению, было антидотом?  
Взгляд Шерлока был ответом. Взволнованный Джон принялся расхаживать по комнате, оживленно излагая свои мысли. Наконец, вещи обрели смысл, и некоторые из важнейших вопросов, касающихся Шерлока и его трансформации, казалось, получили ответы.  
— Верно, допустим. Ты пошел в квартиру Уикхэм, возможно, надеясь найти ее записи, хотя бы частично. Ты принес то, что сделал у себя на кухне, то, что ты думал, было антидотом или улучшило формулу Уикхэм. Ты надеялся с ней посоветоваться? Верно. Но, конечно, ее там не было. А были другие люди. Ты не помнишь, что случилось дальше?  
Шерлок задумался, но к определенному ответу не пришел. В конце концов, он взял в зубы карандаш и указал на свой бок. Джон подошел к нему и легко провел рукой по теплой шерсти.  
— Они выстрелили в тебя дротиком, вот что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
Шерлок еще немного подумал, потом кивнул. Джон не был полностью уверен, но полагал, что предположил наиболее вероятный ход событий. Заметив, что все еще рассеянно гладит Шерлока по боку, отдернул руку и отступил, откашливаясь. Шерлок одарил его странным, долгим взглядом, поднял голову и отбросил с глаз челку, словно отбрасывая какие-то мысли.  
— Хорошо, тебя поразили дротиком, и ты начал ощущать, что происходит трансформация, так? Не знаю, почему ты превратился в коня, надо спросить Мориарти и его головорезов. Но ты знал, что с тобой происходит, поэтому…  
Джон посмотрел на него с восхищением, даже с преклонением и явным недоверием.  
— Ты принял свою собственную разработку, да? Сразу после того, как скинул любимое пальто и шарф. То, что ты счел антидотом или противодействующим агентом. Ты ввел себе, проглотил или не знаю что. Только… оно не сработало. Потому что ты изобрел и синтезировал не антидот, а вещество, которое стабилизирует эффект сыворотки. Вместо того, чтобы остановить или обратить трансформацию, ты сделал ее постоянной. Вот дерьмо, Шерлок. Это… Ладно, думаю, в конце концов, тебе повезло. Представь себе, что могло случиться бы, если противоядие сработало бы частично. Ты бы стал кентавром или еще хуже. Подумай об этом, возможно, это случилось с необычным компаньоном Джима, Мораном, человеком-тигром. Шерлок… эй, ты со мной? Ты витаешь где-то вдалеке. Надеюсь, я не обидел тебя своей дедукцией?  
Шерлок издал испуганный звук и поднял голову. Он сжал в зубах карандаш и написал на столе «ВЕРНО». Затем, к удивлению и радости Джона, пририсовал внизу улыбающийся смайлик.  
Джон усмехнулся и выдохнул. Подтянув к себе стул, сел на него и опустил голову на руки.  
— Верно, до сих пор все хорошо. Но что нам теперь делать?  
Он выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока.  
Конь фыркнул. Он постоял немного, задумчиво смотря на исписанную поверхность стола, затем начал ходить вокруг него. Осколки разбитой посуды, которые Джон пока не убрал, захрустели под его копытами. Джон наблюдал за ним с весельем и опасением. Он вспомнил предупреждение Майкрофта не покидать квартиру ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он также знал, что ни один из них не обратит на это внимания, особенно после приглашения Мориарти, адресованного двум мужчинам, которые были похожи друг на друга в их пренебрежении к личной безопасности и их увлеченностью, даже одержимостью, опасными безрассудными приключениями. Несмотря на риск, Джон знал, что хочет встретиться с Мориарти. К черту безопасность! Однако речь шла не только о нем. Он был просто «питомцем», как неоднократно указывал Джим. Нет, дело в Шерлоке, для которого на кону стояло гораздо больше, чем для Джона. Мориарти не будет играть честно, они оба знали это. Они могут попасть в его руки, согласившись на встречу, и будут вынуждены играть на его условиях. Но альтернатива — оставаться в квартире и ждать, пока брат Шерлока и Скотланд-Ярд разрулят ситуацию — была Джону совсем не по душе.  
Он повернулся к Шерлоку, который протиснулся мимо его стула, в третий раз огибая стол.  
— Мы еще не ответили Мориарти, — заметил Джон.  
Конь остановился. Сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Джон смотрел на него.  
— Ты хочешь пойти и встретиться с ним, правильно я понял? Ты хочешь попытаться обыграть его… на чем? Обменять работающий антидот на то, что ты нашел и то, за чем он охотится?  
Шерлок медленно кивнул. Казалось, он погрузился в мысли, затем с фырканьем бросился к карандашу. Двумя сильными нажимами, оставившими следы на обветшалой поверхности стола, он перечеркнул слово «АНТИДОТ», которое написал раньше. Джон, нахмурившись, посмотрел на слово, потом на коня.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Шерлок? Что у него нет антидота?  
Шерлок неопределенно кивнул, затем еще раз перечеркнул слово для пущего эффекта. Джон догадался.  
— Это не антидот, да? — рискнул он.  
Шерлок решительно кивнул. Джон встал со стула и подошел к коню, положив руку ему на шею и ощущая быстрое биение его сердца.  
— Думаю, что я понял. До сих пор все трансформированные люди возвращались в обычную форму спустя некоторое время, или нет, как в случае Поттера, может, трансформация происходила post mortem. Может быть, Уикхэм работала над стабилизатором, но была превращена и умерла до того, как закончила свои исследования. Но ты нашел, как стабилизировать сыворотку, да? А Мориарти… Возможно, у него есть что-то вроде контрагента. Чтобы вернуть препарат, который ты модифицировал, в оригинальную форму так чтобы, при определенной удаче, прекратить действие сыворотки. Хочу сказать, что нужно иметь оба вещества. Можно выключать и включать эффект, так сказать, превращать людей в зверей на такое время, на которое заблагорассудится, и обратно. Может быть, тебе просто нужно больше трансформирующего агента, чтобы преодолеть эффект стабилизатора.  
Шерлок возбужденно кивнул, потираясь головой о бок Джона. Джон потрепал его по шее.  
— Итак, что мы будем делать сейчас? Попытаться синтезировать новую дозу твоего вещества?  
Шерлок заржал. Джон покачал головой и запустил руку в волосы.  
— Реально? Прямо на кухне? Шерлок, это ли не безумие?  
Шерлок опять заржал и подпихнул Джона, прижав его к столу. Джон шлепнул коня по носу, зная, что возражает не серьезно. Что он так же, как и Шерлок, захвачен происходящим.  
— Это значит, что я должен сделать всю работу? Шерлок, я ведь не химик! Слушай, я знаю, что ты не лучший друг брату своему, но его нужно проинформировать. Ладно, допустим, мы попытаемся и сварим что-то прямо здесь, при условии, что оно не токсично и не взрывоопасно. Или не радиоактивно. Или не едко. Но мы должны сказать ему и его ученым об этом. Они на нашей стороне, помни. У них лучшее оборудование и доступ к химикатам лучшего качества. У тебя есть все, что нужно?  
Шерлок отступил и повернулся, чтобы открыть шкафчики и холодильник, очевидно, оценивая возможности доморощенной лаборатории. В конце концов, он кивнул, умоляюще глядя на Джона. Тот вздохнул.  
— Сначала я скопирую записи и пошлю твоему брату. Все же, что мы делаем с Мориарти?  
Шерлок немного подумал, затем пошел в гостиную и стал рассматривать книжные полки. Через какое-то время он нашел то, что искал. Повозившись мордой, поворошил книги на верхней полке. Нужная книга упала на пол.  
Шерлок взял зубами книгу, вернулся на кухню и бросил ее на стол. «Лондон от А до Я». После нескольких попыток, Шерлок открыл ее носом, затем пролистал языком страницы. Наконец, дошел до карты с Бейкер-стрит и Риджентс-парком. Указал на карту и посмотрел выжидающе на Джона. Тот нахмурился.  
— Это же не змеиное озеро? — Джон посмотрел на озеро Ботинг в парке. Шерлок покачал головой и фыркнул. Джону показалось, что он понял.  
— Ты хочешь встретить Мориарти здесь? Отлично. На самом деле, это хорошая идея, потому что избавляет нас от необходимости топать до Гайд-парка. Это же прямо за углом. Значит, так ему и ответить? Полночь нас устраивает?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
Печатая ответ, Джон изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не съязвить Мориарти в ответ на его колкости. Он просто согласился на встречу, повторив про приватность, и предложил изменить место встречи. Он обосновал это тем, что они не смогут дойти до Серпентайна незамеченными Большим Братом. В качестве нового места, он предложил эстраду в Риджентс-парке. Нажал «отправить» и уже минутой позже получил ответ, состоящий из счастливого (злобного) смайлика. «Отлично, вызов принят», — подумал Джон мрачно.  
Откинувшись на стул, он позволил себе долгий выдох.  
— Мне нужен чай, — пробормотал он. Шерлок издал странный протяжный звук. Джон потянулся, чтобы погладить его по морде.  
— Тебе тоже? Ладно, я не вижу, чем может коню повредить чай. Только попей потом воды. Я сделаю тебе чашку или, лучше, миску, потом приму душ и буду готов. Похоже, спать сегодня мне не придется.  
Он посмотрел на часы на ноутбуке. Без четверти шесть.  
Джон со вздохом поднялся со стула, зевнул и потянулся, затем наполнил чайник и включил его. Казалось таким удивительно естественным двигаться по Шерлоковой захламленной кухне, и Джон опять задумался, что будет, когда Шерлок вернется в свою форму. Будут ли они общаться? Вспомнит ли Шерлок его и проведенное вместе время? Джон краем глаза посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него с серьезным, но нечитаемым выражением. Джон заподозрил, что конь думает о том же.  
Откашлявшись, он произнес:  
— Зайду в ванную, ладно? Сейчас вернусь.  
Шерлок кивнул. Джон чувствовал, что Шерлок смотрит ему вслед, пока он не закрыл за собой дверь ванной.

\--

Немного погодя, Джон старательно переписывал Шерлоковы заметки, а Шерлок инструктировал его по поводу порядка и исправлял фырканьем, ржанием, время от времени шумно прихлебывая чай из большой миски для завтрака. Он захотел молока, и Джон уступил, добавив немного в чай. Шерлок, казалось, получал удовольствие от чая с молоком. Джон подумал, что конь сильно скучал по чаю.  
Переписывание заметок так, чтобы они удовлетворили Шерлока, заняло время. Когда они все закончили, на улице уже было светло. На лестнице послышались шаги миссис Хадсон, которая несла поднос с завтраком: яйца, фасоль, помидоры и грибы для Джона, овсянку для Шерлока и тосты для обоих. Увидев Джона в старой одежде Шерлока и синем шелковом халате, она сообщила, что его одежда выстирана, но еще не просохла.  
Пока Джон рассыпался в благодарностях, Шерлок жадно набросился на кашу. Поскольку миссис Хадсон не собиралась уходить, доктор удовлетворил ее любопытство, изложив короткую и сильно отредактированную версию того, что случилось с Шерлоком, как они встретились, и как Шерлок в лошадином виде провел последние несколько недель. Миссис Хадсон была шокирована гораздо меньше, чем ожидал Джон.  
— Он ведь вернется обратно? — спросила она, глядя на своего жильца большими печальными глазами.  
Джон тихо вздохнул.  
— Мы на это надеемся. Лучшие ученые работают над решением этой проблемы.  
Он бросил на Шерлока проникновенный взгляд, тот ответил низким ржанием.  
— Шерлок и сам сделал кое-какие исследования перед тем, как превратился. Вот почему нам так были нужны его записи. Еще раз примите извинения, что мы вас разбудили ночью, миссис Хадсон.  
Она отмахнулась.  
— Вы нашли их?  
Джон кивнул. Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул. Джон посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, Шерлок хочет вернуться к работе.  
Миссис Хадсон встала и собрала тарелки и миски на поднос.  
— Конечно, не буду вас задерживать, если вы заняты. Дайте знать, если что-то понадобится. Я приготовлю на ланч салат, ладно? Ты ведь ешь салат, Шерлок?  
Тот насмешливо фыркнул. Джон засмеялся.  
— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Салат будет в самый раз. Он съест то, что ему дадут. 

\--

Джон потратил почти час, чтобы устроить на кухонном столе импровизированную лабораторию. Шерлок направлял его ворчанием, фырканьем, мотанием головы и кивками, время от времени писал инструкции, мягко терся носом или подпихивал. Джон был поражен терпением Шерлока. Несмотря на медленный прогресс, Шерлок казался скорее возбужденным, нежели разочарованным, и очень сосредоточенным на этой задаче. Джон, скорее, относился с опаской к тому, что они затеяли. Он знал химию на базовом уровне, но это рядом не стояло с квалификацией Шерлока, а значит, он должен довериться и рассчитывать на то, что квартира не будет сметена взрывом.  
Когда Шерлок инструктировал его взять реактивы из различных шкафчиков (где они стояли посреди упаковок с чаем, специй и консервов), Джон изучал этикетки с подозрением и не без опасений. Приличное число веществ, которые он вытащил из разных укромных мест, были токсичными, едкими или представляли иную потенциальную опасность.  
Осторожно разместив разнообразные контейнеры, бутылки и колбы на столе и стойке, Джон бросил на Шерлока суровый взгляд.  
— Я не собираюсь работать без перчаток и очков. У тебя они есть?  
Шерлок закатил глаза и кивнул на ящик. Джон там обнаружил средства защиты. Он также нашел два довольно старых, но устойчивых к огню и кислотам фартука на крючке рядом с окном. Один надел на себя, а другой — на Шерлока, повязав вокруг шеи и холки. Конь выглядел совершенно нелепо и был весьма удивлен этим действием, но фартук принял и комментировать не стал. Увидев свое отражение в кухонном окне, Джон покачал головой.  
— Я точно выжил из ума, — пробормотал он, в то же время ощущая прилив азарта. Это могло быть опасным. И он любил это. Повернувшись к Шерлоку, наклонил голову.  
— Хорошо. Что я должен делать? 

\--

Джон лишь единожды отключил дымовую сигнализацию, и то потому, что Шерлок подпалил прядь своей челки, слишком близко наклонившись к бунзеновской горелке. В остальном они преуспели — не взорвали ни кухню, ни себя, к часу дня, когда миссис Хадсон пришла к ним с ланчем. За хозяйкой следовал инспектор Лестрейд, который, не удержавшись, сделал снимок друзей, колдовавших за кухонным столом — Джона в одежде «сумасшедшего ученого» и Шерлока, заполонившего более половины дверного проема своим массивным темным телом с ярко-желтым фартуком на широкой груди.  
Миссис Хадсон кинула взгляд за загроможденный стол, неодобрительно понюхала воздух, в котором оставался запах жженого волоса (несмотря на открытое окно) и ушла в гостиную. Положила на стол поднос с едой и быстро удалилась из опасной зоны.  
Лестрейд подошел ближе, ухмыляясь и качая головой.  
— Хорошо проводите время, ребята! —прокомментировал он. — Сначала вечером совершаете увлекательную прогулку по Лондону и прыгаете в реку, теперь варите в квартире подозрительные препараты. Прямо серия из сериала «Во все тяжкие»!  
Джон и Шерлок обменялись взглядами. Шерлок начал «хихикать», а Джон расхохотался, потому что инспектор был прав. Джон никогда не чувствовал себя таким полным жизни, и Шерлок, похоже, ощущал то же самое.  
— Мы пытаемся продвинуться в исследованиях Шерлока, касающихся трансформирующего вещества, — объяснил Джон, когда они оба успокоились. — У вас есть новости о Моране и Мориарти?  
Лестрейд показал папку.  
— По Морану немного, только то, что не засекречено в связи с его армейской службой. Мы пытаемся раздобыть сведения, но с Министерством обороны договориться трудно. Я уже сообщил мистеру Холмсу и его команде, надеюсь, он поможет нам раздобыть нужную информацию. Тем не менее, мы уверены, поскольку есть все доказательства, что именно он ответственен за вчерашнее проникновение и неудавшийся поджог в «Солнечных лугах». Сам он исчез с радаров несколько недель назад, а вот сейчас появился в Лондоне. Есть указания, что он уехал за границу, покинул страну на какое-то время. Полиция Манчестера тоже занята этим делом, может, привлечем Интерпол. Он не очень-то приятный парень, этот Моран.  
— Много собрали, — процедил Джон мрачно. — Что-то еще?  
Лестрейд кивнул.  
— Да, нашли несколько фото Ричарда Брука и его брата, Джима, на которых они вместе. Значит, это все-таки разные люди.  
Он извлек из папки несколько распечаток и положил на стол. Шерлок посмотрел на них, фыркнул и показал на лаптоп, который Джон положил на ручку кресла с узорами и развернул экраном к кухне.  
— Шерлок? — спросил Джон.  
Конь опять посмотрел на компьютер, закатил глаза и фыркнул. Джон пожал плечами и еще раз посмотрел на распечатки. Тоже это увидел и улыбнулся.  
— Это же фотошоп, верно? Очень квалифицированный, но подделка видна. Вот здесь неправильное освещение.  
Он протянул бумагу Лестрейду, который внимательно изучил снимок и кивнул, запустив руку в волосы.  
— Черт, а ведь вы правы! Это взято из инстаграма фотографа. Попрошу спецов еще раз все посмотреть. Итак, вы оба убеждены, что это один и тот же человек?  
— Да, Шерлок считает (и его брат тоже), что Брук, на самом деле, это преступник по имени Мориарти.  
Лестрейд прищурил глаза.  
— Я раньше слышал это имя, но мне казалось, что за ним не стоит чего-то существенного. Больше было похоже на код или пароль, которым обмениваются в криминальных кругах. Так, еще один пункт, который надо расследовать. Спасибо, ребята. Вы реально блестящая команда. В полном смысле этого слова. Никто не мог прежде угнаться за Шерлоком, и он никого не мог так долго терпеть. Вы, должно быть, очень особенный, Джон!  
Тот покраснел. Он заметил, что Шерлок опять смотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом, а затем быстро отвел глаза. Словно скрывая смущение, Шерлок пихнул Лестрейда.  
— Да, ты прав, у меня есть кое-что еще. Потерпи, маньяк! Разыскали кэб, который вас преследовал. Он принадлежит некоему Джеффри Хоупу. Это его упоминали в газетной статье, когда Шерлок бежал по Бейкер-стрит. Может, вы ее читали. Была опубликована в «Дейли Мейл». Сам Хоуп исчез, кстати. Машина ранним утром была найдена брошенной в Челси рядом с набережной. Можете посмотреть на этого парня.  
Порывшись в папке, он достал фотографию седого мужчины средних лет, где-то за пятьдесят. Мужчина выглядел просто и непритязательно. Шерлок подошел ближе и посмотрел на фотографию, затем фыркнул, вернулся к кухонному столу и схватил карандаш. Джон и Лестрейд подошли ближе. Шерлок, однако, не писал, а рисовал картинку.  
— Что это? — спросил Лестрейд недоуменно, обойдя стол, чтобы посмотреть на рисунок с другого ракурса. — Какое-то животное?  
Джон прищурился.  
— Кажется, какой-то грызун. Да, верно. Шерлок, ты хочешь сказать, что этот таксист, Хоуп, был тоже превращен в животное? Чтобы его не забрала полиция, а, может, в качестве наказания за то, что ему не удалось поймать или убить нас?  
Шерлок кивнул. Лестрейд издал смешок.  
— Попробуй найти в Лондоне нужного грызуна! Думаю, это должна быть крыса, — добавил он, посмотрев на фото. — Или козел.  
Шерлок очертил рисунок крысы кривой окружностью и дорисовал часы. Лестрейд посмотрел вопросительно, затем глаза его загорелись.  
— Думаю, что понял. Эй, а это забавно! Решать такие загадки!  
Шерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза. Лестрейд добродушно потрепал его по плечу.  
— Не обижайся, Шерлок. Позволь нам, простым смертным, насладиться скромными моментами просветления. Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы мы обыскали радиус, в котором могла оказаться крыса за несколько часов. Ладно. Но он ведь мог убежать к Темзе и присоединиться к своим подельникам или спрятаться в парках и садах. Да вообще его могли превратить не в крысу.  
— Если его превратили, то должна быть одежда рядом с кэбом, — вставил Джон. — Я предлагаю вашей команде поискать ее, а если найдете, проверьте на шерсть животного, как в случае с Поттером. Мы думаем, что трансформирующий агент нестабилен. Все может зависеть от дозы и конституции реципиента, а также от других факторов, но кажется, что после какого-то времени люди начинают превращаться обратно в свою изначальную форму. Я хочу сказать, что Хоуп, возможно, уже опять стал человеком.  
— Черт, это верно, — произнес Лестрейд. — Не знаю, говорил ли вам, но тот олень, Поттер… Он медленно вернулся в человеческий вид после смерти. Не полностью, как сказала Молли, видимо, распад затронул сыворотку. Но вещество, похоже, разрушилось спустя несколько часов после смерти. При аутопсии были найдены следовые количества. Молли сказала, что этого недостаточно для трансформации.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Исследования Шерлока показывают, что без другого компонента нельзя получить постоянную трансформацию. Прямо как из книг про Гарри Поттера. Многосущное зелье или как его там… Эффект длится около часа, потом надо принять еще одну дозу. Уикхэм была собакой несколько дней, но она использовала уже модифицированную сыворотку или постоянно добавляла дозу. Мы думаем, что она вела исследования.  
Лестрейд задумчиво кивнул, затем перевел взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Почему же ты так долго остаешься в форме коня? Уже несколько недель!  
Шерлок показал мордой на лабораторию на столе. Лестрейд резко вдохнул.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что узнал, как стабилизировать это дерьмо?  
Шерлок дернул плечами.  
— Выходит, что так. Некоторые из воспоминаний утеряны… возможно, намеренно, — добавил он, быстро взглянув на Шерлока. — Мы пытаемся воссоздать это вещество на основании записей Шерлока, — объяснил Джон. — Отсюда мой прикид и вся эта установка.  
Лестрейд провел рукой по волосам.  
— Ладно, парни, не буду вас тогда задерживать. Постарайтесь не взорваться и не превратиться в какую-нибудь гадость. Скажу своим людям, чтобы разыскали Хоупа хоть в виде грызуна, хоть в виде человека. Буду держать в курсе. О, кстати, у меня есть для вас кое-что, Джон. Догадываюсь, что ваш телефон не пережил купания в Темзе. Привет от твоего брата, Шерлок. Он послал мне это. Взгляните. И не делайте глупостей, вы, оба. Я вынужден подчеркнуть это, и не смей закатывать глаза, Шерлок, потому что я тебя знаю.  
Он ткнул пальцем Шерлока в бок, отчего тот дернулся.  
— А вы, Джон, прошу прощения за свои слова, кажетесь таким же безрассудным, как этот малый. Ладно, мне пора. Звоните, если что-то будет нужно или что-то обнаружите. Не покидайте квартиру. Как только будут новости, я вам сообщу.  
Сняв перчатки, Джон открыл коробку с новеньким айфоном. Шерлок обнюхал аппарат (для Джона он пах, как все новые продукты от Эппл) и насмешливо фыркнул, возвращаясь к эксперименту.  
— Можешь нюхать и фыркать, сколько хочешь, Шерлок, — сообщил ему Лестрейд, — но я, например, рад узнать, что до вас теперь можно дозвониться… и отследить тоже. Если попытаетесь отключить GPS-трекер, напоминаю вам, что это будет равнозначно вызову кавалерии. Так что постарайтесь вести себя, как следует.  
После ухода Лестрейда, Джон убедил Шерлока пойти в гостиную и перекусить. Тот без всякого энтузиазма отнесся к идее жевать салат, но немного съел и потребовал чая. Джон приготовил чай, плеснув в него немного молока, но Шерлок все равно был доволен. После еды Джон осознал, что сделал ошибку, откинувшись на мягкие подушки дивана. Напряжение последних дней, а также тот факт, что он почти не спал ночью, настигли его со скоростью TGV ( _скоростной электропоезд, п.п._ ), и Ватсон моментально отключился.  
Джон проснулся от золотого дневного света, проникающего через большие окна гостиной. Он был укрыт одеялом, тем же самым, которым укрывал ночью Шерлока. Сам Шерлок стоял у стола, читая какую-то потрепанную книгу по химии. Джон сонно смотрел на него, ощущая, как в груди разгорается тепло. Шерлок дернул ушами и издал низкий урчащий горловой звук.  
Джон потер глаза и сел.  
— Прости, что задремал. Спасибо за одеяло.  
Он осторожно встал и с хрустом потянулся. К его радости, боли в горле больше не было, однако он почувствовал некоторые части своего тела, о существовании которых ранее не подозревал. 

\--

Спустя почти пять часов возбужденный и расстроенный Шерлок расхаживал по гостиной. Джон наблюдал за ним из кухни, прислонившись к стойке и опустошая, наверное, десятую кружку чая.  
Джон не знал, удался ли их эксперимент. Они синтезировали ряд соединений, которые в закупоренных пробирках стояли рядком на стойке. На взгляд Джона, все они были одинаковыми, но Шерлок был убежден, что они отличались по свойствам. Было ли хоть одно из них близко к тому, что он хотел состряпать, Джон не знал. Пока вещества не были протестированы, и Джон не имел понятия, как вообще возможно выяснить, какой препарат работает, а какой — потенциально ядовит. К его огромному облегчению, не понадобился ни огнетушитель, ни другое защитное оборудование. Кухня перестала походить на свалку, и Шерлок больше не подпалил ни единого волоса. Следовательно, Джон имел полное право счесть их эксперимент удачным. Он был действительно доволен собой, ведь они смогли сделать все, что хотел Шерлок, при таком сложном общении и небольших практических навыках.  
Шерлок заставил Джона подробно описать каждый эксперимент и отослать отчеты Антее, чтобы она передала их ученым Майкрофта и Молли Хупер.  
Миссис Хадсон пришла с выстиранными вещами и принесла ужин. Правда, Джон не особенно проголодался, он был сыт смесью возбуждения и тревоги. Полночь наступит уже через три часа. Темнело. Зажглись уличные фонари на Бейкер-стрит. Джон видел, что Шерлоком тоже овладело беспокойство теперь, когда нужно было только ожидать ответа от Антеи или Молли.  
По крайней мере, прозвонился Лестрейд. Одежда Хоупа была найдена в маленьком парке рядом с тем местом, где находилась машина. Поиски шерсти тоже оказались удачными. Оказалось, что Шерлок был прав насчет грызуна — Хоуп превратился в ондатру. Духовой дротик, подобный тому, который попал в Поттера, был найден в его одежде, и он содержал сыворотку с добавлением ДНК ондатры. В дротике Поттера была сыворотка с генами благородного оленя. «Многосущное зелье», — подумал Джон, чувствуя себя, как в фантастической сказке.  
Джон подумал о злодее. Помимо обсуждения письма к Мориарти, они с Шерлоком не разговаривали о том, что будут делать, когда встретятся лицом к лицу со своим врагом. Джон был уверен, что Мориарти попытается их обмануть. Преступнику было выгодно состояние Шерлока. Многие его действия по отношению к Шерлоку свидетельствовали о личной мести.  
Джон поднял глаза и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него.  
— Ты пробьешь дырки в полу миссис Хадсон, если будешь ходить без остановки, — сказал Джон. — Но я понимаю твое нетерпение. Я тоже как на иголках. Может, отправимся в парк, как только стемнеет? Думаю, тебе стоит немного успокоиться, и лучше шагать по траве, чем по квартире. Кроме того, мы можем разведать место и посмотреть, где могут прятаться помощники Мориарти. Если ты все еще настроен пойти на встречу, конечно. Мы ведь можем легко проинформировать твоего брата и Лестрейда. Пусть они разбираются с Мориарти или Бруком, или кто там еще будет ждать нас в полночь.  
Шерлок опустил голову и кинул на Джона убийственный взгляд, который ясно говорил о том, что думает конь о последнем предложении Джона. Доктор вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, чувствуя, как сердце забилось чаще.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я иду переодеваться. 

\--

Они проскользнули в парк мимо камер. Так, по крайней мере, надеялся Джон. Два любителя бега и один прохожий с собакой, которых они встретили, не проявили к ним никакого интереса. Чтобы не нарушать общественный порядок, Джон сделал импровизированный недоуздок из кусков веревки, которые обнаружил на кухне. Он снял его, как только они прошли ворота парка и углубились в тень небольшой лиственной рощи. Что-то сияющее яркими красками прошло мимо, и Джон тихо засмеялся, увидев, что это очередной владелец с собакой со светящимся в темноте ошейником и поводком. Джон пихнул Шерлока в плечо.  
— Тебе тоже такой нужен, — пошутил он тихо, чтобы немного разрядить напряжение, которое охватило их, как только они покинули квартиру. Шерлок потряс гривой и фыркнул. Джон потрепал его по морде, отметив, каким естественным стал этот жест. Он никогда бы так не сделал, будь Шерлок человеком, и осознание этого заставило его проглотить внезапный ком в горле. Как бы их рандеву с Мориарти не закончилось, есть шанс, что их сотрудничество, и даже дружба, закончится. Или Шерлок превратится в человека, со всеми возможными опасностями и трудностями. Или Джон станет животным. Или их обоих убьют.  
Джон не сомневался, что их передвижение уже отследили. Наверное, новый телефон был забит жучками по самое не могу. Таким образом, был шанс, что кавалерия прибудет в самый последний момент. Но на это разве можно рассчитывать? Мориарти тоже приведет армию поддержки. «Возможно, — подумал Джон, — она будет состоять из свирепых зверей». Мориарти явно не собирался сдаваться без борьбы и без попытки причинить боль Шерлоку и Джону.  
В рассеянности, Джон дотронулся до нагрудного кармана куртки, в котором была одна версия (слегка ошибочная, как указал Шерлок) их химической разработки и два маленьких флакона с синтезированной ими сывороткой. Ответ от Майкрофта еще не пришел, но Шерлок был убежден, что одна сыворотка — рабочая и сходна с той, что сделала его лошадиную форму постоянной. Вторая представляла собой плацебо. По крайней мере, так понял Джон.  
Джон почувствовал слабый толчок в плечо. Прохожий с собакой давно прошел, и Шерлок, казалось, хотел двинуться дальше. Джон кивнул, скорее, себе. Еще оставалось немного времени. Было бы желательно спустить хоть часть беспокойной энергии и продумать план, как выбраться после этой встречи живыми и похожими на себя. Чтобы это ни значило в случае Шерлока.  
Прежде чем они вышли из деревьев, Джон, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, повернулся к Шерлоку. Взял в руки его большую голову, притянул к себе и прижался лбом ко лбу коня. Волнистые пряди челки упали на его собственные волосы. Шерлок протяжно втянул воздух, что прозвучало, почти как вздох. Джон закрыл глаза.  
— Есть немалый шанс, что нас сегодня убьют, ранят или превратят в какую-нибудь мерзость, — прошептал Джон. — Я не хочу этого. Ты тоже, держу пари. Но мы оба — безрассудные рисковые идиоты. Да, Шерлок, мы таковы. Иначе мы здесь не оказались бы. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Шерлок, сделай мне одолжение, да. Обещай, что будешь осторожен! Я тоже обещаю. Никаких ненужных рисков, никаких попыток поумничать, чтобы перехитрить Мориарти или кто там нас ждет! Хорошо, немного хитрости допустимо, но не столько, чтобы получить за нее пулю или отравленный дротик. Ладно? Обещай мне, Шерлок!  
Шерлок снова вздохнул. Тихо заржал и подвинулся к Джону. Тот отпустил его голову и обхватил обеими руками шею, зарываясь лицом в мягкую шерсть и жесткую гриву, вдыхая лошадиный запах, смешанный со следами шампуня. Шерлок опустил голову на спину Джона и издал длинный и рваный вдох, выдавая свое волнение, а, может, и страх.  
Они долго так стояли, потом Джон отпустил Шерлока и отступил, прокашливаясь и отряхивая куртку.  
— Ладно, пойдем. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок от Автора:  
>  http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_10_100.jpg
> 
> Озеро Серпентайн — главная достопримечательность Гайд-парка:  
>  https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/38/Serpentine_Lake.jpg/1024px-Serpentine_Lake.jpg
> 
> Сент-Мартин-ин-зе-Филдс (церковь св. Мартина, что в полях) — самая знаменитая приходская церковь Лондона  
>  https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82-%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD-%D0%B8%D0%BD-%D0%B7%D0%B5-%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4%D1%81
> 
> TGV —французские скоростные электропоезда  
>  https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/TGV  
>  https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/7c/TGV_train_inside_Gare_Montparnasse_DSC08895.jpg/1280px-TGV_train_inside_Gare_Montparnasse_DSC08895.jpg
> 
> Туше (фр. коснулся) - фехтовальный термин, означающий, что удар был нанесен по всем правилам и засчитан. 
> 
> В общем виде, появление кавалерии, или кавалерия из-за холмов, — приём внезапного спасения героя от гибели из-за крайне своевременного появления помощи. Термин происходит из фильма 1915 года «Рождение нации» режиссёра Дэвида Гриффита. В развязке фильма дом семьи южан-расистов окружён подразделением негритянской гвардии, бойцы которой хотят арестовать главу семьи за участие в антинегритянском сопротивлении, но появление кавалерии Ку-клукс-клана спасает семью от неминуемой гибели. Из этого фильма данный элемент сюжета распространился в вестерны, а оттуда и в массовую культуру.


	11. Тигр наносит удар

К тому времени, как Шерлок и Джон покинули свое укрытие в роще, парк опустел. На другой стороне озера, на фоне деревьев, окружающих озеро, и оранжевого от света фонарей неба, виднелся темный изящный силуэт эстрады. Джон решил, что место встречи выбрано удачно. Эстрада была расположена посередине лужайки, спускавшейся к озеру. На берегу росли несколько плакучих ив, но их ветви были недостаточно длинными, чтобы за ними смог скрыться снайпер. Справа эстрада была окружена деревьями и кустами, но забор создавал дополнительную преграду.  
— Пойдем осмотримся, — предложил Джон. Шерлок кивнул, но, когда Джон вышел из-под деревьев, схватил зубами его рукав и потянул назад.   
— Что? — спросил Джон. Шерлок показал на свою спину. Джон улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он немного грустно, — может, в последний раз пройдемся вот так, — продолжил он задумчиво. — Когда я тебя встретил, даже не подумал, что ты позволяешь кому-нибудь ездить на себе верхом. Но они были не так уж плохи, наши прогулки, как думаешь?   
Шерлок кивнул и заржал, затем подошел к высокому пню, чтобы Джон мог забраться ему на спину. Конь и всадник вышли из рощицы и перешли через озеро по декоративному мосту. Водоплавающие птицы отдыхали на слегка подернутой рябью поверхности воды, были видны мерцающие силуэты белых лебедей. На фоне тихого ночного шума, шелеста листвы и слабого гула машин с Бейкер-стрит и Мерилебон-роуд, Джон слышал только стук Шерлоковых копыт по настилу, который смолк, когда конь ступил на траву, окружающую эстраду.   
Конструкция, с ее витиеватой крышей и тонкими металлическими опорами, хорошо просматривалась, и Джон не увидел ловушек. Выцветший венок из искусственных маков лежал рядом с мемориальной доской в память о солдатах, убитых в начале восьмидесятых при теракте ИРА ( _ирландская республиканская армия, п.п._ ). Джон смутно вспомнил, что ребенком слышал об этом событии в новостях.   
Кроме венка из маков, единственным знаком недавнего пребывания человека была пустая обертка батончика «Лев», принесенная ветром.   
— Хочешь подождать здесь до полуночи? — спросил Джон. Шерлок покачал головой. Он был возбужден и полон азарта. Джон испытывал то же самое. До встречи оставалась уйма времени. Джон похлопал Шерлока по шее.   
— Хорошо. Может, тогда побродим немного? Проверим дороги, ведущие к парку. Если Мориарти планирует привезти друга-тигра, он должен использовать фургон. Прогулка с такой большой кошкой даже в Лондоне вызовет подозрения, не говоря уже о том, что это небезопасно. К тому же мы увидим, не привез ли он с собой кого-нибудь еще.   
Шерлок согласился и тронулся с места.   
Они направились к зоопарку и Риджентс-каналу, где потревожили местную молодежь, развлекающуюся под музыку. Подростки посмотрели на них с любопытством, но приставать не стали, предпочтя уткнуться в свои гаджеты. От канала они опять последовали по берегу озера и добрались до моста рядом с выходом из парка на Бейкер-стрит.   
В парке было мало народу, и никто даже не посмотрел на них дважды. Впрочем, Шерлок не был настроен на общение. Он был глубоко погружен в раздумья и, как обычно, что-то бормотал себе под нос. Не обращал никакого внимания на окружающее, полностью доверяя бдительности Джона. Тот внимательно разглядывал темные деревья и изгороди и прислушивался к необычным звукам, но лишь однажды их напугало уханье совы, пронесшейся над головой. На озере закрякали и захлопали крыльями утки, потом все смолкло. Джон насторожился. Кто знает, не являлись ли утки агентами Мориарти — людьми в виде уток, гусей, лебедей и лысух. Это была бы потрясающая маскировка, позволяющая следить за всем, что происходит, и за Джоном и Шерлоком, в частности. Однако, никто из птиц не заинтересовался ни конем, ни всадником. Они спали или чистили перышки.   
Все же Джон ощущал растущее с каждой минутой напряжение. Когда, наконец, они добрались до плакучих ив, он слез с Шерлока с неприятным чувством безвозвратности. Проверив телефон, он обнаружил сообщение от Антеи. Прочел его Шерлоку, который кивнул серьезно и с очевидным удовлетворением. Используя протоколы Шерлока, ученые Майкрофта синтезировали разные вещества и теперь тестировали их со своей версией трансформирующего агента на образцах тканей. Предварительные результаты подтверждали теорию Шерлока о нестабильности оригинального препарата. У превращенных происходила обратная трансформация, иногда даже через час после воздействия, в зависимости от дозы и индивидуальной конституции. Конфигурация генов как реципиента, так и чужеродной ДНК, тоже играла роль. Вещество, разработанное Валери Уикхэм и усовершенствованное Шерлоком, действительно стабилизировало этот агент, в результате происходила долговременная трансформация без необходимости добавлять дозу. Это, как процитировала Антея ученых, явилось чрезвычайно большим достижением. Образцы ткани Уикхэм продемонстрировали, что повторная трансформация повреждала оригинальную ДНК реципиента, вызывая постоянные мутации с потенциально летальным исходом, сравнимым с далеко зашедшим раковым процессом или высокими дозами гамма-облучения.   
— Если я правильно понял, — подвел итог прочитанному Джон, — то применение сыворотки без стабилизатора приводит к тому, что тело постоянно стремится нивелировать ее эффект и вернуться в оригинальную форму, сражаясь с чужеродной ДНК и вызванными ею изменениями. Полагаю, это нормальная реакция иммунной системы. Нужно постоянно увеличивать дозировку, чтобы остаться животным, например, на неделю. Каждый раз агент будет быстро расходоваться, судя по результатам, поскольку тело будет пытаться вернуться в исходную форму, и иммунная система будет атаковать чужеродные клетки или хуже, собственные клетки, подвергшиеся трансформации. Не удивительно, что это вредит здоровью и, в конечном итоге, ведет к смерти.   
Шерлок фыркнул и кивнул.   
— Но со стабилизатором… Думаю, что он каким-то образом обманывает иммунную систему, заставляя ее принять изменения в ДНК. Действительно, это может стать прорывом в медицине, потому что поможет решить проблему совместимости пересаженных органов и перелитой крови, уменьшив риск отторжения трансплантата. А ты — живое доказательство, что трансформацию можно поддерживать долго без вреда для здоровья. Как сказала Антея, нет доказательств, что твоя ДНК была каким-то образом повреждена или проявляла аномалии, которые привели бы к поражению клеток или аутоиммунной реакции. Ты — здоровый конь. Единственное, чего я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты сохранил человеческое сознание и высшие функции в мозгу лошади. А еще, твои глаза — они очень странные, потому что выглядят, как глаза человека. Похоже, они и функции свои сохранили. Я имею в виду, что твоя острота зрения лучше, чем у обычной лошади, и есть цветовое зрение, как у человека. Или ты заметил разницу?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него задумчиво, моргнул несколько раз, затем пожал плечами. «Нам следовало бы провести исследования, пока он в таком виде», — подумал Джон, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Шерлок — его друг, а не объект экспериментов. Джон потрепал коня по холке. Шерлок странно посмотрел, похоже, догадавшись о его мыслях.   
— Хорошо, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что твоя модифицированная сыворотка работает. Ты ведь не собираешься передавать ее Мориарти или тому, кто придет на встречу?   
Шерлок покачал головой и заржал. Джон подумал, что угадал его планы — дать Мориарти небольшую дозу стабилизатора, чтобы он его проверил и убедился в эффективности, затем передать плацебо под видом реального препарата. Вроде, должно было сработать. С другой стороны, этот план выглядел слишком безрассудным и чрезвычайно опасным. 

\--

Время текло медленно, словно патока. Шерлок накручивал круги вокруг Джона, издавая тихое ржание, словно разговаривая сам с собой; время от времени, он срывал зубами листочки ивы и съедал их. Джон не знал, страдает конь от головной боли и лечится ивовой корой или просто хандрит, волнуется и пытается себя отвлечь.  
Джон сдерживал свое желание поиграть в игры или почитать что-нибудь на мобильном телефоне, опасаясь, что свет дисплея выдаст их местоположение. Опять же, рассудил он, маловероятно, что их противник не знает, где они. Он уверен, что Мориарти следил за ними.   
Может, Джон был и прав насчет водоплавающих в озере или белок на деревьях, и все они были трансформированными шпионами. Джон не сбрасывал бы это со счетов. Несмотря на отсутствие доказательств, что Ричард Брук или Джим Брук был на самом деле Мориарти, теневым криминальным гением, Шерлок не имел по тому поводу никаких сомнений. Джон доверял ему, как обычно. Это каким изворотливым и дьявольским умом надо было обладать, чтобы выработать такой план и наслаждаться его осуществлением!   
Пока Джон проверял часы, должно быть, двадцатый раз, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что до полуночи осталось целых полчаса, Шерлок внезапно остановился, резко поднял голову, навострил уши и раздул ноздри. Джон подошел к нему, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что увидел конь. Кажется, что-то мелькнуло перед темной линией кустов слева от эстрады. В кармане зазвонил телефон. Полуукрывшись за Шерлоком, Джон бросил взгляд на экран. Шерлоку пришло письмо.

От: theblackandwhitebirdie@gmail.com  
Кому: sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk 

«Привеет, Златокудрый и Джонни-бой,   
Хватит околачиваться под ивами, выходите поиграть.  
М.  
ххх

Джон показал письмо Шерлоку. Тот издал глубокий рычащий горловой звук. Словно убеждаясь в готовности своего спутника, конь посмотрел, как тот убирает телефон и одергивает куртку. Джон глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел вперед, туда, где появились две темные фигуры. Они приближались к павильону — два существа в человеческом обличье. Один — высокий, один — ростом с Джона. Это были Брук (или Мориарти) и Моран, как догадался Джон. Высокий человек что-то нес в руке.   
— Помни, о чем мы договорились, Шерлок, — строго произнес Джон. — Никакого ненужного риска!   
Шерлок кивнул и потерся головой о плечо Джона. Тот облизнул губы, ощущая, как при опасности в крови забурлил адреналин.   
— Хорошо, тогда идем.

\--

Они подошли к эстраде почти одновременно со своими двумя противниками, но поднялись по лесенке первыми и остановились в ожидании. Джон узнал высокую мускулистую фигуру Морана и его угрюмые черты. Рядом шел Ричард Брук, опять в безупречном, пошитом на заказ, костюме, с зализанными волосами над высоким лбом. Моран нес большой чемодан. Когда они подошли и встали друг напротив друга, Джон заметил (и Шерлок тоже, конечно же, он смог вычислить о Моране и Бруке больше, чем Джон), что Моран выглядит плохо. Несмотря на мощное, атлетичное сложение, он нетвердо стоял на ногах. Кожа блестела от пота и выглядела пепельно-бледной. На щеках и лбу были какие-то пятна грязи и синяки.  
Джон сдвинул брови, а Шерлок выпрямился, почти дрожа от сдерживаемого напряжения, лишь его хвост дергался, выдавая волнение. Моран тоже слегка напрягся при виде фриза, протяжно втянул воздух, словно учуяв запах лошади, и медленно выдохнул с низким и опасным рычанием. Физически с ним было что-то не так, но боевой дух не пострадал. Губы дернулись, словно тигр пытался улыбнуться, но получился оскал с острыми и хищными зубами.   
Шерлок тихо заржал, не сводя с Морана пристального взгляда, и придвинулся ближе к Джону, словно защищая своего друга-человека. Джон, в свою очередь, распрямил плечи, вызывающе поднял подбородок и сжал кулаки. Эти маневры не остались незамеченными Бруком, который едва улыбнулся одними губами. Его беспощадные, темные, рептильи глаза казались бездонными на бледном лице.  
— Разве это не трогательно? — ухмыльнулся он. Джон с удовольствием пнул бы его за жуткий монотонный голос. Шерлок издал низкое, похожее на рычание, ржание и прижал уши к голове.   
Брук поднял руки в притворном извинении.  
— Извините, извините, я не хотел оскорбить твоих… высоких отношений с человеческим другом, Шерлок.   
Он говорил с сильным ирландским акцентом. Видимо, это был его родной акцент, предположил Джон.   
— Он довольно мил, твой питомец, должен признать. Такой храбрый и полон праведного гнева. Похож на колючего маленького ежика. Хороший выбор, скажу я тебе. Я рад, что ты смог это сделать. Должно быть, нелегко сбежать из-под длинного носа Большого Брата и от его вечно бдительного ока. Мне понравилось место, которое ты выбрал. Гораздо более драматичное, чем мое первоначальное предложение — место смерти храбрых солдат, а еще здесь прекрасный вид! Отлично, отлично! Ах, какая небрежность с моей стороны... Я еще не представил своего питомца. Встречайте Себастьяна!  
И он театральным жестом указал в сторону своего спутника. Тот опять зарычал и оскалился. Его желтые кошачьи глаза опасно блеснули.  
— Боюсь, он не может много говорить. Он вообще не может говорить, если честно. А я не возражаю. Меньше вероятность, что утомит меня пустой болтовней. Уверен, вы поняли, почему он такой молчун, да, Шерлок? Почему Себ не говорит?   
Шерлок кивнул. Передним копытом он нарисовал несколько линий на полу, что выглядело головой животного. Брук вопросительно поднял бровь. Шерлок изобразил звук, похожий на раздраженный вздох. Джон перевел:  
— Мы думаем, что Себастьян — это тигр, превращенный в человека. Возможно, вы использовали ДНК бывшего полковника Себастьяна Морана для достижения сходства.  
Вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль. Моран какое-то время назад исчез, но для поддержания трансформации Бруку нужен был постоянный источник ДНК. Конечно, он мог убить Морана и заморозить его целиком или частично. Тем не менее, у Джона возникло инстинктивное ощущение, что бывший полковник был где-то рядом. Интересно, почему Мориарти так волнуется о трансформации тигра, если он — «дубликат» Морана. Почему бы просто не держать настоящего человека в качестве телохранителя или правой руки, или какую еще функцию могут выполнять существа в человеческой форме… Возможно, Моран не хочет сотрудничать? Может, проще обучить тигра, чем подчинить волю человека, если для телохранителя нужна свирепость и грубая сила? Или Моран убит, и от него остались только останки?  
Брук хлопнул в ладоши, выдернув Джона из его раздумий.  
— Хорошо, очень хорошо! Вам нужно сделать из этого представление! «Конь и его доктор»! Как трогательно. Свяжитесь с ITV ( _«Независимое телевидение, телевизионная корпорация Великобритании, п.п._ ), уверен, они сделают сериал. «Прописанная реальность», так называется этот жанр? Он сейчас очень моден, судя по тому, что я слышал. Я обязательно посмотрел бы. Впрочем, я и так какое-то время за вами наблюдал. Вы не поверите, как легко взломать публичное и частное видеонаблюдение! Нужно только знать правильных людей и немного давить, то тут, то там. — Он развел руки, злобно ухмыльнувшись. — Всего-то делов!  
Брук наклонил голову, изучая Шерлока ликующим взглядом.   
— Я действительно хотел бы отпустить вас обоих. Вы так милы! Но сначала мы должны заняться делом, разве не так? Я понимаю, что вы принесли мне подарок?  
Шерлок фыркнул и потряс головой.  
— Это не подарок, — отрезал Джон. — Мы пришли совершить обмен. Но прежде чем перейдем к делу, мы хотели бы прояснить несколько моментов.   
— О-о-о-о-о, ты привел с собой такого крутого переговорщика, Шерли. Я впечатлен. Он выглядит таким белым и пушистым в его милых клетчатых рубашках и шерстяных свитерах, но, на самом деле, Джонни очень сердит и опасен. Я почти испугался, или испугался бы, если бы у вас была возможность выбраться отсюда живыми без моего позволения, но! — он пожал плечами, — у меня сегодня благодушное настроение. Спрашивайте… ох, ох, я понимаю. Как я мог забыть! — Он радостно потер руки.  
— Речь пойдет о том, что злодей раскрывает свою истинную сущность и дьявольские планы, да? Конечно, конечно! Как изумительно! Что ж, в этом случае мы должны играть по правилам. Я всегда с нетерпением ждал такого момента, хотел сделать одну из этих грандиозных штучек с разоблачением. В наши дни не так много возможностей, да и ценителей хорошего шоу мало. До сих пор все шло слишком гладко, без реальных проблем, ты же видишь… Скука, скука, скука… Люди так быстро пугаются. И вот тогда ты пришел, Златокудрый. Наконец, появился кто-то блистательный, умный, немного сумасшедший и необычный. Любящий драму, как и я. И такой же скучающий, как и я. И такой же упрямый! Ты долго висел на моем хвосте, я не мог тебя стряхнуть. Хороший мальчик! Даже в виде коня ты продолжил свои исследования. Вот это я называю преданностью! Так кто я, Шерли?  
Шерлок начертил на полу букву «М».   
— Мориарти, — сказал Джон, глядя на него с вызовом.   
В ответ он получил широкую, но зловещую улыбку в сопровождении едва заметного поклона.   
— Верно. Джим Мориарти, некоторыми называемый «Наполеон преступного мира»!  
Он махнул рукой, ухмыляясь, затем притворно задумался.   
— Не знаю, что думать об этом, если честно. В конце концов, Бони закончил жизнь в ссылке на крошечной скале в Средиземном море. Определенно не так я представляю себе свою пенсию. Представь, как ему было скучно! Ни интернета, ни телевизора... Интересно, как он ловил «Жителей Ист-Энда»? Не то, чтобы тот остров был неприятным, но сначала нужно убедиться, что там есть все удобства. Итак, да. Я — Мориарти. Скажу, не хвастаясь, что управляю самым эффективным преступным синдикатом, который когда-либо был в Соединенном Королевстве. Раньше это было весело. Сейчас мы настроены на глобальное расширение. Дела пошли хорошо, должен сказать. Эта штука с животными… какое милое развлечение. Контрабанда охраняемых видов в страну при помощи превращения их в людей, надо только купить билет… Удивляюсь, как до этого не додумались раньше. И это только одно из предприятий под моим руководством. Я дергаю за ниточки правительства и корпорации, управляю средствами массовой информации и даже имею влияние на полицию. Ловко, да? И все это, не марая рук. По большей части. Все приходит в движение и держится на жадности и страхе, редко приходится пошевелить пальцем.   
— Тогда почему вы здесь? — требовательно спросил Джон, стараясь говорить ровным тоном. — Если все так хорошо?  
Мориарти пожал плечами.  
— Как я уже сказал, в последнее время все стало скучно. Управлять этой страной, болтаться в Европе, за океаном… Не сильно забавляет и возбуждает. Пришлось изобретать новые личины, чтобы себя развлечь. Вы их видели. Ричард Брук, блестящий городской банкир, его брат, фотограф-натуралист. О, последняя придумка оказалась веселой. Фотографировать милых животных и постить фото онлайн! А детишки в инстраграме? Они так радовались, особенно серии фото маленьких крольчат. Я получал тысячи лайков, можете себе представить? Тысячи! Неудивительно, что люди в настоящее время так привязаны к социальным сетям. Можно почувствовать себя почти полноценным человеком. А комментарии… так трогательно! Я почти рыдал. Они были такими милыми, эти кролики... Себу они тоже понравились.   
Моран зарычал, сверкнув зубами в попытке усмехнуться. Джон почувствовал жалость к кроликам.  
— Однако, каким бы увлекательным все это ни было, оно не увлекло меня надолго. Вечная проблема, да, Шерли? Скука подкрадывается из-за угла... Я не приверженец наркотиков, иначе попробовал бы твое решение. Я решил было убить пару-тройку людей для поднятия духа, и тут наткнулся на твой сайт. О! Это было великолепно! Так умно! Так высокомерно! Некоторое время я развлекался на твоей доске объявлений, ты заметил? Потом я подумал, как хорошо было бы поработать с тобой. Загадывать тебе загадки и смотреть, как ты танцуешь! В это же время я узнал об одаренном, но без гроша в кармане, маленьком ученом в университетской лаборатории и об ее исследованиях. Это тоже было великолепно! Ей нужны были деньги, а мне… мне нужно было отвлечься, а кроме того, модифицировать трансформирующую сыворотку и сделать ее более приемлемой. Какое-то время все шло прекрасно. Стало еще лучше, когда подключился Шерли. Такие хорошие времена… Но мисс Уикхэм стала что-то подозревать. Она попыталась завершить наше идеальное маленькое соглашение, более того, обмануть и разоблачить меня. Появился мистер Поттер. Конечно, я не был доволен таким поворотом. А потом она попыталась сбежать, превратившись в собаку. Почти сработало! Я был очень, очень расстроен. Затем этот ужасный день спас Златокудрый, превратившись в лошадь и чудесным образом ею оставшись. Спасибо, Шерлок! Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал!   
Джон презрительно фыркнул. От тона Мориарти и его притворной радости, руки чесались врезать ему по морде. Его монотонный голос серьезно действовал на нервы, испытывая терпение. Однако, было неясно, наслаждался ли Мориарти этим представлением или тянул время, имея туза в рукаве. Шерлок тоже забеспокоился, а Моран, казалось, становился все более больным. Да, именно это слово. Он сильно потел, несмотря на прохладный ветер с озера. Странные полосы на лице потемнели и стали более отчетливыми. Джон вдруг понял причину — истощался трансформирующий агент. Себастьян превращался в тигра.   
Мориарти посмотрел на Джона и кивнул.  
— Все верно. Мой друг Себ медленно превращается в исходную форму. Советую передать то, что вы для меня приготовили, чтобы мы могли на нем испытать. Потому что, честно говоря, вы не захотите быть рядом, если он станет самим собой. Он вовсе… не милый, видите ли.   
— Да потому что он хищник! — зарычал Джон, внезапно разозлившись за бедного тигра, вовлеченного в дьявольские игры Мориарти. — И охраняется законом! Меня так и тянет позволить ему превратиться и посмотреть, что он с тобой сделает. Держу пари, он взбешен, что ты ставишь на нем эксперименты и так используешь! А, может, он голоден и захочет перекусить своим бывшим хозяином!   
Мориарти прищурил глаза. Язвительная показная веселость сменилась холодной угрозой.  
— Доктор Ватсон, вы еще не поняли, кто здесь дергает за ниточки? Ваши пожелания не имеют никакого значения! Вы живы только по милости моей доброй воли и терпения, но и то, и другое истощается. А теперь, перейдем к делу. Давайте стабилизатор!  
Джон дерзко вздернул подбородок.   
— Или что?  
— Или я тебя застрелю, — последовал ровный ответ, сопровождаемый тихим щелканьем предохранителя пистолета. — А еще лучше, — продолжил Мориарти, наведя дуло на Шерлока, — я застрелю его!  
Шерлок тихо заржал, пристально посмотрел на пистолет, потом перевел взгляд на черный чемодан, который Моран поставил на пол у своих ног. Сглотнув и облизнув губы, Джон поднял руки. Его не в первый раз держали на мушке. Один раз случился в Африке, когда браконьеры захватили в плен его самого и группу рейнджеров. Какими бы отчаянными и жестокими ни были эти люди, их решимость не шла ни в какое сравнение с ледяной злобой в темных рептильих глазах Мориарти. Не было сомнения в том, что этот человек выстрелит. Джон не мог рисковать, когда на карту была поставлена жизнь Шерлока.   
— Хорошо, — мирно сказал он. — У нас есть препарат. Но не со мной, естественно, — солгал он. — Что насчет нашей сделки? Ты говорил, что знаешь, как превратить Шерлока обратно. Мы дадим тебе стабилизатор, если ты отдашь нам антидот.   
Мориарти засмеялся.   
— Разве кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил про противоядие? Его не существует.   
Тут Шерлок покачал головой и громко фыркнул, сделав шаг в сторону Мориарти и ударив копытом по чемодану. Моран зарычал, вставая перед хозяином.   
— Ты лжешь! — заявил Джон Мориарти. — У тебя что-то есть, что прекращает действие трансформирующей сыворотки!  
Мориарти склонил голову, наблюдая за ними, и вновь надел маску веселья.  
— Очень хорошо, Джонни-бой! Тогда все в порядке. Приготовьтесь к шоу!   
Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака шприц. Зубами сорвал защитный колпачок и без предупреждения вонзил иглу в шею Себастьяна. Тот закричал утробно и грубо. Сложился пополам, словно кто-то ударил его в живот. Потеряв равновесие, бросился на бок и лежал, дергаясь и стеная, словно от сильной боли. Потом начал метаться и рвать на себе одежду. Он бился так яростно, что перекатился под железные перила эстрады и свалился с нее, продолжая корчиться на траве темной бесформенной массой. Джон не мог разглядеть, что происходит, да и не хотел. Звуки, которые он слышал, свидетельствовали о мучениях и физической боли.   
Краем глаза Джон увидел, как Шерлок двинулся в направлении к Мориарти. Его остановило резкое шипение.  
— Одно движение, Шерлок, и я вышибу Джонни мозги. Оставайся на месте. Ты знаешь, что я не шучу. Доктор Ватсон, возьмите свою веревку и привяжите его к перилам. Прямо сейчас, иначе оба умрете!   
Тихо матерясь и извиняясь перед взбудораженным Шерлоком, Джон вытащил веревку, из которой делал недоуздок, и обвязал ею шею Шерлока.  
— Никаких скользящих узлов, Джонни. Только настоящий, — предостерег его Мориарти. Джон рискнул на мгновение посмотреть на Шерлока, который тихо заржал в ответ. Джон завязал узел, который обычные лошади не смогли бы развязать, и показал его Мориарти. Тот одобрительно кивнул. В этот момент Себастьян издал душераздирающий звук — полукрик, полурев. Мориарти на секунду отвлекся, и Джон завязал узел по-другому, прикрепив веревку к перилам так, чтобы Шерлок смог освободиться, потянув за конец зубами.   
— Отлично, доктор Ватсон, — одобрительно произнес Мориарти. — А теперь — стабилизатор. Возьмите его, откройте чемодан и возьмите экспресс-набор. Я хотел применить его к Себастьяну, но планы изменились, как вы видели. Приступайте, мое терпение на исходе.   
Джон обменялся взглядом с Шерлоком, и тот кивнул. Из внутреннего кармана куртки Джон достал флакон со стабилизатором. Затем, отчетливо понимая, что дуло пистолета нацелено ему в голову, встал на колени, пододвинул к себе чемодан и открыл его. Внутри оказалась маленькая передвижная лаборатория. Шерлок издал восхищенное ржание. Это выглядело чем-то из области фантастики — из «Стар Трека» или фильмов про Джеймса Бонда. Даже подсветка имелась. Джон посмотрел на Мориарти.  
— Что дальше? Я ведь не из ученых.  
Мориарти ухмыльнулся.  
— Уверен, что Шерлок сможет во всем разобраться. Давай, Шерли, докажи мне, что твой препарат работает.  
Шерлок склонился настолько близко к чемодану, насколько позволяла веревка. Помимо электронных приборов, в нем было несколько флаконов с жидкостями, небольшие пузырьки с реактивами (по мнению Джона, это были индикаторы), и флакончики с тканями или образцами ДНК в специальном термостатируемом отсеке.   
Шерлок читал на этикетках названия, которые были настолько специфическими, что Джон не мог их понять. Конь издал низкое, но взволнованное фырканье, но было неясно, что именно он обнаружил. Внимание Джона было направлено на то, что происходило позади Мориарти. Ватсон медленно поднялся на ноги, и Шерлок тоже поднял голову, напрягаясь и раздувая ноздри. Веревка натянулась, когда конь инстинктивно попытался отступить назад.  
По ступенькам эстрады поднимался Себастьян. От своей одежды он избавился — Джон видел клочки, разметенные по траве. Какая бы хворь не проявлялась в его человеческой форме, она полностью пропала у тигра. Исчезла болезненная бледность, пот, дрожь и шаткость. Тигр выглядел живым и здоровым. Джон удивился, что он так быстро оправился от трансформации, которая должна была сильно повлиять на весь организм. Однако, вот он, поднимается по ступенькам, весь изящная сила и грация хищника, а его желтые глаза смотрят на Шерлока. Тигр издал низкий рык, Шерлок ответил напряженным ржанием. Он был готов рвануть с места, борясь с лошадиным инстинктом — бежать от хищника. В то же самое время, человеческое сознание и любопытство заставляло его остаться. Это противоборство было отчетливо видно со стороны.  
Джон сделал к нему шаг, чтобы успокоить, хотя и сам был далеко не спокоен, но Мориарти предупредил его движение, махнув нетерпеливо пистолетом, все еще нацеленным на Джона.  
— Оставайтесь на месте, доктор!   
Джон впился в него острым взглядом.   
— С радостью, если придержишь рядом своего кошачьего друга.   
Мориарти оскалился.  
— О, он подождет команды «фасс»!  
Шерлок при этих словах фыркнул, ударив копытом по полу, а Джон не сводил глаз с тигра, смотревшего на Шерлока голодным взглядом.  
— Ты уверен? Когда он в последний раз ел?  
Мориарти пожал плечами.  
— Я скормил ему шоколадный батончик «Лев» по пути сюда.   
Себастьян зарычал. Джон не знал, осталась ли в тигре крупица человеческого сознания (если она вообще была), но тигр выглядел взбешенным. «Неудивительно, — подумал Джон. — Какой-то долбаный шоколадный батончик... Я бы тоже взбесился, если бы хотел мяса, а получил какую-то дурацкую сладость».   
— У тебя есть средства контроля, транквилизатор? Вдруг он попытается наброситься? — спросил Джон.  
Мориарти заговорщически улыбнулся.  
— Тебе хочется это знать? Может, как раз в этом и был мой план. Он не будет есть одежду, следовательно, после того как покончит с едой, я смогу обыскать ее и твои жалкие останки. Я знаю, ты хранишь стабилизатор при себе, Джонни. Не верю, что ты его где-то спрятал. Что ж, надо как следует устроиться, чтобы хорошо все видеть, и позволить тебе поиграть с Себом. Ты прав, он сильно голоден, бедный котенок! Ему повезло. Я бы сказал, пришло время кормежки.  
С этими словами он отступил, не опуская пистолета. Себастьян зарычал, блеснув зубами, и прижал уши. Джон увидел, как тело зверя напряглось, готовясь к прыжку. Джон разрывался между желанием закрыть собой Шерлока и развязать его, чтобы конь смог убежать от тигра, броситься на Мориарти, выбить из рук оружие или спасать свою шкуру, перемахнув через перила. Последний вариант был немедленно отброшен, а о двух других размышлять не пришлось, когда тигр нанес удар.   
Шерлок издал вопль, высокое ржание, и задом оттолкнул Джона с линии прыжка. Тот отшатнулся и потерял равновесие. Крепко приложился больным плечом к железным перилам и задохнулся от обжегшей тело вспышки боли. Ухватившись за железный столб, он моментально вскочил на ноги, потому что Шерлок опять громко заржал, встал на дыбы и начал брыкаться, пытаясь стряхнуть озлобленного тигра, который стремился добраться до его холки и шеи.  
Оттолкнувшись от столба, Джон схватил тигра за хвост и потянул изо всех сил. Он сумел его немного оттащить и дать Шерлоку возможность схватить зубами конец веревки и развязать узел. В один момент Шерлок освободился от веревки и прыгнул через ступеньки. С удивительной ловкостью и скоростью, Себастьян повернулся и набросился на коня, разодрав шкуру на боку своими когтями. Шерлок заржал от боли, но рванулся вперед, ударив Себа копытами, стремясь выбраться из павильона на открытое пространство и увести хищника от Джона.   
Джон попытался удержать тигра за хвост, что было, как он знал, исключительно глупой идеей. Чуть было не получил когтистой лапой, но смог уклониться, в результате отпустил хвост и оступился, опять сильно ударившись о железный столб.   
Внезапно раздался выстрел, потом другой. Шерлок с Себастьяном выбежали с эстрады на лужайку. Сразу после выстрелов, Джон услышал рычание и вопль и понял, что кто-то из животных ранен. Мориарти стоял рядом со ступеньками, направив пистолет на коня и тигра, которые вели ожесточенную схватку зубами, когтями и копытами. Мориарти сделал еще один выстрел в переплетение вороных и тигровых полос, но бойцы не обратили на это внимания. Джон прекрасно понимал, что каким бы опасным ни был тигр для Шерлока, пуля была бы смертельной. Он сообразил, что надо делать.  
Его плану способствовал тот факт, что Мориарти совершено о нем забыл. Криминальный гений стоял и наблюдал за битвой с выражением злобного наслаждения, отчего Джон ощутил тяжелое чувство в груди. Этот человек получал удовольствие, видя боль животных (и людей). Он будет радостно смотреть на травлю медведя или собачьи бои. Джон почувствовал накрывающую его волну отвращения и даже ненависти. Он преисполнился решимости положить конец больным замыслам этого человека.   
Джон осторожно проскользнул под перилами и быстро и бесшумно двинулся по траве к месту, где стоял преступник. Мориарти почувствовал его и начал поворачиваться, направляя пистолет, но Джон успел наброситься первым. Они сцепились. Джон повалил противника на землю, выбив пистолет из руки. Удар в челюсть оглушил Мориарти и заставил застонать. Еще один удар, и Джон с удовлетворением услышал, как хрустнул нос. Последний удар кулаком в висок отправил злодея в нокаут. Тот упал на траву.   
Тяжело дыша и потирая ноющий кулак, Джон вскочил на ноги в поисках пистолета. Рык боли заставил его оглянуться и посмотреть на Шерлока и Себастьяна. Звери переместились на берег озера. Шерлок сумел стряхнуть тигра со спины и как следует лягнул его. Себастьян присел, внимательно следя за каждым движением. Оба тяжело дышали. Шерлок не мог наступить на переднюю ногу и все время опускал голову. Было слишком темно и слишком далеко, чтобы Джон смог оценить повреждения, но судя по тому, как держался конь, он был ранен. Себастьян тоже получил несколько укусов и ударов копытами.   
Отложив поиски пистолета, Джон принялся обыскивать Мориарти. В одном из карманов он обнаружил то, что искал. Конечно же, ублюдок обезопасил себя от потенциальной атаки тигра. Джон извлек маленький футляр со шприцем, содержащим сильный транквилизатор, и части пневматического метателя, предназначенного для выстрела с близких расстояний. Отложив трубку, чтобы не тратить время на сборку устройства, Джон взял дротики. Немного помедлив и оценив дозировку, он ввел половину содержимого Мориарти, чтобы тот не двинулся с места. Затем бросился к двум бойцам, которые осторожно кружили по лужайке. Оба тяжело дышали и хромали, фыркая и рыча, наблюдая за малейшим движением соперника.   
Приблизившись, Джон в шоке увидел, что Шерлок был серьезно ранен. Конь дрожал всем телом, едва ступал на переднюю левую ногу и, казалось, держался на ногах только усилием воли. Себастьян тоже сильно устал. На его шкуре были видны следы зубов и копыт Шерлока. Но голод, заставлявший его атаковать коня, ничуть не уменьшился. И его бдительность тоже.   
Тигр обернулся, когда Джон приблизился, несмотря на то, что доктор подходил с наветренной стороны. С сердитым ревом зверь бросился на Джона, который держал шприц наготове. Себастьян опрокинул его. Джон воткнул дротик в грудь тигра левой рукой, пытаясь защитить лицо правой. Когти царапнули по плечу. В нос ударил острый запах большой кошки, в котором чувствовалась примесь крови. «Вот дерьмо, приехали», — подумал Джон, почувствовав острые зубы, прокусившие куртку, когда Себастьян вцепился ему в руку.   
Отчаянно пытаясь достать другой шприц, Джон пытался оттолкнуть изо всех сил взбешенного тигра, ясно осознавая, что с голыми руками у него нет шанса против этого хищника.   
Раздался страдальческий вопль, и Себ отлетел от Джона, когда Шерлок со всей мощи ударил его копытами в бок. Тигр неуклюже плюхнулся в нескольких футах от Джона. Зарычал, пытаясь подняться на ноги, но пошатнулся и снова упал, судорожно хватая воздух. Еще одна неудачная попытка. Движения зверя стали медленными и вялыми. Он опустился и завалился на бок, слабо рыча и не сводя взгляда с противников.   
Джон поднялся на ноги, тяжело дыша. Дрожащими руками он приготовил полупустой дротик, который до этого использовал на Мориарти, прицелился и метнул его в тяжело вздымающийся бок Себастьяна. Тигр попытался поднять голову, чтобы разглядеть дротик, но не смог. Он протяжно выдохнул, когда транквилизатор начал действовать в полную силу.  
Удостоверившись, что Себастьян действительно заснул, Джон бросился к Шерлоку, изнывая от страха и беспокойства. Тот брел к эстраде. Даже не видя коня в темноте, Джон слышал его учащенное тяжелое дыхание. Ледяной ужас сковал сердце Джона. Он побежал быстрее и увидел, что конь остановился, пошатнулся и опустился на землю, словно в замедленной киносъемке.   
Шерлок лежал на правом боку, беспорядочно раскинув ноги. На шее и боку черная шерсть блестела от крови, сочившейся из глубоких рваных ран от когтей и зубов тигра. Но это было не самым худшим. Джон упал на колени и вытащил мобильный телефон. В холодном свете фонарика он увидел то, что заставило его задохнуться от ужаса. Небольшое и почти незаметное, в груди Шерлока зияло отверстие, из которого текла кровь. Под телом растекалось алое озеро. Одна из пуль, выпущенная Мориарти, достигла цели.   
— Господи, — прошептал Джон с трудом, горло сдавило от страха. Он сорвал свою разодранную тигром куртку и прижал ею пулевую рану. Шерлок издал тихий звук, узнав Джона, и дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда доктор положил другую руку ему на шею, пытаясь успокоить себя и страдающего коня.   
— Шерлок, мне нужно, чтобы ты не волновался, — произнес он, удивляясь, как спокойно прозвучал его голос, несмотря на кошмар внутри. Он видел в прошлом такие раны — как правило, пациенты не выживали. Мысль о том, что это происходит с Шерлоком, была невыносимой, и все же…  
Шерлок попытался поднять голову, посмотреть на Джона, но тот мягко уложил его обратно.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста. Не двигайся, ты должен беречь силы. Я постараюсь остановить кровотечение, только вызову скорую помощь.   
Слова прозвучали странно. Это _он_ был «скорой помощью», несмотря на отсутствие средств. Шерлок был конем или, по крайней мере, в лошадиной форме, а Джон был ветеринаром. Едва ли Джон мог вызвать обычную «скорую». Или все-таки мог? Все-таки, Шерлок — человек, который нуждался в неотложной помощи: остановке кровотечения и капельницах для восполнения потери жидкости, пока не будет проведено переливание крови и извлечение пули.   
Прижимая рану, Джон нащупал другой рукой свой новый телефон и нажал кнопку. Быстро объяснил дежурному, где они находятся, сообщил, что один из пострадавших нуждается в экстренной помощи, а другой тоже ранен. Он не упомянул, что первый пострадавший находится в конском обличье. Он также попросил вызвать полицию, сказав, что была стрельба.   
Он все еще говорил, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок задрожал. Передней ногой конь толкнул Джона в колено, потом мордой в руку, а потом опустил голову на траву с длинным вздохом боли и усталости.  
— Что случилось, Шерлок? — мягко спросил Джон, засовывая телефон в карман. Погладил рукой коня по голове, успокаивая и удерживая от дальнейших движений. — Помощь уже в пути. Мы прорвемся, Шерлок! Только… — он с трудом сглотнул, — оставайся со мной. Держись, Шерлок!   
Тот фыркнул и снова попытался поднять голову. Несмотря на мольбы Джона успокоиться, конь был взбудоражен. Не удивительно, подумал Джон. Он, должно быть, перепуган до смерти и страдает от боли. Шерлок еще раз пихнул его ногой.   
— Лежи спокойно, Шерлок, пожалуйста, — попросил он, но Шерлок задвигался еще активнее, извиваясь и дергая ногами. Он вытянул шею, насколько смог. Джон пытался удержать его, шепча успокаивающие слова, но Шерлок не сдавался. Выглядело так, словно конь пытался до чего-то дотянуться.   
Взгляд Джона упал на чемодан Мориарти, лежавший в нескольких метрах от эстрады. Маленькая лампочка внутри него слабо светилась в темноте.   
Джон сглотнул, затем сдвинулся так, чтобы посмотреть в широко раскрытые глаза Шерлока. Он увидел в них отчаяние и молчаливую просьбу.   
— Чемодан, — прошептал он, и почувствовал, как Шерлок задрожал. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял чемодан?   
Шерлок кивнул. Джон нахмурился, затем понял, вспомнив, как раньше обрадовался Шерлок, изучив содержимое этой мини-лаборатории.   
— Антидот! — выдохнул доктор. — Ты увидел там антидот?  
Шерлок слабо кивнул. Он немного успокоился, а, может, потерял последние силы. Джон чувствовал, как сквозь его пальцы струилась кровь, пропитавшая куртку. Он рвано выдохнул, посмотрев на чемодан.   
— Шерлок! — прошептал он хрипло. — Даже если это антидот, я не могу тебе его ввести. Мы не знаем нужной дозировки. Даже если бы знали, в твоем состоянии трансформация может убить тебя и, скорее всего, _убьет_. Я не могу потерять тебя, понимаешь ты это? Не могу!   
Шерлок смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, по его телу пробежала сильная дрожь. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, потом опять открыл и посмотрел на Джона умоляюще. Из горла коня вылетел тихий звук, словно Шерлок пытался произнести его имя.   
— Шерлок, я не могу, — повторил Джон. — Это слишком опасно. Я могу тебя убить. Скорее всего, так и будет.   
Шерлок снова закрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнув, словно говоря, что и так умирает. В отчаянии Джон запустил руку в волосы, запоздало сообразив, что она покрыта кровью.   
— Шерлок, — прошептал он. Взглянул на умирающего коня, на павильон, сглотнул подступающие слезы. Вздохнул и погладил Шерлока по шее, почувствовав, что биение пульса, слабое и неустойчивое, стало еще слабее. Стиснув руку в кулак, он принял решение.   
Вернувшись к Шерлоку с чемоданом, он начал вынимать флакон за флаконом и подносить к его глазам, освещая лампочкой из чемодана.   
— Который из них, Шерлок? — спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за движениями коня. Наконец, Шерлок дернул ушами и хрипло заржал. Трясущимися руками Джон зарядил шприц.   
Шерлок даже не дернулся, когда Джон ввел сыворотку в одну из магистральных вен. Не убирая руки с куртки, Джон продолжал гладить Шерлока по голове в ожидании эффекта. Джон чувствовал, как пульс Шерлока слабеет, дыхание становится еще более затрудненным. Доктор шептал слова утешения в покрытые шерстью уши. Говорил, как много значит для него Шерлок. Как высоко ценит он их дружбу. Но все слова были недостаточно верными и убедительными. Они не отражали правды, вернее, всей ее глубины. Джон знал, что именно хотел бы сказать Шерлоку, и только он принял решение произнести эти слова, как тело коня напряглось. Сухожилия на ногах натянулись, все вены проявились и стали видны на темной шкуре. Джон не знал, чего ждать. Он не видел в деталях трансформации Себастьяна.   
Ноги Шерлока начали дергаться, словно от боли. Джон вынужден был отклониться, чтобы не попасть под мечущиеся копыта. Копыта… уже больше не были копытами. Словно в процессе обратной эволюции, они стали менять форму и становиться меньше. Одновременно с этим от лодыжек стали расти пальцеподобные образования, пока роговое вещество не осталось только в виде ногтей на пальцах рук и ног. Исчезли щетки, как и темная шерсть, оставив вместо себя белую кожу. Суставы сдвинулись, шея укоротилась. Хвост втянулся в тело. А лицо… Джон не мог его видеть, потому что Шерлок отвернулся к земле, и мешала длинная волнистая грива, но он видел, как голова и уши меняют форму, как волнистые пряди становятся короче и выпадают, превращаясь в копну темных вьющихся волос.   
Пока происходило это необыкновенное превращение, Шерлок продолжал метаться, стонать и дрожать. Джон надеялся, что трансформация не причинила ему лишней боли. Раны, к сожалению, не затянулись, только стали более заметными, когда бок и грудь Шерлока освободились от покрывающей их темной шерсти. Глубокие раны виднелись на боку, и в какой-то момент, пока они не заполнились кровью, Джону даже показалось, что он увидел белое ребро. Входное отверстие от пули темнело посередине Шерлоковой груди.   
Шерлок в своем человеческом виде был высоким и стройным, даже худощавым, с неширокими плечами, относительно коротким торсом, длинными ногами, крупными ладонями и ступнями, большой головой и темными кудрями.  
Когда ослабевшее тело сотрясли последние судороги, оставив после себя легкую дрожь, Джон наклонился, чтобы обернуть вокруг Шерлока свой свитер и заменить им насквозь промокшую куртку. Он прижал свитером кровь и укрыл им Шерлока, хотя, конечно, предстать обнаженным перед другом было сейчас самой меньшей из проблем для Шерлока.   
Обняв очень осторожно своего дрожащего друга, Джон поднял его голову и немного повернул, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. Оно было таким же, как на фотографии, естественно, только немного более худым и бледным. Кое-где кожу еще покрывала темная шерсть, но Джон стряхнул ее нежными движениями, прослеживая пальцами брови, острые скулы, щеки, нос, пухлые губы, изогнутые, как лук Амура. «Он необыкновенно красив», — подумал Джон, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами, а горло сжимается. Это было истинной правдой. Необычное, странных пропорций, лицо Шерлока не было красивым в классическом понимании этого слова, но оно поражало загадочной, не виданной раньше Джоном красотой. Его охватило первобытное, яростное желание защитить этого человека. Он и раньше ощущал это желание по отношению к Шерлоку, но теперь оно усилилось в сотни раз. «Я люблю его», — осознал Джон. Не имело значения, что Джон никогда не считал себя ни геем, ни бисексуалом. Не имело значения и то, что лишь несколько минут назад Шерлок был конем. — «Я люблю его, и раньше любил. Если я ничего не предприму, то потеряю его навсегда».  
Веки Шерлока затрепетали. Он глубоко вздохнул, вздрогнул, как от боли, и простонал. Его пальцы дернулись. Он медленно открыл глаза, и Джон рвано вздохнул, когда увидел эту светлую, голубовато-серую радужку и золотое пятнышко над правым зрачком. Он узнал эти глаза, как узнал бы их везде. Взгляд был мутным, но через какое-то время зрачки сузились, и Шерлок начал осознавать окружающее. Почти сразу он нашел взглядом Джона. Мгновение он выглядел сбитым с толку от того, что увидел, и у Джона стиснуло грудь. Он подумал, что Шерлок совершенно дезориентирован, потому что не может ничего вспомнить из своей лошадиной жизни и сейчас смотрит на совершенно незнакомого человека, пока его тело истекает кровью и страдает от боли.   
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон дрожащим голосом и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке.   
Шерлок нахмурился и издал смущенный беспомощный звук, который был похож, скорее, на лошадиное ржание, затем выражение его лица изменилось. Джон увидел, как в голубых глазах засветилось осознание. Под пальцами скакнул пульс, дрожащая рука схватила Джона за запястье. Шерлок сглотнул, потом еще раз, не отрывая глаз от Джона, открыл рот и издал еще один хриплый звук. Нахмурился, прокашлялся и попробовал еще раз.  
— Джнн, — выдохнул он.   
Джон всхлипнул и отчаянно вцепился в руку Шерлока.  
— Да, это я. Шерлок! С возращением!  
Шерлок смотрел на него серьезно, дернув уголком рта в едва заметной улыбке.   
— Джон, — попробовал он опять, и его голос, хотя и хриплый, начал обретать звучность.   
Охваченный дикой радостью, несмотря на тяжелую ситуацию, Джон наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Да, да, — прошептал он. — Я здесь. Только посмей оставить меня!  
Шерлок сумел улыбнуться в ответ на слова Джона, но улыбка вышла печальной, словно он сомневался, что сможет сдержать обещание. Он смотрел на Джона, и тот видел в его глазах сильную усталость и боль. «Нет, Шерлок, — взмолился он безмолвно. — Пожалуйста, нет. Останься со мной!»  
Шерлок сглотнул. Его пальцы дернулись в руке Джона, затем начали расслабляться.   
— Спасибо… — прошептал Шерлок, со вздохом закрыв глаза. Джон почувствовал, как все тело его обмякает, а пальцы, стиснувшие запястье, разжимаются. Шерлок протяжно выдохнул, уронил голову и потерял сознание.   
Вопль Джона, полный горя и отчаяния, утонул в звуках сирен скорой помощи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_11_100.jpg
> 
> Эстрада в Риджентс-парке  
> https://www.royalparks.org.uk/parks/the-regents-park/things-to-see-and-do/memorials,-fountains-and-statues/the-bandstand-in-the-regents-park/_gallery/The-Royal-Parks_The-Regents-Park_bandstand_.jpg/w_1200.jpg
> 
> Мемориальная доска памяти жертв взрыва 20 июля 1982 года, Бомба была заложена под эстраду. Взрыв произошел во время музыкального выступления пехотного полка британской армии Royal Green Jackets.  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a4/Regent%27s_Park_memorial_sign.JPG/1200px-Regent%27s_Park_memorial_sign.JPG
> 
> Шоколадный батончик «Лев»  
> http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0230/5749/products/LION_BAR_large.jpg?v=1371523696
> 
> Себастьян!  
> http://svistanet.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/amurskii-tigr-foto-02.jpg


	12. В больнице св. Варфоломея

Следующие несколько часов прошли в тумане беспокойства и усталости. Джон беспомощно стоял рядом, когда бригада скорой склонилась над Шерлоком, пытаясь его стабилизировать. Вскоре раненого переложили на носилки и внесли в машину скорой помощи. Джон разными способами пытался получить разрешение сопровождать его, но ни просьбы, ни угрозы не возымели воздействия. Он не был ни родственником, ни супругом, просто другом. Его собственные травмы были незначительными, и он отказался от помощи, тем более что жизнь Шерлока была в серьёзной опасности.   
Когда очередной вой сирен возвестил о прибытии полиции, бригада скорой оставила его в покое. К огромному облегчению Джона, из первой машины вышел Лестрейд в сопровождении темнокожей женщины, которая немедленно стала отдавать приказы констеблям и экспертам, прибывшим в следующих двух машинах. Они должны были осмотреть место преступления и заняться Мориарти и его спутником. Джон был слишком взволнован, чтобы спросить, откуда она знает о том, что произошло и о преступнике со зверем.   
Лестрейд тоже не стал терять время на вопросы о Мориарти. Он просто спросил Джона, все ли в порядке, а когда тот покачал головой в немом отчаянии, глядя вслед машине скорой помощи, похлопал по плечу.  
— Его отвезут в Бартс, — сказал Лестрейд.   
Джон заволновался.   
— Но в Бартсе нет отделения неотложной помощи, — произнес он, протирая запачканной кровью рукой глаза.  
— Для этого особого случая будет. Туда приехала команда ученых, ему будет обеспечен надлежащий уход, Джон, не волнуйтесь. Он и через худшее проходил. В конце концов, он ведь пережил прежнюю трансформацию без медицинской помощи.  
Вздох Джона был похож на всхлип.  
— Его подстрелили, Грег, — хрипло произнес он. — В грудь. Я не смог остановить кровотечение. Он потерял много крови от ран, нанесенных зубами и когтями тигра. Они сражались, и Мориарти его подстрелил. Я сначала не понял это и сообразил, наверное, слишком поздно.   
Лестрейд побледнел.  
— Вот черт, — пробормотал он. — Мы знали о драке, но не о выстреле. Где оружие?  
Джон сделал неопределенный жест в сторону лужайки, окружающей эстраду.   
— Мы нашли его, — сказала женщина, руководившая полицейской бригадой, продемонстрировав пистолет в пакете для доказательств.   
— Хорошая работа, Донован, — сказал Лестрейд, потом взволнованно посмотрел на Джона, закусив губу.  
— Послушайте, вижу, что вы не в состоянии дать мне внятный отчет о том, что здесь произошло. Надо, чтобы вас осмотрели, — он указал на голову Джона.   
Доктор удивленно потянулся к своей голове, пытаясь понять, что имеет в виду Лестрейд, затем вспомнил, что проводил по лицу и волосам окровавленной рукой.   
— Это кровь Шерлока, — пробормотал он. — Я не ранен, лишь ударился несколько раз. Все в порядке.   
— Вы только что дали понять, что вовсе не в порядке, — сказал Лестрейд веско, оглядывая его в свете автомобильных фар, — и выглядите нехорошо. Сейчас мы все организуем.   
Моргнув, Джон увидел еще одну скорую помощь и фургон для перевозки животных, видимо, для Себастьяна. Прибыли новые полицейские, и Донован приказала им оцепить место вокруг павильона и включить лампы. Позади скорой помощи показался знакомый блестящий черный автомобиль.   
— Это за вами, полагаю, — произнес Лестрейд, проверив сообщения на своем мобильном телефоне. — Боюсь, я не могу пока уехать. С вами все в порядке? Если удастся увидеть Шерлока, передайте, что я не разрешаю ему умереть, да! Скотланд-Ярд без него не справится, так и скажите. У нас полно нераскрытых дел, которые его ожидают. Мы отчаянно нуждаемся в его возвращении, а это значит, что он не может взять и свалить вот так, и оставить нас в подвешенном состоянии. Скажете?   
Джон сглотнул и кивнул, пожал руку Лестрейду и поспешил к машине. Он почти ожидал, что из открытой двери появится Майкрофт Холмс, но потом вспомнил, что, судя по последним данным, старший Холмс покинул страну. Из автомобиля вышла Антея, немного бледная, но все такая же собранная и деловая.   
— Я отвезу вас в больницу, доктор Ватсон. Мистер Холмс позаботился, чтобы вам разрешили посетить Шерлока, если… когда его прооперируют, и он будет в стабильном состоянии. Сам мистер Холмс вернется завтра самым ранним рейсом. Извольте следовать за мной.

\--

Они молчали. Антея всецело была занята маневрированием через удивительно плотный поток машин по Мерилебон и Истон-роуд. Тело Джона, казалось, еще не решилось, сдаться ли изматывающей усталости, откинувшись на кожаную спинку, или сильной тревоге, подпитываемой адреналином, которая заставляла его оставаться на краю сиденья. В итоге он прекратил ерзать и пристегнулся ремнем безопасности. Антея озабоченно изучала его в зеркале заднего вида.   
Чтобы отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей о судьбе Шерлока, Джон спросил:  
— Что будет с Мориарти? Я вырубил его и ввел половину дозы транквилизатора. Вскоре он придет в себя. Не думаю, что он серьезно ранен. Надеюсь, что обеспечил ему ненадолго головную боль, — добавил он мрачно.   
— Инспектор Лестрейд проинформирован о том, как важен и опасен этот человек, — ответила Антея. — Мистера Мориарти возьмут под стражу, его спутника тоже заберут. Вам больше не нужно о них беспокоиться.   
Джон рассеянно кивнул, выглядывая в окно. Машина проезжала станцию Кингс-Кросс и двигалась на юг. В голову внезапно пришла мысль.  
— Как вы узнали о случившемся? И скорая помощь… Они прибыли очень скоро. И полиция.  
В зеркале Антея подняла бровь.  
— Несмотря на то, что ваши передвижения было сложно отследить в темноте, большую часть времени вы были под наблюдением. Инспектор Лестрейд и его команда находились в режиме ожидания с того момента, когда вас предупредили ни при каких обстоятельствах не покидать квартиры.   
— Вы знали, что мы ослушаемся, — констатировал Джон.   
— Естественно, но мы хотели избежать такого поворота. Мы не знали, что Мориарти придет вооруженным, чтобы убивать. Прошу прощения за эту оплошность.   
— Это не ваша вина, — пробормотал Джон, сглатывая ком в горле. — Если кого-то и надо винить, то только меня. Я не должен был позволять Шерлоку выходить из квартиры. Мы оба знали, что идем на опасную встречу. Мы даже не знали, придет ли Мориарти, и кто он такой на самом деле. И все же мы пошли. А теперь Шерлок… он…   
Джон судорожно сглотнул и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Он в хороших руках, доктор Ватсон, — успокоила его Антея. — Врачи делают все возможное. Судя по моей информации, — добавила она, быстро посмотрев на Блэкберри, закрепленный на торпеде, — его только что привезли в отделение экстренной хирургии.   
«Значит, он еще жив», — подсказал Джону разум, и доктор позволил себе небольшой вздох облегчения, затем снова погрузился в тревогу. Столь многое могло сложиться неудачно на операционном столе! 

\--

В больнице он следовал за Антеей, которая почти со сверхъестественным чутьем, словно заранее выучила все коридоры и проходы в этом большом сложном комплексе зданий, привела его к операционной, где бригада хирургов и медсестер боролись за жизнь Шерлока. Джону не позволили войти внутрь, но разрешили подождать за дверями.   
Он расхаживал по скрипучему линолеуму душного коридора, пропахнувшего дезинфектантами, когда к нему подошел медбрат, сказавший, что нужно умыться и обработать раны. Джон был слишком взволнован, чтобы сопротивляться. Его привели в кабинет, где осмотрели руку и плечо. К счастью, рукав куртки принял на себя весь удар когтей и зубов тигра. Кожа была лишь слегка повреждена, царапины даже не нуждались в повязке. Медбрат обработал их и спросил насчет прививки от столбняка. Джон убедил его, что все в порядке. Ему повезло, знал он. Легко отделался — всего лишь несколько царапин и синяков. «Да, — подумал он, и страх и беспокойство нахлынули на него с новой силой, — это ведь Шерлок разобрался с тигром, прежде чем тот разорвал бы меня, и получил за это пулю в грудь».  
Медбрат, рыжий и веснушчатый парень лет двадцати, по имени Питер, принес ему одеяло, сочтя, что Джон в шоке. Предложил раздобыть чая. Джон принял и одеяло, и предложение чая безмолвным кивком, не вставая с кушетки. Он с бьющимся сердцем поднимал голову при каждом звуке, раздававшимся в коридоре. Питер вернулся с бумажным стаканчиком чая с молоком и спросил, не нужно ли Джону болеутоляющих или пакета со льдом для плеча. Джон отказался и от первого, и от второго. Чай имел вкус сгущенного молока и картона, но был горячим. Джон взял чашку трясущимися руками. Питер, похоже, был прав насчет шока, и благоразумно принес стаканчик в пластиковом держателе, иначе Джон все пролил бы. 

\--

Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени, да этого его и не заботило, все равно он потерял счет времени. Единственные средства измерения — чашки чая и два похода в туалет. Сестры принесли ему из своей небольшой комнаты пластиковый стул, когда им надоел звук его шагов. Джон был уверен, что так обычно не поступают, но подозревал вмешательство Антеи. Скрытое влияние Майкрофта Холмса, очевидно, распространялось и на Бартс. Помощница Холмса ненадолго зашла к Джону, не отрываясь от своего Блэкберри, затем оставила его на попечение медсестер, сказав, что должна поговорить с полицией по поводу Мориарти. Джон поблагодарил ее и проводил взглядом. В этот момент ему было неинтересно, что происходит с Мориарти. Пусть запрут его в камере, пошлют на луну, превратят в комара и раздавят его за все, что он сделал. Джон думал сейчас только о Шерлоке.   
Спустя, как показалось, целую вечность, а на самом деле не более чем через три-четыре часа, открылась дверь операционной, и оттуда вышла усталая невысокая темноволосая женщина. На ее бейджике было написано «хирург, доктор Демирчи». Джон почувствовал, как желудок сжался, а сердце бешено заколотилось. Он быстро вскочил со стула, царапнув металлическими ножками по линолеуму, тщательно изученный рисунок которого наверняка будет преследовать его во снах. Доктор Демирчи успокаивающе подняла руку.  
— Не вставайте, доктор Ватсон, — сказала она. — Мистера Холмса уже увезли из операционной. Операция была непростой, потому что он потерял много крови и пострадал от эффектов трансформации. Да, меня проинформировали об особых обстоятельствах. Он пока не пришел в сознание и очень слаб, в основном из-за кровопотери, которая достигла критического уровня, несмотря на все усилия парамедиков. Слишком рано делать прогнозы и рассчитывать шансы на выживание, но до сих пор он жив. Если переживет следующие два часа, если его состояние останется стабильным, если удастся избежать инфекционного заражения, он выживет. Несмотря на предшествующие изменения, предварительный осмотр показал, что в остальном он совершенно здоров, хотя анализы, конечно, надо повторить, как только он поправится. К сожалению, это все, что я могу вам сейчас сказать.  
Джон опустился на свой стул. Провел обеими руками по взъерошенным и запачканным кровью волосам. Глядя на хирурга, сглотнул, затем кивнул.   
— Спасибо, — прохрипел он. Прочистил горло и попробовал снова. — Спасибо за то, что говорите прямо и не приукрашиваете ситуацию.  
— Какая от этого была бы польза? — спросила доктор Демирчи.   
Несмотря на тяжесть на сердце, Джон заставил себя улыбнуться, затем опять посерьезнел.   
— Можно мне его увидеть? Я знаю, что не родственник и не супруг, но вы позволили мне все это время быть здесь, и… это важно. Очень важно!  
Доктор Демирчи задумчиво посмотрела на него и кивнула.  
— Пять минут. 

\--

Шерлок был единственным пациентом в отделении интенсивной терапии. Джон знал, что увидит его в окружении аппаратов, мониторирующих деятельность сердца и легких, но его поразило, каким маленьким казался Шерлок на этих белых простынях. Лицо и грудь были мертвенно-бледными, почти одного цвета с тканью. Он был белым, как кусок дерева или кость, высветленные солнцем. Джон настолько привык к Шерлоку, как к чему-то огромному, темному и энергичному, вихрю силы и быстрой мысли, что вид его такого, почти слившегося с простынями, казался нереальным. Выделялась только копна черных волос, разметавшихся по подушке. Словно перед Джоном лежал совершенно другой человек, и дело не в том, что он был в человеческом обличье, к которому Джон не привык. Дело в том, что самой сути Шерлока – его острого ума, юмора, властности, решительности, его стыдливой неловкости, когда он хотел выразить свою нежность или принять ласку — сейчас не было. Лишь равномерное пиканье прикроватного монитора и мягкое свистящее шипение аппарата ИВЛ указывали на то, что человек на кровати жив. На бледной груди виднелись электроды, рана от пули Мориарти была закрыта повязкой, повязки были на боках и спине, тело оплетали провода и датчики.   
— Можете присесть, доктор Ватсон, — произнес голос рядом, отчего Джон чуть не подскочил. Обернувшись, он увидел, что доктор Демирчи указывала на стул рядом с кроватью Шерлока. Джон глубоко вздохнул и подошел ближе, не отрывая глаз от друга. Сглотнул один раз, другой, третий, судорожно вздохнул и сел.  
— Могу я дотронуться до него? — спросил он тихо.  
— Вы продезинфицировали руки, так что да, но осторожно. Я вернусь через несколько минут.  
Джон благодарно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока. Дрожащей рукой очень осторожно он коснулся руки Шерлока, к которой был прикреплен внутривенный катетер. Еще один был присоединен к сгибу другой руки. Ему переливают кровь, понял Джон, и жидкость для восполнения кровопотери. Очень нежно он провел двумя пальцами по тыльной стороне руки Шерлока и подавил всхлип, когда почувствовал тепло его тела.   
Несколько раз прочистив горло, Джон рискнул заговорить и хрипло обратился к Шерлоку:  
— Эй, Шерлок, не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня. Твой брат потянул за кое-какие рычаги, и меня пустили к тебе. Я надеюсь, это тебе не повредит. Я… — он опять сглотнул, потерев глаза свободной рукой, потому что в них начало щипать, — надеюсь, мне позволят побыть с тобой еще немного, а это значит, что ты должен скоро проснуться, слышишь? Меня не будут терпеть здесь вечно, иначе я выпью весь их чай и протопчу в полу борозду от постоянного хождения. Я хочу тебе сказать кое-что, но не здесь, а это значит, что тебе надо выздороветь и выписаться. Так что не думай, что можешь бездельничать бесконечно. Лестрейд передает привет и говорит, что они замучились без твоей помощи, что у них уже куча нерешенных дел. Миссис Хадсон будет недовольна тем, что ты ранен, ты же знаешь, как она тебя обожает. А я… ты просто не можешь оставить меня вот так, слышишь? Я ужасно скучаю по тебе. Пожалуйста, проснись. Пожалуйста, для меня!   
Послышались шаги доктора Демирчи. Джон со вздохом выпустил руку Шерлока.   
— Постарайтесь отдохнуть, доктор Ватсон, — сказала она мягко, — и позавтракать. Вы не принесете ему пользу, если свалитесь с истощением и гипогликемией. Кафе откроется через два часа. Они делают приличные завтраки, хотя я бы овсянку не рекомендовала — слишком сомнительно выглядит. Я понимаю, что вы не хотите уходить. Можете остаться в комнате для персонала, если не помешаете работе сестер.   
Джон поблагодарил ее и медленно поднялся со стула. Несмотря на свое нежелание покидать Шерлока ни на секунду,он знал, что она права. Сейчас, он увидел друга, и адреналин начал исчезать, усталость накатила в полной мере, несмотря на литры выпитого чая. Он все равно ничего не мог сделать для Шерлока. Проснется тот или нет — зависело только от Шерлока. В последний раз посмотрев на его бледное лицо, Джон вышел из комнаты вслед за доктором Демирчи. 

\--

Джону удалось урвать пару часов сна на стуле в углу комнаты для медперсонала, устроив ноги на другом стуле и укрывшись одеялом, которое принес Питер. Он резко проснулся, когда медсестра включила маленькое радио на полке, и зазвучала песня «Спайс Герлз». На вопрос о Шерлоке ему ответили, что ничего не изменилось. Пациент все еще был без сознания, но, по крайней мере, его состояние не ухудшилось. Джон немного успокоился.   
Пошатываясь, он встал, поморщился от тупой боли в спине и плече (а еще в голове и ногах) и пошел в туалет, чтобы умыться и прополоскать рот. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало над раковиной подтвердил, что он выглядел так, как себя чувствовал. Волосы всклокочены, лицо бледное, подбородок зарос слабой щетиной, мешки и черные тени под глазами. Человек в зеркале выглядел лет на двадцать старше, да и чувствовал себя стариком. Запустив мокрые руки в волосы, Джон попытался их немного пригладить и смыть последние следы Шерлоковой крови.   
В кафетерии было на удивление много народу, в основном, сотрудников больницы. Джон взял кофе и круассан с маслом и джемом. Хотя желудок заурчал от запаха еды, Джон знал, что не сможет съесть ни яиц, ни бобов, ни бекона. Заняв столик в углу кафе, он принялся за выпечку и кофе. В какой-то момент вспомнил про свой телефон и вытащил его. Пришло несколько текстовых сообщений, большинство от Лестрейда и одно от Гарри, интересующейся, где он находится. Он также получил несколько писем. Кроме одного, от его коллеги по клинике, который спрашивал, не могут ли они поменяться на следующей неделе, все остальные были спамом, и он их удалил.   
Он уже собирался закончить завтрак и оставить в покое недоеденный раскрошившийся круассан, когда услышал шаги и стук чего-то острого по полу. Он поднял глаза и увидел высокую фигуру Майкрофта Холмса. Несмотря на свой обычный костюм-тройку и шелковый галстук, брат Шерлока выглядел таким же бледным, уставшим и измученным, как сам Джон. Было видно, что он почти не спал прошлой ночью. Джон не знал, откуда прибыл Майкрофт Холмс, но очевидно, что последние несколько часов тот провел в самолете.   
Неопределенно махнув рукой, Джон пригласил Майкрофта сесть рядом, что тот и сделал, к немалому удивлению Джона, жадно поглядев на круассан, и лишь потом на Джона.   
— Есть какие-то изменения? — спросил доктор вместо приветствия.   
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
— Нет, он все еще без сознания.   
Джон вздохнул, сделал последний глоток чуть теплого кофе и посмотрел на собеседника.  
— Ну же, скажите это. Я знаю, вы вините меня за все, что случилось. Вы правы. Я должен был не пустить его на встречу с Мориарти, а не помогать. Я должен был запереть его в квартире или еще что-нибудь придумать.  
Майкрофт смотрел на него тем проницательным взглядом, который напомнил Джону Шерлока и заставил сердце сжаться в груди.   
— Доктор Ватсон, мы оба знаем, что это противостояние было неизбежным. Без вашего участия, смею признать, Шерлоку было бы намного хуже. Вы спасли ему жизнь.  
— Только после того, как он спас мою. Он увел от меня тигра. Он так рисковал…   
Джон сглотнул и закрыл лицо рукой.   
— Потому что вы важны для него, — ответил Майкрофт просто.  
Джон опустил руку и посмотрел на него.  
— Вы так думаете?  
Майкрофт поднял бровь в фирменном Холмсианском выражении «не могу поверить, что вы настолько глупы».   
— Конечно. Полагаю, инспектор Лестрейд проинформировал вас о некоторых аспектах прошлого Шерлока, таких, как его пристрастие к наркотикам (которое он любит называть «контролируемым потреблением», а я — «зависимостью»), о том, что у него нет друзей, сексуальных или иных близких партнеров. Шерлок всегда был одиночкой, отчасти из-за своего выбора, отчасти из-за характера. Это было поразительно — видеть, как он принимал вас, сначала по необходимости, потом искренне привязался. Вы были… очень добры к нему, доктор, и я благодарен вам за это.  
Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
— Вы действительно хотите сказать именно это?  
— Я похож на того, кто говорит не то, что думает?  
— Вы ведь политик.  
Слабая улыбка тронула уголки тонкого рта Майкрофта.   
— Туше, доктор Ватсон. Я хочу сказать, что Шерлок действительно в вас нуждается. Я уверен, что он поправится. Он слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться смерти без борьбы, а еще у него есть одно незавершенное дело, касающееся вас.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Уверен, вы знаете. Ох, кажется, есть новости.   
Он достал телефон из внутреннего кармана и прочел сообщение.   
— От доктора Демирчи. Кажется, Шерлок пришел в себя.  
Сердце Джона прыгнуло к горлу.   
— Мы можем его увидеть?  
— Да.

\--

Когда Джон и Майкрофт вошли в комнату, вокруг кровати Шерлока суетился медперсонал. Джон не видел пациента, но заметил изменившиеся звуки сердечного монитора — сердце Шерлока билось быстрее. Джон хотел подойти, но Майкрофт зонтиком преградил ему путь.   
— Подождите, — посоветовал он.   
Джон остановился, охваченный волнением. Хотел бы он быть таким спокойным, как старший Холмс, хотя бы внешне. В конце концов, сестры отошли, а доктор Демирчи закончила осмотр.  
— Мистер Холмс, у вас посетители, — мягко сказала она, показывая на двух мужчин, топтавшихся у двери. Шерлок посмотрел в их направлении. Он, казалось, с трудом фокусировал взгляд. Издал слабый раздраженный звук и нахмурился, узнав Майкрофта.   
— С возвращением, братец, — тихо сказал тот. Шерлок моргнул, попытавшись сдвинуть интубационную трубку, но доктор Демирчи немедленно подошла к нему и мягко, но твердо, положила руку на плечо.  
— Не напрягайтесь, мистер Холмс, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что трубка неудобная, но мы не можем пока ее убрать. Постарайтесь дышать спокойно. Вот так. Здесь ваш брат и доктор Ватсон.   
Шерлок перевел взгляд с доктора Демирчи на Майкрофта, потом на Джона, который вышел из-за спины старшего Холмса и приблизился. Вновь Шерлоку понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Джон не знал, были ли эти сенсорные проблемы и очевидная дезориентация связаны с его тяжелыми ранами или недавней трансформацией. Очевидно, он пока не привык к человеческому полю зрения. Какой бы ни была причина, Джона она не волновала. Шерлок был живым, в сознании, он понимал, где находится и с кем, поскольку не одобрил присутствия брата и обрадовался Джону (судя по его расширившимся глазам, когда он смог, наконец, сфокусироваться).   
Джон осторожно приблизился к кровати, не сводя глаз с Шерлока.  
— Эй, Шерлок, — сказал он тихо, не совсем сумев скрыть дрожи в голосе. В глазах защипало.  
Пульс Шерлока снова подскочил так, что доктор Демирчи озабоченно посмотрела на пациента. Пальцы Шерлока дернулись, словно он пытался поднять руку. Джон подошел и нежно коснулся его руки. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, его лицо исказила гримаса боли. Джон подумал, что Шерлок хочет что-то сказать, но не может из-за интубационной трубки. Джон погладил Шерлока по руке, пытаясь успокоить и ободрить. В конце концов, они общались без слов со стороны Шерлока неделями и прекрасно справлялись.  
— Не напрягай себя, Шерлок. Я здесь и останусь с тобой, если хочешь.   
Шерлок едва заметно кивнул. Джон просиял, затем всхлипнул и сморгнул слезы.   
— Хорошо, мы все устроим. Доктор Демирчи, боюсь, вам придется еще немного меня потерпеть.  
Она вздохнула и обменялась взглядом с Майкрофтом.   
— Это против правил больницы, но я вижу, что приносит пользу пациенту, так что оставайтесь. Однако если будут хоть какие-нибудь проблемы, мы попросим вас удалиться. Договорились?  
— Да, доктор, — пообещал Джон.   
Доктор Демирчи покачала головой.  
— Это самый странный случай в моей жизни.  
Майкрофт поднял бровь.  
— Это вы встретили моего брата в человеческой форме! Раньше все было еще страннее.  
Она кивнула.  
— Да, я слышала. Нам нужно обсудить дальнейшие действия. Ваши ученые хотят сделать анализы и провести осмотр, но в таком состоянии я не соглашусь на это ни при каких обстоятельствах. Сначала мы должны добиться стабильности. Пожалуйста, сообщите им об этом.  
Джон едва слышал этот разговор. Он видел только Шерлока, который смотрел на него измученными глазами, но со спокойным, почти безмятежным выражением. Наверное, действовал морфин. Пульс Шерлока и его дыхание замедлялись, веки опускались. Джон продолжал гладить его по руке, пока Шерлок не заснул. Джон опять ощутил тревогу, ведь Шерлок еще был в опасности. Конечно, все будет хорошо, но персоналу больницы придется свыкнуться с его присутствием, потому что он ни при каких условиях не покинет друга. 

\--

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Шерлок стал чувствовать себя более-менее хорошо. Он уже не спал все время, хотя был довольно слаб, а его острый ум был притуплен морфином и истощением (он пытался справляться с первым, уменьшая дозу обезболивающего, когда ни Джона, ни докторов или сестер не было рядом). Видимо, сыграла роль и трансформация. Когда состояние стабилизировалось, Шерлока перевели из интенсивной терапии в обычную палату, и к докторам и медсестрам добавился непрерывный поток ученых, проверяющих его рефлексы и функции тела, а также берущих огромное количество крови и образцов тканей. Они действовали так активно, что доктор Демирчи даже как-то раз выгнала их некоторыми отборными словами и грозным голосом, совсем не вязавшимся с ее невысокой фигурой.  
Джон понимал их желание использовать по максимуму эту уникальную возможность изучить человека, проведшего почти месяц в теле лошади, и в то же самое время жалел каждую минуту, которую не мог провести наедине с Шерлоком. Разве эти люди не понимали, что на кону стоят гораздо более важные вещи, чем их научные разработки? Разве они не видели, что есть два человека, которые прошли через многое и ни разу не имели шанса поговорить по душам о… да, о чем?   
Да, именно в этом и была проблема. Джон считал, что полностью разобрался в себе. Он знал, что чувствует к Шерлоку. Знал, что сильно его любит, что сделает для него все возможное. Шерлок, как оказалось, помнил время, проведенное вместе, и радовался этому. Он улыбался, когда Джон был рядом. Едва избавившись от интубационной трубки, он принимался возмущаться и жаловаться на все подряд, но едва Джон напоминал ему о манерах и необходимости скорейшего выздоровления, не отказывался от еды и не мешал сестрам делать их работу.  
Сразу после удаления катетера, он даже позволял Джону сопровождать себя в туалет, спотыкаясь и тяжело опираясь на своего доктора. Он, казалось, не просто терпел компанию Джона, чтобы отвлечься от ученых и персонала больницы (и брата, дважды), а искренне радовался его присутствию и предпочитал заботу Джона действиям сестер и докторов, будь то посещение туалета, мытье или другие вещи. Джон сначала чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потом вспомнил, что все это делал для Шерлока и раньше — лечил его, мыл, чистил шкуру и копыта, расчесывал гриву и хвост, напоминал о еде. Личность в теле человека осталась той же самой, несмотря на иную форму.   
Других посетителей к Шерлоку не пускали, но он беспрерывно получал открытки, цветы и даже сладости. Джон заподозрил, что к этому приложил руку Майкрофт. Старший Холмс также устроил Джону отпуск в клинике. Джон, правда, не хотел туда возвращаться. Он предпочел бы работать на постоянной основе в «Солнечных лугах», но все его планы на будущее и устремления были туманными. Все зависело от того, как пойдут дела с Шерлоком.   
Похоже, что все знакомые сочли своей обязанностью послать Шерлоку гостинцы. При виде большинства подарков Шерлок закатывал глаза, но в глубине души был рад вниманию. Миссис Хадсон послала сумку с любимым пальто и синим шелковым халатом, открытку с изображением пчелы и большой морковный пирог, который, по ее словам, Шерлок любил больше всего.  
Дочери Майка Стэмфорда передали рисунок Шерлока-коня в ленточках и цветах и историю, которую сами сочинили и написали розовыми блестящими чернилами. В их истории Шерлок был единорогом и переживал всевозможные приключения с драконами и гоблинами, пиратской королевой и ее верным первым помощником (который, по мнению Джона, немного походил на него самого, а пиратская королева была явно срисована с Алисии из «Солнечных Лугов»).   
Еще одна открытка и букет из колокольчиков, болиголова и лесных цветов были присланы детьми из «Солнечных лугов». Джона тронуло, что даже Оливер-аутист, сын Стеллы и Теда, подписал открытку и нарисовал на ней двух своих любимых цыплят. Хэл передал пакет с овсяным печеньем, чтобы «взбодрить Шерлока». Джон поговорил по телефону с Гарри и Кларой (конечно же, Майкрофт дал им его номер). В общих чертах им сообщили, что произошло, но они хотели узнать больше. Во время одного из визитов в кафетерий, Джон кратко и без деталей рассказал им о случившемся и обещал приехать, как только Шерлока выпишут из больницы.   
Однако должно было пройти время. Джон знал по своему опыту, что Шерлоку нужна реабилитация. Он надеялся, что ученые Майкрофта не поместят его в какое-нибудь секретное учреждение (одно название, Баскервиль, мелькало несколько раз, вроде бы оно находилось где-то в Девоне, Дартмуре). Джон хотел быть с Шерлоком, но хотел ли Шерлок быть с ним? Они до сих пор так и не смогли поговорить. 

\--

Измученный несколькими днями бдения на жестком стуле и беспокойного сна на узкой больничной кровати, которую сердобольные сестры поставили в палате, Джон задремал, сидя у постели Шерлока. Резко проснулся, когда на пол упал роман, который он читал, пока его друг спал, и обнаружил, к своему удивлению, что Шерлок уже проснулся и внимательно за ним наблюдает ясным взглядом. Лицо друга начало приобретать здоровый цвет, а темные круги под глазами почти исчезли. Посмотрев на дозатор, Джон увидел, что Шерлок уменьшил дозу опиатов. Подняв брови с упреком, доктор потянулся было к регулятору, но Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Все в порядке. Я хочу иметь возможность думать.   
Он говорил твердо, а не медленно и вяло, как было под действием наркотиков.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Ладно, только не переусердствуй.   
— Слушаюсь, доктор.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Я ведь больше не твой доктор, помнишь?   
Шерлок пожал плечами, пристально глядя на Джона.   
— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь? — спросил он спокойно с искренним любопытством. — Я провел в больнице без малого неделю, два первых дня лежал почти все время без сознания, а остальные дни в основном спал, и все же ты остался. Ты был со мной все это время, несмотря на боль в плече и спине. Ты даже не вернулся в свою квартиру, чтобы переодеться и взять туалетные принадлежности; все принесли миньоны моего брата, а сам ты отказывался уйти. Почему?  
Джон твердо встретил его испытующий взгляд, но сглотнул.  
«Вот и начался, — подумал он, — тот самый Разговор». Облизнув губы и откашлявшись, ответил.  
— Потому что ты мой друг.   
На лице Шерлока возникло странное выражение. Джон сказал бы, что это удивление, смешанное с неверием.  
— Друг? — тихо спросил Шерлок, словно пробуя это слово на вкус.  
Джон протяжно выдохнул.   
— Конечно, ты мой друг, Шерлок. Я надеюсь, что я — твой тоже. После того, что мы пережили… У нас не было долгих разговоров, но… я не знаю… мы прекрасно поладили за эти недели.   
Шерлок посмотрел на него, затем просиял, словно солнце выглянуло из-за облаков. Застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Да, это так. Это было… хорошо, находиться рядом с тобой. Иначе я умер бы от скуки.  
— Или от инфекции в приюте, — напомнил Джон. Шерлок кивнул.  
— Или так, да. Без твоей помощи я остался бы конем. Или стал бы мертвым. Или мертвым конем.   
Джон опять сглотнул.  
— Ты скучаешь по этому? По лошадиному существованию?  
Шерлок нахмурился, обдумывая вопрос.  
— Мне не хватает возможности так быстро бегать, хотя я могу бегать и в своем теперешнем состоянии. Надо привыкнуть к другим полям зрения. У меня сейчас другое обоняние. Кажется странным жить без шерсти и гривы, и хотелось бы иметь возможность поворачивать уши. Это было удобно. Но единственная вещь, которой мне действительно не хватает — возможность подергать _panniculus carnosus (мясистый пласт, лат.)_. Прямо сейчас между лопатками жутко зудит, а я не могу почесаться из-за всех этих проводов и аппаратов.   
Он немного подвинулся и начал тереться спиной о кровать, но поморщился, когда травмированная спина дала о себе знать. Джон встал со стула.  
— Хочешь, почешу?  
Шерлок наклонил голову и улыбнулся.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Джон осторожно приподнял изголовье так, чтобы Шерлок почти сидел. Тот со стоном наклонился вперед. Джон слегка поморщился, когда увидел повязки на разодранной Себастьяном плоти. По словам докторов, все заживало хорошо. Джон потер незакрытое повязками место между лопатками, ощущая теплую кожу. Шерлок уронил голову с удовлетворенным вздохом.   
— Спасибо, — сказал он спустя некоторое время и откинулся на подушки. Джон опять удивился, каким естественным было это довольно интимное действие. Хотя он много раз касался Шерлока и раньше — лечил его раны, чистил, даже мыл губкой и расчесывал гриву. Ладно, тогда Шерлок был покрыт шерстью и выглядел, как конь, но внутри-то все равно был Шерлоком, а совсем недавно, Джон помогал ему с туалетом, мытьем, расчесывал волосы и даже один раз побрил.  
Шерлок, казалось, думал о том же, хотя по его необыкновенным глазам судить было трудно. Он смотрел на Джона из-под ресниц.  
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Джон, — настойчиво произнес он. — Конечно, друг волновался бы, может, провел ночь в больнице с заболевшим приятелем, но не шесть же дней подряд. Ты потерял почти шесть фунтов, у тебя болит плечо от сна на пластиковом стуле. Ты вынужден использовать плохую бритву, есть больничную еду и пить отвратительный чай. Я не могу судить о глубинах дружбы, поскольку у меня не было настоящих друзей, но разве это не чересчур? — он проницательно посмотрел на Джона.   
Джон со вздохом опустился на стул. Кивнул сам себе и провел рукой по волосам и лицу, нащупав щетину. Откуда Шерлок узнал про бритву?   
В его груди поселилась тревога. Чего хочет Шерлок? Признания? Ведь сами действия Джона и были признанием! Он действительно должен объяснять это словами, поставив себя в уязвимое положение? Джон ненавидел говорить о чувствах. Он взглянул на Шерлока, не спускавшего с него глаз. Тот смотрел с интересом, но и… с добротой. И с опаской.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джон поднял глаза.  
— Да, это больше, чем дружба, — признался он.   
— Что это значит?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Сложно сказать. Просто… ты много значишь для меня, Шерлок. Когда ты лежал на траве, и я боялся, что ты умрешь… я понял, что не хочу провести свою жизнь без тебя. За немногое время мы узнали друг друга, и ты стал для меня самым важным человеком.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на одеяло. Морщинка прорезала его лоб, когда он пытался понять смысл сказанных Джоном слов. Моргнул несколько раз. Монитор запикал чаще, показывая, что пульс Шерлока ускорился. Джон чувствовал, как и его собственное сердце забилось чаще в ожидании вердикта.   
Наконец, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.  
— Ты ведь не гей, — сказал он осторожно.  
Джон облизнул губы и пожал плечами, едва не засмеявшись от такого неожиданного хода мыслей Шерлока. Он вообще не имел в виду сексуальный аспект, а говорил о чувствах, но, очевидно, Шерлок смотрел на вещи под другим углом.   
— Нет, не гей. Но, кажется, и не вполне натурал. Хочу сказать, — он провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь подобрать слова и лучшим образом донести свою мысль, при этом не перегнуть палку, — я влюбился в тебя, когда ты был конем. Не знаю, как это меня характеризует... Я совсем не по той части, хотя ты был великолепным образчиком своего вида, — добавил он со смешком и кривой улыбкой, которую Шерлок с благодарностью вернул.  
— Просто… я хочу сказать, что мне неважно, в каком теле ты находишься — мужском или женском…  
— С двумя ногами или четырьмя, — продолжил Шерлок с блеском в глазах.   
— Или так, — засмеялся Джон. — Все прекрасно. Я… это вообще может быть не связано с сексом, если ты не заинтересован. Я просто хочу быть с тобой, если ты хочешь быть со мной.  
Шерлок был тронут и взволнован этими словами. Слабый румянец окрасил его скулы. Он закусил нижнюю губу, начал теребить одеяло и вдруг напрягся, будто что-то вспомнил.   
— Влюбился? — спросил он тихо с неподдельным удивлением.  
Джон не понял.  
— Что?   
Шерлок уткнулся взглядом в одеяло.  
— Ты сказал, что влюбился в меня.  
Джон сглотнул, потом кивнул, твердо встретив вопрошающий и неуверенный взгляд Шерлока.   
— Да, это так.  
Шерлок тоже сглотнул, опуская глаза.   
— Джон, я… — начал он после секундного колебания, во время которого пристально изучал свои руки, складывающие одеяло в сложные складки, избегая смотреть на Джона.  
Тот кивнул, сглотнул и отвернулся, чтобы Шерлок не видел его разочарования. Он на слишком многое надеялся. Шерлоку он, видимо, нравится. Может, тот считает его своим другом. Скорее всего, ощущает благодарность за спасение жизни. Но любовь… Это совершенно другая материя. Джон тихо вздохнул.   
Шерлок схватил его за руку и неловко удержал.  
— Джон, дело не в том, что я тебя не хочу. Это ведь… отношения, — произнес он. Джон повернулся к нему. Шерлок смотрел очень серьезно, покраснев от смущения. Глубоко вздохнул и поморщился, когда движение усугубило боль от раны в груди. Сглотнул, явно подыскивая нужные слова.  
— Я не… хочу сказать, я никогда… это совсем не моя область. Даже дружба… Я плох даже в этом. А что касается большего… физическая сторона отношений, если ты захочешь или потребуешь. Я не знаю, что делать, вот что я хотел сказать… — он раздраженно вздохнул. — Боже, ну почему это так сложно? Я никогда не интересовался раньше сексом и поэтому не пробовал. Это всегда казалось мне пустой тратой времени и усилий. Даже для Работы мне никогда не было нужно непосредственного опыта в таких вещах, даже для решения дел, которые можно назвать «преступлениями страсти». Я никогда не стремился лично участвовать во всем, что относится к половому акту. Поэтому если ты захочешь, я сомневаюсь, что смогу быть правильным партнером. Помимо отсутствия моего личного интереса, никто до сих пор не находил меня привлекательным и желанным, чтобы захотеть вот таким образом, и я могу их понять. Я не совсем… контактный и не укладываюсь в общепринятые стандарты красоты.  
— Эй, эй, Шерлок! — прервал его Джон, подняв свободную руку, другую Шерлок прижимал к своему животу. — Притормози на минутку. Я говорю не о сексе. Я говорю о дружбе, партнерстве, об общей квартире. Это все может быть полностью платоническим. Необязательно, чтобы наши отношения имели сексуальный аспект, и даже физический, и лично я не обижусь. Речь о том, что я никогда не встречал такого человека, как ты, а теперь встретил и не хочу, чтобы наши пути разошлись. Что касается общительности, что ж, я никогда не любил находиться среди людей. Почему, по твоему мнению, я столько времени провел с животными? Мой послужной лист отношений не очень-то хорош, и не из-за отсутствия попыток, заметь. Просто никогда не получалось, и знаю, что в большинстве случаев вина на мне. Я всегда предпочитал общество животных компании людей. Но с тобой… Я думаю, все получится. Ведь мы прекрасно жили вместе эти недели, не так ли? И я… привык к тебе. Нет, это не правильное слово. Не привык, а обожаю тебя, очень. Мне бы очень не хватало тебя, если бы мы расстались. Клянусь.   
Он опять нервно засмеялся и провел рукой по волосам. Разговор выходил трудным. Оценивать свое эмоциональное состояние или хуже, облекать его в слова никогда не было его сильной стороной. Более того, он теперь подумал над тем, что сказал Шерлоку, и понял, что его слова можно было истолковать неверно. Он ведь сказал Шерлоку, что поладил с ним только потому, что тот был животным. Вот как можно было понять его мысль, а Шерлок, вероятно, стремился услышать, что другой человек хотел бы начать и даже поддерживать с ним отношения. Шерлок тоже смутился, его щеки пылали.   
Джон сглотнул, боясь, что сейчас только что он самым великолепным образом продолбал свой шанс на продолжение отношений, которые завязались у них с Шерлоком-конем. Он уже хотел извиниться, когда Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я тоже не хочу расставаться с тобой, Джон, — признался он тихо, стискивая его руку. Джон ответил пожатием с удивлением и облегчением — Шерлок, похоже, правильно понял его слова.   
Подняв глаза, Шерлок неловко улыбнулся.   
— Значит, мы могли бы стать соседями. Ты уже видел квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон дает скидку на оплату, она терпит мои причуды, как ты уже заметил. Ты ей нравишься, уверен, она согласится принять тебя в жильцы, она ведь сама предлагала тебе это. И я не возражал бы, если бы у меня появился сосед. Точнее, если бы _ты_ стал моим соседом. Я пытался жить с соседями раньше, — он состроил гримасу. — Дважды. Не получилось. Оба раза оказались полной катастрофой, и не только по моей вине. Должен предупредить тебя, что я не самый легкий в совместном проживании человек.   
Джон поднял брови и усмехнулся.  
— Это я знаю, но не могу вообразить, что будет хуже, чем когда ты был конем.  
Шерлок засмеялся. Джон был готов слушать постоянно этот чудесный баритон — глубокий, богатый и мелодичный. Джон еще не привык к прекрасному голосу Шерлока, но он ему очень и очень нравился.   
— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — ответил тот. — Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю, часто даже не музыку. Миссис Хадсон утверждает, что я издеваюсь над инструментом, что в корне неверно. Иногда молчу целыми днями. Тебе придется принять части тел в холодильнике и шумные эксперименты на кухне. Может случиться ночная погоня по Лондону, если ты захочешь помогать мне в работе.   
Он взглянул на Джона из-под ресниц.  
Джон не удержался и рассмеялся.  
— Если ты хотел отпугнуть меня, то пошел по неверному пути, дружище. Помни, ты говоришь с тем, кто спасал тигров в Сибири и носорогов в Африке и вернулся на родину только потому, что был подстрелен одним чёртовым браконьером. Думаю, я мог бы со всем этим справиться. В любом случае, скучно не будет, а даже это одно стоит всего остального.  
Шерлок присоединился к его смеху осторожно, словно сомневаясь, что это уместно.   
— Скука будет меньшей из твоих забот, могу гарантировать.   
— Блестяще! Я мог бы устроиться в зоопарк вместо клиники. Он ведь через парк от Бейкер-стрит. Конечно, я продолжу помогать Кларе и Гарриет в приюте.   
Он повернул руку, которую Шерлок прижимал ладонью, и мягко погладил его длинные пальцы своими. Незаметно посмотрев на Шерлока, увидел, что тот закрыл глаза и покраснел, а жилка на шее забилась чаще. Джон улыбнулся. Кажется, Шерлок был гораздо более чувствительным к прикосновениям, причем как в виде человека, так и в виде коня, хотя сам про себя так не думал.   
Они некоторое время сидели молча, Джон ласкал руку Шерлока, а потом поднял ее к губам и легко поцеловал. Шерлок шумно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Его зрачки были широкими и темными.  
— Ты спас мою жизнь, дважды, — сказал он веско.   
— Да, — ответил Джон. — А ты — мою. Тигр мог тебя убить, так почти и случилось. Он точно убил бы меня без твоей помощи. Ты так рисковал ради меня! Когда ты упал, я не знал, превращать ли тебя в человека или оставить конем. Я не знал, в каком виде твои шансы на выживание будут выше. Я думал, что конем ты будешь крепче. Кровотечение было таким сильным, что я не мог его остановить, и я боялся, что человеком ты умрешь от кровопотери, или тебя убьет трансформация. Мы даже не знали, сработает ли тот антидот из чемодана.   
Он провел по глазам дрожащей рукой и несколько раз сглотнул, чтобы избавиться от тяжелого кома в горле.   
Шерлок тоже сглотнул, и дрожь пробежала по его телу при этих воспоминаниях.   
— Я был уверен, что умираю, — признался он тихо. — Вот почему я попросил вернуть меня обратно. Я чувствовал, что у меня не осталось времени, и хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня настоящим. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, поблагодарить, может, касаться тебя до самого конца.   
— Ох, Шерлок… — прошептал Джон. Поколебавшись секунду, он встал и поцеловал Шерлока в висок. Тот прильнул к Джону и тихо вздохнул. Джон погладил его кудри, которые были гораздо более мягкими, чем черная грива.   
— Я все время видел тебя настоящим, и это было очень красиво, в какой бы форме ты ни находился.   
Шерлок слегка отстранился и испытующе посмотрел на Джона, потянулся рукой к его лицу, очень осторожно, почти благоговейно, словно еще не привык к своим рукам и пальцам. С едва слышным стоном боли приподнялся и коснулся своими губами губ Джона. Вздрогнув, Джон на мгновение отпрянул, затем выдохнул и прижался к его губам с ответным поцелуем. Да, Шерлок говорил правду о своем мизерном опыте. Целовался ли он раньше, целовал ли кто-нибудь его вообще? Похоже, что нет, решил Джон, и это опечалило и рассердило его. Это прекрасное, но очень беззащитное и одинокое существо заслуживало любви, и Джон был преисполнен решимости дать ему это.   
Обхватив лицо Шерлока руками, он углубил поцелуй, стараясь не проявлять излишней настойчивости и не отпугнуть. Впрочем, об этом беспокоиться не стоило, понял он. Шерлок, казалось, получал такое же удовольствие, как и он сам, и быстро учился — через несколько минут даже осмелился ответить не только губами, но и языком.  
Их прервал кашель, донесшийся от двери.   
— Рад видеть, что ты нашел способы ускорить свое выздоровление, братец, — прозвучал резкий голос Майкрофта Холмса.   
Шерлок фыркнул, почти как конь.   
— Разве у тебя нет войны, которую нужно развязать, Майкрофт? — вздохнул он, все еще касаясь лбом Джона, а его пальцы продолжали поглаживать светлый затылок.   
— Большинство войн начинаются без моего вмешательства, я, скорее, вижу своей задачей предотвратить их, — парировал Майкрофт. — Приношу извинения за то, что прервал ваше… свидание, но у меня есть информация, которая может вас заинтересовать.   
Джон отстранился от Шерлока и сел на свой стул, а Майкрофт прошел в комнату, постукивая кончиком зонта по линолеумному полу. Шерлок заносчиво посмотрел на него, одновременно беря руку Джона в свою с явной демонстрацией собственничества.  
— Мориарти? — спросил он, едва заметно напрягшись.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Да, помимо всего прочего. Прочее относится к твоему выздоровлению.   
— Что у вас есть на Мориарти? — требовательно спросил Шерлок. Джон закатил глаза. Как это было по-шерлоковски — поставить на первое место работу, даже перед своим здоровьем. Да, о нем нужно заботиться, и не только пока он выздоравливает. Что же, Джон был более чем счастлив добровольно взяться за работу пожизненного опекуна, если нужно.   
Майкрофт поставил свой кожаный портфель на кровать Шерлока, вытащил из него картонный конверт и протянул брату.  
— Здесь ты найдёшь обширную информацию о его организации, о том, как он узнал об исследованиях Уикхэм, о его планах по расширению бизнеса по контрабанде животных. Это привело бы к катастрофе для нескольких видов; к счастью, вы его остановили. Ты должен прочесть содержимое конверта прямо сейчас, поскольку я не могу его вам оставить. Информация строго конфиденциальна.  
— Где он? — спросил Джон. — Мориарти? Моран? Тигр, я имею в виду. Ах, да, и Моран тоже. Его нашли?  
— Конечно. Мориарти держал его взаперти в загородном доме в Суррее, где проводил эксперименты по трансформации, используя разработки Уикхэм и других ученых. Похоже, у Мориарти был давнишний интерес к этому делу, он и сам довольно образованный ученый, хотя математик. Его план, как говорят записи из вашего телефона … о, не надо смотреть на меня в таком шоке, доктор Ватсон! Вы наверняка подозревали, что ваше устройство оснащено особым обеспечением для наблюдения. Ваша встреча с мистером Мориарти была записана до последнего слова, что пригодится в суде, если мы, конечно, решим провести судебное разбирательство, что опять же зависит от сотрудничества с мистером Мориарти. Во всяком случае, один из его планов по использованию трансформационной сыворотки заключался в том, чтобы контрабандой ввозить охраняемые виды в страну либо под видом человека, либо под видом других неохраняемых животных, которые не нуждались в длительном карантине. У него был длинный список потенциальных покупателей в Британии и других странах. Некоторые хотели живых зверей в частные зоопарки или домой, другие были коллекционерами или охотниками за трофеями. До сих пор мистер Мориарти не проявлял особого желания сотрудничать, но раскрыть всех его клиентов и партнеров — вопрос лишь времени.   
Было что-то зловещее в том, каким сухим голосом Майкрофт Холмс излагал эти вещи. Джон подумал, что случилось с Мориарти. Даже имея личные счеты с этим человеком, он все же надеялся, что Майкрофт и его люди не опустятся до пыток. Словно прочтя его мысли, старший Холмс поднял бровь.  
— Не беспокойтесь, доктор Ватсон. В наших отношениях с мистером Мориарти мы крайне осторожны в плане правовых рамок. Его незначительные травмы были вылечены. Он содержится в относительной роскоши. Однако он очень трудный заключённый — не хочет идти на контакт, потому что не полностью осознает всю серьезность своего положения. Он все еще думает, что «друзья» и внушительный круг нанятых адвокатов вызволят его из заключения. Этот номер не пройдет, но пока он думает, что может с нами торговаться, нам это выгодно. Он стал в последнее время немного более разговорчивым, вероятно, из-за сокрушающей скуки, от которой страдает в изоляции. Знакомо, да, Шерлок? Одиночное заключение… Словно запереться со своим худшим врагом.   
Шерлок посмотрел на брата и насмешливо фыркнул. Джон вспомнил того беспокойного ожесточенного коня, которого впервые встретил в «Солнечных лугах», и согласился с Майкрофтом. Если бы Шерлок остался в своем стойле без дела, он, скорее всего, сошел бы с ума или убил бы себя и покалечил бы других в отчаянной попытке сбежать. Он сжал руку Шерлока, и напряженное выражение лица друга смягчилось. Уголки его рта дернулись в улыбке, полной благодарности за зигзаг удачи, приведший к его конюшне некоего ветеринара, который присмотрелся, прислушался, остался и проявил заботу.   
— Что будет с Мориарти? — спросил Джон. — Подозреваю, что вы не хотите отпускать его, но разве можно бесконечно долго удерживать человека без суда? Или вы собираетесь дать ему свободу в обмен на информацию?  
Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на доктора.  
— Легко найти причины удержать мистера Мориарти в тюрьме. Чтобы защитить вас и других людей из его черного списка, его нельзя выпускать на свободу. Поставить его в программу защиты свидетелей тоже не обсуждается, даже если он предоставит достаточно ценной информации о своих подельниках. Он слишком умен и опасен, и, скорее всего, сумеет исчезнуть, чего тоже нельзя допускать. Однако, есть несколько оснований держать его под стражей, не нарушая закона. Мы как раз сейчас этим занимаемся, а вас проинформируют, когда дело решится. Что касается других непосредственных соучастников... Морана, как я уже сказал, мы нашли. Поскольку его довольно долгое время держали под седативными препаратами, сейчас он проходит реабилитацию в надежном месте. Оказалось, что вначале он работал с Мориарти и помогал устанавливать контакт с контрабандистами животных и браконьерами в Азии — в основном, в Индии, Пакистане и Гималаях. Потом они поссорились, и Мориарти решил, что гены Морана гораздо более ценны, чем его контакты и связи. Посему он держал его «в холодильнике» как источник ДНК для тигра, чье превращение ознаменовало новый этап в исследованиях по трансформирующему агенту и его потенциалу. Как вы знаете, существо, с которым вы встретились и сражались, было исходно тигром, но не просто трансформированным в человека при сохранении кошачьего сознания.  
Шерлок задумчиво кивнул.  
— Конечно. Если бы тигр сохранил свои функции мозга, как я сохранил свои в конском обличье, это бы снизило его ценность для Мориарти. Существо, которое мы встретили, обладало первобытной силой и ловкостью тигра, его свирепостью, когда он был голоден, сердит или чувствовал угрозу, но он имел и человечьи знания об окружающем мире, понимал речь и команды, что позволяло Мориарти контролировать его гораздо лучше, чем настоящего тигра, хоть и в виде человека.   
— Вот именно, — сказал Майкрофт. — Наши ученые изучают этот вопрос. Потенциал сыворотки огромен, особенно в области медицины, все же до ее широкого использования пройдет немало времени. Тем не менее, из-за Уикхэм, Поттера, Морана, Хоупа, которого тоже арестовали в виде человека, и конечно тебя, Шерлок, правительство выделило финансирование на десять лет. Разработки мисс Уикхэм вкупе с твоими оказались бесценными, хотя в дальнейшем я буду решительно противиться испытаниям с тобой, братец, в качестве подопытного кролика. Это было хуже, гораздо хуже, чем случай с кислотой, когда тебе было шесть лет, или взрыв в лаборатории Харроу, когда тебе было тринадцать. Я уже не говорю про твои неблагоразумные попытки самолечения во время учебы в университете и после него. Без помощи твоего стойкого доктора, все могло бы закончиться катастрофой. Кстати, родители передают тебе привет и приедут навестить в воскресенье, так что будь пай-мальчиком.   
Шерлок состроил гримасу, сморщив нос, что Джон нашел весьма восхитительным.   
— Скажи им, что я слишком болен для визитов.   
Майкрофт только покачал головой.  
— Чепуха, Шерлок. Несколько минут назад ты был вполне здоров, чтобы активно целоваться с доктором Ватсоном. Я даже сказал бы тискаться. Если ты в состоянии заниматься подобной деятельностью, то и родителей сможешь встретить и развлечь их часок-другой. Они жаждут познакомиться с твоим «молодым человеком», а это значит, что присутствие доктора Ватсона будет крайне желательно.   
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, слегка поморщился, затем успокоился и помрачнел. Джон тихо засмеялся.  
— Молодой человек… Давненько меня так никто не называл. Правду говоря, мне тоже хочется встретиться с твоими родителями. Они знают о твоих… изменившихся обстоятельствах?  
Шерлок театрально вздохнул.  
— Очевидно, Майкрофт сказал им, что у меня появился друг.  
Джон засмеялся громче, покачав головой.  
— Я имел в виду, что ты провел почти весь месяц в виде коня, глупенький.  
Майкрофт закатил глаза, но не сумел скрыть усмешку.  
— Я донес до них отредактированную версию случившегося, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону конверта, лежавшего на коленях у Шерлока. — Взгляни на бумаги. Я нанесу визит в научный отдел и вернусь за папкой. Судя по словам доктора Демирчи, ты еще на неделю останешься в больнице. Я должен устроить тебе дальнейшую реабилитацию.   
— Нет необходимости, — перебил его Шерлок быстро. — Я хочу вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, а не тратить время на скучное реабилитационное учреждение.   
— Шерлок, ты едва выжил после опасного пулевого ранения и глубоких рваных ран. Тебе нужно медицинское наблюдение и помощь, по крайней мере, в течение месяца, а потом хорошая реабилитация.  
— Согласен. Но все это я могу делать и дома. Более того, у меня прямо в квартире будет квалифицированный врач.  
Майкрофт перевел взгляд с его решительного лица на Джона.  
— Но он же ветеринар, Шерлок!  
— Он мой доктор, — упрямо возразил Шерлок и крепко стиснул руку Джона. — Он и раньше ухаживал за мной, и ты доверял ему. Он может делать это и сейчас. Когда нам нужна будет помощь специалиста, мы ее получим. Лучше займись скорейшим переездом Джона на Бейкер-стрит. Уверяю тебя, что его постоянное присутствие экспоненциально ускорит мое выздоровление. Я восстановлюсь гораздо быстрее, чем в каком-то унылом санатории.   
Майкрофт посмотрел на двух мужчин и покачал головой. Выражение его лица, однако, было почти ласковым, несмотря на нахмуренные брови. Джон подумал, что старший Холмс выказывает неодобрение ради порядка. Как человек, который так заботится о своем младшем брате, (хотя и не признается в этом), Майкрофт должен быть очень рад, что его хлопоты и заботы, наконец, разделил кто-то другой.   
— Все действительно так серьёзно? — пробормотал Майкрофт, посмотрев на брата мягким взглядом, глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к обычной властной манере.  
— Очень хорошо, братец, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Надеюсь, вы осознаёте, во что ввязываетесь, Джон, — добавил он, взяв зонт.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и тепло улыбнулся, поглаживая его по руке.   
— Думаю, что осознаю. И с нетерпением жду этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИВЛ - аппарат для искусственной вентиляции легких. 
> 
> Рисунок от Автора:
> 
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_12_100.jpg
> 
> Panniculus carnosus — подкожные мышцы у животных. У людей такой мышцей является, например, платизма (подкожная мышца шеи). Пастбищные животные могут подергивать этой мышцей, чтобы сгонять севших на спину птиц, что выглядит как подергивание холки. У ехидны panniculus carnosus, расположенная под кожей и покрывающая все тело, позволяет ей при опасности сворачиваться в шар, пряча живот и выставляя наружу колючки.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panniculus_carnosus


	13. Лондонский зоопарк

Лондонский зоопарк, конечно же, в такой солнечный воскресный день был переполнен. Закончив расследование предыдущим вечером, Шерлок и Джон заснули на диване, поздно поужинав едой из ресторанчика на вынос. Плечо Джона болью напомнило ему о неудобной ночевке, и даже Шерлок, казалось, растянул свою длинную шею, потому что продолжал крутить головой и издавать сердитые звуки, пока они шли по Риджентс-парку. Джон был немало удивлен, что Шерлок согласился его сопровождать, тем более при таком скоплении народа, но заподозрил, что того заинтересовали новости в павильоне тигров и террариуме.  
Сначала они пошли к тиграм. Там сновали толпы людей и делали фотографии больших кошек, лежавших на камнях и дремавших под солнцем. Одна группа несносных туристов возилась с мобильными телефонами и планшетами, делая селфи, а другая, чуть менее назойливая, группа студентов-художников заняла лучшие места своими табуретами и мольбертами. Шерлок был достаточно высок, чтобы увидеть тигров над их головами и айпадами, но Джон вынужден был встать на цыпочки.  
— Вот он! — прошептал Шерлок, наклонившись ближе, отчего у Джона по спине побежали мурашки. Они не продвинулись дальше поцелуев, нежных прикосновений и объятий на диване, хотя — и Джону это особенно нравилось — Шерлок по утрам позволял ему перебирать и расчесывать кудри. Тем не менее, между ними существовало постоянное звенящее предвкушение большего. Джон соблюдал обещание, данное им Шерлоку, и бережно относился к его границам, медленно продвигаясь в развитии отношений и ожидая, когда Шерлок заявит о своих желаниях. Он был безумно счастлив, несмотря на то, что жить с Шерлоком и делить с ним квартиру было иногда трудно, зато очень волнующе. Им никогда не бывало скучно, как Шерлок и обещал. Джон не сомневался, что принял правильное решение, связав свою жизнь с этим человеком, хотя порой был готов его задушить.  
Джон заставил себя сконцентрироваться на большой кошке, на которую Шерлок указал кивком. Он узнал отличительный узор полос на шкуре и присвистнул. Себастьян вольно раскинулся на скале. Все травмы от Шерлоковых копыт и зубов уже зажили, хотя на одном глазу еще оставался шрам. Себастьян коротко на них посмотрел, но в его желтых глазах не промелькнуло никакого узнавания. Да и откуда ему быть? Он ведь тигр, и всегда был им, даже в виде человека, когда его ДНК было смешано с ДНК бывшего полковника Морана.  
Наблюдая за тем, как зверь вылизывает лапы, Джон решил, что тот чувствует себя гораздо лучше в естественной форме. Несмотря на все неприятности, которые причинил им Себастьян, Джон рад, что не убил его. В конце концов, он больше года спасал тигров. Себастьян больше не будет жить на свободе, но его гены являлись ценным ресурсом для сохранения вида. Джон знал, что это безнадежно сентиментально с его стороны, но надеялся, что Себ встретит красавицу-тигрицу и будет жить с ней так счастливо, как это возможно в неволе.  
Он подошел ближе к Шерлоку и обнял его за талию, нежно прижав к себе на секунду. Шерлок замер от удивления, как делал часто, когда Джон его касался, словно не верил, что Джон действительно хочет быть рядом с ним. Затем расслабился и прижался к другу с довольным вздохом. Поцеловал в макушку и обнял за плечи, притягивая ближе.  
— Пойдем теперь в террариум. Там должно быть меньше народу. 

\--

К счастью, большинство посетителей пришло поглазеть на больших змей, особенно на удава, который, как все думали, снялся в первом фильме про Гарри Поттера. Джон и Шерлок быстро прошли мимо лягушек и других земноводных прямо к своей цели — небольшому террариуму. В нем было несколько растений, камней, песок и небольшой бассейн. Джон усмехнулся при виде черепа мыши, который туда положили, чтобы сделать жилище более привлекательным для его обитателя, которого, кстати, нигде не было видно.  
Джон осмотрел все трещины в камнях, затем пожал плечами и прочел надпись «Череповидно-крапчатый геккон», « _Eublepharis moriartii (эублефар Мориарти)_ — редкий вид, недавно обнаруженный в Ирландии». На табличке было описание природных мест обитания и пищевые предпочтения геккона, а также его фотография, на которой была изображена темно-синяя ящерица с большими выпуклыми глазами и белыми пятнами, разбросанными по всему телу узором, напоминавшим черепа на галстуке Мориарти.  
Джон уже собрался уходить в разочаровании, когда почувствовал руку Шерлока на своем плече.  
— Посмотри туда, — сказал тот тихо.  
Джон подошел ближе к стеклу террариума, чтобы не мешало собственное отражение, и увидел ящерицу, лежавшую за камнем.  
Шерлок наклонился.  
— Привет, Джим, — сказал он тихо. — Милое местечко ты себе выбрал.  
Геккон моргнул и медленно повернул к ним голову. Его взгляд можно было описать как угрожающий или отчаянно скучающий. Джон решил, что верно и то, и другое.  
— Клянусь, он уже вынашивает планы, как убежать или обрести власть над другими обитателями террариума, — пробормотал Джон, а Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Что ж, удачи ему в этом. Это стекло очень прочное, и я сомневаюсь, что аксолотли и древесные лягушки заинтересованы в мировом господстве.  
Джим прищурил свои темные глаза. Джон был уверен, что Мориарти их слышал и все понял. Он также был убежден, что Мориарти приложит все силы (на этот момент ограниченные), чтобы избежать своего заточения и вернуться к оригинальной форме, возможно, отомстить тем, кого он, несомненно, обвинял в своем несчастье. Шерлок, похоже, думал о том же, потому что сказал:  
— Судя по словам Майкрофта, его держат под специальным наблюдением. Ему предложили выбрать зоопарк или Баскервиль — он выбрал зоопарк. Ни одна тюрьма не может быть надежной для него в человеческом виде. Я считаю это частью приговора — побыть в форме животного, чтобы осознать свои ошибки.  
— Я думаю, любой бы это выбрал, — проговорил Джон. — Он жуткий парень и, как человек, гораздо страшнее, чем ящерица — кстати, он довольно мил в виде геккона — но я бы никому не желал оказаться в Баскервиле.  
— Я тоже, — серьезно согласился Шерлок. Повернувшись к геккону, добавил.  
— Ладно, Джим, было здорово повидаться. Веди себя хорошо, ешь своих сверчков, а мы будем иногда приходить, чтобы скрасить твой день.  
Джим-геккон одарил его убийственным взглядом, затем одним движением длинного голубого языка облизнул лицо.  
Джон засмеялся, а Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Мил? Ты серьезно, Джон?  
— Да, я так думаю. Такие большие глаза и вообще… Пойдем, посмотрим что-то действительно милое. Думаю, надо зайти к выдрам. Их как раз кормят.  
Шерлок поднял бровь.  
— Выдры?  
Джон игриво пихнул его локтем, с восторгом увидев, как Шерлок дернулся. Его бока были очень чувствительными даже сейчас, когда все раны зажили. Джон не знал, Шерлок и раньше боялся щекотки, или это осталось от лошадиной жизни, наряду со странной гарцующей походкой, любовью к расчесыванию волос и абсолютным обожанием овсяного печенья. Откуда бы ни возникла эта чувствительность, Джону нравилось, что он может заставить Шерлока задохнуться простым нежным поглаживанием по боку. Он с нетерпением ожидал возможности как следует исследовать этот феномен в будущем.  
— Да, выдры. Знаешь, мне интересно, как же ты превратился в лошадь! Ты должен был стать выдрой — похож на них своим смешным подбородком.  
Шерлок приосанился и выпятил упомянутую часть своего лица.  
— Мой подбородок вовсе не смешной. А ты поговори еще! Интересно, в какое животное превратился бы ты!  
Джон тихо засмеялся, когда они вышли из террариума на яркий солнечный свет.  
— Моя сестра в детстве всегда говорила, что я похож на ежика. Маленького и колючего. Джим ведь тоже так сказал?  
Шерлок подумал и поднял бровь.  
— Думаю, что могу понять их точку зрения, — сказал он ласково и протянул Джону руку. — Пойдем, посмотрим на твоих выдр.  
Джон взял его за руку и игриво прильнул к нему.  
— Показывайте дорогу, мистер Холмс!  
Тот улыбнулся.  
— С превеликим удовольствием, доктор Ватсон! — ответил он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рисунок от Автора:  
> http://anke.edoras-art.de/images/sherlock_fanfic/horse_and_his_doctor/horse_and_doctor_13_100.jpg
> 
> Лондонский зоопарк (англ. London Zoo) — старейший научный зоопарк в мире. Основан в Лондоне 27 апреля 1828 года в качестве зоологической коллекции, предназначенной для научных исследований. С 1847 года открыт для публичных посещений. Одно из крупнейших зоологических собраний в Соединённом Королевстве (по состоянию на 2006 год — 16 802 особи животных 755 видов)
> 
> Здесь есть фото выдр и тигра  
> http://moscowlondon.livejournal.com/683436.html
> 
> Себастьян!  
> http://svistanet.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/amurskii-tigr-foto-02.jpg
> 
> Пятнистый леопардовый эублефар  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%8D%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%84%D0%B0%D1%80  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/62/Eublepharis_macularius_2009_G4.jpg/1280px-Eublepharis_macularius_2009_G4.jpg  
> http://zreptile.files.wordpress.com/2011/11/vuegnrale.jpg
> 
> Выдра и Шерлок  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/bf/94/d4bf94250e0cee3d03ebf16a09be9e59--so-funny-funny-stuff.jpg
> 
> Ежик и Джон  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8l0b1OmIQ1rcvxdqo1_500.jpg
> 
> Сладкая парочка  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fa/2c/8c/fa2c8cbfc090628040b90d9e9f85dbaa--sherlock-john-sherlock-holmes.jpg


End file.
